Gamindustri: The Great Gauntlet and the Nine Sacred Souls
by PlutiePloo
Summary: An unknown world hundreds of years before, today's world, and a hidden world underneath the current, what if they all intersected? - Theme: Still Worth fighting for - by My Darkest Days
1. 1: Legend of People's Past

_Have you ever heard of a kingdom, lost to legend? So old and so ancient, that it's legend is no longer told? This place existed: Hitobito no iwa no ōkoku. Kingdom of the people's rock. This great old place used to be the greatest place in the world..._

* * *

 _Long ago, before Gamindustri existed, there was a kingdom, at least, that's what it was called, there was no king or grand castle, yet the people lived in peace, we need to look at the underground city of Semai kawa no iwa or, narrow river rock, and look at a small family, who undoubtedly changed the future forever._

* * *

?: So... Who has to go to the temple today?

?2: I think it was Giari's turn.

 **Two parents discussed over a meal.**

?: Really? Didn't Giari go last week?

?2: In that case Utaimasu would be going today.

?: It is her turn after Giari...

 **A small girl ran in, her dark blue hair trailing behind her.**

?: Why hello there Meiosei.

?2: Where are your sisters?

Mei: They're all still asleep.

 **Mei was very sweet, while her full name was Meiosei, she preferred Mei, for short, of course, she accepted all nick-names she was given.**

?: Well can't you at least go wake up Firudo?

?2: She's the most responsible.

 **Another girl walked in.**

Firudo: No need, I am already awake...

 **This girl seemed to be a few years older than Mei, in fact, she was the eldest of nine children, including, Giari, Utaimasu (Or Mas), Meiosei, firudo, Raitogure and Dakugure the twins, Tansu,** **Utsuro, and** **Kodo.**

?2: Firudo, how many of your sisters are awake?

Firudo: Me, Mei, Utsuro, Giari and Raito.

?: I see, could you go wake up the rest Meiosei?

Mei: Yes.

 **She ran up stairs and Firudo sat at the table, her pasture-green hair flopping onto the table, the hair from which she got her name.**

?: Sweety, shouldn't you be at work?

?2: Huh, oh! Right. I do have to leave, by.

Firudo: By mom.

 **The mom left and a girl with white hair bounded down the stairs.**

?3: Awwww! Did I miss mom!?

?: Just barely Utsuro.

Utsuro: Agh!

 **She jumped up next to Firudo.**

Utsuro: Hi big sis!

Firudo: Hello Utsuro.

 **These two had a partial connection to eachother, no one really knew why, they always fought over books and tangled over who got to play with the others next.**

?: Well, I'm off to work too, you two better behave with your sisters.

Utsuro and Firudo: We will!

 **They noticed that their father had left them a note, for one of them to go to the temple, a tedious visit that none of them really cared about.**

Firudo: It's Giari's turn.

 **They heard a fumble down the stairs as everyone came tumbling down.**

Tansu: Ha! I made it down first!

Giari: Oh come on Tansu, I was right behind you.

Mei: Well I was down here first!

 **Twins, one with gold hair, one with silver, ran out of the garble of the girls and tackled Utsuro.**

Utsuro: Get off me!

 **She swatted them off and they tumbled back into the arms of Mas and Kodo.**

Kodo: Where do you get off kickin' your younger sibling's bums every day?

 **You never questioned the blue haired girls logic, she was too worldly.**

Mas: Yeah, Utsy, you could really hurt them one of these days.

 **The teal-haired Mas, was quite displeased with Utsuro most of the time.**

Firudo: Giari has to go to the temple today.

 **Firudo sipped a cup of tea as she knew this phrase would break them all up.**

Giari: Oh man...

 **Of course, everyone knew what that meant.**

Giari: No food! AGH!

Tansu: Puck up little girl, it's fine.

 **Even though the bright-orange haired Tansu was the sixth-oldest, she loved flaunting that at her younger sisters.**

Firudo: Let's eat.

* * *

 **And so Giari had to watch as everyone ate, she then left off for the temple.**

Giari: I hate going to the temple...

 **She walked through a small city alone, strange, the streets were more quiet than usual.**

Giari: I hate being the third youngest... Everyone but Raito and Daku pick on me...

 **She made it to the rock wall at the edge of the large cavern the city was in, she walked into a carved-out temple and went to a large open area.**

Giari: Ugh...

 **She kneeled down in front of a statue, she had to preform the ritual that children under the age of fourteen had to do, for unknown reason.**

Giari: Here we go...

 **Firudo, who was fifteen and the fourteen year-old Kodo no longer had to do it, but everyone else rotated through the weeks.**

 _Giari: In hopes that I may be heard, echoing through this dark and cold underground world.  
_

 **She prayed the words she had been taught.  
**

 _Giari: May this world and it's inhabitants break through the underground and reach the great world above, for, who knows what could be up there... I make a wish, upon the shooting stars of Celestia's mount, that I may be the first to see the bright world above..._

 **She stood up, changing the end to her own fate, in ways Giari couldn't have imagined.**

Giari: Huh?

 **She had altered the words at the end of her prayer, the ritual wasn't complete, but, the candles along the walls of the church began lighting up in colors they had never lit up in before.**

Giari: I angered Celestia... That's what I did didn't I?

 **She fell to her knees as a ghostly figure approached her.**

* * *

Neptune: What the hell are you talking about?

 **Neptune sat around a fire with the other CPUs listening to a traveling old man's tale.**

Old: Well didn't you hear me? Giari was-

Neptune: Yeah, yeah, but did any of that really happen, you could have just made up all of that stuff.

Plutia: Seems pretty fishy to me...

Old: I'm telling you it's true!

Uni: Your characters aren't very believable either, last time I checked, orange isn't a natural hair color.

 **She said pulling her own hair.**

Old: I figured you CPUs would like to hear my tale. I guess I was wrong.

 **He trudged off.**


	2. 2: Ancients Fear the Shadows

**The CPUs spent the rest of their night at the Planeptune basilicom before they got an urgent message.**

Head Guard: There was a spotting of a strange aura coming from a cave not far from Lastation.

Neptune: Thank you.

 **So, they left for the cave quickly, when they got there they went in, feeling the strange aura.**

Noire: Ugh... What is this aura?

Blanc: It feels like it's sucking my goddess power out of me...

 **They advanced and began seeing corpses of monsters lying about the ground, clearly they had killed eachother.**

Neptune: I have a bad feeling about this...

Plutia: Me toooooo...

 **They began running and started hearing strange noises coming from deeper in the cave.**

Uni: This could be bad...

 **They reached the end of the cave and saw two bear-like monsters battling eachother.**

Nepgear: It's like the monsters in the cave had a free-for-all...

Noire: Wait... What the!?

 **Noire fell onto the ground and was quickly followed by everyone else, all of their HDDs deactivated as the larger bear killed the one it had been fighting.**

Neptune: Uh-oh...

 **It turned to them and let out a snarl, it lunged at Nepgear to be blocked by Verts spear.**

Vert: Kill it while it's weak from it's previous fight!

 **She flung it back into a mighty blow from Blanc, it collapsed to the floor.**

Noire: It died so fast...

Plutia: Something is wrong... The aura isn't gone.

 **They began collecting themselves to leave, but Neptune was busy brushing off a crystal on the floor, the crystal was attached to a gauntlet, but the crystal was cracked, and Neptune got lost in the eye the crystal sat in.**

Blanc: Did you find something Neptune?

Ram: Let me see!

Neptune: Huh?

 **She glanced back at the gauntlet and put it in her inventory.**

Neptune: N-nope, just thinking, that's all...

 **They left the cave.**

* * *

 **The rest of the CPUs went home and Neptune waited until night.**

Neptune: What is this thing?

 **She took the gauntlet out after she and Nepgear had gone to bed, she looked into the eye on the back of it's hand and began feeling her CPU power draining, but being replaced by a new power, she couldn't look away, the feeling it gave her was addictive.**

Neptune: What if I...

 **She slipped her hand into it slowly and began feeling a rush of power.**

Neptune: Whoa!

 **She took her hand out, she felt as though the power was bad. And that she shouldn't use it, but, as is such with something forbidden, the more she resisted, the more she couldn't resist it.**

Neptune: I can't...

 **She looked at it again.**

Neptune: Don't do it Nep...

 **She stuck her hand in full force.**

Neptune: Whoa... Hehe... That's tingly... Umm...

 **She realized her mistake.**

Neptune: Ahhhhhh!

* * *

Nepgear: Ahh...

 **After breakfast the next morning, Neptune had been acting strange, she kept her left hand hidden, in her pocket, under the table.**

Nepgear: You okay sis?

Plutia: You've been acting awful weird.

Neptune: N-no I'm... F-fine...

 **She got up and went to the bathroom, she looked at the back of her own hand, a crystal was embedded in her hand, glowing ominously. She felt weak since she put on the gauntlet.**

Neptune: No... No, no!

 **She felt something clawing at the back of her mind, her energy was being replaced by the evil aura of the cavern. She held her hand as if she was in pain.**

 _Neptune: What's wrong with me! I'm so stupid!_

 _Neptune: Now don't say that, you're fine..._

 _Neptune: What the...  
_

 _Neptune: You are fine. You aren't stupid. Everything will be okay..._

 _Neptune: What's going on..?  
_

 **It stopped, she felt as if she had thought those thoughts, yet, hadn't. She left the bathroom, more worried than ever.  
**

* * *

Old: Thank you for meeting me.

Neptune: I have a problem...

Old: Yes, I can tell.

 **He took Neptunes hand and turned it towards Neptune and looked at it's back.**

Old: May the ancients pity your soul...

Neptune: What!?

Old: I'm sorry, this can't be fixed, either... You have to...

Neptune: What..?

Old: Do you wish hardship on your friends and loved ones?

Neptune: No! No! Who would!?

Old: Then I'm afraid there is only one thing you can do... Before it is too late.

Neptune: What..?

Old: You must... Take your own life.

Neptune: WHAT!? No! Why do you say that!?

Old: Your own life must be ended quickly, or else you will destroy everything you love.

Neptune: No...

Old: You may sleep on it, return to me in two days with your decision.

Neptune: What..? No...

Old: There is no other way.

 **Neptune left, deeply disturbed, she went back to the basilicom and walked inside. Her hands tucked within her pockets.**

Nepgear: Are you okay Neptune?

Neptune: Yeah... But... In a few days, I may have to leave for a while...

Nepgear: Where will you be going?

Neptune: Private, come on, let's play some games together.

 _Neptune: Maybe for the last time..._

 **She walked over to Nepgear and sat down beside her.  
**

* * *

 **Over the next day she said her goodbyes before she "left" and went out back to the old man.**

Old: What is your decision?

Neptune: Go ahead, I'll kill myself.

 **He handed Neptune a small bowl with a green fluid in it.**

Old: It's poison, quick, painless. But, it will take about an hour to kick in.

 **Neptune drank it and sat down.**

Neptune: How could I do this..? Everyone... I'll miss them.

Old: Allow me to finish my story from before, it should take your mind off your friends.


	3. 3: A pain endured across years

_What makes a families bond stronger? Oppression, being threatened..._

* * *

 **Giari looked down as a shadowy figure approached her.  
**

?: Young one. Why do you have fear?

Giari: Huh?

 **She looked up at the shadow, to see it holding her shoulders, it had long hair, split down the back and a kind face, even though no physical features could be seen.**

Giari: Who are you?

?: I am a ghost of the far future I am here to help you and your family.

Giari: How?

?: By giving you all, one goal, you nine, sacred souls.

Giari: What do you mean?

?: It will become apparent in time, go back to your family Giari, you have pleased Celestia enough.

 **The figure faded and Giari stood up, her Pure teal hair blowing in an unknown breeze.**

* * *

 **Giari sprinted back to the house, now less roudy, for half of her sisters had returned to bed, or were gone on errands.**

Giari: Big sister!

Mas: Who now!? What Giari?

 **Mas was the girl Giari frequently refered to as "big sister" but called everyone else their names.**

Giari: Something amazing happened!

Mei: Uh oh...

Kodo: Our little girl better not be becoming an uber-religious girl...

Giari: N-no! That's not it!

Firudo: Well than what is it?

Giari: I met a shadow person! They called themselves a ghost of the far future!

Mas: Really..?

Mei: Right.

Kodo: We've heard enough of your daydreams, Giari, you're just loopy since you didn't have breakfast.

Giari: No really! She's real!

Firudo: Real like "The Infragible Krunk"?

Mas: Or "Super-Bike"?

Kodo: And you just can't forget "Doctor Who".

Giari: No! I promise you what I saw was real!

Kodo: Right, just grab some soup from lunch and head back to bed, Giari.

Mas: Then you'll stop talking nonsense.

Giari: I- Uh... Sh-

Firudo: Here.

 **Firudo handed Giari a bowl of soup and she ate it.**

* * *

 **Giari put a bowl of soup onto the table, she had matured to 11, her birthday was three days ago, four months after the temple visit. She sat alone with Raito and Daku.**

Raito: Tell us the story again Giari!

Daku: Come on! Tell us!

Giari: No, you two, I've told you that little dream several times.

 **Giari had begun to believe that it really WAS a daydream. Meiosei and Utaimasu had successfully convinced her the day before her birthday.**

Daku: But, you said it really happened!

Giari: Yeah, but I was wrong.

Raito: Awwww!

 **Meiosei walked in, it would be her turn to visit to the temple but she turned fourteen a month before.**

Mei: Hey! It looks like it's you two's turn to visit the temple.

Raito: Really?

Daku: Aww! Man!

Giari: Really?

Mei: Go on, the quicker you go, the quicker you can eat.

 **She said with a slightly devious smirk.**

Giari: Stop being so mean Mei.

 **Mei had gotten a bit violent lately, perhaps it was puberty, or maybe she was just crazy.**

Mei: Right, because I must accept the all-powerful word of "little sister".

 **Giari and Mei continued arguing as Daku and Raito left.**

* * *

 **Daku and Raito walked inside the temple and kneeled down in front of the same statue as Giari had.**

Daku: Ready?

Raito: Always.

 **They began reciting the prayer but were interrupted half way through by an odd glow coming from the statue.**

Daku: What the heck is that?

 **They stood and walked towards it, they put their hands on where the glow came from.**

Raito: Whoa!

 **They pulled their hands back to see them chained together, a gauntlet each around Daku's right hand, and Raito's left hand.**

raito: What the!?

 **Raito started pulling on it.**

Daku: Whoa! That isn't gonna work Raito!

 **She grabbed Raito's right hand and held it in place.**

Raito: That... Really hurts!

 **Daku pulled away and noticed a bruise on Raito's hand.**

Daku: What the?

 **She grabbed a small bronze bell and actually crushed it, making it bend and snap.**

Raito: How are you doing that?

Daku: I don't know...

 **They ran quickly out of the temple to tell the others but the gauntlets vanished. And they once again only saw their normal matching bracelets.**

Raito: Phew...

Daku: That was almost bad. Let's go.

 **Daku jumped ahead slightly, but was pulled back, the two were still chained together, but the gauntlets were invisible.**

Raito: Oh no...

Daku: Let's go tell the others!

 **They ran back to the house and saw Firudo and Kodo talking.**

Daku: Guys! Something crazy happened!

Kodo: You mean Giari ending up giving Mei stitches?

Firudo: Mei also gave Giari some.

Kodo: Whatever.

Raito: No! We got chained together!

Firudo: Another one of you two's games?

Daku: No! We aren't playing a game!

Kodo: Right right, where is the "key"?

Raito: We don't know! How do we fix this!?

 **They pulled apart but ended up falling over.**

Raito: Ow...

Firudo: You two have much more determination about this don't you?

Kodo: Seriously, you two are almost 10 years old, can't you stop playing these games?

Daku: Ergh! Come on Raito! Clearly these two won't listen.

Raito: Okay...

* * *

 **Later that day Giari went into her bedroom, which she shared with Raito, Daku, and Tansu. And she saw Daku and Raito laying oddly close together.**

Giari: You two okay?

Daku: No one will listen to us.

Raito: We got chained together at the temple today.

Giari: Who did this to you?

Daku: No one, we don't know.

 _Giari: Another game... These two are still kids, might as well humor them._

Giari: Okay...

Daku: Dammit! She doesn't believe us either!

 **Daku said jumping up out of bed strongly enough to pull Raito jerkily.**

Giari: Daku! A girl your age shouldn't be yelling words lik-

 **Giari was intterupted by Daku punching the wall with immense force and actually blowing a hole in the wall.**

Giari: Whoa!

Raito: Calm down Daku!

Daku: Ugh...

Giai: Okay... If you really want me too, I'll believe you.

Daku: We're going to the temple!

Raito: Yeah... Let's go there.

* * *

 **Unbeknownst to the town, threatening lava had begun rising underneath the temple...**


	4. 4: How to save a life

**The old man paused before an interesting climax to see Neptune almost completely gone.**

Old: Lady Neptune?

Neptune: I... Can't... Anymore...

Old: May I say, Lady Neptune...

Neptune: Where did I go wrong...

Old: You made an amazing goddess.

 **Neptune went limp and the Old Man approached her.**

Old: Lady Neptune, I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.

 **An hour later, there was no fire anymore, there was only darkness, and a small mound of dirt, with a tombstone. inscribed in it was the words:**

 _ **Here lies the past CPU of Planeptune: Neptune/Purple Heart.**_

 _ **May she rest in peace, and may the gods of Celestia punish me appropriately for what I have done tonight.**_

 **Nothing was there, no person was around, but, Gamindustri still stirred uncomfortably, with an uneasy feeling, everyone knew, something bad had happened.  
**

* * *

 **Nepgear stared over Planeptune.**

Plutia: Whats wrong Neppy jr.?

 **Plutia approached questioningly**

Nepgear: Huh? Oh, I just have a bad feeling about my sister...

Plutia: Do you feel like she did something bad?

Nepgear: No... Almost the opposite. I think something happened to her.

Plutia: Don't worry.

 **She put her hands on Nepgear's shoulders.**

Plutia: She'll be back soon.

* * *

 **But, she didn't come back, she took weeks, she didn't come back, even after 3 whole months, it was then, that Histoire told Nepgear and Plutia to make an announcement.**

IF: Planeptune is bustling today.

 **IF and Compa watched from the sidelines as Nepgear and Plutia came out of the basilicom in fancy dresses.**

IF: I hope they don't tear up...

 **Plutia and Nepgear approached a mic, and everyone there stood, eager to hear the news the CPUs were giving.**

Plutia: Citizens of Planeptune...

 **Loud-speakers on the stage began playing a sad piano tune.**

Plutia: It pains me to say... After three months of waiting, Neptune has yet to return to Planeptune...

 **She began to tear up.**

Plutia: It is our... Understanding that uh... She has... I can't say it!

 **Plutia ran away, tugging the special white bow and headdress out of her hair.**

Nepgear: Oh my gosh...

 **Nepgear stepped up to the mic.**

Nepgear: I-I'm sorry ladies and gentleman! Plutia is a bit broken up about this! Please, don't think any less of her for getting sad when a loved one is officially... And Lawfully... Presumed dead.

 **The entire crowd gasped in unison.**

Nepgear: Neptune, my big sister, as of 12:04PM, September eighth, 20XX, is officially presumed, dead.

 **Nepgear turned and walked as elegantly as she could back into the basilicom.**

* * *

 **Three hours later.**

IF: Ugh... Finally done with work.

 **IF walked into the basilicom to find that no one was around, she opened the door to Nepgear and Neptune's room.**

IF: Whoa!

 **She found Nepgear, sitting on her bed with a Neptune plush in her arms.**

IF: You okay Gear?

Nepgear: How would you feel IF?

IF: Angry, sad, confused and helpless.

Nepgear: Huh?

IF: You aren't the only one feeling like that Gear. You haven't seen Compa, Noire, everyone who cared about Neptune.

 **IF walked forward and put her hands on Nepgear's shoulders.**

IF: But, we do our jobs, we make sure Gamindustri stays safe, because, if Gamindustri wasn't protected, would Neptune rest peacefully? I mean, she probably died defending it, right?

Nepgear: Probably...

IF: And thanks to her we can all keep moving with our lives normally... Get some rest.

 **She walked towards the door.**

IF: After all, you are the new CPU of Planeptune now.

 **IF shut the door.**

IF: Phew... I still don't fit into the counselor role very well. Oh well.

* * *

 ** _The earth trembled, the world cracked and an unknown power appeared underground. What was going on?_  
**

?: Three! Two! One! Goooooooooooo!

 **Two girls with long blue hair took off of a starting line and jumped over a fallen pillar.**

Girl1: Hey! Watch this!

 **The two reached a pit in the ground and the older looking girl jumped onto the wall and ran over the pit, not stopping once, taking off ahead of the other girl.**

Girl2: Huh...

 **The younger girl took put her hand on the bottom of her shoe and planted it into the ground, easily jumping the gap.**

Girl1: Haha! I'm winning!

 **The second girl appeared on the downward arch of her jump and flipped upside down as she used her hand to vault of the older girls head.**

Girl2: Try to get me now!

 **She zig-zagged past several pits as the older girl bounded above each.**

Girl1: You've improved since last time!

Girl2: Yeah, well, let's see who can beat this part!

 **They ran into a corridor filled with traps, the younger girl slid under a spiked side-ways pillar and spun elegantly through rotating spikes.**

Girl2: Haha weeee!

 **The older girl had vaulted over the first pillar and rolled through a gap in the bottom of he rotating spikes.**

Girl1: Whoooo!

 **They were neck-and-neck, as they ran through a long curve approaching the start line.**

Girl2: This is for the win!

 **They ran at equal pace and sprinted across the start line at the same time, stopping afterwards.**

Girl1: Was that..?

Girl2: No way...

?: And we have no winner! Both Etsel Maxwell and Mitsui Maxwell have finished at the same time!

Girl1: A tie!?

Girl2: Well poop!

 **A young girl with orange hair approached them.**

?2: Damn, Etsel! That was WAY better than last time!

 **She said helping he younger girl up.**

Etsel: Yeah, I'm surprised I could keep up with you big sis.

Mitsui: Yup, we got them runnin' genes, eh?

?2: God Mitsui...

 **Mitsui stood up on her own.**

Mitsui: Hey, our great grandmother was a damn good runner!

?2: Jeez...

Etsel: Whatever Teth. Let Mitsui be weird.

Mitsui: Whatevs. Let's get home.

 **They walked through a small cave.**

Teth: So, did everything go as you planned?

Etsel: Absolutely!

Mitsui: Yuh-huh.

Teth: Good, I'm glad to hea- WHOA!

 **The ground beneath the orange haired Teth dropped out and she found herself in a small cavern with a ruined statue.**

Etsel: Teth!

 **Etsel dropped into the hole with a small flashlight.**

Teth: I'm alright, don't worry, but look.

 **Teth pointed at a coffin.**

Etsel: What is this?

 **Teth put her hand on it as Mitsui dropped down.**

Mitsui: let's just get out of this damn hole!

 **Mitsui walked forward and grabbed Teth's hand only to have her own hand begin glowing after touching the coffin.**

Mitsui: What the!?

 **A book appeared on top of the coffin and Etsel grabbed it, the hole they had fell into was covered up. And they were trapped.**

Etsel: Huh... Maybe this book will tell us the way out...

 **Etsel began reading.**


	5. 5: A thousand demons

**Raito and Daku ran into the temple with Giari at their heels.**

Raito: Did it work?

 **Slowly the gauntlets restraining them became visible again.**

Giari: Whoa... That's weird...

Daku: How do we fix this!?

 **An image of blood flashed over Daku's vision and Raito fell over with weakness, The chain vanished and a crystal in Daku's gauntlet began glowing bright red.**

Giari: You aren't chained together anymore!

 **Daku ran at Giari and punched her across the room.**

Daku: HAHAHAHA! That was fun! Like a thousand little bugs tittering around on my brain! HAHAHA!

Giari: Daku..? What the hell is wrong with you!?

 **Giari ran at Daku, grabbing one of the ornamental blades on the wall and swinging it at Daku.**

Daku: Uh-uh...

 **The sword was blocked by Daku's gauntlet and Daku knocked the sword up and shattered the metal.**

Daku: ...

 **She grabbed Giari and pulled her to eye-level.**

Daku: Boo.

 **A blast of energy came out of Daku and Giari flew across the room.**

giari: AGH!

 **Mas suddenly ran in, she had been passing by on her way home from sword practice, of course, she had her sword, she had heard noise in the temple and had run inside.**

Mas: What the!? Giari! You okay?

Giari: Ugh...

Mas: Who did this!?

 **Daku proudly raised her gauntlet hand.**

Mas: Oh-ho heellll noooo.

 **She ran at Daku drawing her blade and swinging it at Daku's mid-section.**

Daku: Heheh.

 **Daku kicked Mas against the ground and punched her into a wall.**

Daku: DIE!

 **Daku punched Mas' head against the wall several times with a gauntleted fist.**

Daku: DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIEEEE!

 **Daku punched one last time and Mas fell to the ground, clearly dead.**

Daku: AAAAHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAAHAhaHAHAHAHAhaHAHAhAHHaHAHaAAAAA!

 **She laughed maniacally before the gauntlet fell off of her and onto the ground, A strange glow went from Mas, and into the crystal.**

Giari: Huh..? What the!? Big Sister!

 **Giari ran over to Mas and looked her over, tears fell down her face.**

Giari: You monster!

 **She turned around and struck Daku with all her might several times.**

Giari: How could you!?

 **She kicked Daku against a wall and held her up.**

Giari: You had better get out of here! If I ever see your face again! I will pierce your flesh so fast you won't be able to say anything!

Daku: Why not just do it now...

 **Daku looked at her with pained eyes.**

Daku: Go ahead, take a sword and kill me.

 **She burst into tears.**

Daku: Because I deserve it!

 **Giari dropped her.**

Daku: I didn't mean to... I just felt something... Evil... Something so evil, like a thousand demons overtaking me...

 **She looked at Mas and looked at the ground.**

Daku: I declare myself banished...

 **She left the temple, never to be seen again.**

* * *

 **Giari and Raito quickly told the leader of the city about the situation, but by the time they reached the temple with the leader, sitting up, in a puddle of blood, was Mas, but her eyes had changed to a deep purple color, she was looking around, very confused.**

* * *

 **Etsel closed the book deeply disturbed, once again, the hole opened up.**

Mitsui: Come on! Before it closes again!

* * *

 **On the surface, a great rumbling was heard across Gamindustri, in Neptune's grave, the crystal embedded in her hand glowed a deep teal color and the ground above the grave split open, Neptune arose out of the grave, however, she was confused.**

Neptune: Where the heck am I? And... What the!?

 **Neptune was shocked by what she looked like.**

Neptune: Oh... My... God...

 **She looked up into the night sky, she gazed in wonder at it.**

Neptune: I'm on the surface!

 **She began running around taking all of the nature around her in.**

Neptune: Ah...

 **She fell backwards into a patch of grass and gazed into the sky, she yawned.**

Neptune: I'm tired...

 **She fell asleep right then and there, the girl who had never seemed the same, for good reason, her own soul had left her body and been transferred into a gauntlet. The girl, asleep on the grass, was not Neptune, it was Utaimasu... Mas.  
**

* * *

 **Neptune found herself very much not dead. There was no issue of the crystal anymore, and she felt fine. Only...**

Neptune: Where am I?

 **She was looking around a stone room staring at the large murals and candles.**

Neptune: It's like an old basilicom...

 **She stood up and walked forwards slightly. She heard a shout.**

?: Big Sister!

Neptune: Nep... Gear?

 **She turned to see a girl with teal hair running to her, resulting in a tackle.**

Neptune: Whoa!

 **She was crashed into a wall with great force and the strange girl gave her a hug.**

?: I'm so happy that you're okay.

Neptune: Who... Are you..?

 **Neptune felt weak suddenly.**

 _Neptune: Wait... Who am I!?_

?: You... Lost your memory... That's okay! We can make a fresh start!

Neptune: What is MY name?

?: Wow... You really got busted up...

Neptune: Huh?

?: Your name is Utaimasu, and I'm your little sister, Giari.

 **The girl said with a wide smile.**

Neptune: Giari...

Giari: That's right!

Neptune: Huh...

 **She looked up at the ceiling, for, Neptune had truly lost her memory.**

Neptune: Utaimasu... That sounds about right.

Raito: Are you okay?

Giari: Oh! And that's one of your other siblings, Raitogure, or, Raito.

Neptune: Oh...

Raito: Well, she knows me already right?

Giari: No, she lost her memory.

Neptune: Do we have a home..?

Raito: Mm-hm! Let's go there right now!

 **Giari and Raito began taking her towards the house, Neptune looked in a mirror to see a weak face of a thirteen-year-old girl with teal hair looking back at her, she smiled.**

 _Neptune: Yup, that's definitely right.  
_


	6. 6: Fatal Memories

**Neptune stood up, it was morning, she looked over the field she had slept in and stretched.**

Mas: *Yaaaawwwwwnnnnnn* Phew, good sleep...

 **Of course it was actually Mas, she had slept so suddenly, that she hadn't had any time to think the situation over.**

Mas: Ahh... I wonder if there are any towns near here?

 **She popped her knuckles and ran a little, much faster than her previous sprints had been.**

Mas: Whoa... That was weird... I guess I'll just walk.

 **She walked past a tree with a jagged branch that cut her arm, however, her body responded to pain the way it was used to.**

Mas: Whoa!

 **She felt her energy go up for a split-second and her arm had a black glove phase over it.**

Mas: What the heck..? Now that ain't right.

 **She looked at her arm, the hoodies sleeve had been slightly torn, but underneath, her skin was spotless, even though there was a drop of blood.**

Mas: Did I heal that fast?

 **She kept walking extraordinarily confused, suddenly, she bumped into a man driving a simple wagon, literally, she bounced off of its back end.**

Mas: Ouch!

Man: Oh my! I'm sorry young lady- WHOA! Are you Lady Neptune!?

Mas: Who?

Man: The goddess of Planeptune! I found her! Oh my goddess! I found her!

Mas: Uh... No, no, ya didn't. My name is Utaimasu.

Man: You mean...

 **His hair practically flew off his head as he bowed, his glasses fell off.**

Man: I'm soooooo sorry young lady! I mistook you for Lady Purple Heart! How can I make it up to you!?

Mas: I could use some food, and a place to stay.

Man: Well then! I know just the place to bring you!

 **He said stretching his arms out to the sides and slipping his glasses back on.**

Man: Please climb aboard young Lady.

Mas: Uh... You can just call me "Mas", 'kay?

Man: Of course Mas, gladly.

* * *

 **However, the real Neptune had also awoke after a night of sisters coddling her and lying to two parents, she had been exhausted by the endeavor and just wanted to sleep, she even was given the bed of Utsuro and Kodo, apparently the softest of the beds.**

Neptune: *Yaaaaawwwnnnnn* Ugh...

 **She had expected her and Nepgears room when she awoke, not her, Meiosei, Utsuro and Kodo's room.**

Neptune: Jeez...

Firudo: What's wrong Mas?

Neptune: Nothing Firudo.

 **Neptune said with a grin, she had actually already grown to love the family she THOUGHT was her's.**

Firudo: You sure you got enough rest?

Neptune: Abso-tively.

Firudo: Hehe, come on down stairs for breakfast then.

 **Neptune quickly jumped out of bed and actually beat Firudo down the stairs.**

Kodo: Hey Mas!

Giari: Big Sis!

 **Giari jumped at Neptune, only to be blocked by Utsuro.**

Utsuro: Denied. She probably doesn't want you tackling her all the time.

Neptune: I'm used to it.

Firudo: Hmmm? I don't recall any of us particularly tackling you before your accident.

Giari: I don't know, do you know why Mas?

Neptune: I feel like there was someone close to me who did that a lot...

Utsuro: Do you have a name?

Neptune: It uh... Started with a P... Uhmmm...

 **Neptune started feeling dizzy, and as she muttered a garbled version of "Pish" she fainted.**

* * *

 **Mas, however, had been taken to a city where the wagon suddenly was more like a chariot. She was taken to a glorious looking building with gilded outsides, shaped like an upside-down cone.  
**

Mas: Whoa!

Man: Impressed? I have someone inside who owes me a favor. Come on in.

 **She walked in with the man who looked at a secretary and told her something she couldn't hear, the man approached Mas again.**

Man: Please, sit down, we will be greeted in a moment.

 **In a few minutes they were approached by a young girl in a heavy coat with medium-length brown hair, most of you may know her...**

?: Hey, I heard you wanted to talk to miss Histoire.

 **As IF.**

Man: Ah yes, Miss IF. I brou-

IF: Holy shit! Nep!

Mas: Ugh...

Man: No! No, this is actually a young girl named Utaimasu. I wanted to consult with Miss Histoire about lodging for this young girl

IF: Oh... Well, now I feel like an idiot. It's nice to meet you Utaimasu.

Mas: Call me Mas.

IF: Only, if ya' manage to stick around.

 **She turned around and walked into the main area of the basilicom.**

IF: Come on with me.

 **She led Mas and the man into a small office with Histoire sitting (As closely to sitting as she could pull off that is) behind a desk.**

Mas: Are you Miss Histoire?

Histoire: Ne-

IF: Her name is Utaimasu.

Histoire: Oh... My.

IF: I figured that it might be annoying to be thought of as Neptune.

Mas: Thanks.

Man: Miss Histoire, I am here to negotiate with you that young Mas here gets a home for the next while.

Histoire: Oh... Yes, I do owe you a favor. IF, please take Utaimasu up to meet everyone.

 **IF walked out of the room with Utaimasu.**

IF: You're gonna love it here.

Mas: Huh?

IF: I've been working with Histoire for a long time, she'll let you stay. I promise.

 **She said, stepping onto an elevator**

* * *

 **Neptune woke up with Firudo ducking over her**

Firudo: You fainted Mas.

Neptune: I- I did?

Firudo: Yes.

Tansu: And Mas, we're all worried about you.

Raito: Yeah, you're really starting to make us worry.

Neptune: Wait! Raito! Come here.

Raito: Uh... Okay.

 **Raito sat by Neptune.**

Neptune: You look like a friend...

Raito: Huh?

Neptune: R... Oh... Muh... Rom! Rom!

 **She jumped up and hugged Raito swinging her around.**

Raito: Please put me down!

Neptune: Sorry.

 **She set Raito down and jumped to Firudo, hanging on her shoulders.**

Neptune: Buh... Err... Tuh!

Firudo: What are you doing Mas?

Neptune: I know something isn't right here! Memories stirring in my mind! You nine remind me of my old friends! I'm using you for association!

Firudo: What do you mea-

Neptune: Vert! That was it! I'm close! I just have to remember my own name!

Giari: What are you doing Mas?

Neptune: Giari! You remind me of my little sister! Giari... Gear... Nep! Nepgear!

 **She squeezed Giaris face and swung her around.**

Neptune: I'm so close I can taste it!

Giari: Big sis what are you talking about!?

Neptune: I'm not your big sister Giari! This is just her body! I'm different! But I feel like I'm not!

Giari: What...

 **Giari began tearing up.**

Giari: I... You mean... My sister is...

Neptune: Giari! No! Don't!

 **She dropped down by Giari and hugged her.**

Giari: I lost my big sister...

Neptune: And I have a thought. Maybe this is fate! Something to help you move on.

Giari: I just thought... For one moment... That my sis... Was still with me...

 **Everyone had left Giari and Neptune to talk.**

Giari: She was so important to me...

Neptune: Giari... I feel bad about this... And I want to make it up to you.

Giari: *Sniff* Please... Just be my big sister! I know you really are my Mas! I want my big sister to be with me forever...

Neptune: I have had someone say that to me before... Listen Giari... Just let me try. If I really am Mas... I'll be with you forever.

Giari: Really?

Neptune: If you really want it... I'll do anything for you... Little Sister.

 **Giari cracked a small smile.**

Giari: Okay... Big sis...


	7. 7: Compassion

IF: Everyone! We have a visitor!

Nepgear: Really?

 **Nepgear emerged from the living space and saw Mas.**

Nepgear: Uh-uh, no way, nope.

IF: What? This is Utaimasu.

Mas: Or you can call me Mas.

Nepgear: Huh? Okay!

 **She jumped forward and hugged Mas.**

Nepgear: Can I just really quickly let something out of my system?

Mas: Sure.

 **Nepgear put her head on Mas' shoulder and grinned while humming gladly.**

Nepgear: Big sister...

Mas: Huh?

 **She stopped and looked at Mas.**

Nepgear: It's nice to meet you Mas.

Mas: Nice ta' meetcha.

 **While Nepgear and Mas were talking, IF went to get Compa, who then emerged from the living room.**

Mas: Whoa!

Compa: What?

 _Mas: Boobs ahoy..._

 **Mas jolted back from thoughts  
**

Mas: Sorry! My name is Mas.

Compa: Hmm?

Mas: Or, well that's what everyone calls me...

IF: It's her first time seeing Compa's chest, she'll snap out of it.

 **IF shrugged and Compa walked forward and shook Mas' hand.**

Compa: Don't worry about it, I get that all the time. I'm Compa by the way.

Mas: Utaimasu.

Nepgear: Well now that everyone has met...

Compa: Has Mas met Plu-Plu yet?

IF: Actually no, where is she?

Compa: Last I heard, she was mass-murdering monsters on the Planeptune outskirts.

IF: Sounds about right.

Mas: How is that normal?

Nepgear: If you live with us long enough you'll find out.

Mas: Oooooohh... Kay..?

 **They heard the elevator ding and Histoire came in with the man.**

Man: Well then.

Mas: What's the news?

Histoire: I see you have met everyone... Not every citizen gets to...

Man: We have the decision.

IF: So? Will Mas be staying?

Histoire: Umm... No. She won't, we can't really do anything right now. I mean... I wish we could, don't get me wrong! But it's simply not possible right now.

Nepgear: What!?

IF: Well why!? I want a better explanation!

Histoire: We just can't! And IF I don't expect such rebellious behavior from you!

IF: Oh yeah? What are you gonna d-

Mas: No... It's fine. I'll be on my way.

 **She walked past them and went into the elevator.**

IF: Mas! Wait!

 **IF ran towards the elevator, but the door shut in her face and the sounds of it going down were heard.**

* * *

 **That night, Mas was alone, walking the streets of Planeptune, it was raining.**

Mas: Ugh...

 **She was slouched in Neptune's hoodie, her hood was up to keep out the rain.**

Mas: I should've figured, the world just hates me right now.

 **She grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at a streetlight, it bent from the impact.**

Mas: Holy crap!

 **Mas started crying while sitting against a building.**

Mas: If only Kodo, or Giari were here right now...

?: Finally! There you are!

?2: Why are you crying?

 **Mas opened her eyes and saw IF and Compa, both soaked in rain.**

Mas: Huh? Why are you two here.

IF: Hey, we may not be able to get you in the basilicom, but Compa said she could let you stay at her place.

Mas: I thought you lived at the basilicom?

Compa: Nope, I'm just there so often that it seems that way.

IF: I figured we could kind of do a mother-daughter thing here to be honest.

Mas: Why, and How?

IF: Well, I could pull more hours from the guild on the days Compa's off, and the other way around.

Compa: It would be like you had parents again Mas.

Mas: You mean...

IF: And I'll start sleeping at Compa's place.

Compa: We thought this out very well.

Mas: You two...

 **Mas sprung forward and hugged them both.**

Mas: Thank you... You barely even know me, yet you give so much for me.

IF: You have what I've called over the years "The air of Nep".

Compa: It means people pretty much can't help but trust you.

Mas: Heheh... That's funny.

IF: Anyway, lets go.

* * *

 **And it worked just like that, Mas stayed at Compa's house as if her, Compa, and IF were a small family, Mas had a lot of fun. She even got to see Nepgear every once-in-a-while. Three weeks passed and they all seemed happy with the decision.**

IF: Ah shit...

 **Mas and IF were sitting at a table at Compa's house, Compa was at work and it was about 9:00 PM.**

Mas: What is it?

IF: I got called in...

Mas: Again?

IF: Yup, it appears there is some serious issues with monsters south of Planeptune.

Mas: Oh...

IF: I have to go... Wait, Mas, do you have any skill with a sword?

Mas: Uh... Yeah.

IF: Cool.

 **She materialized a sword in front of her and threw it to Mas.**

IF: Let's go.

 **Mas was surprised, but caught the sword.**

Mas: Alright!

 **She followed IF outside.**

IF: Ever ridden on a motorcycle before?

Mas: Who-now?

IF: I'll take that as a no.

 **IF got on a motorcycle and got Mas on it as well.**

IF: Hold tight, I have to go fast.

Mas: Okay.

 **IF revved it up and drove down the street a little bit faster than the speed limit.**

 _IF: I hate that I've been getting called in so much this week... I just didn't want to leave Mas at home again.  
_

* * *

 **They arrived at a blockade south of Planeptune.**

IF: What's going on?

Soldier: We just saw a massive spike of monsters.

IF: Got anyone in there?

Soldier: Only Otome is in there right now.

IF: Alright, let's go Mas.

Mas: Right.

Soldier: Thanks young lady, we need all the help we can get.

Mas: Welcome.

 **They ran in and ran down a dirt road with trees on either side.**

IF: Listen up! Stay behind me while we're in here, and be careful you never know...

 **A dogoo jumped out of a bush only to be met with a gunshot from IF.**

IF: What might jump out.

Mas: Okay.

 **They ran into a cross-section and monsters came from both sides.**

IF: We have yet to find where these things are spawning.

 **IF jumped over Mas and cut the three enemies, making them vanish, she turned around to get the others, only to see Mas spinning her blade, the monsters gone.**

IF: So, you can keep up?

Mas: Faster than I look.

 **They ran down the east path and found a hole in the ground with a shattered stone tablet.**

Mas: What the!?

IF: What is this?

 **Mas bent down and saw a purple glowing crystal in the ground.**

IF: Mas! Look out!

 **A fenrir jumped out of no where at Mas, IF wasn't fast enough to stop it, but time suddenly slowed down, and IF watched Mas start glowing, and text appeared in front of Mas.**

 ** _WARNING CPU processor mismatched, re-configuring._  
**

Mas: Whoa...

 **Mas felt a rush of power as she was lifted slightly into the air and reality shattered into a code sequence around her and a circle appeared on the ground beneath her.**

Mas: Right!

 **Mas somehow knew what to do, she dropped onto the circle and it shattered into energy, her body absorbed it and she felt her power grow.**

Mas: Access!

 **Mas' hair grew longer and formed a braided ponytail on the side of her head, dropping to her waist. Her clothes burst off and her body grew to about 18-19 in age.  
**

Mas: Whoa! Haha! Let's go!

 **Ribbons of energy wrapped around her body her body and materialized into a black, skin-tight suit with purple accents.**

Mas: Hmm...

 **She phased back into the real world and instantly kicked the fenrir to the right.**

IF: Mas!?

Mas: No worries IF, just back me up.

 **IF nodded as the fenrir sprung back at Mas, only to be met with air in it's jaw, Mas had zipped around it and elbowed its butt into the ground, then kicking its back, making it fly into IF's slash.**

Mas: Come here buddy!

 **The fenrir jumped at her again but simply had a hand shoved into it's mouth and an energy blast come out of the hand.**

Mas: Bye-bye...

 **The fenrir disappeared and Mas hovered gently above the ground.**

Mas: That was odd, although not a challenge for me.

 **IF ran up to her.**

IF: You're a CPU!?

Mas: A what-now?

 **She was covered in a glow and came out as her normal self.**

IF: Jeez, you don't just look like Neptune do you?

Mas: I don't know. All I know is, that... Was... Weird.

IF: I'll have some explaining to do... Just don't tell your mo- I mean Compa.

Mas: Alright-y then.


	8. 8: Lost in an old world

**It had been three weeks and Neptune was stuck, she couldn't focus at all. she spent half the day thinking about who she could've been, the rest of the day was full of doubt that she was just worrying her siblings for no reason.**

Neptune: I can't believe this...

 **She looked at the temple as she past by and went in.**

Neptune: Hey... This is the first place I remember...

 **She went into the large room she first saw and looked around.**

Neptune: Maybe...

 **She walked towards the statue and felt something strange coming from it. She put her hand on it and it suddenly opened a small hatch on it's front. All she could see, was a teal jewel.**

Neptune: What the?

 **She reached her hand in and felt a pain in the back of her hand.**

Neptune: Agh!

 **Her yelp echoed throughout the room and she felt a strange presence.**

Neptune: What's going on...

 **She walked backwards, away from the statue, a strange energy emanating from it**

Neptune: What the hell? Why is this happening?

 **Someone walked in, who had clearly heard the yelp.**

Utsuro: Whoa! Mas? You alright?

Neptune: Utsuro? What are you doing here?

Utsuro: I was taking my afternoon stroll, but I heard you yell and came running.

Neptune: Oh...

 **Neptune walked back up to the statue and felt a power resonating from the jewel inside.**

Neptune: Do you feel that?

Utsuro: No. Why?

Neptune: I feel something.

 **She reached in quickly and touched the jewel.**

Neptune: Ouch!

Utsuro: Mas! Oh.. My.. God! Mas! Move!

 **The statue began falling over and Utsuro dove to knock Neptune out of the way.**

Neptune: Utsuro!

Utsuro: Mas!

 **Utsuro reached her hand forward and Neptune reached for it, the statue hit the ground with a massive crash.**

Neptune: Utsuro!

 **Neptune felt Utsuro's hand in her grasp, so she knew she had saved her.**

Neptune: Utsuro..?

 **The dust cleared, and Neptune saw that she was gripping Utsuro's severed arm.**

Neptune: Utsuro! No!

 **She fell to her knees and began crying.**

Neptune: No... Utsuro...

 **She held onto Utsuro's hand as tightly as she could, believing, somehow, that she could still be alive.**

Neptune: Utsuro...

 **Hours passed without Neptune realizing it.**

Firudo: Utsuroooooo!

Kodo: Maaaassss!

 **The two walked into the temple and saw Neptune crouching at the end, next to a fallen statue.**

Kodo: Mas!

 **They ran to meet her.**

Firudo: Mas, have you seen...

 **Firudo noticed Utsuro's arm in Neptune's grasp.**

Kodo: No way...

Firudo: Mas, is there anything you would like to tell us?

 **Neptune let out a final sob.**

Neptune: Utsuro... Is... Dead.

* * *

 **A day passed and Neptune felt as though it were her fault that Utsuro had died.**

Tansu: It's okay Mas.

Firudo: From what we heard, she died protecting you.

Neptune: Maybe...

 **Neptune always responded this way to comments like that. She had visited the temple four times, knowing she could speak with her fallen sister. And as such, so she did again.**

Neptune: Utsuro? I know you're there. You're just too... Shy... To come out...

 **She felt a gust of wind come from a tunnel that no one had noticed underneath the statue.**

Neptune: What the!?

 **Not even she had noticed actually.**

Neptune: What is this?

 **She went into the tunnel feeling very cramped. She went down through it and found a strange cavern at the end, with a statue of Purple Heart at the back of it.**

Neptune: What the hell?

 **She ran to the statue and looked it over.**

Neptune: Writing! "And so the one from Celestia would fall from the heavens and bring peace to the four separate worlds, almost as if on accident, then destroy the fell evil..."

 **More began appearing along the wall, telling even more familiar stories.**

Neptune: "The chosen light believing themselves as weak, shall be freed to destroy the enemies of Celestia so that the world may once again know peace...

 **She kept reading as the walls began becoming covered in tales.**

Neptune: "The world will become void of one of Celestia's droplets. For thirteen days and fall into chaos of a darkened witch, only to be saved by the missing droplet..."

 **Again she read.**

Neptune: "May the world become full of Celestia's blessings in the olden times only to realize a similar fate of the one the missing droplet came from."

 **She read a final inscription.**

Neptune: "The cycle shall repeat for eternity, destruction, peace, evil, danger, peace... Perhaps the cycle may be broken by travelers like myself, I leave these in my dying breath for you travelers, may you make less mistakes than I."

 **A passage opened and Neptune walked inside to see a great stone coffin with a golden scythe laying by it with a strange symbol carved into it's top.**

Neptune: What is this place? And all those stories... It's like I saw them happen myself... Maybe this grave can help me understand who I am...

 **She looked at the golden scythe and grabbed it's handle only to be shown an image of a young girl, 15 or 16, fighting a large dragon, all alone, but she was winning! "Who is this girl?" Neptune quietly wondered.**


	9. 9: A strong feeling

**Nepgear used her HDD to fly high above the dragon she was fighting, it was quite resilient, she couldn't beat it very easily.**

Nepgear: MPBL target locked!

 **She aimed her weapon at the dragon and let out a blast of energy, the dragon held it's wings over it's head and the energy reflected off them blasting Nepgear out of HDD. She began falling, likely to her death, until...**

?: Not today!

 **Nepgear was barely conscious, but the warm voice she heard reminded her of Neptune as she was caught out of the air and set down a ways away.**

Nepgear: Ugh...

 **A few minutes later Nepgear looked at the dragon, it had fallen and a strange flying girl was leaving as the dragon died.**

Nepgear: Who was that..?

* * *

 **A large thunk resonated from the surface deep underground only to one plot device's great displeasure.  
**

Mitsui: Good god! Would that freaking stop already!

Teth: Calm down.

Etsel: Yeah, that isn't gonna happen.

Teth: You're right...

Mitsui: All day! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thu-

 **She continued at the same pace for a couple minutes until another girl with long dark brown hair strided in elegantly.**

?: Shut it!

 **Mitsui was knocked down by a gloved fist and face-planted into the stone floor.**

Mitsui: Agh! Jeez Ifrit! Where do you get off knocking me around whenever ya' visit!

Ifrit: Please... I don't do that... Iiiiiiifffff you aren't being annoying.

 **Ifrit wore a black dress and pure green gloves with lace around the openings, she was more elegant LOOKING than she acted.**

Etsel: Ifrit, what brings you over?

Teth: Yeah, you don't usually visit.

Ifrit: What if I told you... I found a way to the surface!

Teth: No way!

Etsel: I thought all of those were covered up years ago!?

Ifrit: Maybe they were.

 **Mitsui sprung up and grappled onto Ifrit's back.**

Mitsui: Well what are we waiting for! Let's gooooo!

Ifrit: Here you can lead...

 **Ifrit quickly turned, shaking Mitsui off, then Ifrit very cartoonishly punched Mitsui through the ceiling, and across the cavern the city they were in was in.**

* * *

 **They happened across Mitsui as they ventured to one of the many caves around the cavern.**

Mitsui: What the hell Ifrit! I mean seriously! I think you knocked my bra loose! Look at this!

 **She said, bouncing her fairly large chest... It did seem quite loose.**

Etsel: Please sis, I think everyone BUT Ifrit is looking...

 **Of course that statement was true, because Ifrit didn't care.**

Teth: Whoa...

 **Mitsui snapped her fingers.**

Mitsui: Teth! Up here!

 **She said point at her own eyes.**

Teth: S-Sorry!

 **They dropped the cartoon-y antics until they reached the cave wall.**

Teth: Ifrit! This is a mining site! We really shouldn't go in!

Ifrit: Nothing ventured; nothing gained!

 **Ifrit ran in and was quickly followed by everyone else.**

Teth: It's cramped in here!

Ifrit: Shush! If we get caught we won't be able to try this again.

 **Everyone started whispering.**

Ifrit: Here, the cave that says "Out of order: NSFW"

Mitsui: That could mean sooooo many things...

 **Ifrit, as she crawled into the tunnel "accidentally" elbowed Mitsui in the face.**

Mitsui: Ifrit!

Ifrit: What?

Mitsui: You elbowed me in the freakin' face!

Ifrit: Oops...

Etsel: Enough!

 **They finally reached their destination after about an hour of climbing up through the caves.**

Ifrit: Here it is!

 **They reached a door that had the words "Property of Ifrit" Slapped sloppily onto it with green paint.**

Mitsui: Why?

Ifrits: Yes!

 **Ifrit sayed nodding with an over enthusiastic grin on her face.**

Ifrit: Come come now, let's open it.

 **She grabbed the handle, it was locked, however, everyone was pushing against it so hard that after a few jiggles, the door flung open and they all tumbled through.**

Etsel: Everything feels more fresh up here...

 **They walked up a stairway and found themselves in the room of what seemed to be a palace.**

Teth: Whoa!

 **They walked through the room and opened a door, all they saw, was an older girl, blonde, in her underwear, reading a manga on what appeared to be her bed.**

?: Holy shit!

Mitsui: Where are we..?

Ifrit: No idea, but I think I like this girl.

 **The girl stared at them, dumbfounded.**

 _Vert: No way... They must be a group of kids pulling a joke on me._

 **She approached them.  
**

Vert: Excuse me young ladies, but how did you get in my basilicom?

Ifrit: Basili-Who-hah?

Teth: We need more explanation.

Etsel: We just came from underground...

Vert: What!? I had that passage sealed with a five star lock ages ago!

Ifrits: Locks degrade over time.

Vert: Its given maintenance every week.

Ifrit: Maintenance can degrade the quality of the lock if done incorrectly.

Vert: I hire only the greatest locksmiths.

Ifrit: Anyone can screw up.

Vert: Are you saying..?

Ifrit: I wiiiiiinnnn!

 **She turned and high-fived her companions.**

Mitsui: Is there anything we can do to make it up to you miss..?

Vert: Vert, but I would prefer citizens like you call me "Lady Green Heart".

Ifrit; How about "Thundertits"

Teth and Etsel: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

 **They shouted. Mitsui was annoyed, even though they were seeing Vert in her underwear, Mitsui was the only one who could tell Vert was an important person.**

Vert: Ergh! That's it! All of you! Out of my basilicom!

Ifrit: Who's gonna make us?

Vert: Them.

 **Vert clapped her hands and several guards appeared.  
**

Guard Leader: Yes, Lady Vert?

Vert: Please lead these young ladies off the premises.

Guards: Yes ma'am!

 **The guards grabbed Teth, Etsel, Ifrit and Mitsui and dragged them out of the palace.**

Guard Leader: And stay out!

 **The doors slammed and the girls realized their mistake.**

Mitsui: I tried to be nice! I knew she was an important person! Now! You three have gone and locked us out of the only place we can get back home from!

Etsel: I...

Teth: Uhm...

 **Ifrit raised her fist to punch Mitsui, only to put it back down.**

Ifrit: No... If it were you three you would've been fine. This is my fault...

 **Ifrit began running away.**

Ifrit: You're better off without me!

Mitsui: Ifrit!

 **Ifrit was gone.**

Teth: Come on girls! We gotta find a way to live until we find out something to do!

 **She pressed the girls on into the city of Leanbox.**


	10. 10: Unmatched Evidence

**Mas was bored, she had just returned home from what she called "freelancing" and was alone in the house, although Compa was coming home from work.**

Mas: So booorrrred.

 **She heard the door open and Compa came in with a small shopping bag.**

Mas: Compa! You're home!

Compa: Yessy, and I got you something.

Mas: Really?

Compa: Mm-hm. But first.

 **She sat at the table with Mas.**

Compa: Did you hear the news? There's a new CPU protecting Planeptune.

Mas: Nooooo. No way.

Compa: Yes. There is, one of my co-workers and Nepgear were both saved by her.

Mas: Does she have a name?

Compa: No one has substantial evidence she really exists, so everyone calls her "Rogue Heart"

Mas: Sounds kind of corny.

 _Mas: "Rogue Heart"? I like it!_

Compa: I suppose it does... Here

 **Compa handed Mas the shopping bag.**

Compa: I got it for you since you don't have any other clothes.

 **Mas pulled a teal dress out of the bag.**

Compa: That's the only color I could find with your size.

Mas: Well it doesn't matter, teal's my favorite color.

Compa: Oh, then I lucked out I guess. Can I have the hoodie to wash?

Mas: Yeah.

 **Mas went into her bedroom and changed. She handed Compa the hoodie as she came out.**

Compa: I'll wash this while you're gone.

Mas: Hmm? Gone where?

 **Compa handed Mas a grocery list.**

Compa: Me, you, and IF will all be home tonight, so I figured I could make something special.

Mas: Ooohhhh. Cool.

 **Compa handed Mas a small wallet with enough money in it.**

Mas: Be back soon.

 **Mas ran out, almost forgetting her shoes.**

Compa: What a silly girl...

* * *

 **Compa was just about to wash the hoodie.**

Compa: Check the pockets to make sure nothing is in-? Huh?

 **Compa felt a large object in the left pocket, she pulled it out, it was a pudding.**

Compa: Strange... I don't remember giving Mas any... Of course there is plenty in the fridge...

 **She set it down and put the hoodie (along with a few other articles of clothing) in the washing machine and turned it on.**

Compa: Hmm...

 **Compa looked at the pudding and noticed worn writing on the top.**

Compa: Huh?

 **She grabbed it and looked close enough to be able to make out the writing, as a worn version of "Nep's"**

Compa: How did Mas get this...

 **Compa remembered something.**

* * *

 _Compa: Nep-Nep! Now isn't the time._

 _Neptune: Please, it's always time to sneak a pudding out._

 _ **Neptune grabbed a pudding out of the basilicom fridge and put it in her left pocket.**_

 _Vert: Neptune! Come along!_

 _Neptune: Okay!_

* * *

Compa: Wait... If this is Nep-Nep's hoodie... It should have an irremovable bloodstain...

 **She stopped the washing machine and grabbed the hoodie, sure as anything, there was the bloodstain in the hood from one of the many blows Neptune had taken from Yellow Heart.**

Compa: Oh Mas... I thought we could trust you...

* * *

 **After IF got home Mas returned herself. Only...**

Mas: Compa! I'm hom-

 **She was grabbed by a police officer the second she walked in.**

Officer: You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!

 **As Mas was being taken away she looked back at Compa and IF.**

Mas: Compa! IF! What's going oooonnn!?

* * *

 **The next day Mas found out what she was taken away for.**

Judge: This is the matter of the people versus Utaimasu for the murder of Planeptune's CPU.

Bailiff: All parties have been sworn in, the trial can begin.

 **Mas was forced onto the stand in a prison outfit.**

Judge: Let's start this simply, did you or did you not murder Lady Purple Heart.

Mas: No! No I didn't!

Judge: Let's see some evidence.

Compa: Yes your honor.

 _Mas: Compa..?_

 **Compa handed the bailiff two things and he brought them to the judge.  
**

Judge: Miss Compa, would you like to explain?

Compa: Yes your honor.

 **Compa stood straight up.**

Compa: The two pieces of evidence presented are a pudding that Neptune slipped into her hoodie before a mission briefly before she disappeared, and also, Neptune's hoodie.

Judge: We have run a test, this IS her hoodie.

Mas: I swear! I didn't do it! Seriously I shouldn't even be here right now!

Judge: Silence, it isn't your turn to speak.

 **He paused for a few seconds.**

Judge: Welp, I guess it is.

Mas: Seriously, here's your evidence! I didn't even exist at the time Neptune was murdered, at least... Not in this world...

Judge: What?

Mas: I was in the world beneath the surface! I lived in Narrow River Rock! I was killed and somehow came back to life in the middle of a field!

Judge: Young Lady that is the tallest tale I've ever heard.

Mas: Argh! You stupid idiots won't even pay attention to what I say!

 **Mas began glowing and the handcuffs she was bound in were snapped off.**

IF: What the hell!?

Mas: Ohohoho, that's right IF. You people won't believe me, so I'll just leave.

Judge: And how do you plan to do that?

 **The back of Mas' hand glowed a deep, savage, blood-red.**

Mas: Like this!

 **She transformed and knocked the Judge across the room.**

Compa: Rogue Heart!?

Mas: Get the hell out of my way!

 **She flew through the ceiling of the building and off into the sky, police quickly pursued her.**

IF: Sir are you okay?

Judge: Yes, just a little winded...

 **IF helped the judge up.**

IF: What will happen to Mas?

Judge: No doubt she will be hunted down... She has officially achieved a high enough crime to receive a death-sentence.

* * *

 **Mas landed outside the city, in a few minutes the police arrived.**

Mas: What the hell!?

Police: Put your hands in the air!

Mas: Make me!

 **Her hand began radiating dark energy.**

IF: Mas!

Mas: Huh?

 **The energy disappeared and IF and Compa approached her.**

Police: What are you doing!? She's dangerous!

Compa: Let us talk to her!

Mas: What do you two want?

IF: We just want to talk.

Compa: You're okay with that right?

 **The energy stopped.**

Mas: Fine.

Compa: Listen, we're sorry, we shouldn't have accused you so fast.

IF: We'll clear this up, and we'll go home. I promise.

Mas: Yeah IF, your promises mean sooo much.

Compa: Mas, don't say that.

Mas: And why not?

IF: Mas, we get that you didn't do it. We just want to be a family again.

Mas: Really..?

Compa: Yes, and we'll take you home and never be suspicious again.

Mas: Are you serious..?

IF: Absolutely.

Mas: Okay...

 **Mas dropped her transformation and Compa reached for her hand.**

Mas: Agh!

 **Mas had a collar launched onto her throat and she was grabbed from behind.**

Police: Thanks for the distraction you two.

Compa: We didn't want this!

 **Mas was taken away.**

IF: Mas! Noo!

* * *

 **That night IF and Compa sat down for dinner, disappointed, they hadn't been able to convince the police of anything, Mas was locked away wearing an anticrystal collar and was going to be executed in a matter of hours.**

Compa: Mmm...

IF: Ugh...

 **IF slammed her hands down on the table.**

IF: Why?

Compa: Huh?

IF: Why would you do this?

Compa: You believed me...

IF: Yeah well you managed to convince me. I said that "Maybe your just making a mistake, and overthinking things".

Compa: I...

IF: I can't even talk about this right now. You...

 **Tears ran own IF's face.**

IF: You killed our child!

 **IF ran out of the house and slammed the door behind her.**


	11. 11: The gauntlet's glint

**Neptune Left the tomb and found someone unexpected.**

Neptune: No way... I feel like...

Daku: Really Mas? You don't remember your murderer?

Neptune: I lost my memory.

Daku: Well, the truth is, I do feel bad about it. But, how about you bring Raito here.

Neptune: Why?

Daku: You'll find out. She has a present for you.

 **Daku was clearly in a dark power drift, she had gained a strange sixth sense.**

Daku: I find it funny...

 **Her eye glinted red.**

Daku: Do you feel out of place here?

Neptune: Wait...

Daku: Perhaps... Maybe you came from elsewhere...

Neptune: Wait you-!

 **Daku vanished.**

Neptune: Argh!

Daku: Take Raito here.

Neptune: What the heck...

 **Neptune ran out and to the house.**

Neptune: Raito! Are you home!?

Raito: Yes. What do you need Mas?

Neptune: Umm... I was told to take you to the temple.

Raito: Why?

Neptune: Ummm...

Raito: No. Tell me.

Neptune: Some girl told me to.

Raito: Huh?

 **Neptune actually managed to drag Raito to the temple.**

Neptune: Okay...

 **Daku appeared behind them with a strange giggle.**

Daku: Hello sister.

 **Raito jumped forwards and turned around.**

Daku: Don't be afraid, I won't kill either of you.

 **Daku grabbed Raito's hand and showed it to Neptune as the gauntlet appeared.**

Daku: Ring any bells?

Neptune: Umm... No.

Raito: Stop it! Let go of me!

Daku: Listen Mas. My gauntlet shattered. This one is your chance to meet your old little sister.

Raito: Seriously! Stop it!

Daku: Oh Raito. You used to trust me...

Neptune: What did you say about little sister? That's Giari, and everyone else.

Daku: Oh please, how about you think for a minute, believe me or not. These aren't your sisters. I have no idea where my dear Mas is, but trust me, I will be a piston, pushing you towards your destiny.

 **The gauntlet fell off Raito and Daku handed it to Neptune.**

Daku: So? You want to know?

Raito: Don't listen to her Mas!

Daku: What are you saying you idiot!?

Neptune: Hey! Don't take it out on her!

Daku: She's misleading you!

Raito: No Mas! She is! Don't listen to her!

Neptune: Uh...

Daku: I'm not lying! Who do you think can understand this stuff!

Raito: She's trying to take you away from us Mas!

Daku: And where's your evidence for that!?

Raito: You almost killed her!

Neptune: Stop!

 **Neptune got between the two and grabbed Raito.**

Neptune: Raito, come on. Let's go home.

Daku: Ergh! Just go! Fine! Don't...

 **She turned away and disappeared while muttering a name.**

Raito: Let's leave! I just wanna leave...

Neptune: It's okay... We'll leave, and we'll never see her again.

Raito: Will we?

Neptune: Nope, because I'm not gonna try to figure this out... Because is isn't anything.

Raito: Really?

Neptune: I belong here.

Raito: Oh Mas...

 **Raito hugged into Neptune's chest.**

* * *

 **Etsel, Mitsui and Teth ran down the street.**

Teth: Have you seen anyone with long brown hair?

Mitsui: Have you seen a tall girl run through here?

Etsel: Someone elegant been by here?

 **They kept asking, either being told "No". Or being led the wrong direction.**

Etsel: She's gone!

Teth: We can't find Ifrit...

* * *

 **Ifrit ran into a building and approached a desk.**

Ifrit: Excuse me?

Receptionist: Yes?

Ifrit: Is there anyone I can talk to for counseling?

Receptionist: Uh... Do you have any money?

Ifrit: Umm... No...

 **Ifrit got kicked out, however someone came out with a stress ball.**

Ifrit: Why were you in there?

?: Stress from work. Of course... A citizen just saw me walking out of a therapists office...

Ifrit: Citizen? Who are you?

?: Uhm... You don't know?

Ifrit: No, I'm new here.

?: Well, how about we get to know each-other. You seem like someone I would like.

Ifrit: Please. I'm awful company.

?: Well then. I believe I could sincerely be able to help you with that.

Ifrit: Psychology?

?: Minor.

Ifrit: Ah.

 **The girl handed Ifrit a card and walked off.**

Ifrit: "Chika Hakozaki..." And an address...

 **She sat on the sidewalk. Confused but somewhat happy.**

* * *

 **Etsel, Mitsui, and Teth were lost. They had been led astray so many times that they had gotten lost, and were now in the Leanbox underbelly.**

Mitsui: Ugh...

 **They walked by what seemed like the twenty-eighth garbage can fire with hobos gathered around it.**

Etsel: I can't think anymore...

 **She sat down, in seconds she was shaken awake by Teth.**

Teth: Wake up Etsel, we can't sleep in a neighborhood like this.

 **They walked out of an alley and onto a street. Along the sidewalk Etsel bumped into someone.**

Man: Watch where you're going!

Etsel: I'm sorry.

Man2: You know, maybe she could make it up to you.

Man: Heheh. You're right. She is quite cute...

Etsel: What?

 **The second man attempted to grab Etsel, only to be blocked and punched away by Mitsui.**

Mitsui: Not to my sister you aren't.

Man: Whoa. Calm down. We don't want any trou-

 **He acted apologetic but kicked Mitsui's leg, breaking it, and grabbed Etsel, as the second man grabbed Teth.**

Mitsui: Hey!

Etsel: Big Sister!

Teth: Mitsui!

 **Mitsui was collapsed on the ground, unable to move, and unable to save her friends from the mobsters.  
**


	12. 12: An Unbreakable desire

**Mas was in a torrent of emotion. Here she was, in a jail cell. Only wishing to be set free from the surface world.**

Mas: Why would you do this to me Celestia... I just wanted to live peacefully...

 **She looked out the jail cell window, she was chained to the ground by ankle-shackles, her hands were in cuffs.**

Mas: Why..?

 **She saw a shooting star. In Narrow River Rock, a shooting star was called "A Fragment of Celestia" and it was believed if one gazed upon one, good fortune followed that person afterwards.**

Mas: Yeah... That's what I thought.

 **She sat down on the cold ground.**

* * *

 **A bell could be heard.**

Guard: Forward.

 **A guard pushed Mas forward. She was under a death sentence, and her execution had begun.**

Mas: Yeah, yeah.

 **She was brought forward, and she sat on a bench, a prison guard came up with a syringe.**

Mas: And what are you gonna do with that?

 **The guard injected her with the odd fluid in the syringe. Instantly she felt weak.**

Mas: What... Was... That..?

 **She felt the liquid course in her veins. She felt it overtake her, she closed her eyes.**

Mas:... Huh?

 **The substance was ineffective, she was alive, and was she ever angry all of a sudden.**

Mas: Ergh!

 **The handcuffs she was in broke with her fury.**

Mas: I can't believe this!

 **Her hand began glowing blood red and she walked forwards. A guard shot her, but the bullet did nothing.**

Mas: Argh!

 **She punched the guard and he blasted through the prison wall.**

Mas: Anyone else want some!

 **She was in a blind fury, she couldn't control her own actions, she felt impossible rage.**

Mas: How would you all like a fist!

 **She punched the wall as her eyes turned red and a circle of black appeared in each.**

Mas: Hahahah!

 **An energy wave flew of of her, knocking every guard in he room against a wall. She destroyed the wall and jumped outside.**

* * *

Mitsui: Ugh...

 **Mitsui slept in Leanbox, on the ground, she found it strange, while she was asleep, she seemed to have moved, and her clothes had been taken, she couldn't see them anywhere.**

Mitsui: Wait...

 **She was entirely naked.**

Mitsui: Oh god!

 **A woman, dressed in an elegant, but battle-ready dress and coat ran up to her.**

?: Miss! Are you okay?

Mitsui: Huh? Hey! No touchy! I already suspect I've been violated!

?: Sorry! Sorry! But I go through this district every morning to find people who need help.

Mitsui: R-really?

?: Yes. Let's get you cleaned up.

 **The woman helped Mitsui up, but Mitsui instantly collapsed onto the ground.**

Mitsui: Owww...

?: Is your leg alright?

 **She had Mitsui sit up and gave Mitsui her coat.**

Mitsui: Thanks.

?: It's my job. But, your legs looks broken.

 **She actually picked Mitsui up and brought her to a truck.**

?: I'm gonna take you to a hospital. Don't worry, our goddess herself has been there. They have top care, and I'll cover the costs.

Mitsui: Huh...?

 **Mitsui woke completely up suddenly.**

Mitsui: Wai-Wait! What about my friends!?

?: Huh?

Mitsui: Last night my sister and friend were kidnapped! I don't know what will happen to them!

?: Whoa! We have to help them...

 **A glow appeared in the woman's hand and flew into Mitsui's leg.  
**

?: Alright listen up!

 **She started the truck and started driving.**

?: The kidnappers are probably mobsters that I have dealt with. I should know where they're keeping your friends, I just need a description of their leader. And also, that spell will only get you walking for about half an hour.

Mitsui: He had a black coat... Black pants... Short, black hair, he had sunglasses on in the middle of the night.

?: Hong. He's the only mobster cocky enough to wear sunglasses in the middle of the night.

Mitsui: Will my friends be okay?

?: Depends... How old are they?

Mitsui: Sixteen and fifteen.

?: They may have some emotional trauma.

Mitsui: You say that like it's normal!

?: Trauma IS normal for a girl kidnapped by mobsters.

Mitsui: You don't mean they...

?: They probably did.

 **The truck stopped and the two jumped out.**

?: Grab the spare clothes in the trunk. Then follow me.

 **Mitsui walked around the truck and found a large jacket, and a dress.**

?: Come on, let's go.

 **They walked a few blocks while Mitsui put on her clothes. The Woman opened a door and pointed her sword at several men.**

Guy: Whoa! It's the cops!

?: Hands in the air!

 **All of them stuck their hands up and the woman grabbed one of their collars.**

?: Hong kidnapped two girls last night, where are they!

Guy: In the back!

 **Mitsui and the woman walked into the back and saw the two men from the previous night.**

Hong: Whoa! It's the Cops!

Man: Run for it!

 **The woman tazed the other man as he ran.**

Mitsui: Where are Teth and Etsel!

Hong: Whoa! It's you!

 **Mitsui dashed up to him.**

Mitsui: Damn right it is!

 **She grabbed him.**

Mitsui: Where are they!

Hong: I don't know! A rival gang came by last night! They took tons of our stuff, including the girls!

?: Who was the gang?

Hong: The Blud Vings.

?: Oh god no...

Mitsui: What!?

?: The Blud Vings... Have a brainwashing program. I've been cracking down on it for months. We still haven't cracked the code... They are led by a scientist named Professor Victor Bludvayn. Smartest Leanbox graduate ever.

Mitsui: You're saying...

?: Sorry kid. Your friends probably don't even know you by now.

* * *

 **A news program went around in Planeptune.**

Anchor: A warning went out to stay out of the downtown area at all costs. If you live there. Stay inside, do not try to flee. The threat has been moving down West Virtua avenue going south.

 **Someone stood outside a TV store.**

IF: Wait...

 **She jumped on her motorcycle.**

IF: That's a B-line for Compa's house!

 **She revved the motorcycle and drove down the street towards Compa's house.**

* * *

 **Compa's door flew open.**

IF: Compa!

Compa: Iffy...?

 **Coma was in the clutches of a demonic figure.**

IF: What the hell is that thing!?

Compa: Look out!

 **IF rolled underneath a tendril as it attempted to grab her.**

IF: Let go of Compa!

 **She cut the tendril and ran at the figure.**

?: AAARRRRGGHHH!

 **It swatted IF away and began crushing Compa.**

IF: Oww... Wait...

 **IF's thoughts were in a jumble. However, words that weren't her own spiraled along with her own.**

 _IF: Betrayed... Captive... Giari... Parents..?  
_

 **IF jumped up and approached slowly.  
**

IF: Stop this. Stop crushing Compa, and calm down...

 _IF: Depression... End... Mom... Betrayed..._

 **IF put her hand on the figures head.  
**

IF: I know how you feel. I felt sad too. When Nep died, I wanted someone to blame. You can't do that. It will send you down the wrong road.

?: Erugh?

 **She patted the figure on the head, as it began shrinking. Compa dropped out of it's grasp.**

IF: Don't blame anyone. Because, me and your mother know it isn't your fault or our fault. It's just fate, and with that...

 **The figure shrunk down into a girl.**

IF: You can move forward, Mas.

 **Compa hugged IF.**

Compa: How did you know it was Mas?

IF: I don't know... But, now we have an explanation.

 **She pointed to a crystal, protruding from Mas' hand.**

IF: We can get her out of legal trouble.

* * *

 **Mitsui was driven to a hospital, her leg in shambles once again.**

?: Listen...

 **The woman was in the hospital room.**

?: You'll be fine, I'll visit frequently, and don't worry. I'll crack that code and save your friends.

Mitsui: Wait...

 **Mitsui stopped her.**

?: Yes?

Mitsui: Let me help. As soon as I'm healed... Let me help save my sister.

?: Yes of course. I assume you won't bend on that. So, yes.

Mitsui: Whats the name of my future boss then?

?: Please... Co-worker. And... My name is Cave.

Mitsui: I look forward to working with you Cave.

* * *

 _ **An intersection of destiny, a roundabout off fate. What will become of everyone? with Mas clean from legal issues. Neptune accepting a new family. And Etsel and Teth in the hands of The Blud Vings with Mitsui working to save them.**_


	13. 13: A new beginning

_**Four months passed, everything was fine. Neptune was happy, as was Mas. And Mitsui had been working in the Leanbox SMD for three months, gaining the title: "Blud Angel" For her victories against The Blud Vings.**_

* * *

 **Mitsui approached a dock with cargo containers.  
**

Mitsui: Alright...

 **Her usual partner was Cave, however she had an operative in training with her. With the nickname "StopWatch".**

StopWatch: Whats the low-down?

 **Mitsui had new clothes, she wore a forest-green coat with a light-blue dress, she was also wearing small blood-colored angel wings on her back.**

Mitsui: We are "interrupting" a Blud Ving training session, two new members are being trained by "Freight-Train".

StopWatch: Got it.

Mitsui: There they are! Get down!

 **They saw a tanky-looking man with muscles and a hammer taking two young girls into the freight yard.**

Mitsui: From what Cave told me, the members being trained are "Black Flash" and "Kill-Switch"

 **The girl on the left had a beam sword, she wore a dark-blue hoodie with long black stalkings, while the hoodie was too long to tell, she wore bright red shorts. Her hair was an abnormally dark black.**

StopWatch: That must be Black Flash.

Mitsui: Wait for it.

 **Mitsui began drawing a hook-shaped sword out of a sheathe on her back. The girl on the right of Freight-Train. Had dingy green hair with two ponytails, she wore a camo-dress and long dark-green leggings.**

Mitsui: Use it.

 **Stopwatch, wearing a white dress, hit a small button on a stopwatch necklace she had, her blue hair, with a bun in it, suddenly was suspended in mid-air, no gravity was there. Mitsui was frozen.**

StopWatch: Kk.

 **She touched Mitsui and she began moving.**

Mitsui: How long do we have?

StopWatch: Uh... Eight more seconds.

Mitsui: Let's move.

 **Mitsui jumped down and grabbed Black Flash's sword and Freight-Train's hammer.**

StopWatch: Angel?

Mitsui: Yeah?

StopWatch: Kill-Switch doesn't have any weapons.

Mitsui: Dammit, they're concealed. We don't have long enough!

 **She grabbed StopWatch as her necklace ticked down, 3... 2... 1.**

Flash: Huh? My weapon's gone!

Freight-Train: Mine too...

Kill-Switch: Still got mine. Weird... My proximity mines didn't go off...

 **Mitsui and StopWatch had ran quickly into cover, however, StopWatch got a handful of dust in her face while crouching.**

StopWatch: A-Choo!

 **Freight-Train and the other two were alerted.**

Kill-Switch: Who's there!?

 **Mitsui stood up and put her right foot on a small box.**

Mitsui: You three better be ready! StopWatch.

 **StopWatch stood up with their weapons.**

StopWatch: Heheh...

Flash: You bitch!

 **She took a hilt off of her belt and a beam came out of it.**

Flash: You aren't the only one with intel. We heard about StopWatch.

Mitsui: A second blade!? I didn't see that.

 **Black Flash ran at Mitsui and stabbed, Mitsui jumped onto her sword and kicked her in the face, knocking her over.**

Mitsui: Never thrust at a prepared target, kid.

 **Black Flash's long hair got tangled, she jumped at Mitsui and knocked her backwards.**

StopWatch: Angel! Look out!

 **StopWatch quickly hit the button on her necklace again as a proximity mine went off, and grabbed Mitsui away from the blast. The time began again.**

Flash: Agh!

 **She was hit by the explosion and knocked back, she turned around to see Freight-Train knocked unconscious and Kill-Switch ran up to her.**

Kill-Switch: Sorry...

Flash: It's not your fault... It's that girl...

 **Mitsui approached them.**

Mitsui: Do you two surrender, or do we have to beat the crap out of you more?

Flash: Ergh...

 **Mitsui noticed something next to Black Flash.**

Mitsui: Whats that?

 **She put her pinkie in the black substance and sniffed it.**

Mitsui: Hair-dye?

 **She turned. But Black Flash and Kill-Switch were gone.**

Mitsui: Why hair-dye?

StopWatch: Angel?

Mitsui: Huh? Yeah?

StopWatch: You alright?

Mitsui: Yeah...

* * *

 **Things were going somewhat nicer in Planeptune.**

Mas: Mmmm...

Compa: Whats wrong?

Mas: Everyone always stares at me when I go anywhere...

Compa: Maybe it's because you declined being a CPU for the people.

Mas: No... I feel like that is better left in the hands of Nepgear.

Compa: Oh...

Mas: We all know the reason Compa...

 **She took a blue glove off of her hand to look at the crystal in her hand.**

Mas: It's because I went crazy... They don't know if they can trust me...

 **She put the glove back on.**

Compa: Oh... Mas, don't think like that.

Mas: How am I supposed to think? I mean seriously... I don't even want to be here...

Compa: What do you mean?

Mas: Did I ever tell you about my little sister?

Compa: No... Did she die?

Mas: No... I did.

* * *

 **Mitsui walked into a lab where Cave was.**

Mitsui: How's the code going?

Cave: Steady... But not fast enough.

Mitsui: Yo, lab tech.

Scientist: Yes?

Mitsui: Bring this in for subject profiling on Black Flash.

Scientist: Yes ma'am.

 **He left.**

Cave: How did Stopwatch do?

Mitsui: Fine.

Cave: Good. We lose to many newbies to those guys...

 _Mitsui: I knew what she meant..._

Mitsui: Well, StopWatch wouldn't be affected.

Cave: How can you tell?

Mitsui: Her equipment wouldn't make it easy. That necklace is actually IN her neck, so they couldn't take it.

Cave: What about hand restraints?

Mitsui: You got lucky finding her. She can trigger it mentally. It's just way harder on her.

Cave: I see.

 **Mitsui sat at a computer.**

Mitsui: "In the event of a death, an empty..."

 **Mitsui turned.**

Mitsui: What research is this?

Cave: Old. It's about the "Soul Gem theory" no one has managed to prove it yet.

Mitsui: Sounds interesting.

 **Mitsui began writing on a document in the computer.**

Cave: What are you doing?

Mitsui: Writing a subject profile on Black Flash. StopWatch already wrote one on Kill-Switch.

Cave: I see.

Mitsui: Subject uses beam swords etc...

 **In a few minutes Mitsui hit save and left the room, Cave looked at it.**

Cave: Further investigation necessary? But... More than enough info is compiled here. What is Mitsui up to?


	14. 14: Extreme prejudice

**Mitsui ran into a warehouse.**

Mitsui: Ugh...

 **She opened a door and saw something surprising. A small light-bulb moving around a seat on a steel belt.**

Mitsui: What is this?

 **She took out a phone.**

Cave: Did you find anything?

 **Cave spoke over the phone.**

Mitsui: Send a team, I'll distract the guard. I found something.

 **She hung up the phone and the door burst open behind her.**

Flash: Halt!

Mitsui: Well if it isn't Black Flash.

Flash: You? Where's your little team-mate? Was she to chicken to come?

Mitsui: She's too green to take on a task like this.

Flash: Apparently so are you.

Mitsui: Orrrrr... Are you?

 **Someone jumped out from behind her and grabbed her neck.**

Mitsui: Oh, I sill have a partner. Say hello to the Blud Assassin. She hates you guys almost as much as I do.

Assassin: Me and the newbie are ready to go.

Flash: Oh? And StopWatch is too green?

Mitsui and Assassin: Every mission can be a training mission.

 **Someone jumped out and drop-kicked Black Flash.**

Mitsui: She really needs more training.

?: Huh? Me?

Assassin: Not you Demon

 **The third this times name was "Heaven Demon" a simple name, fancy, but still a very beginners name for the SMD.**

Mitsui: You guys go. I'll take care of Black Flash while this rig is being stolen.

 **The two left and Mitsui stood at the door as Black Flash stood up.**

Mitsui: You know. They said if I saw you I was allowed to terminate you with extreme prejudice.

 **Mitsui was lunged at, but Mitsui blocked every slash from Black Flash.**

Mitsui: But... I feel like you might know where my sister is.

Flash: Explain.

 **Mitsui cut off some of Black Flash's hair and grabbed it.**

Mitsui: Simple. My sister was kidnapped by your bastard boss four months ago.

Flash: Heheh. She ain't your sister anymore mate.

 **They managed to carry a conversation along with a sword fight.**

Mitsui: Oh, we'll save her.

Flash: A revenge story? LAAAAAAAME!

Mitsui: Shut up!

 **Mitsui kicked Black Flash.**

Mitsui: Hey, where's YOUR partner.

Flash: Training.

Mitsui: You know, she might know where me and my sisters friend is.

 **Black Flash hit Mitsui against a wall and grabbed her throat.**

Flash: You know... I would bet that your little Sister and friend are the boss' lapdogs. And they heeled. And begged. To be given that role.

 **Black Flash's words had a poisonous tip to them, she said them with malice and hate. Each word stung Mitsui like a bee-sting.**

Flash: I would bet my life that she would be pleasuring the boss right. Now!

 **Suddenly Mitsui's shoe had a blade come out of it and she kicked Black Flash in the face, Mitsui fell to the ground.**

Mitsui: Shut the fuck up!

 **She spun around and kicked Black Flash again and had her hoodie torn almost in half.**

Mitsui: You can down-talk me.

 **Mitsui shoved Black Flash against a wall.**

Mitsui: You can down-talk my boss, you can down-talk my best friends for all I care!

 **Mitsui drew her sword and aimed it at Black Flash's throat.**

Mitsui: But you NEVER down-talk my sister, god dammit!

 **Her blade swung at Black Flash's neck, but explosives went off around them, and Black Flash fled away.**

Mitsui: Dammit!

 **She sheathed her sword.**

Mitsui: Next time I am going to KILL her...

* * *

Flash: Thanks for the quick rescue... I would've been dead.

Kill-Switch: No problem.

 **They walked inside and saw a man on a high throne.**

Flash: Sir...

Bludvayn: You sound as though you have news.

Flash: I do... I was attacked by Blud Angel. She almost killed me...

Bludvayn: Oh?

Flash: If it weren't for Kill-Switch, I would be dead right now.

Bludvayn: Oh... Well then of course you deserve a brief respite.

 **He approached her.**

Bludvayn: In fact... Why don't you just take your sword and destroy my lab.

 **Black Flash gulped.**

Bludvayn: Young Lady do you realise you are nothing but a peon to me? In fact die to her if ANYONE! At least then you will have even the slightest amount of respect on your name that you will be honored with being killed by one of the SMD's higher-ups, do I make myself clear?

Flash: Yes sir...

Bludvayn: I could get a better replacement for you just by sneezing and throwing my mucus at someone.

Flash: I won't disappoint you again sir...

Bludvayn: You better, because if not...

 **He grabbed her throat and nearly suffocated her.**

Flash: I understand...

 **She walked away with Kill-Switch, a young boy watched from a distance away, his call-sign was "Iron Eyes" because his eyes were impenetrable. His story of joining the SMD was a strange one...**

Eyes: I can't believe the verbal beating she just took...

 **He spoke through a wire attached to his head.**

Cave: Indeed. Looks like Bludvayn is more cruel than we thought...

* * *

 **Cave stood up from a computer.**

Cave: Your hunch was right Mitsui. Looks like Black Flash is brainwashed to listen to Bludvayn.

Mitsui: I think it goes deeper than that miss.

Cave: What do you mean.

Mitsui: I saw a security cam in that contraption's room. Meaning, there is a video feed of the brainwashed people in that room. No doubt we could find it and use the info to free everyone.

Cave: That's a high-hunch Mitsui. How could it even work?

Mitsui: You rememeber Iron Eyes. He was captured and they attempted to brainwash him, thay failed and we were called by him as an undercover operative the next day. Meaning, they use vision to get to people. Which means we can easily get info just from a video feed.

Cave: Fine. We'll find out where that feed leads, then infiltrate the place.

Mitsui: Right.


	15. 15: The Doctor is in

**Ifrit approached the basilicom for the fifth time the last month.**

Ifrit: Helloooooo?

 **She knocked on the door.**

Ifrit: Anyone there?

 **The door opened and Chika gestured her in.**

Chika: How have you been Ifrit?

Ifrti: Better.

Chika: Good. Where have you been living?

 **They sat on a couch.**

Ifrit: An apartment a few blocks away. Thanks for the money though.

Chika: Anything for a friend.

 **Chika set down two teacups and poured tea into each.**

Chika: How has the rage been going?

Ifrit: It's been better. Rage can bring normal people to do crazy things.

Chika: Like what?

Ifrit: Rage can lead to betraying your friends... Something I myself am guilty of...

Chika: That is not an issue, so long as you work on your anger and stress.

Ifrit: I guess... I do miss my friends though... I wonder where they are..?

* * *

 **Mitsui approached a small military building.**

Cave: We found the cable feed went to here from the cameras in that warehouse we raided.

 **Cave and StopWatch were with her.**

Mitsui: Understood. Who is guarding this place?

Cave: Kill-Switch and Dead-Shot.

Mitsui: I hear Kill-Switch has been gaining threat level at an alarming rate.

Cave: She is, and ever since you beat Black Flash she's been getting much more powerful, so, we definitely can't take much longer dealing with those two.

StopWatch: How do we get in.

Cave: StopWatch, you need to distract both of them by knocking out Kill-Switch. That should get you in Dead-Shot's cross-hairs.

StopWatch: I'm being bait?

Mitsui: You have to, otherwise me and Cave won't be able to get in.

StopWatch: Fine...

 **StopWatch jumped down and froze time. She ran over behind Kill-Switch and let time start again. She threw a rock at a metal pole and Kill-Switch started to walk over to the sound, directly past StopWatch. As Kill-Switch walked next to her cover, StopWatch froze time again and jumped behind Kill-Switch, she started time again and elbowed the back of Kill-Switch's head.**

* * *

 **Mitsui and Cave had gotten in, and went to a room in the building with several camera feeds, and several hundred tapes.**

Cave: Quick, get all the ones with brainwashing involved.

 **They took about twenty when something came up on screen.**

Mitsui: What the?

 **She sat at the computer, and looked over the document.**

Mitsui: It's the soul gem theory... Bludvayn proved it...

 **She looked over the screen.**

Mitsui: Looks like we have a database to hack.

 **She typed something in and plugged in a USB.**

Cave: I got all the tapes.

 **One of their radios started.**

StopWatch: Cave! Angel! Help! Kill-Switch-Wasn't-Only-Dead-Shot-Even here!

Cave: Repeat StopWatch, there's interference!

StopWatch: Kill-Switch -

Cave: StopWatch! StopWatch do you read!?

 **Nothing came through.**

Cave: Mitsui, they got StopWatch!

Mitsui: What!?

Cave: Do you have the documents?

 **Mitsui held up a USB.**

Mitsui: Yeah.

 **They ran out of the room but were locked inside the building.**

Mitsui: Dammit! What do we do!?

Cave: I don't know...

Mitsui: I got an idea!

 **She took out a radio and strapped it to the door, she opened it up and rewired a few wires, she tackled Cave as an explosion knocked the door open.**

Cave: Quick thinking Mitsui!

 **They ran outside and Cave started messing with her radio.**

Cave: Good thing I put tracking devices in these.

 **She took out a smartphone and saw a blue dot about a mile away turn red.**

Cave: Oh no...

Mitsui: What?

Cave: They got StopWatch...

* * *

 **Ifrit had talked to Chika for some time.**

Chika: Vert will be home soon... Wanna go to that fun place?

 **She said while winking.**

Ifrit: Oh! Sure.

* * *

 **Cave and Mitsui walked into the SMD base and they were greeted by a few people.**

Cave: We lost StopWatch... Damn Blud Vings!

 **She ran into the lab as Mitsui walked into the lab quietly after her.**

Scientist: Ah! Angel! I believe you were correct about Black Flash. Her hair was dyed black.

Mitsui: Whats the natural color?

Scientist: We haven't figured that out yet.

Cave: Mitsui.

Mitsui: Yeah?

Cave: I have a mission for you.

Mitsui: What is it?

Cave: Take this phone, and beat Kill-Switch back to Blud Ving headquarters.

 **Mitsui caught the phone with the tracking device.**

Cave: Capture StopWatch.

Mitsui: What? We've never taken a brainwashed subject before!

Cave: Just. Do. It.

Mitsui: Yes ma'am.

 **She ran out of the base and followed the tracker all the way to a street where Kill-Switch was carrying StopWatch.**

Mitsui: Halt!

 **She jumped off a building and landed on the side of the street.**

Kill-Switch: Make me.

Mitsui: Gladly.

 **She ran at Kill-Switch while taking her blade out, who took out several sticky bomb and threw them at Mitsui, who rolled under them.**

Mitsui: Gotcha!

 **She knocked Kill-Switch unconscious. and grabbed StopWatch only to have her snatched away.**

Mitsui: Who did that?

 **Black Flash appeared with StopWatch in her arms.**

Mitsui: What the!?

Flash: Looks like you didn't see the Flash coming this time.

Mitsui: And?

Flash: How about an old-fashioned race through this sector. The winner gets the girl.

Mitsui: Done.

 **They stood side-by-side and began sprinting.**

 _Mitsui: She doesn't know I was a sprinter... Heheh...  
_

 **They approached a hole in the road.  
**

Mitsui: I've got you now!

 **Mitsui jumped to the side and ran across the gap along the wall of a building.**

Mitsui: Hahah!

 **Mitsui kept running a whole block before hearing a shout behind her.**

Flash: I'm not out yet!

 **Black Flash had jumped over the gap and was on the downward arc of her jump. She flipped and used her hand to vault off of Mitsui's head.**

Flash: Boing!

 **She landed several feet in front of Mitsui and kept running.**

 _Mitsui: I only know one person who can execute a perfect jump like that...  
_

 **Mitsui was behind, and still losing, even though Black Flash was being weighed down by StopWatch.  
**

Mitsui: No!

 **She planted her feet firmly in the ground and took off along the road, catching up to Black Flash and beating her in the race.**

Mitsui: I win...

Flash: Fine...

 **Mitsui was given StopWatch and Black Flash disappeared.**

Mitsui: Phew...

* * *

 **Mitsui came back with an unconscious StopWatch.**

Cave: You go her!

Mitsui: Just barely.

 **Mitsui was approached by a scientist.**

Scientist: Black Flash's original hair color was blue, Angel, like yours is.

Mitsui: Really?

Scientist: Yes.

Cave: That supports my evidence...

Mitsui: Evidence of what?

Cave: I have something to show you Mitsui.

 **Mitsui was led into a room with a tape, set to pause. It started when Mitsui looked at it.**

* * *

 **The very chamber she had stolen the brainwashing rig from was in full operation, the light-bulb stood straight up and Bludvayn was standing in front of the chair... In front of Etsel, who was strapped into the chair.**

Bludvayn: Tell me young lady. Who are you?

 **The light-bulb began moving around the circle**

Etsel: I am Etsel...

Bludvayn: Etsel who?

Etsel: Etsel Maxwell.

 **Etsel was clearly mad.**

Bludvayn: It's okay, you are with me now. Listen to me and you won't have anything to worry about.

 **The light went into Etsel's eyes.**

Etsel: What the hell are you talking about!?

Bludvayn: You don't need anyone when you are a member of The Blud Vings...

Etsel: No!

Bludvayn: Listen to me, and you will be powerful...

Etsel: I already am!

Bludvayn: You could be free to make your own decisions...

Etsel: Sh-shut up! My sister will save me from you!

Bludvayn: You have no sister... You are a Blud Ving.

Etsel: W-What.

Bludvayn: Stay here. With The Blud Vings...

Etsel: I... Uh...

Mitsui: Etsel!

 **Mitsui slammed on the desk as Etsel dropped unconscious and they began altering her body and dyeing her hair.**

Mitsui: No!

 **She looked on in horror when Etsel woke up and and stood. Bludvayn opened the door.**

Bludvayn: Right this way Black Flash.

* * *

 **The tape ended and Mitsui was in a state of shock.**

Mitsui: No...

Cave: There...

 **Cave took the tape out.**

Cave: I just thought you should know.

Mitsui: Etsel... No. My little sister...

Cave: Hey! Mitsui!

Mitsui: Etsel... No...


	16. 16: A guilty past and troubling present

Compa: You never went very far explaining the other day, Mas.

Mas: Oh... Sorry, I guess I got distracted by other things.

Compa: Why don't you tell me about your sister?

Mas: Okay... I had a sister. In my home of Narrow River Rock.

Compa: Hmm?

Mas: We lived underground... No one knew how to get to the surface.

Compa: That sounds like an anime me an Iffy watched.

Mas: Uh...

Compa: Oh! Sorry.

 **They sat together on the couch.**

Mas: My little sisters name was Giari. She was so nice. Nepgear kind of reminds me of her...

Compa: Huh? Really?

Mas: Yeah, they both are cutesy and sweet. They have spunk and everything. Giari looked up to me. So I did my best to be a good big sister. Right to the point of sacrificing myself for her...

Compa: What?

Mas: Another sibling of ours was driven crazy by something. She attacked Giari, and I tried to protect her... But I died...

Compa: You mean... You died?

Mas: Would I be sitting here if I had?

Compa: I suppose that makes sense.

Mas: Yeah...

Compa: You know... I think I have a friend who would like you...

Mas: Who?

* * *

 _ **Who would have guessed the situation that proceeded...**_

* * *

IF: Remind me again why we're here?

Compa: We're taking Mas to see Vert, Iffy.

Mas: Who?

 **The group walked through a street in Leanbox. They were nearing the basilicom and passed a hospital, and Cave came out.**

Cave: Jeez...

Compa: Hi Miss Cave.

IF: Hey, Cave.

Cave: Oh... What brings you all here? And who's the girl?

Compa: We're taking Mas here to see Vert.

Cave: Really? Well then Mas. Why don't I escort you all there.

IF: Why?

Cave: Leanbox has been more dangerous recently...

Compa: Why?

Cave: A mob known as The Blud Vings are slowly taking over the city. Me and my workers can't figure out how to truly beat them.

Mas: Why?

Cave: One. Stop asking why. And Two. that's classified.

All: Why?

Cave: Ugh... Just let me escort you.

IF: Thanks.

 **They were brought to the basilicom without any issues and were brought inside, Cave left.**

IF: Lady Vert!

Vert: Yes?

 **Vert came out of a room.**

Vert: Why who is this young lady?

Compa: This is Mas.

Mas: Or Utaimasu is my full name, Mas is just a nickname.

Vert: You do remind me of a friend...

IF: So, how's Leanbox doing Vert?

Vert: Fine as far as I know.

Compa: You say that as if you don't know something.

Vert: Trust me, I know everything that goes on in my city.

Mas: How many people are currently in hospitals?

Vert: Five hundred thirty-six.

Mas: Wow...

IF: Please, you just pulled a number out of your chest.

Vert: Touche Iffy.

 **Everyone sat down and were handed tea by a maid.**

Vert: So, what warrants this visit?

Compa: We wanted to get Mas out of the house.

IF: She was getting awfully bored.

Mas: Jeez, it's not like I begged for this...

Compa: Watch out with your wording there, you'll sound like a tsundere.

Mas: Oh my god mom...

Vert: Excuse me, but did I hear that right?

IF: Oh... Yeah, me and Compa did kind of adopt Mas.

Vert: That's adorable!

 **Vert clapped.**

Vert: Congrats newlyweds.

IF: Whoa! We didn't get married!

Vert: Actually I say that because you filled a requirement of LEGAL marriage, but not real marriage.

IF: Which is...

Vert: Adopt, or have a child while having lived together for an extended period of time.

Compa: Hard truth is bein' laid down here...

Mas: Aww... My parents are married.

 **Mas wasn't helping by being condescending.**

IF: No we aren't.

Mas: You practically are.

 **Mas sipped some tea for emphasis.**

IF: Shut uuuuuuupp!

 **The yell came out of the basilicom in a great echo.**

* * *

Mitsui: Ugh...

Cave: You're finally awake...

Mitsui: Where am I cave?

Cave: You're in the hospital.

Mitsui: Why?

Cave: You went into cardiac arrest after a shock.

Mitsui: Electric shock?

Cave: Mental shock.

Mitsui: Oh... Oh! Oh god!

Cave: Calm down Mitsui, it's fine.

Mitsui: I uh...

Cave: You've been here for three days Mitsui. Since you left we have been having issues. But, we proudly give you an official brainwashing fixer.

 **She handed Mitsui a small ball with small claws retracted into it.**

Mitsui: How do we know it works?

Cave: Our grateful test subject is how.

 **The door opened.**

StopWatch: Hi Angel.

Mitsui: StopWatch!

StopWatch: Nope. Call me Mitchy.

Mitsui: Mitchy?

StopWatch: It's short for Michelle.

Mitsui: Oh.

StopWatch: Might I ask your name?

Mitsui: Mitsui.

StopWatch: Pretty. But Angel is easier to say.

Mitsui: Fair enough.

Cave: We perfected an alter-er. It hacks past the coding of the brainwashing using Lightforce.

Mitsui: Lightforce?

StopWatch: The opposite of Anti-energy.

Mitsui: I thought that the opposite of anti-energy was share energy.

Cave: So did we, until we found out anti-energy was injected into someones soul gem for the brainwashing process.

Mitsui: Wait! You figured it out! Does that mean Etsel is okay!?

Cave: No... They upgraded her moving systems... She's too fast for us to use this on her. We have to upgrade.

Mitsui: Where do we start?

* * *

 _Cave: We start with a Blud Ving base south of Lastation. Far. South._

* * *

 **Mitsui, StopWatch and Cave walked through a frozen tundra.  
**

Mitsui: Cave! This is probably south of Leanbox at this point!

Cave: Calm down. You alright Mitchy?

StopWatch: Hold it. Only Angel-Senpai gets to call me that.

Cave: Angel-Senpai?

Mitsui: I'm flattered.

 **They saw a base with several guards around it.**

Mitsui: From what I see there's... Dammit, all of those are confirmed not to be brainwash subjects.

Cave: Except for your backup, Iron Eyes, and Kill-Switch.

Mitsui: I thought we confirmed her.

StopWatch: Not since we reviewed her profile. My first mission alone was to get info from Iron Eyes, it contained a highly informative document on Kill-Switch, except for who she was before brainwashing.

Mitsui: Got it.

Cave: Me and StopWatch will distract everyone while you save Kill-Switch with Iron Eyes.

StopWatch: Come on Cave.

Mitsui: Good luck Mitchy!

 **Mitsui waited for all the guards to be drawn away, or incapacitated, which took about half a second. She jumped out and ran over to where Kill-Switch was.**

Kill-Switch: Well if it isn't the Blud Angel.

Mitsui: I got a little something for you kid!

 **She took out the ball.**

Kill-Switch: are you gonna bounce it off my face to death? Get 'er Iron Eyes.

 **Iron Eyes stepped forward... Then grabbed Kill-Switch.**

Eyes: Get her Angel!

Kill-Switch: What!? Traitor!

 **Mitsui ran up and attached the ball to Kill-Switch's arm.**

Kill-Switch: Whoa! Hey! That uh... That tickles...

 **She dropped weakly unconscious.**

Eyes: I'll take her to headquarters, tell Cave we saved another.

Mitsui: Right.

 **Mitsui stepped inside the building, and Cave and StopWatch joined her quickly.**

Mitsui: Nice job you two.

StopWatch: Happy to receive approval from Angel-Senpai.

Mitsui: Okay, so. Let's get this and move.

Cave: Be careful it's volatile.

 **The took a glass case with a small device in it.**

Mitsui: So... What is it?

Cave: A microgine. It's an engine capable of launching a ton to the speed of sound. But is also very small.

Mitsui: oh...

Cave: I'll take this to headquarters. You two go to Lowee and secure the AfterBurner.


	17. 17: The Lightspeed Dash

**Mitsui and StopWatch approached a research lab in Lowee.**

Mitsui: Okay... Be prepared to face Blud Vings. We aren't the only ones after the AfterBurner.

StopWatch: What is the AfterBurner?

Mitsui: It's a device built specifically to absorb friction heat.

StopWatch: Then why is it called the AfterBurner?

Mitsui: I don't know, maybe the author didn't have a better name for it or something.

StopWatch: Okay then.

 **They snuck past a few guards and into the lab, they went inside deeper and into a chamber.**

Mitsui: There it is!

 **A small red gem hovered inside a glass ball.**

StopWatch: Pretty precarious perch it has there.

 **Something fell into the glass ball and grabbed the gem and zipped back up.**

Mitsui: Dammit! They brought Yellow-Jacket!

StopWatch: Time stop!

* * *

 **Yellow-Jacket shot up a tube and grew to full size with the gem in hand.**

Yellow-Jacket: I got-

 **Mitsui appeared behind him and elbowed his head, StopWatch grabbed the jewel.**

Mitsui: Mitchy, take it and run.

StopWatch: Right.

 **She disappeared.**

Mitsui: Yellow-Jacket?

 **She put the ball on his head an he flopped a little before lying flat on the ground.**

Mitsui: Good. I was worried that wouldn't work.

* * *

 **She rejoined StopWatch and gave her Yellow-Jacket.**

Mitsui: I'll handle the last piece. Take those back to headquarters.

StopWatch: Right. I'll see you again Angel-Senpai.

Mitsui: See ya.

* * *

 **Mitsui was back in Leanbox, looking at a freight yard.**

Mitsui: Okay... I have to steal the Mini-Burster.

 **She opened a crate with the Blud Ving marking on it and looked inside. Nothing was there.**

?: Looking for this?

 **Mitsui looked behind her and saw Black Flash.**

Mitsui: I need that.

Flash: Oh? Do ya' now?

 **She put it in her pocket and drew her sword.**

Mitsui: Fine.

 **Mitsui took her own sword out and they crossed blades.**

Flash: First to drop wins.

 **They began battling, Mitsui grabbed her sword in the hook of her own sword and flung it to the side, following with a cut on Black Flash's side.**

Mistui: Hmm...

Flash: You've improved... Your anger no longer hinders you...

Mitsui: That's because I'm out to save my sister.

Flash: Bringing that up again?

Mitsui: I'm right next to saving her I can taste it.

Flash: Oh really?

 **A glow appeared around her hand.**

Flash: Chaos Spear!

 **Several energy spears hit Mitsui, knocking her against a wall. She was severely bleeding.**

Mitsui: Agh...

 **Blood was leaking from her mouth as Black Flash approached her.**

?: Mitsui!

 **Bomb blasts went off around her and Black Flash was surprised.**

?: I got you... StopWatch! Get Mitsui!

Mitsui: Who...

 **Mitsui couldn't tell who had saved her. Her vision blurred and she woke up in the lab, fully healed.**

Cave: If it weren't for you, we never would have gotten the Mini-Burster.

?: Thank you Cave.

Mitsui: Ugh... Who's there?

?: Mitsui!

 **It was kill-Switch.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **She felt a hug around her and her vision un-blurred. There was Kill-Switch, grappled onto her. Her hair more naturally colored.**

Kill-Switch: Thanks for saving me.

Mitsui: You're...

 **Kill-Switch stood up straight, her hair was it's natural color. Orange.**

Mitsui: Teth!?

Teth: Yuh-huh. But my debt is re-payed Mitsui. A life for a life right?

Mitsui: No way...

Cave: We were surprised as well when we told her the name of the person who saved her, she said...

Teth: "I knew she would save us."

Mitsui: You fought Etsel though... To save me.

Teth: I know. They told me everything. I'm just lucky I got there in time.

Scientist: It's done!

 **A scientist ran up to cave and handed her a bracelet.**

Mitsui: What is that?

Cave: Yours. It's The Lightspeed Dash, it uses the AfterBurner to absorb all heat created by the stabilized microgine. And it uses the miniburster to release a trail of Lightforce behind you while you use it.

Mitsui: You mean with this.

Cave: We can liberate your sister.

Teth: Let me come! I want to save Etsel!

Cave: No, this is Mitsui's job.

Teth: Fine... Mitsui. Give 'er hell.

Mitsui: I will.

Cave: Go get 'em kid.

StopWatch: Good luck Angel-Senpai.

Mitsui: Right.

* * *

 **Mitsui tracked down Etsel in an abandoned sector of Leanbox, "The never-ending road" people called it.**

Flash: Well. If it isn't Mitsui.

Mitsui: I see you learned my name.

Flash: This is it. The day I kill you.

Mitsui: No. This is the day I free you.

Flash: Good luck with that.

 **They started running side-by-side.**

Flash: With my new systems, you'll never keep up with me.

Mitsui: You don't know about mine yet.

 **A glint of sunlight reflected off her bracelet, the lightspeed dash.**

Mitsui: You'll never know what hit you.

 **They started running at full speed.**

Mitsui: Alright Etsel, time for me to finish this!

 **Etsel shot ahead, but Mitsui activated the lightspeed dash and plowed through Etsel.**

Mitsu: Heheh. That's even faster when I'm trying.

 **Etsel caught up with her very quickly.**

Flash: So that's your new trick...

Mitsui: Bring it on.

Flash: Fine.

 **Etsel bounded ahead as Mitsui kept up without the lightspeed dash.**

Mitsui: Go.

 **She activated the lightspeed dash and ran into Etsel a second time.**

Etsel: Heheh. Nicely done...

 **Mitsui repeated her set up, but upon activation, she missed Etsel.**

Etsel: Gotta be more clever than that.

 **Mitsui stopped using the lightspeed dash and Etsel drew her sword.**

Etsel: Take this!

Mitsui: Gotcha!

 **Mitsui ran into Etsel again.**

Etsel: Argh!

Mitsui: Catch me if you can!

 **She activated the lightspeed dash and left a long yellow trail behind her, she deactivated it after a few seconds and Etsel caught up.**

Etsel: Gettin' tired yet?

Mitsui: Nope.

 **Etsel's hand started glowing.**

Etsel: Chaos Spear!

 **Mitsui activated the lightspeed dash and did a U-turn, avoiding the energy spears and plowing into Etsel full-force.**

Etsel: Agh!

 **Etsel flew through the air, unconscious. Mitsui jumped to catch her.**

Mitsui: Don't worry...

 **She layed Etsel down on the ground and hugged her unconscious shoulders.  
**

Mitsui: Big sister's got you...


	18. 18: Secret Service

Ifrit: Ahh...

Chika: What?

Ifrit: I don't know... It just feels good to do something to help the city.

Chika: Come on.

 **The two were dressed very differently from normal, Chika was wearing a wig, that looked like her normal hair, but red, and wore a black cloak, wearing a black scarf around her face, several daggers were in sheathes on her hips.**

Chika: Although. I did hear some good news.

 **Ifrit also wore a wig, but hers was white, she also had white armor on.**

Ifrit: What?

 **They walked into the SMD to see Mitsui conversing with someone.**

Mitsui: Ah! Assassin and Demon are back!

Cave: Good.

 **Cave walked out of a small room.**

Mitsui: How is she?

Cave: Fine.

Mitsui: Can't I go in?

Cave: No family members. You know that Angel.

Mitsui: Right...

Cave: Blud assassin. How's our little fledgling doing.

Chika: Very well.

Cave: Heaven Demon. How do the new weapons grab you?

Ifrit: Great.

 **Mitsui walked up.**

Mitsui: 73.

Chika: Tough. 84.

Mitsui: Dammit!

 **Cave brought Ifrit a small distance away.**

Ifrit: What does that mean?

Cave: Those two both really hate The Blud Vings, they made a competition out of it once we got the un-brainwashing tech.

Ifrit: Oh.

Cave: I've been checking up on your personnel files.

Ifrit: Hm?

Cave: You didn't even seem to exist before about four months ago. Same as Angel over there.

Ifrit: Really?

Cave: I also did a check on your government files. At least I tried. Lawfully you don't exist.

Ifrit: That's because I come from Narrow River Rock!

Cave: You too huh? Lot's of reports of that place recently, Angel, her sister, and Kill-Switch. And an unknown CPU named Rogue Heart in Planeptune all share that hometown.

Ifrit: Really?

Cave: Do you know who Angel is Ifrit?

Ifrit: No. But now I feel like I should...

Cave: Mitsui.

Ifrit: Huh?

Cave: That's Angel's name.

Ifrit: Mitsui...

 **Ifrit ran at Mitsui and hugged her.**

Mitsui: Agh! Hey! Demon, get off me!

Ifrit: Gotcha! Haha!

Mitsui: Jeez. The only person who's annoyed me as much as you in one sitting is...

Ifrit: Heheh, that's right Mitsui.

Mitsui: Jeez, Ifrit. Just get off please...

* * *

Cave: This is a joint mission!

 **Cave stood in front of a group of several people in front of an extremely large warehouse.**

Cave: We got intel from Iron Eyes that personnel files of every Blud Ving is housed here.

Mitsui: Got it.

Cave: Including the fact that it is guarded by brainwash subjects ONLY.

Chika: Right.

Cave: We need two teams to get this correctly done.

Teth: Who's going with who?

Cave: Me, Assassin and Demon will handle the guards.

Ifrit: Right.

Chika: Got it.

Cave: Angel, you'll take Kill-Switch and StopWatch and get into the files.

Mitsui: Got it.

Teth: Gladly.

StopWatch: Anytime.

Cave: You three wait for our signal! Let's move out!

* * *

Ifrit: Ooh!

 **Ifrit elbowed a guard in the face and stuck one of her daggers onto his head, he fell to the ground.**

Ifrit: One!

 **She turned and saw Chika standing by a pile of unconscious guards.**

Chika: Good first try though.

Ifrit: Aww man.

Cave: Focus.

Chika: o_o

 **Chika looked wide eyed at the truck driving off filled to the brim with guards.**

Chika: How could she do it THAT fast!?

Cave: Training.

 **Cave took out a flare gun and shot it upwards.**

* * *

 **Mitsui saw a flare fly through the air.**

Mitsui: That's the signal!

Teth: Right.

 **The three jumped down and walked into the warehouse.**

StopWatch: It's like a leisurely stroll...

Mitsui: No, it's just that we aren't near the guards yet.

Teth: Don't worry about them either.

Mitsui: Why?

Teth: Mines. And lot's of 'em. We got a handle on this. Anyone stupid enough to leave will get blown to bits.

Mitsui: How did you have enough time to set those up-

StopWatch: Heheh.

Mitsui: Don't go behind my back with stuff like that...

 **They went into a sub-room, it was still very large.**

Teth: Over there!

 **She pointed at a vault with four guards standing around it.**

Mitsui: Mitchy, if you'd be so kind.

StopWatch: Got it.

 **She stopped time and when it started again, each guard fell to the ground unconscious.**

Mitsui: Ah... Tagged 'em all.

 **The vault exploded open.**

Teth: And I rigged the safe to blow.

StopWatch: Nicely done, Kill-Switch.

Mitsui: Good goin' Teth.

 **They walked into the vault and put all the files into bags. They ran out.**

* * *

 **They met Cave and the others as they left.**

Mitsui: Back to HQ...

Cave: Not quite. Angel, I have another mission for you.

Mitsui: Just me?

Cave: No, you'll partner will be waiting there for you.

Mitsui: Cool.

 **Cave handed her a file.**

Cave: Go.

Mitsui: Right.

* * *

 **Mitsui approached the freight yard that The Blud Vings controlled.**

Mitsui: Cave said my partner would be here...

 **Someone appeared in front of her and Mitsui gasped.**

?: Blue Flash at your service.

 **She bowed.**

?:... Big Sis.

Mitsui: Etsel..?

?: It's good to see you again Mitsui.

Mitsui: Now I get why the spontaneous mission from Cave...

Etsel: Come on! Let's go.

 **They both jumped down.**

Mitsui: As shocked as I am. Work comes first, why are we here?

Etsel: Iron Eye's said he was on a mission with a couple others. Of course, I don't really know what they're up to...

Mitsui: You have no idea what that means don't you? Cave just told you to say that didn't she.

Etsel: Yup.

Mitsui: Called it...

 **They rounded a corner to see Iron Eyes with two people, one was wearing a pink scarf and a skin tight purple battle-suit, the other was armed with explosives, they were clearly Teth's replacement.**

Mitsui: Hello.

Eyes: Ah, hello girls, good to see ya'.

Etsel: Soo... What do we do now.

Mitsui: I swear... Watch and learn, little sister.

 **She drew her hook sword, the girl with Iron Eyes took out two blades, that were actually three blades on each.**

Mitsui: Come on. Really?

 **She ran forward and blocked the girls swing with her lightspeed dash bracelet and back flipped while hooking onto both of the girls swords, throwing them backwards, she then put an anti-brainwashing device on the girls head, she fell unconscious.**

Etsel: Whoa...

 **The whole sequence took about two seconds, Etsel was baffled as she watched Iron Eyes grab the second person and Mitsui put another device on his head.**

Mitsui: Phew... That took more effort than I should've put into it...

Eyes: Eh, I can see how that happened. I mean, I always love to show off to my siblings.

Mitsui: Are you saying I put in extra effort just because Etsel is here?

Eyes: I would say no. But that would be too much of a lie.

Mitsui: Ugh... Come on Etsel, let's go.

Etsel: That was amazing big sis!

 **They started walking away.**

Mitsui: Huh? Was it? Seemed pretty normal to me.

Etsel: I hope I can be as cool as you someday.

 _Mitsui: Well, I guess Iron Eyes was right._


	19. 19: Soul gem fruition

**Cave was working on a computer and Vert suddenly came in.**

Cave: Whoa! Lady Vert!

Vert: Excuse me. I just wanted to give this young lady a tour of the SMD.

Mas: Hi.

Cave: Mas?

Vert: Iffy and Compa left her in my care for a little while.

Cave: I see.

Vert: I have been introducing her to my friends. Of course I didn't expect you to be running an organization without government clearance.

Cave: Lady Vert. It's just the SMD doing it's job.

Vert: Your job is to keep Leanbox and it's supporters safe Cave. Not freelance all over the police's business.

Cave: The SMD will do more than the police Lady Vert. We can change the Leanbox underbelly!

Vert: That doesn't matter! I hate to say it but I'm afraid you will have to be placed under arrest.

Cave: But-! We're so close to saving the entire city from a mob!

Vert: W-What!? Why was I not informed of this!?

Cave: Unfortunately. A mob is almost taking over Leanbox from it's underbelly. I don't care if I go to prison. We have to help the city!

Vert: Very well. Finish your operation ASAP and then report to the Leanbox maximum security prison. They will be informed.

Cave: Yes ma'am.

Vert: Mas. Stay here with Cave okay?

Mas: Alright.

 **Vert left, she was actually sad to have to send one of her greatest helpers and best friends to prison.**

Cave: So. Mas, how is it in Planeptune?

Mas: Fine, although there weren't all good times.

Cave: I checked. You were the young girl recently arrested for killing Lady Neptune. Then proven not guilty.

Mas: That was me.

Cave: Lady Vert wants this business done quickly... How would you like to help us, young lady?

Mas: Me? How?

Cave: To take down this organization... We need a CPU.

Mas: I...

Cave: So, would you care to help, Rogue Heart?

* * *

 **Mitsui and Assassin were once again at each others throats.**

Mitsui: 125.

Chika: 125.

Mitsui: Tie-breaker.

Chika: Gladly.

 **They were in a fume, but they were still entertainment for Etsel and Teth and others.**

Teth: Who are you rootin' for?

Etsel: Big sister, obviously.

Teth: I'm on Assassin. She was ahead of Mitsui for a long time.

StopWatch: Count me on Angel-Senpai.

Ifrit: I'll back Assassin too.

Cave: Everyone!

 **Cave walked in.**

Cave: It's time for the SMD's final mission! We are going to kill Professor Victor Bludvayn.

All: Huh?

Cave: We must have this task completed by daylight tomorrow.

Mitsui: How?

Cave: We know where their headquarters is. And now, we have liberated all of their brainwashed soldiers.

Etsel: Mmm...

Cave: We can finally storm their base, and kill Bludvayn.

Teth: Really?

Cave: Of course, we would need the help of a CPU to breach their defenses around their base.

Ifrit: How are we supposed to get that?

Cave: We can now breech. Ladies and Gentlemen! Rogue Heart!

 **Mas emerged from the door Cave had come through in her transformed state.**

All: Wow!

Mitsui: A real life CPU!

Etsel: Holy crap!

Teth: She's beautiful!

Ifrit: Hm...

Chika: Wow... The rogue CPU...

Mas: Please everyone. I'm just here to help.

Cave: Our mission must begin now.

Chika: Cave. Who will be the ones storming Bludvayn's quarters?

Cave: Kill-Switch. Blue Flash. And Blud Angel.

Mitsui: All three of us?

Teth: No way...

Etsel: Yay!

 **Mitsui quickly stuck her tongue out at Chika.**

Chika: Ergh...

* * *

 **Mas, Mitsui, Teth, and Etsel were all stationed at a specific point in front of The Blud Vings HQ.**

Mas: I know my job. You three ready?

Mitsui: Absolutely.

Teth: Uh-huh

Etsel: Yup.

 **Each of them were in full battle gear. Mas was transformed, Mitsui was in her forest-green jacket, and blue dress, blood colored angel wings on her back, Teth wore a black Lastation school uniform, pockets everywhere, and loads of concealed explosives. And Etsel was decked, she had a beam sword hilt in her hand, two on her belt beneath a black version of Nepgears clothes, her hair had been dyed (By her own request) Black with a slight tint of blue, to "Make them feel as betrayed as possible".**

Etsel: I can't wait to make them pay...

 **They waited for a couple minutes... Four flares rose into the sky and the door in front opened.**

Mas: Kill-Switch, you ready?

Teth: Yup.

 **Teth jumped on Mas' back and Mas bolted through the entrance while flying. Teth made sure explosives were concealing the two from view, they flew through a long hallway with pillars on either side, there were at least thirty guards in the hallway, however when the smoke cleared, Mitsui and Etsel had taken out every guard, and a golden stream of light was behind them both.**

Etsel: Damn that's fast!

Mitsui: You get used to it.

 **Teth armed a gate to explode and it was blasted open to reveal the Bludvayn main room.**

Bludvayn: What is this!?

Mitsui: Hands in the air Bludvayn!

 **Mitsui had her sword pointed straight at him.**

Bludvayn: Blud Angel! Kill-Switch! Black Flash! What are you doing with her!?

Teth: Shut your mouth you heartless bastard.

Bludvayn: Huh!?

 **Mas flew in and restrained Bludvayn. Mitsui began spinning with the lightspeed dash.**

Bludvayn: What's going on!? Guards!

Teth: Nope!

 **Each door in the room had a chunk of ceiling explode, making the door un-openable.**

Bludvayn: Ergh!

Mitsui: Etsel now!

 **Etsel grabbed Mitsui's hand and Mitsui threw her upwards, towards the ceiling.**

 _Mitsui: Come on Mitchy..._

 **A split-second before Etsel hit the ceiling, StopWatch appeared on with shoes stuck in the ceiling. She threw Etsel towards Bludvayn.  
**

Etsel: Argh!

 **She took out a second beam sword and flew past Bludvayn with so much speed that she was on the other side of his throne. The throne cut in half. Bludvayn's head tumbled to the ground.**

Etsel: And stay down.

Mas: Phew...

Mitsui: We did it!

 **Suddenly, the room got extremely hot, and Bludvayns blood began bubbling.**

Mitsui: What the...

 **The blood bubbles began forming a giant figure.**

Teth: What's going on!?


	20. 20: Danger in the past

_**How is Neptune? You might be wondering right now? She is happy, nothing more, nothing less, she has accepted her new family and everyone in it, however...**_

* * *

 **Neptune quietly got out of bed, and saw Firudo over her.  
**

Neptune: Firudo?

Firudo: Are you alright Mas? You seem a little out of it?

* * *

 **That's the moment I realized something.**

Neptune: Y-yeah, I'm fine.

Firudo: Are you sure?

 **I got out of bed and backed towards the door.**

Neptune: Yup, everything's peachy!

 **I ran out as quickly as I could, the second I got outside, I sprinted with all my ability to the temple, I don't knwo why I felt I should, I just did.**

Neptune: Huh?

 **There was a door, splattered with blood, that had never been there before.**

Neeptune: Anybody here?

 **I opened it and found myself in some cramped caverns. I went down for a little while and found myself in a dark tomb-like area.**

Neptune: Anybody here?

 **I felt like someone was, but I couldn't put my finger on it.**

?: Ergh!

 **I saw a shadow of a girl in the corner, I could barely make out the fact that the girl had white hair, and a strange crest around her head.**

Neptune: Hello?

?: Go... Away!

 **She wanted me to stay.**

?: Now!

 **She acted like she hated my presence, but I could tell she didn't want me to go.**

Neptune: What's wrong?

?: Get out!

Neptune: I can help you.

?: No! Leave me alone!

Neptune: Really, I can help.

?: I... Dropped my hat.

 **She pointed to the other corner of the room.**

Neptune: I'll get it for you.

 **I walked over and picked up the muffin-shaped hat, the design, two leaves in the front, and red trim. I turned and saw the girl standing right behind me, I saw that the crest looked like blood, and her white hair was speckled with the same color.**

Neptune: Wait..?

 **I put the hat on her head.**

Neptune: Utsuro?

?: Hmm... I... Know that name...

Neptune: That's you.

?: I... Miss my sister, the one who died protecting me...

Neptune: That's me, Utsuro, I'm Mas, your little sister!

?: Huh...

 **Torches lit and the room was illuminated.**

Utsuro: Mas!

 **She jumped forward and gave me a hug.**

Neptune: Hi...

 **Her embrace quickly went from warm, to hot, to an intense burning pain.**

Neptune: Ouch!

 **Utsuro backed off me.**

Utsuro: Oh! Uhh...

 **My clothes had burned straight-through, and my shoulder was a grey color.**

Utsuro: Sorry! I didn't mean to!

Neptune: It's fine... Let's get you back home.

 **We went through the city, and got a lot of weird looks. We had to explain that it was "Just a costume" more than a few times.**

Utsuro: But Mas, it's not.

Neptune: They don't have to know that.

 **We came to our house and opened the door, we saw our father sitting with Firudo and Kodo at the table.**

Neptune: Hi evreyone!

 **Our father looked at Utsuro strangely, then stood up and quickly took out two blades.**

Father: Mas, get away from that thing!

Neptune: Huh?

Father: I don't know how you're here but get away from my daughter!

Utsuro: Dad, it's me!

 **He couldn't hear her.**

Neptune: But dad I'm alright!

Father: Get away from her.

 **He kicked Utsuro out of the house.  
**

* * *

 **I went out the second I had the chance and found Utsuro in the alley by our house.**

Neptune: You okay?

Utsuro: Why did he do that?

Neptune: I don't know... You think he'd recognize his own daughter...


	21. 21: Or so it would seem

**Kodo and Firudo were sitting with their father during the incident. But, they didn't see the same cuddly face of Utsuro that Neptune did.**

Father: Mas! Get away from that thing!

Mas: Huh?

 **They saw only Mas, with a large demon made of bubbling oozy flesh following her.**

Father: I don't know how you're here but get away from my daughter!

 **The beast hissed a devilish hiss.**

Mas: But dad I'm alright!

Father: Get away from her.

 **He kicked the beast through the door and outside.**

Father: Mas! Are you alright? Where did you get that burn on your shoulder?

Mas: A candle fell on it.

Father: Okay... Phew...

Firudo: What was that?

Mas: You mean you didn't-

Kodo: Good thing you're okay... That thing was clearly a demon...

Mas: Demon..?

Firudo: It doesn't matter, so long as she's alright.

Mas: I dropped something, I'll be right back.

 **Mas quickly went out the door.**

* * *

Mitsui: What the hell!?

 **The blood boiled up quickly and formed a very large, twenty foot tall figure of a demon.**

?: Worthless!

 **It swung it's tail and knocked StopWatch off the ceiling, and hit Teth away with it's clawed hand.**

Mitsui: What is this!?

 **She activated the lightspeed dash and grabbed Etsel out of a crushing blow.**

Mitsui: You alright?

Etsel: Yeah...

?: You two...

 **It grabbed them before they could get out of the way and looked at them with deep black eyes.**

?: You ruined my organization, Black Flash. So therefor... You shall pay with your life.

Mitsui: Bludvayn!?

 **He reached for Etsel and held her in it's other hand.**

Mitsui: Get off my sister!

Bludvayn: You don't know my true name! Do not call me "Bludvayn"! My name is Vanity! And I WILL kill you all.

Mitsui: Vanity?

 **She felt the breathe being squeezed out of her lungs.**

Vanity: Blud Angel? Do you think I would release my grip on dear Etsel here? She was the perfect soldier. And will continue to be so. No hope of a cure coming for her.

Mitsui: What do you mean..?

Vanity: She shall not pay for her wrongdoings with her own death, but rather, with an eternity of subjugation to the BloodLust oath!

Mitsui: What do you mean?

 **Vanity released Etsel into his open palm and dropped Mitsui into his coiled tail, he put his finger on Etsel's heart and his finger phased into her.**

Mitsui: Etsel?

Vanity: She was too good. I can't lose the perfect soldier. Demon or not. Perhaps her actions against Gamindustri will warrant a transformation...

Mitsui: Etsel!

 **Vanity's finger had made contact with Etsel's soul gem and it instantly turned a dark black and was locked with chains.**

Etsel: Huh..? Where am I..?

Mitsui: Etsel!

Vanity: Welcome to my army. You will serve me and the other six. Only listen to what we say.

Etsel: Yes sir.

Vanity: Heheheh... Perfect.

Mitsui: Etsel! Don't listen to him!

Etsel: Who's Etsel?

 **She landed on the ground and Vanity's tail uncoiled, releasing Mitsui.**

Vanity: Fight.

Etsel: My name is Black Flash!

 **She jumped at Mitsui and slashed her, Mitsui quickly blocked with her own sword.**

Mitsui: Etsel! Listen to me!

Etsel: Stop calling me that!

 **She drew a second beam sword and knocked Mitsui's sword out of her hands.**

Mitusi: Etsel...

 **Etsel had gained experience. She was stronger, faster and more intelligent than when she was "Black Flash".**

Etsel: Shut up!

 **She was executing a perfect blade dance. Almost rending Mitsui apart. Mitsui was to shocked to move as she saw her little sisters normally teal eyes had turned a black with a red shine.**

Mitsui: I never wanted any of this...

 **She felt her own life begin slipping away. Until...**

StopWatch: Stop hurting Angel-Senpai!

 **The world was covered in a black and white tone and StopWatch approached Mitsui**.

StopWatch: Are you alright. Angel-Senpai! Just tell me you're okay!

 **Mitsui looked at her.**

Mitsui: M-Miche-Michelle...

StopWatch: I froze time. I am using a secret technique. I froze time for as long as I want. I can only do it when I'm experiencing intense emotion.

Mitsui: Etsel...

 **StopWatch noticed that Etsel's blade was inches away from Mitsui's head.**

StopWatch: You just wanted a little sister didn't you?

Mitsui: Mm... Hm...

StopWatch: It's okay. You've been more of a sister to me than anyone...

 **Mitsui shot up in a bed and saw her own heart rate was elevated. She was in the special SMD medical room**

StopWatch: Did you hear what I said?

 **She looked at StopWatch, who had her hands in between her legs. Shifting nervously.**

Mitsui: I-I... Think.

StopWatch: Angel..? Is i okay if I call you... Big Sis?

Mitsui: Huh?

 **The words shocked her.**

StopWatch: You've been more caring to me than anybody... Cave, Iron Eyes, the whole lot... You were like a big sister in a hateful world who cared about ME. The little girl from south Leanbox that no one ever treated nicely...

Mitsui: Mitchy...

StopWatch: Can't I please just call you Big Sister? Even if it's just for me.

Mitsui: Absolutely... It would make me happy too.

StopWatch: Really!?

 **She got up in excitement and hugged Mitsui.**

StopWatch: Thank you...

Mitsui: No offense... But that really hurts...

StopWatch: Oh! Sorry!

 **She sat back down. An uncharacteristically large smile on her face.**

StopWatch: I'll tell you everything that happened while you were gone...


	22. 22: Despair knows my name

**StopWatch was in overclock mode. Her mind was moving a mile a minute and she quickly made a plan.**

StopWatch: Hmmm.

 **She grabbed two of Teth's bombs and affixed them to Etsel's blade, and Vanity's head.**

StopWatch: I hope this works.

 **She set it to .00001 seconds until detonation, something Teth called "Suicide Mode"**

StopWatch: Now to get everyone out of here...

 **She looked at her clock necklace, then at Mitsui.**

StopWatch: I'll get you all out safely...

* * *

 **She did, she had successfully brought everyone back to he SMD when she deactivated the time freeze.**

StopWatch: Phew...

Cave: What happened.

StopWatch: I'll explain.

Teth: What happened to Etsel?

StopWatch: Long story...

 _ **StopWatch: After telling everyone I made sure you got swift medical care.**_

StopWatch: Phew...

Cave: I have to say that I am not your boss anymore. I have to report to prison.

Teth: That's okay Cave.

Cave: Everyone should stay here until Angel is back in full health.

Mas: Right. I'll keep a diligent eye on her.

StopWatch: Me too.

 **A few days passed, Vert came to visit you a few times, she was with Ifrit and Chika. Nice bunch they are...**

Vert: So, you say she wishes for her little sister to simply be normal?

StopWatch: Yes. She has had so many hardships... I can't imagine what someone with a conscience would feel like for putting her through this...

Chika: Ahem.

 **Chika pointed at Ifrit, who was crying into her hands.**

Ifrit: It's all my fault...

StopWatch: Oh...

Chika: She was the one who convinced everyone of their group to come to the surface

StopWatch: She must feel so guilty.

Vert: She'll be okay.

 **Vert walked up and comforted Ifrit.**

Mas: How's everyone in here?

Chika: Fine, thanks Mas. But really you should go back to your parents.

Mas: Not until Mitsui is okay.

 **Mas crept in.**

Mas: I feel bad for her. I have been in her situation for months...

StopWatch: Huh?

Mas: I was forced apart from my sister too... She was such a sweet little thing. Really, I wish she was here with me right now...

 _ **StopWatch: That was my first time hearing that... I really realized that a sister was important for you to have. I made sure to be that little sister for you when you woke up...**_

 **StopWatch Was sitting in Mitsui's room, a book in hand.**

SopWatch: Oh Angel... If only I could see what you were dreaming about...

 _StopWatch: This book is so interesting... How many chapters are there? 38? Wow..._

StopWatch: I don't think Angel would mind...

 **She cleared her throat.**

StopWatch: Ahem! "Fine, just think about this: Your job as a knight is to help those in need, and if you don't do that, you will lose your job, and probably never see your sister again." Noble was in a fume. They left the room angrily with Ranger at their heels...

 ** _StopWatch: Hours passed without me noticing..._**

StopWatch: "Peashy? I was sent to look after you, by someone named... Noble?" Nepgear waited quietly. A happy squeak came from the bed. Peashy ran up to Nepgear and hugged her while shouting "Hi"... " I remember the tone of voice she used... She smiled so big, and I knew I would be with her forever. There it was, the end, this was written from Histoire's perspective, the rebirth of the world, even though this era was twenty years long, it was only like a passing night in Gamindustri."... The End...

 _StopWatch: I can't believe I just read almost an entire book to someone barely conscious..._

 ** _StopWatch: Your heart rate spiked and you woke up at that moment..._**

* * *

Mitsui: You read me a story?

StopWatch: No one was around today... I bought this book and read it in one day... I figured it would preoccupy me...

Mitsui: That's very sweet Little sister...

StopWatch: Hm?

Mitsui: But... I am tired...

 **She let out a long yawn.**

StopWatch: Do you need something to hug?

Mitsui: You know what... That'd be nice...

* * *

Teth: Mitsui! StopWatch!

 **Teth opened the door and saw Mitsui asleep peacefully with a sleeping StopWatch in her arms.**

Teth: Heh...

 **She closed the door.**


	23. 23: Depression

**The next day Mas returned to Planeptune, sure, she did get annoyed looks from citizens because she landed in front of Compa's house in HDD. She went in.**

Mas: I'm home!

 **She was promptly ignored, IF and Compa were sitting with Nepgear.**

Mas: Heelllooooo?

Compa: Oh! Mas, you're home!

IF: How was it in Leanbox?

Mas: Fine.

 **Nepgear had been staring, wide-eyed, since she was unaware that Mas was a CPU.**

Mas: Hmm?

Nepgear: You're a CPU?

Mas: Yeah...

 **She un-transformed and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda.**

Nepgear: You really are like my sister...

IF: Not this again...

Nepgear: That means you must be Neptune's replacement!

Mas: Uhhh...

Nepgear; C'moooonnn! We have to tell everyone.

 **Nepgear walked over and started pulling on Mas' arm**

Mas: They already know.

 **Nepgear was surprised.**

Nepgear: Th- Then why aren't you at the basilicom?

Mas: I turned down the offer. I didn't want to be the CPU.

Nepgear: Really..?

Mas: Besides, don't you guys have two already?

Nepgear: Kind of... You see, ever since Neptune died Plutia has actually been depressed...

Mas: Really?

Nepgear: She won't leave her room... And when she does... She's always hostile towards anything that makes so much as a noise... It's why I haven't been spending all of my time at the basilicom recently.

Mas: This girl sounds pretty sad... Like how I felt...

 **She took off her glove and looked at the crystal with intent. Not any particular intent. Just, intent.**

Nepgear: What do you mean?

Mas: It's so hard to let go... And I still hear the sound of her voice... Like it's singing in my head... I can't surrender those feelings... The ropes coming apart, but hanging by a thread...

 **Mas put the glove on and ran out the door, Nepgear looked at IF and Compa questioningly.**

IF: Go.

Nepgear: Right.

* * *

 **Nepgear ran through Planeptune, then found Mas. Sitting on the rim of a fountain.**

Nepgear: Mas?

Mas: Mmm.

Nepgear: What you said back there... Would you tell me who 'Her' is?

Mas: Giari...

 **The water vibrated in the fountain slightly as Nepgear sat on the rim by Mas.**

Mas: She was thirteen. Things went bad. I'm here now...

Nepgear: Did she die?

Mas: No, I was separated from her...

Nepgear: Did your parents divorce?

Mas: No...

Nepgear: Why didn't you go to a CPU?

Mas: Because there wasn't one!

 **Mas punched the rim of the fountain, cracking it, Nepgear flinched.**

Mas: Everyone always assumes that I know something! Or that there was somewhere to go! My sister was separated from me by my death and I appeared on the surface... I never even wanted to be up here... I just wanted my little sister. To see her grow up happy.

 **Mas had gone from angry to crying throughout her phrases.**

Nepgear: Mas?

Mas: What?

Nepgear: I'm sure she IS happy. Did you have other family?

Mas: Other than me and her there were seven girls and two parents.

Nepgear: Where did you live?

Mas: Narrow River Rock.

Nepgear: The town in Leanbox?

Mas: It was underground.

Nepgear: You know, there's a story about that town...

Mas: What?

Nepgear it goes like this...

* * *

 _A land where nothing existed. Gamindustri was desolate and bare, a CPU came from underground and brought forth light to the dark world, the first CPU, her name was glory, and her weapon was righteousness, with her hands she created the world we know today, as Gamindustri._

* * *

Nepgear: And with that world she rested, she knew it's future, and it saddened her, hardship and trial awaited it's denizens...

Mas: That was it?

Nepgear: Yes. No one knows what happened after that...

Mas: Well it's an interesting story.

Nepgear: Speaking of interesting... I have a... s-stabbing pain in my neck.

 **She fell over.**

Mas: Nepgear!

* * *

 **Mitsui walked into a prison and StopWatch followed closely.**

Mitsui: It's alright. Let's go quickly.

 **They approached a certain cell.**

StopWatch: Cave?

Cave: You two! Mitsui! You're okay... Thank the goddess...

Mitsui: We came to visit.

Cave: I have to tell you something...

StopWatch: What?

Cave: Take everyone, and leave Leanbox, get as far away as you can! We face unknown dangers since that creature lurks here now... BludVayne was dangerous... This thing will destroy the city...

Mitsui: What about you?

Cave: I disobeyed the goddess and broke the rules of Celestia and Leanbox, I will accept the fate the world has planned for me.

Mitsui: Cave...

Cave: Go! Now!

Mitsui: Yes ma'am!

StopWatch: Okay!

* * *

 **As soon as the two reached the SMD they hurried everyone out and away from Leanbox, when they tried taking Chika, she refused, she would stay in Leanbox.  
**

Teth: I still don't understand why.

Mitsui: The Blud Vings were close to taking over Leanbox... Who knows what they're gonna do now...


	24. 24: CPU's Killzone

Vert: Dah... Duh-dum...

 **Vert hummed while reading a book on a couch in the Leanbox basilicom, she was drinking a cup of tea. A young girl with black hair came in.**

Vert: Young Lady, this is a private residence.

 **A beam sword was stuck against Vert's neck.**

Flash: Oh is it now? Because last I checked, this is a church, not your personal play-palace.

Vert: Are you challenging me?

Flash: What do you think?

Vert: Very well...

 **Vert transformed and held her spear against Etsel's blade.**

Flash: Shouldn't have transformed missy.

 **Etsel let out a flash of dark energy and Vert was knocked unconscious.**

Flash: The city, is now ours.

* * *

 **A girl walked through the Leanbox streets and saw Green Heart suspended above town square.  
**

?: Lady Green Heart..?

 **People slowly gathered and viewed their CPU above town square.**

?: What's happening?

* * *

 **Mitsui and her companions had fled to Lowee, however, Blanc was not in the mood to take in refuges.**

Blanc: Sent by Vert? You mean the CPU currently in dire straights? Not happening.

 **She had said it with malice, they knew hey shouldn't bother her, luckily...**

?: Excuse me?

 **They were approached by a maid.**

Mitsui: Huh?

?: I'm so sorry about the mistress, she is quite distressed by the situation Vert is in.

Ifrit: Why are they sisters or something?

?: Heheh, only in the rumors I've been spreading.

StopWatch: So? What do you want?

?: My master lives in a mansion south of here. I could take you there to request your lodging.

Mitsui: Huh?

?: I serve not only Lady Blanc, But also master Gloot.

StopWatch: Heheh...

Teth; "I am Gloot."

 **They were whispering to each other behind Mitsui and snickering.**

Mitsui: Could you please take us there, miss...?

?: Lusty.

Teth: Very coincidental name.

Lusty: Is it because of the boobs?

 **The magenta-haired maid did have quite large boobs.**

Teth: Uh...

Lusty: I get that all the time, let us be off.

 **She led them south, away from the basilicom.**

* * *

 **Lusty opened a door to a mansion and gestured them all inside.**

Ifrit: Wow...

 **They were in an elegant foyer with eight chandeliers hanging lighting the whole room and the upstairs the staircase in the center it led to.**

Lusty: Master Gloot! I am home!

Gloot: Lusty!

 **A semi-chubby man walked in in a suit and cape, he wore a monocle, really he was quite elegant for such a silly name.**

Lusty: These kind girls are here to request lodging, they are here from Leanbox.

Gloot: Leanbox? Welcome friends, you may stay as long as you wish!

Mitsui: Thanks, we will likely be gone most of the day so we won't be in your hair to much.

Gloot: Oh, it is no worry young ladies. You may stay as long, and as much as you want.

StopWatch: Mister? It is almost dinner yes?

Gloot: Oh my! Where are my manners! You must all be terribly hungry, please, come right this way.

 **He led them to the left and into a large dining area.**

Gloot: It is almost dinnertime. Might I ask your names while Lusty gets the food?

 **Lusty was walking into a kitchen as they went in.**

Mitsui: I'm Mitsui.

StopWatch: Michelle.

Teth: Teth.

Ifrit: And I am Ifrit.

Gloot: I see. You are an odd bunch I must say.

Mitsui: I suppose...

Gloot: Me and my helpers welcome you all.

Lusty: Dinner is seeeerrrrveed!

 **Lutsy carried a large plate that required immense skill to hold, it was huge!**

Lusty: Here you are.

 **She began quickly putting things down on the table.**

Lusty: Two chickens with all of our special spices. Potatoes, mashed and baked. Steak, char broiled, and one rare steak. And finally!

 **She set down a pie.**

Lusty: My special wild berry-chai pie.

Mitsui: What's in it?

Lusty: Blueberries, grapes, cherries and a succulent juicy slice of watermelon.

Ifrit: Wow...

Gloot: Eat up young ones.

 **They all ate their fill and drank themselves silly with water, milk and even some wine. Of course it was fairly late when they finished.**

Gloot: Please rest girls. I know you must have a busy day tomorrow, go on Lusty, show them their rooms.

Lusty: Right this way ladies...

 **She took them upstairs and opened a door.**

Lusty: Ifrit, you may have this room.

Ifrit: Okay...

 **She yawned and walked inside.**

Lusty: Come come.

 **She took them to another door.**

Lusty: This room has two beds, so I suggest Teth and Michelle take this room.

StopWatch: Okay.

Teth: Cool.

 **They went in.**

Lusty: This way miss Mitsui.

 **She opened a very regal room and stepped inside.**

Lusty: We do not have guests very often, so you will need to share a room with me.

Mitsui: Wow... A maid has such a great room in her masters house?

Lusty: Let's just say I have special status here.

 **Mitsui looked around.**

Mitsui: I'm actually really tired. Mind if I just crash?

Lusty: Not at all Mitsui, go ahead.

 **Lusty showed Mitsui her bed and Mitsui lied down and fell asleep.**

* * *

Mitsui: Hmm?

 **It was late, she heard a crashing noise in the bathroom attached to her and Lusty's room.**

Lusty: Darnit!

 **Mitsui got up, and found herself fully dressed in pajamas.**

Mitsui: Did she undress me..?

 **She walked to the bathroom and saw Lusty tangling with her own hair.**

Lusty: Damn hair... Never does what I want it to...

 **She actually seemed sad.**

Mitsui: Lusty..?

Lusty: Oh! I'm sorry Mitsui, did I wake you?

Mitsui: It's no problem, what are you so fed up about?

Lusty: My hair just will NOT hold a single curl... I wish for curly hair every night and toil endlessly...

Mitsui: I'm sorry about that.

Lusty: You shouldn't, your hair is beautiful, just like the rest of you.

Mitsui: Huh? No one has ever called me pretty.

Lusty: Well then they must be blinded by your radiance.

 **Lusty turned to show, she was not in her normal uniform, but more like pajamas designed like a maids dress.**

Mitsui: Well, uh... Everyone always told me I was a little tomboyish.

Lusty: How could that be? You are so well mannered!

Mitsui: Oh I don't know about that...

 **Mitsui blushed and Lusty held Mitsui's shoulders.**

Lusty: I cannot help but say this, you are the prettiest girl I have ever layed eyes on.

 **Mitsui slumped a little and Lusty moved towards her face.**

Lusty: I just want...

 **She was trying to kiss Mitsui.**

Lusty: One... Kiss...

 **She kissed Mitsui and Mitsui jumped.**

Mitsui: Whoa! Hey!

 **Mitsui shook her off.**

Mitsui: Are you coming on to me?

Lusty: Maybe...

 **Mitsui turned.**

Mitsui: Sorry, you aren't my type.

Lusty: Ergh...

 **Lusty turned towards her own bed.**

Lusty: Fine. We shall have a purely, non-intimate relationship...

 **They both got in bed and slept.**


	25. 25: A Demon in Human's Clothing

**Neptune had made a tradition of visiting Utsuro, who gladly accepted her company. Utsuro was clearly very lonely and confused why no one believed she was herself.**

Neptune: Utsuroooo?

 **Neptune walked into a small cave not far away from the temple, that Utsuro called "Home".**

Utsuro: Mas!

Neptune: Hi.

 **Neptune sat down by Utsuro, who was drawing on the ground with a red soapstone.**

Neptune: What are you drawing.

Utsuro: "The Fifth Crusade of Warlocks"

 **Neptune was familiar with "The Crusades", a series of large stone tablets Utsuro had drawn before she died. Telling a valiant story of a warlock hero who sacrificed himself to save his little sister, And the world from "Unoloque" a traitorous Warlock who teamed up with the flame giants to destroy Warlock society.**

Neptune: What's going on in this one?

Utsuro: Telly, you know, the heroes sister. Had a son name Unoloque.

 **She gestured to one drawing, then to another.**

Utsuro: As he grew up, he was shunned for his name.

 **She gestured to her current, half-finished drawing.**

Utsuro: This is where he snaps at the age of 12 and kills his mother.

Neptune: Continuing the heroes story after the ending is difficult, isn't it?

Utsuro: Yeah, but I have to find something to do with my time...

 **She rested her head on Neptune's shoulder.**

Utsuro: I'm so glad you are okay with hanging around me...

Neptune: Why would I not?

Utsuro: Everyone hates me now... It's nice to have someone to be with...

 **She touched Neptune's hair and her eyes glowed purple suddenly.**

Utsuro: What the!?

 **Visions flashed in front of her and she looked at Neptune.**

Utsuro: ネプチュ...

Neptune: Huh?

Utsuro: I don't know... But I saw Mas...

Neptune: Me? I'm right here.

Utsuro: No... I saw Mas, somewhere else... She's alive!

Neptune: Of course I am!

Utsuro: No, ever since I've been like this I've known you aren't Mas... ネプチュ... That's your name.

Neptune: Huh?

Utsuro: I'm sorry I can't help you ネプチューン. But... Wait, there is one way!

 **She grabbed Neptune's hand and dragged her out of the cave.**

* * *

 **She took Neptune into the temple and ran into the ground, they phased into a chamber. The tomb Neptune had been in.**

Utsuro: Here...

Neptun: Stop this joke Utsuro! Seriously I'm Mas!

Utsuro: Trust someone who can see your soul...

 **Utsuro grabbed the golden scythe and hugged it between her and Neptune...**

* * *

 **Nepgear sat in the basilicom with Plutia's head in her lap.**

Nepgear: Hmm...

 **She sat there and Plutia sighed.**

Plutia: You can go now if you want...

 **Nepgear got up and went into her and Neptune's room.**

Nepgear: Phew...

 **She sat on her bed and took out her locket, she opened it, but a hand pushed it out of her sight.**

Nepgear: What th!?

 **She fell backwards, Neptune was bending over her, looking at her questioningly.**

Nepgear: N-Neptune...

Neptune: Who are you?

 **Neptune looked at her deeply.**

Nepgear: I-I'm your little s-sister... Nepgear.

Neptune: Nep... Gear? Nepgear...

Nepgear: Why don't you remember?

Neptune: I don't... Know...

 **Neptune faded away.**

* * *

 **Neptune jolted back into her senses in the tomb, Utsuro standing, her crest glowing a dark blue.**

Utsuro: Do you believe me now?

 **Neptune was shocked.**

Neptune: I have a little sister...

Utsuro: At least I could convince you... Phew.

* * *

 **Nepgear jolted up in a bed, Mas was above her, looking at her confused.**

Mas: You okay? You fainted.

Nepgear: I saw Neptune... She's alive...

Mas: Hmm?

Nepgear: My sister's alive!

 **She stood up... For a half second, then fell back into bed.**

Nepgear: Owwww...

Mas: Whoa, whoa! Hey, you alright?

Nepgear: It hurts...

 **She said holding her side.**

Mas: You alright? Your side hurts?

Nepgear: Neptune...

Mas: What about her?

Nepgear: She was in my dream...

Mas: How are you sure?

Nepgear: We talked...

Mas: So, you spoke to your sister?

Nepgear: I don't know... She felt so real in front of me... I think she really is alive...

Mas: How can you be sure?

Nepgear: I just am... I have faith.

Mas: Really? I'm sure too Nepgear.

* * *

 **Mitsui arose from her sleep to see... A black figure above her, she was launched through the wall and outside, hitting the ground of the mansion's garden with a thud.**

Mitsui: What the hell was that...

 **Lusty ran out the back door and towards the beaten Mitsui.**

Lusty: Miss Mitsui! How did this happen?

Mitsui: I... Don't know...

Lusty: Did you see anything?

Mitsui: A black figure standing over my bed... It gestured and I flew out here...

Lusty: How strange...

Mitsui: I'm fine...

 **She began slowly standing up.**

Mitsui: I have to go with the others for the day...

Lusty: No ma'am! I cannot let a guest leave the manor in this condition!

Mitsui: Oh, now its a manor?

Lusty: What was that?

Mitsui: Nothing! Nothing.

 **She slid down on her knees.**

Lusty: I'll bring you to your room, now come.

* * *

 **Mas was sitting with IF and Compa talking about Nepgear.**

Mas: She's okay... I think.

Compa: What happened exactly?

IF: She's told us, Nepgear and her were talking, and Nepgear suddenly fainted.

Compa: Oh, right.

Mas: I think she might be getting a bit sick...

IF: Really I-

 **IF coughed a strong, wheezy cough.**

Compa: Iffy? You alright-?

 **Compa coughed as well.**

Mas: You two should get some rest, don't stress out okay?

Compa: Okay...

 **Compa coughed again.**

Mas: I'll go get some cold medicine.

 **She left.**

Mas: Mmmh...

 **She began walking down the street and saw people behind her start coughing.**

Mas: What the..?


	26. 26: Pandemic

**_?: What do you mean she isn't ready yyyyyeeettttt!?_**

 **An enraged hissing voice shouted in anger at a superior.**

 _ **?2: You are impatient! The Vanderlux is not to be trifled with!**_

 _ **?: What do you freeeeakkkkin' mean!? The world is going into a pannnnnndddeeeemmmic thanks to your so called "patience"! We act now or we lose the world to those fuck-heads!**_

 _ **?2: Calm yourself! Do not defy the order, mariner!**_

 _ **?: You will be sssssorrry! I will find the Vanderlux mysssssssellllffff! And if you try to stop me! ME and IT'S BEARER will destroy you!**_

 _ **?2: The vanderlux will not listen to you if it does not know it contains such power! Silence yourself mariner! You will be dealt with if you continue these deceitful words.**_

 _ **?: Ergh!**_

 **The hissing voice disappeared.**

* * *

 **A month had passed, Gamindustri had fallen into a blind panic over a disease sweeping the world, almost every human being in Gamindustri showed signs of this disease, however, some seemed un-touched by it's evil grasp.**

Mitsui: Ifrit? You alright?

Ifrit: *cough* Yeah... I just... Don't.

Mitsui: I understand, get more rest, 'kay?

 **She left her bedside and went into the hallway of the mansion.**

Lusty: How is she?

Mitsui: No improvements... I swear, this world isn't gonna end up very well if something doesn't happen soon...

Lusty: Don't worry- Agh!

 **She crumpled over in pain as she held her head.**

Mitsui: Not you too!

Lusty: No... Not his slimy, puppet faced...

Mitsui: What?

 **She stood up and dusted herself off.**

Lusty: I am unaffected... Like you. This disease has people who are immune, you know.

Mitsui: Then why did you fall like that.

Lusty: You'll see soon.

 **She said quietly while leaving.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **The lights in the hall burst and Mitsui felt a presence.**

Mitsui: What the?!

 _ **?: You havvvvvvveee the poweeeerrr I sssssssseeeeek...**_

Mitsui: Who's there!?

 _ **?: Do not fffffeeaaarrrr... I am no demon or foul ghosssssss-ssssssst... But a friend, I have your answers to your strife, young one.**_

Mitsui: Who's s-saying that!?

 **Mitsui felt a cold breeze.**

 _ **?: I ammmmm the MMmmMMMMarriinner...  
**_

Mitsui: Mariner? Like a boatman?

 _ **?: That's a mmmmaarrrrineee-eeerrrrr... I am the Mariner! Here to hhhhheeeeelllllpppp yooooouuu...**_

Mitsui: Show yourself!

 _ **?: I alrrreeaaady hahhhhhhavvvvev.**_

 **Mitsui felt something touch her shoulder with long, slender fingers, she turned to see the horrifying look of this "Mariner".  
**

Mitsui: Oh god...

 **The tall extremely slim and bony figure stared at her with soulless glowing eyes in a mask with two tear trails leading to a wide demonic smile with a row of sharp teeth, the arms and legs of the figure were striped with white and black.**

Mitsui: Get away from me!

 _ **?: No no. Calm. Soothing. Breathes, little one, I mean you no harm.**_

 **Mitsui breathed deeply and looked again, this time, The Mariner looked more friendly, the teeth had disappeared and it had lost about six feet in height, along with it's sinister looks.  
**

Mitsui: The Mariner? Right?

Mariner: Yesssssss. I am your guide and trrrrrraaaiiineeeerrrr...

Mitsui: To what?

Mariner: Now is no tiiiiiimmmmmmee to explain, I am but a humble guide, meant to serve the V-

Mitsui: VVvvvvvv?

Mariner: Nothing. First, you mussssst not trrrrrrrruuusssssssst Gloot and his maids... Trust me, I sssssseeeee their souls for their true nature, they are not to be trusssssssssssted.

Mitsui: You mean them? No! They're some of the nicest people I've ever met!

Mariner: Believe as you wiiiiiiillllllllllllll for if you don't follow my lead, you and your sisssssssssteerrrrrssssss will parish.

 **He disappeared with one long hiss of:**

 ** _Mariner: I willlllll wwwwwaaatttttch ovvvvvverrrrr yourrrrr sssssssoul... Do not fear... I am hhhhheeeeeeerrre foooorrrr youuuu..._**

* * *

 **Mas sat alone on Compa's couch, as far as she knew, she was the only one in Planeptune unaffected by the disease.**

Mas: Let's see... Everyone is asleep... Nothing is really happening... I guess I'll just lay back, and think.

 **She flopped over on the couch and closed her eyes for a couple minutes, before feeling someone touch her arm.**

Mas: Huh?

 **She opened her eyes and saw Neptune herself, kneeling by the couch.**

Mas: What the hell!?

 **She jumped back.**

Neptune: Hmmm... Utsuro told me that you were Mas.

Mas: Uhhhh... Yeah...

Neptune: So... This is the real Mas I've heard so much about...

Mas: Yeah. Can you uh... Explain, a little bit.

Neptune: Oh! I uh, no. I don't have enough tim-

 **Neptune disappeared.**

Mas: Did she say something about... Utsuro..?

* * *

Neptune: Phew...

 **Neptune was back in Utsuro's cave.**

Utsuro: How was it? Was my sister okay?

Neptune: Yeah... But that's just getting harder and harder for me to do...

Utsuro: Really? I guess we should stop then...

* * *

 **Mitsui swung her sword at air in the garden.**

Mariner: AGAIN!

 **She swung it again and a small energy ripple came off of it.**

Mariner: HEhhhh... TTThhhhhereeerrrrreee it issssss...

Mitsui: Why are you making me do this?

Mariner: To shhhhhhow you your tttttrrrrrruuuuue potential...

Lusty: Mitsui!?

 **She stepped out from behind a tree behind Mitsui.**

Lusty: The hell is that... Thing?

 **She gestured to the form of the Mariner.**

Mitsui: A guide.

Lusty: You...

Mariner: Long time no see LLLLLLLuuuussssttttt. How's mister Sloth treating your foul ssssssellllffff.?

Lusty: Mariner. I see you have no problem insulting me and my master.

Mariner: Insssssult!? Ha!

 **The Mariner spoke mockingly, he was guarding Mitsui's vision, keeping Lusty out.**

Mariner: I am merely reffffffeerrrrring to you two by your tttttrrrruuuuuueee namesssssss...

Lusty: You slimy backstabbing-

Mariner: Genius? Thanks.

Mitsui: What's going on!?

Mariner: Mitsui, you must free your sisters and leave this mansion. NOW!

 **She walked past him, but was grabbed by Lusty.**

Lusty: Why aren't you as weak as them!?

 **Her eyes turned red and she punched Mitsui back.**

Mitsui: What the!?

Lusty: You foul little bitch! You didn't take sick after eating the damn poisoned food like everyone else! What are you!?

Mitsui: What are you!?

 **Lusty smirked and transformed into a demonic, purple figure with two large horns. She still looked fairly like herself though.**

Mariner: Mitsui!

 **He zipped forward and blocked an energy blast.**

Lusty: You freakin' brat! Get out of the way Mariner!

Mitsui: What are you Lusty!?

Lusty: Silence! Only master refers to me as "Lusty" You are to call me Lady Lust, brat!

 **She shot another energy blast, The Mariner blocked it and let Mitsui run inside.**

Mariner: I guard the Vanderlux with my life.

 **He transformed into his ghastly nightmarish form and lashed at Lust.**

Mariner: We lose her, we lose the world!

 **He lashed again and hit Lust across the garden.**

Mariner: So stay away from Mitsssssui!

* * *

 **Mitsui ran inside and quickly went to StopWatch's room, unfortunately... Gloot was there.**

Gloot: Ahhhhh... Mitsui, how is our esteemed friend doing?

Mitsui: Me and my friends must leave this place.

Gloot: It's only been a month! Why not stay longer?

Mitsui: Trust me, we HAVE to leave.

Gloot: I was hoping to keep you here longer... Good thing I called in backup...

 **Someone jumped out from behind Mitsui and put a blade to her throat.**

Flash: Hello Angel.

Mitsui: Etsel!?

Flash: What do you want me to do with her master Sloth?

Gloot: Kill her, take her out back, and kill her.


	27. 27: The Last Struggle For Lowee

**Mitsui was taken outside and into a barn behind the mansion, Etsel threw her t the ground and pointed a sword at her.**

Flash: Stand and fight, Angel.

Mitsui: I'm not fighting my little sister.

Flash: So... You remain stuck on that...

 **She swung at Mitsui.**

* * *

 **The Mariner had beaten Lust across the garden.**

Lust: H-ow does a mere guardian beat someone of my standings?

Mariner: I am no longer just a guardian...

 **He grabbed Lust's throat and began twisting.**

Mariner: Round and round it goes...

 **He began singing, hissing angrily.**

Mariner: Round and round and round... Twisty twisty twist. Round and round it goes...

 **He stopped for a moment.**

Mariner: I'm gonna cut off your nose.

 **He said as his eyes flashed red.**

Mariner: Die, bitch!

 **He stuck his fingers through her head like five long, thick javelins.**

Mariner: Huh..?

 **He turned.**

Mariner: I must... Finish this one off... But...

 **He breathed deeply and sprinted off.**

Mariner: The Vanderlux is in trouble!

* * *

 **Mitsui was being slashed down a dark pit, her own body wanted to give up.**

Flash: Fight back wimp!

 **As Etsel charged up for a final blow the Mariner dropped in and landed in front of Etsel, he grabbed her sword.**

Mariner: Away foul demon!

 **He punched her out of the barn through the wall, then looked at Mitsui.**

Mariner: No, no no! Stay with me Mitsui! You're this worlds only hope!

* * *

 **Things were going better for Mas... Kind of.  
**

Mas: Stupid flu...

 **She fell on Compa's couch exhausted.**

Mas: One girl should not have to take care of THREE PEOPLE!

 **After all, Nepgear was staying at Compa's house.**

IF: Mas!

Mas: *Sigh...*

 **She stood up and walked into IF and Compa's room.**

Mas: You alright?

IF: Look, we're fine, you can go and have fun Mas.

Mas: Huh?

Compa: We can last, I mean, we've only needed real help once a day right? I mean Iffy can still stand, I can still get to the bathroom at least. How about you just leave Planeptune, and have some fun tonight?

Mas: I guess... But what about Nepgear?

IF: I'll take care of her for you.

Mas: Uh... Okay, fine. I'll see you two tomorrow.

Compa: We'll call you on your phone if we really need anything..

Mas: Okay.

* * *

 **Mas flew up to the Lastation basilicom. and landed on the balcony.**

Mas: Anyone heeerrreee?

 **She shouted, she had met Noire and Uni in her spare time after helping with The Blud Vings incident.**

Mas: HHhhheeeeeeelllllllllllloooooo-oooohhhhh!?

 **She walked inside and saw Noire toiling at her desk.**

Mas: Noire!

 **She walked up and tapped Noire on the shoulder.**

Noire: Hmm?

 **She took out ear-buds.**

Noire: Oh! Mas, sorry I didn't notice you.

Mas: Where's Uni?

Noire: She uh...

 **They heard a mucus-y cough above them.**

Noire: Not well... We hired a special nurse to take care of her, and I've been working around the clock just to get as much time with her as I can.

Mas: Ah.

Noire: How are your friends in Planeptune?

Mas: Not great, we don't have enough money to hire anyone, not to mention almost everyone in the city is sick including Nepgear which just makes it worse, because even if we did have the money we couldn't hire anyone because their all busy-

Noire: Mas. Calm down, you'll be fine. And so will everyone else, now how about, me and you go out and have a nice night?

 **Noire clearly felt sympathy for the girl, she wanted to be there for Mas, even though she would never admit it.**

Mas: That'd be nice.

 **They left together.**

* * *

 **Mitsui opened her eyes to see the Mariner above her.**

Mariner: Pphheeeeww... You're alright...

Mitsui: Where are we?

Mariner: The "Lowee Global Exxxxxxpooooooo". It's a series of run down frozen, convention buildings.

Mitsui: Where is everyone else?

Mariner: I had to get you out of there as fast as possible, any time longer spent there would've killed you.

Mitsui: So uh... They're all still there?

Mariner: For the record. I DID try to return, but the mansion was gone. And not to mention people are dying everywhere in Lowee, the city is already a wasteland, just like Leanbox.

Mitsui: Wait!? Leanbox!? It fell!?

Mariner: Unfortunately, it did. We have to be careful, we are on The Bloodlust Oath's hit list.

Mitsui: The what?

Mariner: I'll explain later. We will have to work hard to save your friends.

 **Mitsui sprung up.**

Mitsui: Oh god! Michelle! sh-she was there... What'll happen to her!? I don't wanna lose another little sister...

 **Mitsui turned.**

Mitsui: *sigh* I can't deal with this... Why does the world hate me...

Mariner: Mitsui I-

Mitsui: No. Humanity, the world, LIFE hates me!

Mariner: Mitsui there's nothing we can do.

Mitsui: That's fine. That's just great. But the thing is... I'm done. I'm just done.

 **She walked away. No matter how much the Mariner tried to call after her, she didn't even turn to look him in the face.  
**


	28. 28: Spear of Justice

?: So... We are set to eradicate humanity, yes?

?: Yes... Should we send _her_?

?: My creation? You honor me so.

?: It isn't anybody who can create the most feared _human-hunter_ from a video game... Uh...

?: Undertale?

?: Ah, yes! That game!

?: Why are we even discussing sending _her_?

?: _She_ can kill any human if _she_ so wishes.

?: And if we wish it.

?: _She_ can grant that wish...

?: Very well, we shall send _HER._

* * *

Neptune: So...

 **Neptune sat with Utsuro.**

Neptune: How are your drawings coming along?

Utsuro: Call it cliche where it's headed, but here, I'll tell you everything.

 **She pointed to a drawing.**

Utsuro: You saw this while it was still being drawn. This is where Unoloque snaps at the age of 12 and kills his mother. Then he feels guilty and depressed, he begins to hate the world. Then, he realizes, he is in danger and is having a hunter sent after him, because he "Has inherited Unoloques spirit as well as his name". And here is where the hunter will find him. And attempt to kill him...

* * *

 **Mas and Noire walked through the streets of Lastation, they weren't very crowded, depsite being in the middle of rush-hour.  
**

Noire: It saddens me that my city is no longer very active...

Mas: It's fine, really it is.

 **They heard a clanging and saw an armored figure behind them.**

Mas: What the!?

 **A glowing spear flew directly at Noire, but Mas tackled her out of the way.**

Mas: Whoa! Hey!

 **Mas stood up and looked at the figure.**

Mas: What's your freakin' problem!?

 **Three more spears materialized and were flung at Mas, she spun and dodged them.**

Mas: Ergh!

 **She ran up to the figure and attempted to take their helmet off, but the figure grabbed her hand and threw Mas backwards.**

Mas: Oww...

 **The figure turned towards Mas and began approaching, by now the streets had been evacuated, Noire jumped into the air behind the figure and swung her sword towards the figures head.**

Noire: AAAAhhhhh!

 **The figure turned it's head and it's glowing eye created a streak of light that turned into a spear that hit Noire out of the air, the figure never stopped their advance towards Mas.**

Noire: Agh!

Mas: Noire!

 **Mas jumped up as a spear flew directly at her, the spear ripped Mas' glove off her hand.**

Mas: Would you just- Ergh!

 **Mas ran up and aimed a punch at the figure's head.**

Mas: Argh!

 **A spear shot towards Mas and impaled her hand into the ground. A spear formed in the figures hand as Mas frantically tried to get her own hand out of the ground.**

Mas: No!

 **She slid her hand up the spear towards the figures hand as they swung the spear towards Mas' head**

Mas: Eyyyah!

 **Her hand had a gash ripped in it that was bleeding fast, however, when Mas opened her eyes, she was blocking the spear with a blade affixed to her own left hand.**

Noire: What the...

 **Mas flung her hand to the side and the spear disappeared, she punched the figure's helmet with her other hand and it created a large dent in the helmet.**

Mas: Why are you doing this!?

 **She kicked the figure's armor and aimed a blow with the blade on her hand towards the figures head, just as she was about to hit, the figure vanished.**

Mas: What the... Where did they go..?

 **She looked towards Noire and ran to her, then, helped her up.**

Noire: Mas... How did you do that?

Mas: I don't know...

 **The blade disappeared and the gash in the center of her hand repaired.**

Mas: What was that..?

Noire: I don't know, I've never seen that happen before.

 **Mas' phone went off and she looked at it.**

Mas: Ah, jeez... Noire, I gotta go.

Noire: That's fine. Thanks for protecting me, Mas.

Mas: All in a days work.

 **Mas gave Noire a surprising, quick hug, transformed and flew off.**

* * *

 **Mitsui sat in a scrunched ball in a frozen corner.**

Mitsui: Hmm...

 **She sighed and looked upwards, she looked at the snow that fell from the cracks in the ceiling... It was peaceful.**

Mitsui: Why...

 **She started crying into her own arms.**

Mitsui: Why couldn't I just have a normal life like everyone else..?

 _?: Hey, why are ya' cryin'?_

 **She felt a strange hand on her shoulder, she didn't look back.**

Mitsui: I just wanted to be happy... With my friends, my little sister...

 _?: Oh yeah, I get that... I got a brother, he's pretty cool..._

Mitsui: Damn people taking my sister away...

 _?: I don't know what I would do if my bro was taken from me, I probably would be sad... But I would probably crack a joke or two..._

Mitsui: That's what I did...

 _?: You have to always look at the bright side of things kid. Don't give up on humanity just yet, I know I never have, I'm cool with humans._

Mitsui: You mean you aren-

 **Mitsui looked backwards, but no one was there.**

* * *

Utsuro: *Yawwwwnnnn* All done...

 **She looked at her picture depicting the child's battle against the hunter, the child didn't actually fight, just ran away. He didn't want to fight..**

Neptune: How long do the pictures normally take?

Utsuro: Generally one or two days...

Neptune: I bet you're happy I found you that soapstone.

Utsuro: Yeah... You know, I am really glad you enjoy just sitting around, spending time with me...

Neptune: Why would I not?

Utsuro: I don't know... It just seems kinda boring...

Giari: Biiiiiig Siiiiisssssteeeerrrr!

 **Giari shouted from outside.**

Utsuro: Tomorrow, same time?

Neptune: Okay.

 **Neptune walked out of the cave and saw Giari.**

Giari: In there again?

Neptune: Yup.

Giari: What's so interesting about that cave?

Neptune: Nothing, I just like to sit in there.

Giari: Yeah... Right.

 **She pushed Neptune aside and walked into the cave.**

Giari: Ahhhh!

 **She ran out and grabbed Neptune, instantly dragging her in.**

Giari: Why didn't you tell me that was in here!?

Neptune: Huh?

 **Giari Pointed at a large extension to the cave going upwards.**

 _Neptune: Phew... Utsuro hid..._

Neptune: I uh...

 _Neptune: But since when has that been there?_

Neptune: I-I...

Giari: It must be a way to the surface! How far up have you gone!?

Neptune: You know... Not very...

Giari: Can we go up together big sister!?

Neptune: Hey, hey. There could be something dangerous up there! No going up! I forbid it!

Giari: Awwww! Please?

Neptune: Uh-uh.

 _Neptune: After all, I bet Utsuro is up there..._

Giari: Fine... Let's go have dinner Mas.

Neptune: Okay.

 **They left... However, a glow appeared over the cave mouth and the extension vanished, for, Utsuro hadn't had enough time to seal it before Giari came inside.**


	29. 29: Admiring the Awful

**The next day things were different... Mas felt a looming dread, a fear of... Something. Mitsui trained with The Mariner with renewed determination. And Neptune didn't get to see Utsuro because...**

* * *

 **Giari snuck out of the house at dawn, she found her way to the cave Neptune had been in, she stepped inside.**

Giari: What the..?

 **The extension was gone. She noticed several holes in the ground, not very deep, but wide and long, she put her hand on the wall next to them, and she put her weight on it as she did so... She fell through the wall.**

Giari: Whoa!

 **She fell to the ground with a thunk, she walked quietly through the cave for a few minutes, admiring it's looks, unlike the red stone outside, it was blue with glowing specks throughout it.**

Giari: Wow...

 **She walked further and saw a neatly made bed, not full sized, but certainly big enough for a teenager.**

Giari: Huh... That's strange...

 **She walked slightly further and saw something around a corner, she zipped back around the corner and hid, she heard a rustling, she looked back around and nothing was there, however, several stone tablets where hanging on the wall.**

Giari: Whats this?

 **She looked at them, going from one to the next.**

Giari: This reminds me of Utsuro's old drawings... The Crusade of Warlocks...

 **She rubbed her hand against the last one along the line and continued walking, behind her, Utsuro came out of the wall, frightened.**

 _Utsuro: What is SHE doing in here.?  
_

 **Utsuro began following her.  
**

 _Utsuro: I don't want her to get hurt...  
_

 **Giari found a bridge over a pit, she quickly went across, however parts of the bridge fell out after she got to the other side.  
**

Giari: Huh... That was close...

 **She kept walking for who knows how long, she got hungry and ate the lunch she secretly stashed under her bed the night before. She continued on for another hour-ish and found a dead-end.**

Giari: All this way for nothing...

 **The end glowed and opened to a morning sky, a bright ball of light she saw was all-consuming to her mind, behind her, Utsuro was giggling happily, she had made her sister happy.**

Giari: Wow...

 **She jumped out of the tunnel and gazed at the forests around her, she saw a shooting star, the last star of the night.**

Giari: Thank you... Thank you so much Celestia...

 **She looked behind her, Utsuro was standing there.**

Giari: Utsuro!?

 **She fell backwards and Utsuro calmly picked her up.**

Utsuro: It's beautiful isn't it? Up here I can lay out in the sun for hours... It's so peaceful...

Giari: I guess it is...

Utsuro: I love it up here... It's beautifully strange to me... And now, you too.

Giari: I always knew I would get to see it up here...

Utsuro: How about we make this place ours?

Giari: That sounds nice... But it would need a name...

Utsuro: Hmmm... You're right... How about...

 **She looked up at the sky and pointed up with a gleaming smile.**

Utsuro: Leanbox..?

* * *

 **A car drove over a ruinous city, where it was? That wasn't clear, but none the less, the car was driving ominously, as if it had something to hide, as it did...**

Lust: Why did we have to bring them all the way here?

 **Lust sat at the drivers seat.**

Gloot: Because, we have to get them to Vanity.

Lust: Ugh... Why? I haaaaaaate that guy.

Gloot: Do as you're told Lusty, we don't have time to argue over this!

* * *

Mitsui: Eyyyyah!

 **Misui was beginning to see what the Mariner was showing her.**

Mariner: Well done, Vanderlux, I have business to take care of, but first.

 **He handed Mitsui a TV, it was working, even though it wasn't receiving power.**

Mitsui: Huh? What's his for?

Mariner: Monitoring the city, touch the screen

 **Mitsui touched the screen and a map of Lowee came up. She touched another spot and it went into a view of that same spot.**

Mitsui: wow...

Mariner: I'll be heading off now. Enjoy your new toy.

Mitsui: Thanks.

 **She touched a place on the map not far from the basilicom and was given a view of Blanc's room, she was in bed, a doctor standing over her, Blanc was asleep, and had a mark on her forehead.**

Mitsui: What the?

 **She turned the TV's volume nob, as it was actually quite an old TV.**

Doctor: I'm sorry Mina, but I can't seem to find anything wrong with her, other than a mild fever.

Mina: What about the mark on her forehead? that can't be normal.

 **The mark on Blanc's forehead was a strange claw mark outlining a strange symbol.**

Doctor: It isn't a tattoo, is it?

Mina: How could you, a follower of Lady Blanc, not notice a tattoo until now?

 **The doctor jumped at Mina's dark anger.**

doctor: The point is, I can't find anything I could treat.

Mina: Fantastic...

 **Mina sat down in a chair as the doctor left.**

Mina: What are we gonna d-

 **Mitsui turned the TV off.**

Mitsui: What's going on..?

* * *

Mas: Phew...

 **Mas walked along the streets, she had begun enjoying an alone afternoon walk every day, of course, she didn't realize the streets were empty because the disease was rapidly killing the citizens.**

Mas: So calm... Peaceful.

?: Eradicate all non-sick humans...

 **A glowing spear flew at Mas from behind.**

Mas: Oh... Heheh, you again.

 **She turned to face the figure.**

Mas: So. You can talk? Interesting, I thought you were just a dumb suit of armor, apparently there's a person under there...

?: Ngahhhh! You little brat!

 **The figure ran at Mas, a spear forming in there hand.**

Mas: I hope this works..

 **Mas had bought a new glove, and changed it's design because of an idea she had.**

Mas: Take this!

 **She grabbed a small nub on the side of the glove and slid it along her wrist, the figure was almost on top of her... The figure swung, only to be blocked by the same blade on Mas' hand as before.**

Mas: Yes! It worked!

 **She flung her hand to the side and the spear flew off to the side, only to realign as the figure formed another and swung at Mas, the spear Mas had knocked away flew at her from the side as she was being swung at from the front. Mas used all her speed to slide the nub on her wrist again.**

Mas: Take this!

 **She jumped and blocked the figures swing while simultaneously blocking the spear flying at her, because another blade had formed on her other hand.**

Mas: Gotcha!

 **She punched the figure's armor and it split in two, a gash in the armor didn't reach the being inside though.**

Mas: Heheh, I knew it would work.

?: Ngaahhh! So, you learned a thing or two? That doesn't help you!

 **A circle of spears formed around Mas and all flew towards her, she jumped and flung one of the blades off of her hand, the blade cut the figures helmet off.**

Mas: Haha-! Holy crap!

 **The figure was not human, but looked rather like a fish, one red ponytail dropped from the back of their head, they wore an eyepatch over their left eye.**

Mas: What the heck are you!?

 **A spear flew and hit Mas' back, she flew into the figure's grasp.**

?: Undyne. The Spear of Justice!

 **Undyne punched Mas away from her and into a wall.**


	30. 30: Searing Glow

**Mas impacted into a wall and had eight spears pointed at her in midair.**

Undyne: No mercy.

Mas: You...

 **Undyne approached Mas and looked directly at her.**

Undyne: You... Huh? That's why you're immune...

Mas: What are you talking about?

 **The eight spears flew at Mas, lodging her in the wall, and Undyne vanished.**

* * *

 **Utsuro and Giari sat admiring the world they had found. "If only we could explore it" They had said to eachother, knowing they would never have the time to explore it.**

Giari: I should be getting back home...

Utsuro: I'll take you.

Giari: Thanks Utsuro.

* * *

 **Mitsui sat in the building absentmindedly watching the city that was rapidly losing citizens.**

Mitsui: Mmmm...

 **She turned around because she heard a rattling noise, kind of like bones being lightly hit together.**

Mitsui: What's that?

 **She stood up and went towards the noise, she looked around a corner and saw a single bone, being chewed on by two rats.**

Mitsui: Ohhhh... The bone is off-balance so it was knocking into the ground.

 **She was touched from behind, she jumped and looked back.**

Mariner: What's wrong?

 **It was the Mariner.**

Mitsui: Nothing.

Mariner: Good. I want to show you your new abilities, Vanderlux.

Mitsui: By the way...

 **They began walking into an open area.**

Mitsui: You keep calling me that... Why?

Mariner: I will tell you in due time.

 **They stopped.**

Mariner: I want you to focus on gathering energy into your blade.

 **Mitsui took out her sword and closed her eyes.**

Mariner: Gather the energy...

 **Her sword began lightly glowing.**

Mariner: Now swing!

 **She opened her eyes and swung her sword, an energy burst knocked her back.**

Mitsui: Agh!

Mariner: It's to powerful for you to control...

 **She stood up.**

Mitsui: No! Let me try one more time.

 **She closed her eyes and the sword began glowing much faster and stronger. She swung and a sword beam flew out of her blade. She opened her eyes.**

Mariner: You did it...

Mitsui: What did I do?

 **mitsui's right eye was glowing a milky-white color.**

Mariner: I was told that it was much harder to wield... Yet you have it down in less than a week...

Mitsui: My eye hurts...

 **She slid down onto her knees in pain.**

Mitsui: Agh!

 **The Mariner ducked down beside her.**

Mariner: You have gained control of your ability, it has marked you as it's wielder. Don't worry, the pain is temporary.

 **The Mariner put a dark blue eye-patch over the glowing eye.**

Mariner: Does that help?

Mitsui: Y-yeah, what is it?

Mariner: It's a special healing chamber, The Vanderlux must wear it after gaining control for a short time.

Mitsui: What is "it"

Mariner: It is time you learned...

* * *

Utsuro: Go on, Giari.

 **Utsuro had brought Giari back through the tunnels.**

Giari: Thanks Utsuro.

Utsuro: Come by sometime, we can go back up okay?

Giari: Alright.

 **Giari happily left the cave.**

* * *

Mas: Phew...

 **Mas went into Compa's house.**

Mas: Everyone! I'm back!

 **She went into Nepgear's room.**

Mas: How you holdin' up?

Nepgear: Fine... I just feel a bit weak.

Mas: Good.

Nepgear: I keep seeing Neptune in my dreams...

Mas: Where is she?

Nepgear: It varies... A temple decorated ornately, made of stone... Or a cave hanging out with a girl who has a blood-red crest over her eye...

Mas: It's okay.

Nepgear: I've seen you a few times...

Mas: Hm?

 **Nepgear sat up in bed.**

Nepgear: I dream about skeletons looking over Lowee, old looking warriors in Lastation, and while I was asleep a minute ago.. I saw you fighting them.

Mas: Nepgear...

Nepgear: What?

Mas: Your dreams might not be just dreams...

* * *

 **The Mariner looked at Mitsui.**

Mariner: Have you been seeing or hearing things? People talking to you recently?

Mitsui: Uhh... Yeah.

Mariner: It's your powers communicating to you. Is there maybe a character you like from a game or TV show you watched recently?

Mitsui: Uh, yeah.

Mariner: Than it is probably trying to communicate with you.

Mitsui: What is "IT"

Mariner: The Moonlight Vanderlux. A special ability inherited by the thousandth descendant of the first ever CPU.

Mitsui: Huh?

Mariner: That is you Mitsui. You are the descendant of HER, lady...

Mitsui: Who?

Mariner: I shouldn't say... She is not to be named by someone who has sinned as much as I.

 **The Mariner began to grow.**

Mariner: I have sinned too much, and this is the only way I can make it up to the world...

Mitsui: Mariner..?

 **The Mariner had shifted into it's monstrous form.**

Mariner: Vanderlux...

Mitsui: Huh..?

Mariner: Slay Me!

 **He slashed at Mitsui with his razor sharp fingers, she blocked them all.**

Mitsui: Wait!

Mariner: There is no time to wait! Strike me down!

 **A black wind hit Mitsui and threw her back.**

Mitsui: Agh!

 **She hit a wall and her eye began glowing through the eye-patch.**

?: Allow me to protect you...

 **She saw a figure form in front of her.**

Mariner: The Moonlight Vanderlux has shown itself.

 **The figure began forming into a very odd figure.**

?: Mariner. What's the difference between a hungry zombie, and a clever zombie?

Mariner: Hmm?

 **The figure fully formed into a skeleton wearing a shirt, a blue hoodie, and pants.**

?: The clever one just ate!

Mariner: You... I never expected her favorite character to be Sans...

Sans: Believe it.

 **Two skulls appeared behind him and shot lasers at The Mariner.**

Sans: I don't appreciate Mitsui being hurt.

Mitsui: I'll take care of this.

 **Sans disappeared.**

Mariner: Heheh...

 **The Mariner had a large wound in his chest.**

Mariner: This is your true power Mitsui...

 **Mitsui jumped forward and slashed.**


	31. 31: The true power of light

**The Mariner fell back as a gash appeared on his chest.**

Mariner: Now it's my turn!

 **He swung his arms at Mitsui, tearing her sleeves and cutting her arms.**

Mitsui: Agh!

Sans: Support!

 **Two skulls appeared behind Mitsui and shot lasers into The Mariners shoulders, Mitsui cut The Mariners mask while he recoiled from the blasts.**

Mitsui: Phew...

 **The Mariner looked at her in the eye and his mask repaired.**

Mariner: Verrrryyyyy gooooooood!

 **He hissed at her angrily.**

Mariner: But. Which are the wounds that stay?

 **He gestured to the burns the lasers had put on him.**

Mariner: Use your power Mitsui!

 **He sent a dark wind at her, she felt it hitting her, even though no physical matter was in the wind.**

Mariner: Use it Mitsui!

 **Mitsui felt power building up in her blade.**

Mitsui: I'll take you down!

 **The power in her sword grew and she swung her blade cutting through the wind and leaving a deep gash in The Mariners arm.**

Mariner: Yes! Just like that!

 **Mitsui ran at him and swung her sword again.**

Mariner: Wheres the power?

 **He had dodged, he grabbed Mitsui.**

Mariner: But ifffff you don't kil mmmmmeeeee? I'lllll be forccccedd to kil YOU!

 **He threw her against a wall and sent his arms foward to impale her.**

Sans: Oh no ya' don't!

 **Sans instantly materialized in front of Mitsui and created lasers to fend of each of The Mariners strikes, he swung his hand to the right afterwards and The Mariner was flung to the right, into a wall.**

Sans: Mitsui! If ya' keep relying on me like this, I'll tire out in no time. Use our will! You have the same power I wield, you just gotta use it!

 **He got Mitsui un-lodged from the wall and disappeared.**

Mitsui: R-right...

 **The Mariner emerged and saw Mitsui slumped to the ground alone.**

Mariner: Hehehhhhh...

 **He approached her...**

Mitsui: I get it now...

 **Her sword began glowing as The Mariner approached.**

Mitsui: I am this worlds hope...

 **She swung in a flash and The Mariner looked confused.**

Mariner: What did that do?

 **His left arm fell off him and onto the ground.**

Mitsui: For humanity's sake...

 **She swung and cut off his right leg.**

Mitsui: I have to fight!

 **Her sword began glowing in front of the Mariner's face.**

Mitsui: Stardust glaive!

 **She swung her glowing sword at his head, the hook in the blade swung around his neck and she flew around him, she kicked The Mariner's back, his neck stretched against the sword and his head was cut off, it was flung lightly into the air.**

Mitsui: Burn to ash!

 **She snapped her fingers and a skull appeared behind her, it shot a laser that enveloped The Mariner's head. It vanished with an echo of:**

Mariner: My work is done... I'm... Proud... Of... You...

 **The echo disappeared.**

Mitsui: Phew...

 **Sans appeared in front of her.**

Sans: That took some effort...

 **Mitsui fell to the ground.**

Sans: You okay?

Mitsui: Yeah...

Sans: Good, because, we aren't done yet...

Mitsui: What?

Sans: The Mariner was a weakling compared to other demons.

Mitsui: He was a demon?

Sans: Not entirely, he was an insane Guardian, a race of sub-angels that keep the world safe, he went mad and became half-demon.

Mitsui: What am I suppose to do?

Sans: If you are gonna save the world, we have to form a stronger bond.

Mitsui: Huh?

Sans: We have to re-inforce our connections with eachother.

Mitsui: Oh... By the way, why do you look like sans?

Sans: The game that fell through the hole, you took it home and played it, Undertale, as far as I remember, sans held a special place in your heart, a character you liked, naturally, to create a more stable environment for interaction, I used his form.

Mitsui: Right, the hole not far from the city that led to the surface...

Sans: Now that I've explained, let's get a move on.

Mitsui: Where are we gonna go?

Sans: We gotta make a stronger connection right? Naturally, we gotta go to a CPU and get her blessing.

Mitsui: Huh?

Sans: Dude, seriously, I'm practically just CPU power in a raw form, distilled over hundreds of years in a particular family line.

Mitsui: So... You are pure energy?

Sans: Now you're gettin' it, I'm like lightforce, but tougher and smarter, yet not smart enough to make as good puns as sans himself could.

Mitsui: Okay... What CPU should we talk to?

Sans: Definitely one from Planeptune. The older the better.

Mitsui: Okay...

Sans: How's about I walk with ya' just for some company on the road?

Mitsui: Fine, but I'm still recovering from that fight so don't go to fast.

Sans: Hey, who's energy ya' think you were usin'? I'm tired too.

Mitsui: heheh, fine.

* * *

 **Mas walked down a street in Planeptune, being very careful, she didn't want to deal with any enemies.**

Mas: All day, back and forth, back and forth...

 **She sat on a bench by the street, she was the only one there, there weren't any true casualties from the disease yet, as far as she knew.**

Mas: I can't stand this disease...

?: Tell me about it.

 **Without her noticing, a man had started leaning on the back of the bench.**

?: No one to hang with, right?

Mas: You got that right. What are you doing out?

?: What I do every day, see if there is anyone healthy to talk to.

Mas: I think ya' found one.

?: What's your name?

Mas: Utaimasu. You?

?: Wry.

Mas: Just call me Mas, Wry.

Wry: Got it.

Mas: I've been really bored recently...

Wry: You like video games?

Mas: I've seen a few... But I haven't played any myself...

Wry: Wanna come down to my place and try some?

Mas: Sure.


	32. 32: Offspring of Death

**Mitsui and Sans were not happy.**

Mitsui: How long was I away..?

Sans: How could this have all happened?

Mitsui: I have to check it out!

Sans: Hey! Wait!

 **They ran into a street, burning on both sides everything was on fire, the city of Lowee was collapsing into ruins.**

Mitsui: Anyone! Is anyone okay!

 **She saw a lone figure standing on the end of the street.**

?: Angel.

Mitsui: No way...

 **The figure began approaching Mitsui.**

Mitsui: Who are you!?

?: You may call me Cerberus. The flaming hell-beast.

Mitsui: Cerberus huh? Why did you call me Angel?

Cerberus: Among us, you are still known as The Blud Angel. Hm?

 **The female figure, glanced to the left of Mitsuo.**

Cerberus: Who's the tubster?

Sans: Huh!? Oh you did not just call me that.

 **His left eye glowed blue as he said this**

Mitsui: Sans. He's my partner.

Cerberus: Oh. Well, having someone so small and fat next to you doesn't make you very threatening.

 **Sans' eyes disappeared.**

Sans: That's it. You're dead.

 **He swung his hand to the left and Cerberus flew that way as well, he kept throwing his hand, left, right, down, up, down, left, left, right.**

Mitsui: Calm down Sans, you might kill her.

Sans: I see no issue with that fact.

 **Mitsui grabbed his hand and Cerberus landed in front of them.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Cerberus stood up sloppily and had a stumble in her movement**

Cerberus: Touche, little green man, I guess you're more that greets the nose...

 **Cerberus fell flat on her face.**

Mitsui: Uuuuuhhhhh...

Sans: Yeah, yeah. I get it, my fault.

Mitsui: Lowee isn't recovering from this... We have to leave...

Sans: Good idea Mitsui.

* * *

Mas: Oh my god! That was awesome!

Wry: Right?

 **Wry was seated in front of a computer, someone who looked like Sans was on the screen, underneath was a white square with a small heart in the center.**

Wry: I got a ton of save files backed up for every cool fight in this game.

Mas: I can see why.

Wry: I love this game, you know, sometimes...

 **He sat up and walked over to a couch, passing a table that he picked up a soda off of and drank some of.**

Wry: My co-workers always say I play 'em too much. But I think it has it's uses, after all, I don't need to go into work a lot.

Mas: Good point. Although...

 **Mas looked at a shelf with several figurines on it.**

Mas: I've definitely seen some of these people before...

Wry: I've been to a lot of different dimensions. It's part of my job, so I got a butt-load of those from other dimensions. Like this.

 **He grabbed a figurine of what look like Noire but in a different outfit.**

Wry: There was a game about Noire in one of 'em. And I picked up this figure, I was going to give it to Noire as a gift, but I never got the chance...

Mas: Yeah...

 **She looked around the room, there were posters, figurines, everywhere of Noire, she even caught a glance of a Noire body pillow in his bedroom.**

Mas: You really like Noire don't you?

Wry: Totes.

 **He sat on the couch and took out a gaming system, two screens.**

Mas: Where did you get that?

Wry: Totally weird dimension, I got this game and fell in love with it.

Mas: Yeah? What is it?

Wry: Super Smash Bros.

Mas: Sounds like a Lowee title...

Wry: Kinda.

 **He set down the gaming system.**

Wry: Anyhow, I got a buddy coming over. You should probably-

 **A dog barked and ran into the room, it jumped on Wry, knocking him over.**

Wry: Agh! Toby! Down!

 **The pure white dog didn't move, just sat there on top of Wry.**

Wry: But... You should get back... To your sick people...

Mas: Oh! Right!

Wry: I'll see you tomorrow.

Mas: See ya'

* * *

Sans: Mitsui?

Mitsui: Mm?

Sans: What is this world to you?

 **They sat in a small forest, looking up at the stars through the trees.**

Mitsui: What do you mean?

Sans: This world, is it beautiful, graceful, awful? Any of that stuff to you?

Mitsui: Cruel.

 **She touched the eye-patch she still wore.**

Mitsui: I just wanted a fun life, y'know?

Sans: I get it.

Mitsui: This world has been nothing but cruel to me...

Sans: Not everything is sunshine and rainbows. You know that.

Mitsui: I thought there would be more rainbows on the surface...

Sans: I don't know, maybe once this is all over, you can have your rainbows.

Mitsui: How will this ever be over? I can't stop all the things going on... Leanbox is destroyed. And lives are ticking down from unknown cause...

Sans: You aren't alone, Mitsui.

Mitsui: You said I alone carry the power to save the world...

Sans: No. We are. And as long as we got each other, nothin' can get in our way, right?

Mitsui: Yeah, sure.

 **Mitsui walked a few feet away and lay down on the grass.**

* * *

 **A few days passed, Mas had begun seeing Wry every day, and Mitsui and Sans slowly made their way towards Planeptune.**

* * *

Mas: Wry? You here?

 **No answer came out like usual.**

Mas: What's going on?

 **An energy wave hit her, and she suddenly could barely move.**

Mas: What the!?

 **A glowing spear flew at her.**

Mas: What the!?

 **She narrowly dodged it and Undyne crept out of a dark alley.**

Mas: You again!?

Undyne: Yes, and this time, you won't escape.

 **Mas couldn't move, she could only turn.  
**

Undyne: You use underhanded tactics against me, you don't take risks, face danger head on!

 **Three spears flew at Mas, she faced the direction they came from and they were blocked in front of her.**

Undyne: Brave girl isn't she?

Mas: Yeah yeah, bring it on.

 **Mas had to block several patterns of spears.**

Undyne: This isn't working.

 **Another energy wave flew into Mas and she could move again, she slid the nub on her glove twice and blades formed on both of her hands.  
**

Mas: Mistake!

 **She ran at Undyne, and one of her blades skidded along the ground.**

Undyne: What the!?

 **Undyne flung another energy wave and Mas reflected it with her blades. Undyne couldn't move.**

Mas: I've had enough of you!

 **Mas punched her blade deep into Undyne's helmet.**

Mas: EEeeeyyyyyahhhhh!

 **She flung her whole weight against the blade and ran it all the way down Undyne's armor.**

Undyne: ...

 **Blood started dripping out of the armor and Undyne fell over.**

Mas: You... Are... Bested, Undyne.

Undyne: Heheh...

 **Undyne looked at Mas.**

Undyne: You'll have to try a little harder than THAT.

 **A piercing glow blocked Mas' vision.**


	33. 33: The Undying

**The glow vanished and Mas looked at a newly reformed Undyne, her helmet had vanished, Undyne's ponytail was split into the sharp ends and her armor had been massively reinforced, Undyne's eye-patch was gone, and a glowing spear appeared sticking out of it every couple seconds.**

Mas: What the hell...

 **Undyne swung and hundreds of spears flew at Mas, Mas closed her eyes, suddenly, a glow pierced her eyelids.**

?: Get her out of here.

?2: Right.

 **Mas was grabbed and taken away, she opened her eyes and saw ground moving beneath her, she was being carried.**

?2: I know you can't see or hear me. But I have to get you out of here!

 **Mas jumped out of the grasp.**

Mas: But I CAN see and hear you.

Sans: What? Y-you can?

* * *

Undyne: What is this!?

 **A shield of light disappeared and Mitsui emerged from behind it.**

Mitsui: You think you can hurt an innocent girl? Please!

Undyne: How do you know she was innocent?

Mitsui: Uh... Lucky guess?

 **Mitsui spun her sword around.**

Mitsui: YOU just looked more evil.

Undyne: NGAAHHHH! I, Undyne, will not be insulted so!

Mitsui: Oooooh! And I guessed correctly!

 **Undyne dashed at Mitsui, Undyne swung her spear at Mitsui's head, Mitsui responded by moving lightly to the left and hooking onto Undyne's spear to jump over her.**

Mitsui: Whoo!

 **She swung on the hook, kicking Undyne in the back.**

Undyne: Agh, take this!

 **Undyne stopped her flying from the kick and flung several energy blasts at Mitsui.**

Mitsui: Bing, bing, bing!

 **Mitsui blocked all of them and flung a massive one from the absorbed energy, back at Undyne, Undyne got hit with massive force.**

Undyne: You're... Stronger than I thought...

 **Undyne couldn't move.**

Mitsui: I'm gonna have to banish you from this world then.

 **Mitsui's sword glowed and she flung an energy wave at Undyne, Undyne was ripped in half and dissolved away.**

Mitsui: Phew...

Sans: Mitsui!

Mitsui: Sans! Did you get that girl to safety?

Sans: Uh...

 **Mas came running behind Sans.**

Sans: Almost.

Mitsui: Sans...

 **Mitsui put her fingers over her eyes, then jolted in pain after touching her eye-patch.**

Mitsui: You alright, girl?

Mas: Yeah... I was fine before you showed- ...I know you.

Mitsui: You do?

Mas: I guess you didn't really see me in this form.

Mitsui: Sans? Is she insane?

Sans: Nope.

Mas: Heheh.

 **Mas quickly transformed into HDD.**

Mas: Recognize me now?

Mitsui: Holy crap!

Mas: Anyway, Why are you and... "Him" here?

 **Mas pointed at Sans.**

Mitsui: You can see him?

Mas: Yup.

 **The ground not far away from them erupted in fire and Undyne reappeared.**

Sans: Undyne?

Undyne: So... You thought you could best The Heroine so easily?

 **Three spears materialized behind her.**

Undyne: I am stronger than THAT.

Mitsui: So... You wanna fight us all?

Undyne: Yes, and I will kill you, then report The Vanderlux's destruction to my masters.

Sans: How do you kn-

Undyne: That energy she hit me with... You know Sans. At first I thought you were ACTUALLY with Mitsui. But no! You are nothing but a guise!

Sans: Ergh...

Mitsui: Sans is real!

Sans: And I am Mitsui's friend!

Mitsui: We'll take you out!

 **The three spears flew at Sans, he spun to the left and grabbed Mitsui's arm.**

Mitsui: Take this!

 **She threw Sans forward, he created eight Skulls along his arc and grabbed Undyne, spinning her right into the lasers they fired.**

Undyne: Agh!

 **She spun and kicked Sans across an entire street, he was implanted into the wall of an empty store.**

Mitsui: Yah!

 **Mitsui came down behind Undyne with a swing, Undyne blocked the swing and began shooting spears at Mitsui, then stopped when she saw Mitsui hooking them and throwing them back, Undyne retaliated by flinging them directly back at Mitsui, eventually the spears were moving so fast that you couldn't even see the figures inside the sharp hurricane.**

Mas: How can she move so fast..?

Sans: It's her will.

 **Sans had approached behind Mas with a large gash across his skeletal chest.**

Mas: What do you mean?

Sans: That girl... She's got some kind of determination... She wants to help people. So she tries her damnedest...

Mas: Really?

Sans: She's impenetrable. You try to fight her. You're gonna lose. Or, if ya' win, she'll keep coming back ever-stronger.

Mas: What's so special about her?

Sans: She DOES have a special power inside her... But that's not what keeps her drive going. It's the will to save her friends... Her sister.

Mas: Hm?

 **Mas fell backwards.**

Mas: Like me...

Sans: You alright, kid?

Mas: She's like me... I sacrificed myself to save my sister... That's what kept me alive...

Sans: Huh?

 **Mas stood up tall in her human form.**

Mas: A fierce determination to help those in need...

 **Mas began walking towards the flurry of spears.**

Mas: A will and desire to live, so that that goal can be met.

 **Text began appearing in front of Mas.**

Mas: That's WHO I AM!

 **Full initialization complete, perfect sync with current body.**

Mas: I WILL help those who need it!

 **CPU processor fully integrated: Rogue Core, activated.**

 **Mas glowed a piercing white almost blinding Sans.  
**

Mas: Up until now... I've just been a copy of a CPU... Now...

 **The world around her digitized and she saw a mask appear in front of her.**

Mas: Now it's my turn...

 **She grabbed the mask and threw it into the air.**

Mas: My turn to take control!

 **Geysers erupted around her and went into her body, she felt herself grow to a 22 year-old body, a power grew out from her, creating black wings in the shape of a star. Her hair grew and wrapped itself into a spinning ponytail off the right side of her head, here eyes turned pitch-black with white power symbols in the middle. Her body glowed, being cover by a black, skin-tight suit, with red stripes down the front, and sides, her gloves had blue stripes down them, leading into purple parts over her palms. The same happened to her leggings.**

Mas: This is MY power!

 **The mask fell down and clipped to the left top side of her head.**

Mas: And with it... I'll protect the world!

 **The world un-digitized and she flew directly at the flurry. Without even a scratch she burst threw the spears and punched Undyne with a massive blade coming from her wrist.**

Mas: You think you can win?

 **Mitsui and Sans walked up next to Mas.**

Mas: Then go through US.


	34. 34: Hopes and Dreams, Are they in reach?

**Undyne stood in front of them.**

Undyne: Heheh... You think I would EVER give up..? I serve the purpose of an invincible threat, even in the most trying situation I remain in control...

Mitsui: Give up Undyne.

Mas: You can't win.

Sans: We will kill you if you don't.

 **Undyne threw three spears at each of them.**

Sans: Mitsui?

 **Sans was thrown into the air and Mas skyrocketed after him, she was a flash of teal as Mitsui fended off Undyne.**

Mas: Go get 'er!

 **Mas threw Sans with incredible force to the ground.**

Sans: Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttt..!

 **Mitsui grabbed Undyne and threw her upwards with very little force, making her go up a few feet.**

Sans: Duuuuunnnnkkkeeedddd OOOOonnnnnnnnn!

 **He plowed into Undyne, knocking her down and into the up-pointed blade of Mitsui, who then activate the lightspeed dash and flung Undyne to the left with absolute force.**

Mas: Eyyyyahhhh!

 **Undyne was punched by a sword into the ground.**

Undyne: Okay...

 **Undyne stood up with a puncture wound going straight through her**

Undyne: You win...

 **She faded away.**

Mas: Phew...

 **Mas transformed into her human form and fell to her knees.**

Mas: I... What..? H-how...?

 **She looked at her hand, glowing a deep teal, radiating with positive energy.**

Sans: Good job team.

Mitsui: You okay, Mas?

Mas: I can't... What am I..?

 **Mas had started crying.**

Mas: How could I return to my sister like this..? She... She'll think I'm a freak...

Mitsui: Mas?

Mas: No... She won't even know it's me...

 **Mas put her head in her hands and began sobbing.**

Mitsui: What's wrong Mas?

Mas: Giari... Little Sister... What do I do...

Mitsui: Mas!

 **Mitsui shouted authoritatively**

Mitsui: We need your help!

Mas: I...

 **Mas looked upwards.**

Mas: Right...

 **She stood up.**

Mas: What do you need?

* * *

 _Mitsui: We need to see the eldest CPU in Planeptune. And fast, we don't have much time._

* * *

 **Mas led them down a street.**

Mas: Look. If you need to see the oldest CPU in Planeptune, there's only one place to go.

 **They walked into a private medical center.**

Mas: Hi. We need to see Plutia.

Receptionist: I'm, uh, sorry. But... We don't allow visitors with the terminally ill, especially visitors that have no relation to the patient.

Mas: She's my mom.

Receptionist: She said she didn't have children...

Mas: Mmmm? Because how old was Plutia last I checked. She could've had me fifteen years ago.

Receptionist: Hmm... Fine, I'll bring you there.

 **She stood up and led the three to a room on the second floor.**

Mitsui: Sweet lie, Mas.

 **She said as the receptionist left.**

Mas: Eh, figured it was believable.

 **They walked into a hospital room, Plutia was there, sitting in a bed.**

Mas: Plutia..?

 **No answer.**

Mas: Plutia, wake up.

 **Her eyes were wide open, Mas then realized Plutia was holding a torn piece of cloth.**

Mas: Plutia..? You even alive?

Plutia: Mmmm... Mmmmm!

 **Plutia let out a gasp.**

Plutia: Is... This a dream!?

 **She seemed to have been jolted back.**

Mas: No... It isn't, Plutia.

Plutia: C'mon..! Call me Plutie like you always do!

Mitsui: Hmm?

Mas: Uhh...

 **Plutia let out a few tears that streamed down her face and hugged Mas, who was next to the bed.**

Plutia: Neppy... Neppy... How did you come back... Wait...

 **Plutia sat back.**

Plutia: I'm dreaming... Aren't I?

Mas: No, this is real Plutie.

Mitsui: Hmm?

 **Sans walked up to Mas, knowing Plutia couldn't see him.**

Sans: Why are you lying to her?

Mas: Because, it will make her trust us more.

Plutia: Who are you talking to Neppy?

Mas: Oh, heheh. No one.

Plutia: Do you need my help?

Mas: Uh, yeah. his is my friend Mitsui.

 **Mas pulled Mitsui over.**

Plutia: Hmmm... Can I call to Mitsy?

Mitsui: Sure.

Mas: Anyway, Mitsui here needs you to bless her.

Plutia: Oh... I'll try.

 **Plutia put her hand on Mitsui's forehead and took two deep breathes.**

Plutia: Hmmmm...

 **Mitsui felt a jolt of power... Nope, just a huge headache.**

Plutia: Agh! I'm sorry. It's not gonna work with me sick like this...

Mitsui: Oh...

Plutia: But... Seeing Neppy again, makes me sooooo happy...

Mas: Right. Glad I could help. But... We have to leave...

Plutia: Oh... Okay...

 **Mitsui and Sans left the room, Mas began following but was grabbed by Plutia.**

Plutia: Wait.

Mas: Hmm? Yeah, what is it?

Plutia: I uhh...

* * *

Mitsui: What's taking Mas so long?

Sans: Maybe...

 **Sans grinned.**

Sans: She got put ON CALL.

Mitsui: Not bad. You're getting better

 **Mas left the room.**

Mitsui: Why were you in there so long?

Mas: No reason. Just comforting Plutia a little.

Mitsui: Oh.

Mas: Let's go.

 **Mas walked ahead and Mitsui saw small markings on the back of Mas' shoulder underneath her dress.**

Mitsui: Hmm?

* * *

 **They left.**

Mas: I would say I could bring you to Nepgear... But she's sick too... Aaaaand... That means she can't give you the blessing either...

Sans: You wouldn't... Happen to be a Planeptune CPU, would you?

Mas: I uhh...

 **She looked at her hand and saw a vision in the crystal.**

Mas: Is that... Me? And... Utsuro? What's up with her..?

* * *

Neptune: So. I heard you were almost done with your story.

Utsuro: Yeah. But I still have a lot to draw...

Neptune: Somethings wrong. What is it?

Utsuro: I hate it here...

 **They sat together in the cave, Utsuro began crying.**

Utsuro: I hate living like this... I wish I could just go home...

Neptune: Hey, hey. It's alright. I'll find my way home. Then it will all be fine.

Utsuro: Who says? the only comfort I have is occasionally going up to Leanbox with Gia-

 **Utsuro stumbled over her own words. Neptune didn't know about the surface.**

Neptune: Y-you said "Leanbox"... I recognize that name...

Utsuro: Did Giari tell you?

Neptune: No... Can you show me?

Utsuro: It may take a while.

Neptune: Not an issue.

Utsuro: OK I'll take you.


	35. 35: Darkness rains

**Utsuro was bringing Neptune through the cave when they heard shuffling behind them.**

Utsuro: What was that?

Neptune: I don't know...

Utsuro: Let's run. We can lose it in the forest.

 **Utsuro's eye turned green as she looked back while running.**

Utsuro: Someone's following us!

* * *

 **They emerged on the surface and Utsuro grabbed Neptune and dragged her behind a tree.**

?: Don't run from me!

Neptune: Huh?

 **Someone jumped out of the cave.**

Neptune: Mei...

Mei: Where are you Mas!? I swear if you hide from me I'l-

 **She looked up.**

Mei: Whoa... Where am I..?

 **Meiosei's voice lightened as she looked up.**

Mei: It's so beautiful...

 **She looked at the cave with a giant grin.**

Mei: I gotta go tell everyone!

 **She jumped back into the cave.**

Utsuro: Nep, I'm gonna go make sure she's alright going down. Stay here.

Neptune Mmm, kay.

 **Neptune nodded her head as Utsuro jumped into the cave as well.**

Neptune: I finally know who I am...

 **She came out from behind the tree and looked up.**

Neptune: Everything up here is so natural...

 **She looked behind her and saw a glowing black floating speck.**

?: You found out without the gauntlet huh?

Neptune: Who's there?

?: Strange, you of all people Neptune... To listen to a _demon..._

Neptune: What the?

?: Why didn't you listen to me? You could've met Nepgear oh so so much sooner...

 **The speck vanished and Neptune was touched from behind, gently.**

Neptune: Hmm?

 **Neptune turned around.**

Daku: But that would've been to easy for you, wouldn't it?

Neptune: Daku!

Daku: Oh, why are you sooooo shocked?

 **Daku looked completely different, she wore black clothes that were identical to Rom or Ram's, her eyes were blood red.**

Daku: You don't understand what it's like Neptune. To be cast out! I killed you! And I thought if I left! I would be happy! But no! You made everyone forget about me! And then... Oh then...

 **Daku began growling.**

Daku: _You turned Utsuro into a DEMON._

Neptune: What do you-!

 **A dark energy blast slammed onto Neptune.**

Daku: She was MY big sister! MINE AND RAITO's! And you turned her into a freakin' demon!

 **Daku swung her hand to the left and right, two energy blasts hit Neptune.**

Daku: I was gonna come back... But the second I heard that Utsuro died... I could've been your little sister again Neptune, but no! You had to take MY big sister away from me!

Neptune: What are you talking about!?

Daku: YOU KILLED UTSURO!

 **Daku threw a final energy blast at Neptune, one that would kill her, but a shield of pure light appeared in front of Neptune.**

?: Don't give up! Come on! I know you have to win this Neptune!

Daku: That voice... I KILLED YOU!

?: Ergh! I'll repay you for that.

 **Neptune sprung up and a pillar of light appeared next to her.**

?: I've got your back, Neptune.

 **The light vanished.**

Mas: Let's teach her who's fault it REALLY was!

 **Neptune grabbed Mas' hand and looked at Daku.**

Neptune: I don't know who you are... Or why you look like me... But let's toast her!

 **Mas jumped forwards and slid the nub on her glove across her wrist and swung her blade at Daku.**

Daku: Heheh..

 **Daku's face went pitch black as she craned her neck to the right, revealing that Mas' blade was stuck in her shoulder.**

Mas: What the!?

 **Daku swung her hand and a dark energy blast hit Mas.**

Daku: Blood... Your sword... How can you cut ME with nothing but blood.

 **The sword was absorbed into Daku's neck.**

Daku: When I have the same demonic abilities as YOU.

 **Daku created to swarms of dark energy behind her.**

Mas: Demonic...

 **Mas jumped out of the way of a dark energy blast, tackling Neptune out of the way.**

Mas: What the hell are you talking about!?

Daku: Ehehhh... So... This is what happened... Looks like my gauntlet stood the test of time.

 **She sent a dark energy tentacle at Mas and Neptune, they were grabbed and brought right up to Daku.**

Daku: Demonic soul gems are quite interesting indeed.

 **Daku put her gauntlet hand on Mas' forehead.**

Daku: That...

 **She moved her hand away and Mas' eyes went blank as a ball of teal energy appeared in Daku's hand.**

Daku: Hehehhhhh... So much power... So this is the power of the only CPU with pure human blood.

 **The glow brightened and Daku looked directly at it.**

Daku: Yes... I believe... I have found the source...

Neptune: Mmmm?

 **Neptune was dropped on the ground.**

Daku: Now that I have your old soul gem. I don't have any use for you. Enjoy your last days with your siblings.

 **Daku vanished.**

Neptune: Hmm?

 **Neptune looked at Mas and snapped into a strange trance as she looked at the body, lying limp on the ground.**

* * *

 _Neptune: Vert... Plutia... Leanbox... Blanc... Noire... Latation... I remember it all now...  
_

* * *

 **Neptune looked at Mas and began glowing.**

Neptune: Nepgear... I'm coming...

 **She felt her own power grow into a strange feeling, she looked down and saw her body had changed.**

Neptune: That's it...

 **She looked over the trees, power symbols glowing in her eyes. Purple Heart had returned.**

Neptune: But...

 **She looked at Mas.**

Neptune what should I do about THAT?

* * *

Mei: I promise! I'm not joking.

Firudo: Ugh... Mei. If your pulling a two hour long joke on us, I will kill you this time.

Kodo: You shouldn't do that.

Tansu: It... Wouldn't be a good idea.

Mei: Seriously, right up here!

 **Meiosei sprung out of the hole on the surface and gasped.**

Mei: Huh?

Firudo: What is it? I can't see!

 **Everyone jumped out of the hole, even Giari was there.**

Raito: WHO ARE THEY?

 **The group looked at Purple Heart, holding Mas' limp body in her arms.**

Neptune: I'm sorry children.

 **Neptune looked at them.**

Neptune: This... Is your REAL sister... Utaimasu.

Mei: Mas!

 **Mei ran forward and saw Mas' body laying in Neptune's lap.**

Mei: She's alive...

 **Mei began crying.**

Mei: She's alive!

 **She put her head into Mas' teal hair upon Purple Heart's lap.**

Mei: She's alive...

 _Neptune: If only I could help her..._

 **Neptune transformed into her human form, she had changed. Her hair was its normal color. Neptune looked like herself again.  
**


	36. 36: Welp, that just happened

Mitsui: ...

Sans: ...

 **Mas had randomly disappeared ten seconds ago.**

Mitsui: What the FFFUUUUUU-

 **A smoke ball came out of Mitsui's head as she flopped over onto the street.**

Sans: You okay?

Mitsui: What just happened?

Sans: I don't know... She uh...

Mitsui: Mm?

Sans: Welp...

 **Sans turned and started walking.**

Sans: That just happened.

* * *

 **Mitsui and Sans left Planeptune.**

Sans: Eh, so what if we didn't get blessed... We ca still find another way to get closer to eachother.

Mitsui: How?

Sans: You like my Gaster Blasters, right?

 **A skull appeared in his hand and shot a mini laser.**

Mitsui: Yeah.

Sans: How about we make you one?

Mitsui: No way! Really!?

Sans: Sure. I don't see why not.

Mitsui: Yeah! Where do we start!?

Sans: Lastation.

Mitsui: Coolio.

* * *

 **Over the next day they walked all the way to Lastation.**

Mitsui: Alright! Where to now?

Sans: Follow me.

* * *

Nepgear: Hmmmm!

 **Nepgear was stirring asleep in her bed.**

Nepgear: MMmmmmm! No...

 **She was sweating from stress.**

Nepgear: No...

* * *

Nepgear: No!

 **Nepgear was watching her sister being sucked into a huge... Blob, she couldn't tell what it was. Neptune was calling to her for help, but no matter how hard she tried, Nepgear couldn't move.**

Neptune: Nepgear! Heeeellllp!

 **Neptune was reaching out her hand towards Nepgear.**

Neptune: Help me!

 **Neptune was crying. Nepgear could only watch as Neptune was sucked, slowly, into the blob.**

* * *

Nepgear: No...

 **Two people walked into the bedroom.**

?: She looks like she's in a lot of pain...

 **One of them walked up and turned her head towards them.**

?2: There.

 **She pointed to Nepgear's neck, on the back, there was a strange symbol, that almost looked like it was carved into her skin.**

?: You're an expert at this... Flash.

 **The male figure had a large scythe on his back, he was with Etsel.**

Flash: So. Should we take her for Vanity?

 **One of the male figures eyes started glowing.**

Wrath: Heheh... No... Mas is gone... We'll take her to my place.

* * *

Mitsui: This is the place?

Sans: Yup.

 **Mitsui opened a huge warehouse door and walked inside.**

Mitsui: So, what are we lookin' for?

Sans: We need like... A pistol to modify.

Mitsui: So... This is a gun factory warehouse?

Sans: Hey, you've stolen before.

Mitsui: I know...

 **Mitsui looked in a crate... It was empty. The two kept looking, empty, empty, empty.**

Sans: There should be one here...

Mitsui: Uh... Sans?

 **They saw someone in a white cloak and black mage hat standing on top of a small building inside the warehouse.**

Mitsui: Hey!

?: Hmm? Oh, I didn't notice you, Angel.

Mitsui: Angel..? Not again!

?: Yes again, to get it out of the way...

 **The person jumped down and took out a flail.**

?: I am The Snatcher, please do not get in my way, Angel.

 **Snatcher walked towards Mitsui.**

Mitsui: We need one of these guns.

Snatcher.: We? Who's WE? Working with another SMD? Doubt it.

Mitsui: Uh... Slip of the tongue.

Snatcher: Oh... So you're solo now? Risky business that is.

 **Mitsui's eye start glowing and she saw a scar on Snatcher's neck.**

Mitsui: Hey... You have a scar there... Looks like something was ripped out of you.

Snatcher: Oh worry nothing of it Senp- Angel.

Mitsui: You are soooo transparent Snatcher.

 **Mitsui drew her sword.**

Snatcher: Oh yeah? I've been by myself all my life, what do you think is the big deal?

Mitsui: I've dealt with A LOT of brainwashed pawns... None have been as ineffectively done as you...

* * *

 _Mitsui: Her equipment wouldn't make it easy. That necklace is actually IN her neck, so they couldn't take it._

* * *

 _StopWatch: Count me on Angel-Senpai._

* * *

 _StopWatch: You've been more caring to me than anybody... Cave, Iron Eyes, the whole lot... You were like a big sister in a hateful world who cared about ME. The little girl from south Leanbox that no one ever treated nicely..._

* * *

Mitsui: I never thought a sweet girl like you could be turned bad...

Snatcher: The hell you talking about?

Mitsui: *sigh* I hate to do this but...

 **Mitsui closed her eyes and began charging her blade.**

Snatcher: There's the Vanderlux!

 **Snatcher sprinted at Mitsui, however, she bumped into something, directly in front of Mitsui.**

Snatcher: Hmm?

 **Mitsui swung, making Snatcher fall to the ground.**

Mitsui: Hmm...

 **She walked passed and opened a crate, she took out a seven chamber revolver.**

Sans: So... That was one of your old friends?

Mitsui: Mm hm.

 **She looked down the gun's sight.**

Sans: You beat her, why aren't you celebrating.

 **Mitsui looked at Snatcher.**

Mitsui: Because I'll never save her. No doubt they''ll reinforce her brainwashing after this... I'll never talk to Michelle again.

 **Mitsui handed Sans the gun and started walking out.**

Mitsui: Do Sans-stuff to that.

 **She stepped over Snatcher.**

Mitsui: *sigh...*

?: Big... Sister...

Mitsui: Huh?

 **She looked behind herself and down at Snatcher.**

Snatcher: It was nice seeing you again.. Thank you...

 **Mitsui ducked down to the barely conscious Snatcher.**

Mitsui: You're welcome Mitchy.

 **Mitsui patted her on the head and left, Michelle dropped into unconsciousness again.**

* * *

Mas: Where am I...

 **Mas couldn't see, or feel anything.**

Mas: I can't move...

 **She looked up and saw a glaring light.**

Mas: I feel so cold...

* * *

 **Neptune looked at the sisters laying Mas' body in bed.**

Firudo: So that's what happened...

 **Firudo stood up.**

Neptune: That's everything.

Firudo: Where is Utsuro, I'd like to have a word with her.

Neptune: Come on. I'll show ya'.

* * *

Neptune: Utsuro!

Utsuro: Nep? What is it?

 **Neptune walked into Utsuro's cave.**

Neptune: She wants to talk.

Utsuro: Who?

 **Firudo ducked inside.**

Firudo: What is THAT!?

Neptune: That... Is Utsuro.

?: Ergh...

Firudo: My, my, she doesn't look at all like you described her.

Neptune: I don't know why she looks like that to you, just let me be a translator.

?: Ergh.

Neptune: Interpreter. thank you Utsuro.

Firudo: Utsuro?

?: Ergh.

Neptune: "Yes?"

Firudo: If I may ask... You have been to the surface many times, yes?

?: Ergh.

Neptune: "Yes, why?"

Firudo: I would like to know if you've seen any kind of people up there at all.

?: Erugh...

Neptune: "Only dark ones, like uh..."

Firudo: Daku. Yes, I want to find her.

?: ERughhhh!

Neptune: "That's insane! She'd kill you!"

Firudo: I don't care, I care for Mas very deeply, and because of what Neptune told me, I know we can find her and bring Mas back.

?: Ergrrrrrghhh. Rugghhhh.

Neptune: "I don't know where she is, but Nep could help us find her." Really? Really Utsuro?

?: Errrrgh...

Neptune: "Yes, Nep. Firudo. I wish I could be myself to you... But I cannot. I wish we could truly act like sisters again, you were always my favorite sibling... Now...

 **Firudo ran up and hugged the figure she saw.**

Firudo: Oh, Utsuro, you don't know how I have missed such sweet words from you...

 **Firudo let out a few tears, she suddenly felt warm arms embracing her.**

Utsuro: Firudo...

Firudo: Utsuro..?

 **Firudo looked at Utsuro's face and saw her normal face.**

Firudo: You don't know how much I've missed you...


	37. 37: Where am I?

Mas: What's going on... Am I dreaming?

 **Mas was seemingly floating in empty space that didn't exist.**

Mas: Why am I here?

 **She couldn't move, but she attempted to turn her head.**

Mas: Where is "here"?

* * *

 **Neptune walked through the caverns with Utsuro and Firudo.**

Neptune: Where are we going?

Utsuro: Towards the surface, we can use that ability of yours.

Firudo: For what?

Utsuro: Daku seems to be speaking of demonic powers, so, a natural anomaly, a CPU, Neptune, should be able to track it.

Neptune: You sure? Seems kinda far-fetched.

Utsuro: Hardly, trust me on this.

* * *

 **They emerged on the surface and Neptune looked around.**

Utsuro: Do you feel anything?

Neptune: Nah.

 **Neptune looked to the left quickly, she started running.**

Neptune: This way!

 **They ran through a thick forest of trees and emerged near the edge of a large island.**

Neptune: Whoa! We're so high up!

Firudo: You didn't bring us here just for the view did you?

Neptune: No, I feel something here...

 **She walked forwards.**

Neptune: Daku!

 **Neptune as bashed in the back of the head.**

Daku: Honestly Purple Heart, I didn't expect such sloppiness.

 **Neptune was unconscious.**

Daku: So...

 **She turned to Firudo and Utsuro.**

Daku: Heheh, the priss and the demon, how ironic.

Firudo: Did she just call me prissy!?

Utsuro: Surprising you see that, instead of the "demon" part.

Daku: You know... The power Mas holds... Wow!

 **A teal glass orb appeared in her hands.**

Daku: I could create my own CPU with this...

 **She held it up into the air.**

Daku: One that listens to me... Stays by my side... Heheh...

 **She turned and glanced at Utsuro.**

Daku: You! Perfect!

 **Daku vanished, Utsuro prepared to be grabbed, but nothing happened, they heard Daku behind them.**

Daku: Nice try hiding. What did you possibly have to gain by coming here.

 **Daku's voice came from behind a layer of trees.**

Daku: Hehehhhh... So perfect, side by side again.

 **Daku emerged, dragging an unconscious Raito by the arm.**

Daku: She's perfect for my plans... I could create my own, first CPU!

 **A voice started coming from the orb.**

 _A land where nothing existed. Gamindustri was desolate and bare, a CPU came from underground and brought forth light to the dark world, the first CPU, her name was glory, and her weapon was righteousness, with her hands she created the world we know today, as Gamindustri._

Daku: What the hell?

 _An evil CPU, is not a proper CPU for that role!_

 **The orb exploded.**

Daku: What the fuck!?

 **She crushed, the last remaining glass shards and teleported over to Neptune.**

Daku: Fine! Fine, fine! I don't care! So long as I can get rid of SOMEONE who's in my fucking way!

 **She grabbed Neptune and held her out over the ledge.**

Daku: 1000 foot fall, rocks at the bottom, this island is big. And the perfect place to dispose of garbage!

 **Utsuro jolted forwards.**

Utsuro: No!

 **Daku loosened her grip.**

Daku: SO much as one more step and she dies!

Utsuro: No...

Daku: You too Firudo! If anyone moves! She dies! Now... Give me yourself willingly Utsuro.

Utsuro: What?

Daku: You heard me.

 **Utsuro walked forward.**

* * *

 **Mas felt herself being lifted towards the light.**

Mas: It's so warm...

 **She opened her eyes and saw someones face above her own.**

Mas: Giari?

Giari: Big sis!

 **Giari hugged Mas tight.**

* * *

 **Utsuro stood by Daku.**

Daku: Good girl, come

 **Utsuro attempted to grab Daku, but Daku teleported.**

Daku: Wrong move, baby.

 **Daku dropped Neptune off the ledge.**

Utsuro: Neptune!

 **Daku smirked.**

Daku: There, now she's out of my way.

 **Daku was hit from behind and flew it a kick from firudo, Daku flew off the ledge.**

Neptune: Heheh.

 **Neptune was transformed, hovering off the ledge.**

Utsuro: How did you do that!?

Neptune: I was awake the whole time.

Firudo: Really?

Neptune: We snuck up on her, I had to, to get the drop on her.

Utsuro: That was really clever, Nep.

Neptune: So...

Firudo: Let's go back home.

* * *

 **They picked up Raito and brought her with them as they went down through the caves.**

Utsuro: I wish all of this didn't have to happen...

Firudo: It's fine. We'll come out the other side. And we'll be better off for it...

* * *

 **Mitsui walked into the Lastation basilicom**

Sans: Mitsui? Where are you going?

Mitsui: I have a bad feeling...

 **Mitsui told Sans to stay outside, Mitsui looked at a newspaper she had grabbed, the headline was: "Neither Lastation CPU seen for weeks"**

Mitsui: I swear to god if this is what I think...

 **Mitsui went up an elevator and came out, she heard a weird noise in another room. She walked to where she heard it.**

Mitsui: Hello?

 **She knocked on the door... No answer.**

Mitsui: I'm coming in!

 **She turned the knob and pushed open the door slightly, the sound became more apparent.**

Mitsui: Huh..?

 **She touched her eye-patch as she saw Noire bent over onto Uni's bed... Sobbing, loudly.**

Noire: No... Uni, don't leave me...

 **Mitsui took off her eye-patch and walked inside.**

Mitsui: Excuse me?

 **She tapped Noire on the shoulder.**

Noire: H-Huh!?

 **Noire looked at Mitsui, then turned back and wiped her face before looking at Mitsui again.**

Noire: Y-you didn't hear any of that did you?

Mitsui: Not ALL of it...

Noire: Ergh...

 **Mitsui looked at the bed, Uni was tucked into the covers, she looked sickly and weak.**

Mitsui: Who is that?

Noire: Uni, my little sister... Two weeks ago I would've asked you how you didn't know... But I'm done with all that...

Mitsui: Something is wrong with Uni?

Noire: Yeah... A while ago she started complaining of headaches... Then a weird symbol appeared on her left arm. She fell ill the next day.

Mitsui: Can I see it?

 **Noire pulled down the covers a bit and gently took out Uni's left arm, showing the symbol to Mitsui.**

Mitsui: This symbol...

* * *

 _Mitsui: This was a symbol that was everywhere in Blud Vings HQ. A crescent moon with a cut going through it's center._

* * *

Mitsui: No way...

Noire: You know what it is?

Mitsui: Would you mind leaving for a moment?

Noire: H-Huh!? Why!?

Mitsui: Trust me.

 **Mitsui looked directly at Noire, her eye began glowing.**

Noire: O-okay... But if you double-cross me, I'll go after you myself.

Mitsui: Fair enough.

 **Noire left the room.**

Mitsui: I hope this works.

 **She took out a bandage and wrapped it around Uni's arm.**

Mitsui: Okay, now for the risk part.

 **She placed her hand on the bandage and let some of her power flow into it, she stepped back and took out her sword.**

Mitsui: 3... 2...

 **Energy began making the blade glow.**

Mitsui: One!

 **She swung and an energy wave hit Uni in her chest.**

Mitsui: Come on...

 **The energy was absorbed into Uni and she glowed for a second.**

Uni: Huh? Where am I..?

 **Mitsui sheathed her sword, Noire burst into the room.**

Noire: Uni!

Uni: N-Noire!

 **Uni jumped out of bed and hugged Noire.**

Noire: I'm so glad your alright...

Uni: Wh-who did this? Who helped me?

Noire: Oh...

 **Noire wiped her eyes and gestured to the side.**

Noire: It was-

 **Noire looked. Mitsui was gone.**

Noire: She's gone...

Uni: I'm sure we'll hear about her... Especially if she can heal people...


	38. 38: Undertale

**Neptune walked into Mas' room.**

Neptune: Hello?

Mas: Neptune!

 **Mas was sitting on a bed with Giari.**

Mas: Giari told me everything. Thanks for looking out for my sisters Neptune.

Neptune: You're... Welcome... I guess?

Mas: It's fine... But uh... I bet you want to go home, huh?

Neptune: Like nothing else.

Mas: I think I could help with that.

* * *

 **Mas took Neptune into the temple.**

Mas: come on! Slowpoke, let's go!

Neptune: You are way to excited right now.

 **Mas grabbed Neptune and practically dragged her into a room with stairs.**

Mas: Down here is dangerous, be careful, 'k?

Neptune: Okay.

 **They walked down the stairs and were greeted with a dark cavern.**

Mas: Quickly, before they hear us!

 **They ran through the cave as quickly as possible and came to an alter.**

Neptune: What's this?

 **Mas told Neptune to kneel on the alter.**

Mas: Start praying to Celestia!

Neptune: How?

Mas: Just... Celestia! Honor it! Whatever! Just... Say reverent things, I don't know.

 **Neptune began muttering what Mas couldn't here.**

Mas: Do I have any weapons...

 **She looked at her hands, she didn't have her old gloves, the crystal was gone as well, so she grabbed the Holy Fang Blade, directly off of Neptune's back.**

Mas: Don't mind me, I'm just grabbing it for-

 **The earth rumbled and skeletons started coming from the ground.  
**

Mas: -The Stalfos.

 **Mas ran forwards and started breaking apart skeletons very quickly, she turned around to see Neptune was glowing.**

Mas: Now they'll focus on her...

 **She acted as a one-person blockade, running back and forth destroying wave after wave of skeletons, destroying large numbers with single swings.**

Mas: Perfect...

 **She looked back and saw a large skeleton trudging towards Neptune.**

Mas; A Stalfos warrior! Shit!

 **She threw the sword at the large skeleton, it grabbed it out of the air and dropped it, aiming a swing at Neptune.**

Mas: No!

 **Mas ran forward and knocked Neptune out of the way, she felt energy where she was crouched on the alter. Neptune was safe but a swing was heading right for Mas- wait.**

Mas: Huh?

 **Mas opened her eyes, she was standing outside Compa's house.**

Mas: What the hell?

* * *

Neptune: Mas!? Where'd you go!?

 **Skeletons were closing in on her.**

Neptune: Where's my weapon!?

 **She heard a shout as bone clanking could be heard at the chamber entrance, soon, the clatter was right in her line of sight, it was all of the girls shredding through the skeletons, Kodo using a one-handed rapier, Firudo using a spear, Giari using a two-handed broadsword, and Tansu using a crossbow, spear-headed by Utsuro, using claps to create energy waves to knock the skeletons back.**

Neptune: Oh my god!

 **Suddenly, Meiosei burst out and ran across the skeletons, just as the Stalfos warrior attacked Neptune.**

Mei: Get away from Neppy!

 **She somersaulted into the air and wrapped a whip around the Stalfos warrior.**

Mei: Not happening buddy!

 **She jumped backwards while tightening the whip, destroying every bone connection in the warrior.**

Mei: Neppy, we have to leave, now!

Neptune: Right.

 **Neptune quickly grabbed the Holy Fang Blade and began fighting with everyone else.**

* * *

 **Utsuro shut the door to the room.**

Utsuro: Phew...

Neptune: Thanks everyone, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come.

 **Kodo patted Neptune on the head.**

Kodo: It wasn't all bad, except for Firudo trying to convince us about Utsuro here. That sucked.

Tansu: But it was worth it.

Utsuro: Hey! Don't blame me, I didn't WANT you guys to see me like that.

Neptune: But... I have to say... I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Mei.

Mei: heheh, you're welcome.

 **Mei's cute nature had clearly been brought back after seeing the surface.**

Mei: It was all worth it.

 **Neptune walked up to Meiosei, planning a hug what she got was...**

Neptune: Mm?

 **A very, VERY sudden kiss on the lips.**

Kodo: What!?

Giari: Holy...

Neptune: Whoa! Whoa!

 **She pushed away from Meiosei.**

Mei: Oh! I'm sorry!

Neptune: I get it... But, it won't happen Mei, I'm seeing someone.

Mei: Oh... You mind if I talk to you in private for a sec?

* * *

 **Neptune sat down with Mas overlooking the city on a bench.**

Neptune: What is it?

Mei: Look... I've always liked Mas...

Neptune: But... Isn't she your sister?

Mei: Kind of... I've always had a huge crush on her... But I couldn't tell her, or anyone...

Neptune: Why?

Mei: I get that, since she's my sister... It's wrong, but... She ISN'T my sister...

Neptune: Huh?

Mei: Three years before Firudo was born... Mom and Dad found out they couldn't have a child... They were crushed. But... They adopted me... Sure, I look younger than Firudo. But... I was their child first... Mom and dad did have children, because of a medical procedure... But...

 **Mei looked over the city with tears in her eyes.**

Mei: I was their first child... They never told anyone, they just said, since everyone was too young to remember... That I was the second child... I am not in the same bloodline... I've known my whole life... I couldn't tell Mas how I felt about her... Because it would make everyone hate me... So, I just kinda... Projected her onto you for a moment Neppy. Just for one, soothing moment... I kissed the love of my life...

 **She wiped her eyes.**

Mei: I get that you aren't Mas... But, I want to be with her so badly... I guess that's why I started acting the ways that I did the past year. I was in denial, I was trying to run from this family... Make them hate me so that when I told Mas everything, no ones feelings would change about me... But then you showed up, and... You know the rest.

 **She laid her head on Neptune's shoulder.**

Neptune: I get it... I'm not in that situation... But, I definitely understand. But... Maybe if you told everyone... They wouldn't hate you.

Mei: Maybe... But I don't wanna risk it...

Neptune: That's fair, and Mei...

 **Neptune stood up.**

Neptune: Don't think that just because you were adopted, doesn't mean you aren't their sister.

 **Neptune walked away.**


	39. 39: Darkened Heart

Mas: Hello?

 **She walked into Compa's house, she saw Compa exhausted on the couch.**

Mas: Compa?

 **Mas ran up and looked at Compa.**

Compa: Mas..?

Mas: I'm right here? Why aren't you in bed?

Compa: Iffy went to check in on Ge-ge... She was gone.

Mas: Nepear's gone?

Compa: We wasted all of our energy looking for her... Iffy decided to go out and look.

Mas: I'll be back soon!

* * *

IF: Ugh... Gear!

 **IF carefully stumbled down the street, after her shout, she fell over.**

IF: Gear..?

 **Mas ran up and saw IF.**

Mas: IF!

IF: Mas..?

Mas: I'm right here IF.

 **Mas picked up IF and started carrying her back to Compa's house... However, Mas was being watched.**

?: Hehehhhh. I can't wait to gut her...

?2: Calm, Flash... We wait.

* * *

 **Mitsui ran out of the Lastation basilicom.**

Sans: Mitsui?

Mitsui: Come on! We're going to Planeptune

* * *

 **Mas set Compa down in bed next to IF.  
**

Mas: I'm gonna go look for Nepgear, okay?

Compa: Be careful, Mas.

Mas: I will.

* * *

Mas: Nepgear!

 **Someone walked up behind Mitsui.**

?: Who ya' lookin' for?

Mas: A friend.

?: Mind if I tag along?

Mas: Sure.

 **Mas turned around.**

Mas: What's your name?

Flash: Etsel.

Mas: Fine, I'm Mas, come on, let's go.

* * *

Mitsui: Phew...

Sans: Look, Mitsui, I appreciate the Lightspeed dash use to get here faster, but make sure you don't rip my hoodie again.

 **They stood in the middle of a foggy street in Planeptune.**

Mitsui: Let's go! I'm so excited!

Sans: About what?

Mitsui: Trust me, I'll tell you later.

* * *

 **Mas walked with Etsel through a street.**

Mas: Jeez... Where did she run off to..?

Flash: So, who is this friend of yours?

Mas: Nepgear.

Flash: You mean the CPU candidate? Damn, she's your friend?

Mas: Yeah, so?

Flash: Normal citizens would never be friends with her.

Mas: Well technically I'm a CPU myself.

Flash: Really?

Mas: Yup, Rogue Heart.

 **She held up two fingers.**

Mas: Twice convicted.

Flash: Oh... I recall that...

 **Mas walked forward and Etsel took out a knife and aimed it directly at Mas' back.**

?: Oh hell no!

 **Mitsui appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Etsel's arm.**

Flash: Angel...

Mitsui: What are you up to this time, Flash.

Mas: Whoa! She was just helping me.

Mitsui: She was about to stab you.

 **Mas looked and saw the knife in Etsel's hand.**

Mas: What's going on!?

Mitsui: Mas, get out of here, now!

 **Mas ran off.**

Mitsui: I'm gonna deal with you once and for all Flash.

Flash: Heheh... Good luck with that.

 **Etsel took out two beam swords and stepped back.**

Flash: Bring it da' fuck on girl.

 **Mitsui felt a slight pain in her eye as she stepped back to match Etsel.**

Mitsui: Gladly.

 **Mitsui then realized, she would have to control her power herself, Sans wasn't with her, and she had left her eye-patch in Lastation.**

 _Mitsui: Shit...  
_

 **Etsel ran forward and swung at Mitsui, Mitsui stepped back and thrust towards Etsel.  
**

Flash: Whoop!

 **Etsel ducked underneath and swung at Mitsui's legs.**

Flash: Ergh! Hey!

 **Mitsui jumped out of the way, then was knocked down by Etsel throwing her blade upwards, she put her foot on Mitsui's chest and caught her second blade.**

Flash: Heheh... This'll be fun...

 _Mitsui: No... This bitch is gonna kill me... Ergh, take my friends... And then try to kill me? Wrong day new chick._

 **Mitsui sprung up, knocking Etsel over, Mitsui then approached her.  
**

Mitsui: You think you can beat me?!

 **Mitsui put her foot on Etsel's stomach with force, making Etsel cough.**

Mitsui: You freakin' bitch!

 **She aimed her blade directly at Etsel's throat.**

Mitsui: I could think of the most brutal way to kill you I can and it still wouldn't be harsh enough.

 **Mitsui's eyes had darkened, and her hands were twitching.**

Flash: What are you-

Mitsui: Shut your freaking mouth!

 **Mitsui kicked Etsel's chin, then stomped on Etsel's chest.**

Mitsui: I would love to make you feel as much pain as possible, but I don't fucking have time to boil you in molten lava, so I'll just scalp you instead.

 **Mitsui grabbed Etsel by the hair and lifted her to eye-level, Etsel looked at Mitsui's eyes. They had turned black, and the glow around the normally white eye was blood-red.**

Mitsui: You'll pay for your actions!

 **Mitsui shoved Etsel against a wall and took out her sword.**

Mitsui: Die.

 **Mitsui swung her blade at Etsel's head.**

Etsel: What are you doing..?

 **Mitsui stopped right in front of her scalp.**

Etsel: What are you doing big sis?

 **Mitsui ignored the fact that Etsel was sweating, and that her eyes had turned teal once again.**

Mitsui: I'm not falling for that SHIT Flash!

 **She swung at Etsel's throat.**

Mitsui: This should shut you up!

 **Mitsui gasped, Etsel looked down, a knife had gone clean through Mitsui's stomach.**

Mitsui: What the..?

Sans: Don't make me kill you Mitsui.

 **Sans was standing behind her.**

Sans: This isn't you.

 **Mitsui fainted.**

Sans: One with that much power might lose control... Get out of here, Etsel.

Etsel: O-okay... Thank you.

 **Etsel ran off.**

Sans: Mitsui... No one can blame you... Because... It wasn't your fault... It was this world's... And my own.

* * *

 **Etsel ran through a street and down an alley.**

Etsel: Please no one be there, please no one be there...

 **She hear footsteps behind her.**

?: Someone scared you out of the brainwashing? Unbelievable...

 **Etsel looked behind her and saw two figures.**

Wrath: Flash, we don't have time for this.

 **He snapped his fingers.**

Wrath: Come.

 **Etsel's eyes turned black again and she followed him.**

* * *

?: Hmm...

 **A small girl looked over a bright city.**

?: Ploot's been gone for a while now...


	40. 40: Angered Acts

Mitsui: Ugh...

 **Mitsui sat up in the middle of an alley, she couldn't move her legs.**

Mitsui: What's...

 **She could barely think, her mind had gone numb.**

Mitsui: I...

 **She looked down at her clothes, they were covered in blood.**

Mitsui: Huh..?

 **She looked forwards and saw nothing, a drop of blood fell to the ground by the wall across the alley.**

Mitsui: What's going on..?

 **She looked up and saw the mangled body of Etsel, hanging from the wall.**

Mitsui: E- Etsel..?!

 **She looked at her hands again.**

Mitsui: No... No, no no!

 **Her sword sat in front of her, on the ground.**

Mitsui: I...

 **She grabbed it with great effort.**

Mitsui: I'm a monster...

 **She thrust it towards her own body**

* * *

 **Mas ran down a street.**

Mas: Nepgear! I have to find her...

 **She sprinted forward, she saw a large white dog.**

Mas: Huh? Was that..?

 **She heard a twisted sounding voice say:**

?: Good boy, you found her.

 **Mas ran to where she had heard it and saw the dog bounding another direction.**

Mas: Toby?

 **She kept following the dog, until it led her to a park, splattered with blood.**

Mas: What..?

?: Isn't it marvelous?

 **She looked behind her to see Wry, her old friend, with a massive red and black scythe on the back of his jacket.**

Mas: Huh!?

Wry: My powers are unparalleled, I can create any being I want... I can distort reality.

* * *

Sans: Mitsui!

 **Sans ran down a street.**

 _Sans: I can feel my own power disappearing... She's dying...  
_

* * *

Mas: What do you mean?

Wry: I can make people see, and feel, whatever I want, I can even make real people out of thin air.

 **A version of Blanc walked up behind him, she wore a black version of Blanc's normal clothes.**

Wry: Like this girl, something caught my eye about Lady Blanc, I thought "I want that as my assistant."

Mas: She isn't a person..? She looks so real...

Wry: Meet, Terra.

* * *

Sans: Mitsui!

 **Sans' vision blurred and he felt a power resonating from nearby.**

Sand: I have to keep going!

* * *

Mas: T... Terra?

Wry: Indeed.

Mas: This is great, Wry! You can help me if you have this kind of power!

Wry: Help? Honestly deary...

 **Wry's eyes turned glowing red, and his voice became twisted.**

Wrath: Do you honestly think I'm on your side?

* * *

Sans: There!

 **Sans gasped, to see Mitsui alone, in an empty alley, with her own sword stabbed through her.**

Sans: Mitsui!

* * *

Mas: W-Wry?

 **She stuttered as she was backed against a tree.**

Wrath: My name is Wrath dammit. So address me as such foolish whelp. I don't have time to deal with you... Terra, finish her off.

 **Wrath disappeared and Mas had a hammer pointed directly at her.**

Terra: Yes sir.

Mas: Shit...

 **Mas barely moved in time to dodge a hammer blow that leveled the tree, she looked down at her own hand and used the small nub on her glove, all she felt was pain, and saw blood dripping down her wrist.**

Mas: Oh no...

 **She was knocked back by a hammer blow.**

* * *

Sans: Mitsui! Mitsui **!** Speak to me!

Mitsui: Mm...

 **Sans looked as a small drop of blood came from Mitsui's mouth.**

?: I'll help her.

 **Sans looked behind him, as a glowing orb went into Mitsui.**

* * *

Mas: Agh!

 **Mas was hit against a tree and fell to the ground.**

Mas: Urp!

 **She coughed up a small amount of blood.**

Terra: Just die already.

 **Terra swung the large hammer at Mas' head, but it was blocked.**

Mas: Huh?

 **She saw the form of a CPU standing in front of her, she didn't pay attention to what they looked like.**

?: Get out of here, 'k?

Mas: O-okay...

 **Mas ran off.**

* * *

Sans: Who are you?

?: A friend.

 **The person walked up to Mitsui.**

?: Ah, The Moonlight Vanderlux... Been looking for this one.

 **The girl looked at Sans.**

?: You must be it's taken form.

Sans: Sans, who are you?

?: I'm a _member._

Sans: Huh?

?: Listen up, I got _Rogue_ to find. Just get Mitsui out of Planeptune, 'kay?

Sans: I uh... How do you know her name?

?: Us _members_ know most everything.

 **She stood up and walked away for a moment, her black hair blowing slightly in the breeze.**

Sans: Wait, what's you name?

 **The girl turned around, the inside of her hair was red, as well as a streak of it in front of one of her blue eyes. The strip of blue on the back swung as she turned, her sailor outfit also swung extravagantly.**

?: Ketsuy. I gotta go.

 **She ran off.**

Sans: Ketsuy, huh? Thanks...

 **He said as he picked up Mitsui and carried her off, her moans of discomfort showing, she was alive.**

* * *

Terra: Who in the hell are you?

?: Does it matter, you are just a clone if you don't know who I am.

Terra: Ugh, how's about I just call you "Sandbags" instead of your name then thundertits.

?: Jeez, just as insecure as the real Blanc then.

 **She swung her claw gauntlet to the side.**

Peashy: I don't have time for this, I have to find Ploot. But, I ought to take you down, miss baddy.

Terra: Gladly.

* * *

 **Mas ran into another park and saw Toby, lying by a tree.**

Mas: His dog...

 **She approached, as she did, Toby got up, and trotted behind the tree, emerging from the other side in a suit of armor.**

Mas: What the!?

 **Toby barked and flung a spear from the humanoid armors hand, directly at Mas.**

Mas: Whoa!

 **She spun out of the way.**

Mas: How can he control that suit?

 **She was tackled against a tree.**

Mas: I can't believe I'm saying this but...

 **She dodged a second charge that Toby made.**

Mas: I wish I was in Neptune's body!


	41. 41: Begin the battle

**Sans carried Mitsui on his shoulders through the foggy streets of Planeptune.**

Sans: I can't believe this... Who... Would try to kill you, with your own hands?

 **Sans stopped and set her down under a street lamp.**

Sans: I- I'm sorry.

 **He turned around.**

Sans: I'm so shocked that I couldn't do anything... So...

 **He sat down by her.**

Sans: Without me, your power runs rampant... So...

 **He put his hand over her eye.**

Sans: I'm gonna have to...

 **He took his hand away and saw a milky white glow around it, then instantly stuck his hand in his pocket.**

Sans: Mitsui

 **He sat up and looked at her directly in her eyes, closed though they were, he looked at them.**

Sans: You have to prove to me that you can control power without that buffer. I'm sorry, you don't deserve my full power until you can control a fraction of it.

 **He stood fully up.**

Sans: A nice girl like you shouldn't even be here. If I could get you back home, I would. I would _reset_ everything. Just for you. Even if it meant I would never meet you. But, you shouldn't be a slave to your own power, just... Stay safe.

 **He touched her forehead, and walked off.**

* * *

Terra: You have some nerve keeping me from killing that girl.

Peashy: So long as I can protect Neptuna, I don't care.

Terra: Neptuna..?

Peashy: Heheh...

Terra: She did have the same hair color as Neptune but...

* * *

Mas: Jeez! Got off me dog!

 **Toby was attempting angrily to tackle Mas, only to hit several trees and knock them over.**

Mas: Shit... I'm not Neptune... How can I do this.

 **A spear hit just above her and she saw several strands of hair fall in front of her.**

Mas: Purple..? You mean...

 **She stood up to see Toby rushing at her.**

Mas: Maybe I'm not in my own body... How did those powers get triggered last time?

?: Mas!

 **Mas glanced to the left to see IF, she was running towards Mas and Toby.**

Mas: How can she even move?

 **Mas was knocked against a tree by Toby.**

IF: Mas!

 **IF took her weapons out of her own sleeves and ran towards Toby.**

Mas: IF! Don't!

 **IF hit Toby's back, only to be swatted away.**

IF: Agh!

 **Toby turned and ran at IF.**

Mas: No! Stay away from her!

 **The blood dripping down Mas' arm was shot forwards as she reached forward towards IF, the blood wrapped around Toby and flung him against a tree when Mas swung her arm to the left.**

IF: Mas!? How did you do that!?

Mas: Forget that! You shouldn't be here!

IF: I had to find you.

Mas: How are you moving so naturally?

IF: I found a girl collapsed on the street, under a light, I touched her arm to pick her up, and suddenly I felt fine...

Mas: You got her to safety right?

IF: No... I came running to you.

 **They heard Toby get up, they looked at him with shock.**

Mas: Oh no!

 **Toby started running at them again, only to be stopped by two huge metal figures. Upon closer inspection, they wore large scuba outfits... But they weren't human.**

?: Errrrrrrrrgggghhhhh!

 **The slightly taller one flung it's chest out and launched Toby away, shattering the dog's armor, a girl came out from in front of the two figures.**

?: Good work Mister Bubbles.

 **The girl was wearing an old, cartoon-y dress. She had long, black hair.**

?: Hello, girls, we are looking for a particular someone, being Guardians, we had to stop to help you girls.

 **The girl help Mas and IF up.**

?: My name is Alice, what are yours?

Mas: I'm Utaimasu, this is IF.

Alice: Utaimasu! I've heard great things of you, young Lady Rogue Heart! Mister Bubbles! Did you hear that!? This girl is Utaimasu!

 **The shorter of the two groaned a long droning growl.**

Alice: Ah... These are "The Big Daddies" Rosie, and Bouncer.

 **She said gesturing to the taller one with the welder mask, and the shorter one with eleven, no, twelve eyes on its scuba-like helmet, they're eyes glowing out of their helmets.**

Alice: It's an honor Utaimasu.

 **She began walking away.**

Alice: Hope to see you again, come on Mister Bubbles.

 **The Big Daddies started following her.**

Mas: Huh..? That was a huge coincidence...

IF: Looks like your fame has increased a bit, Mas.

Mas: Maybe... But what did she mean they were "Guardians"?

IF: I don't know, Mas... But uh, we should get home.

Mas: Not until I find Nepgear.

IF: How could you find her? It's foggy, and it's night!

Mas: I have to... It's my duty. I turned down the plea of the citizens once, I won't be held responsible for the only person who doesn't dying.

 **Mas ran off.**

 _Mas: I don't know how... But I know where she is!  
_

* * *

 **Mas ran into a small sort of building not far from "Wry"'s house. Of course, there was Wrath.  
**

Wrath: So... You got past Terra, AND Toby, huh?

Mas: Why don't you tell me who you are?

Wrath: My name is Wrath. I am none other than the seventh-leader, of the BloodLust Oath.

Mas: The BloodTru-

Wrath: BloodLust. Trust me.

 **His eyes flashed.**

Wrath: You don't wanna know what we are.

 **He took a massive scythe off of his back.**

Mas: No, I think I do.

 **She spun the nub on her gloves around her wrist and blades formed on both her hands.**

Wrath: Fine, beat me, and you'll find out what we... What I am.

* * *

 **Mitsui slowly stood, she felt like her power had been torn away from her, even though she felt a little left.**

Mitsui: Sans..?

 **She looked around.**

Mitsui: Sans?

 **She heard loud clanging-like stomping.**

?: This way Mister Bubbles.

 **She sat back down and closed her eyes, she heard the voice and steps get louder.**

?: I can feel it, The Vanderlux is near here...

 **She heard the sounds passing by, she waited a minute after the sounds had faded, then stood up and looked around.**

Mitsui: Sans!?

 **She felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind.**

Mitsui: Sa-!

 **She turned only to see Alice, with the Bouncer and Rosie.**

Mitsui: What the!?

 **Alice's eyes flashed white.**

Alice: We found it Mister Bubbles. Get her!

 **The Rosie stepped forward and the glow behind it's mask turned red as it let out a long growl.**

Mitsui: Oh shit!


	42. 42: First trial of Heroes

Terra: That's it! I've had enough of your freakin' back-talk!

 **Terra jumped forward and swung her hammer down on Peashy, only to meet ground, and be punch in the back.**

Terra: Sneaky little bugger, aren't ya?

 **Terra stood up to show a gash in her back.**

Terra: But you underestimate me.

 **The gash healed as Terra grinned.**

Peashy: Huh?

 **Terra ran at Peashy and swung into the blocking gauntlets.**

Peashy: You regenerated!

Terra: As long as my master lives, as do I.

* * *

Mas: Whoa!

 **Mas jumped back as she had several dark orbs flung at her.**

Wrath: Get out of my sight!

 **He sent forward three more directly at where Mas would land, they hit as she did, exploding, and knocking Mas back.**

Wrath: Just as I planned...

Mas: What do you mean?

 **He spun his scythe into a resting position.**

Wrath: You're pathetic, you may have used to be, but your hold on this body has slipped.

Mas: What do you mean!?

Wrath: You're body isn't your own, you know that?

Mas: Yes.

Wrath: You used to have it under wraps, but now that you have since spent time in your own body, you'll never be in tune with this one again!

 **He swung his scythe and an energy wave flew at Mas.**

* * *

 **Mitsui rolled to the side, avoiding several rivets being shot out of the Rosie's gun.**

Mitsui: Shit!

 **Mitsui was knocked into a tree by an electric shock.**

Mitsui: Agh!

 **Alice watched from the sidelines.**

Alice: Whoo! go Mister B.!

 **The Rosie stepped back and shot several rivets at the tree.**

Mitsui: Hell no!

 **Mitsui jumped to the side, almost hitting a burst of flame.**

Mitsui: Nifty magic tricks you have there...

 **The Rosie groaned as Mitsui took out her sword.**

Mitsui: Lets see you deal with this one!

 **She charged her energy in the blade and swung, causing an energy blade to fly towards Rosie.**

Mitsui: Take that!

 **The Rosie simply stood there, it's hand stuck out, the energy wave hit it's hand, then it was simply flung back at Mitsui, with greater power.**

Alice: Yeah! Use those Plasmids!

* * *

 **Mas was hit by Wrath's energy wave and had her dress torn on the front.**

Mas: Agh!

 **Mas' blades disappeared.**

Wrath: See? You're power is nothing compared to mine!

 **Wrath spun his scythe and aimed it at her head.**

Wrath: If only your true body held these powers...

Mas: You don't understand!

 **A claymore of blood came out of Mas' hand as she blocked Wrath's attack.**

Mas: This IS my body now!

 **She swung and knocked Wrath off balance.**

* * *

Terra: Agh!

 **Terra was knocked back by a strong blow.**

Terra: This is actually... Fairly painful...

Peashy: I can kill you, I just have to out-last you!

Terra: A CPU can out-last anyone... Unless they are a CPU themself.

 **Terra erupted in a dark glow and emerged as a form of White Heart, knocking Peashy back.**

Peashy: What!?

 **Peashy hit a tree.**

Terra: I was copied from Blanc using the Demon Flu... I can access all of her powers.

* * *

 **Mitsui barely rolled away from her own energy blast.**

 _Mitsui: What did that girl say..? Plasmid? Maybe...  
_

 **The Rosie sent an electric shock at Mitsui, which she absorbed into her own sword.  
**

Mitsui: Heheh... Gotcha now!

 **She ran up and hit the ground in front of the Rosie, not only electrocuting it, but also Alice and the Bouncer on the sidelines.**

Mitsui: Now to keep you from using those pecky Plasmids of yours!

 **She severed every tube on the Rosie's back and backed off as everyone came to their senses.**

Alice: W-What happened?

 **Alice opened her eyes to see Mitsui send an energy wave at the Rosie, it tried to grab it like the previous time, but was hit head-on.**

Alice: Mister Bubbles!

 **The Rosie fell to the ground and it's glow dulled.**

Alice: No... Bouncer! Get her!

 **Mitsui was glowing, but was knocked by the Bouncer into a large ice wall.**

Mitsui: Ow...

 **She felt something swarming around her.**

Mitsui: What's..?

 **She felt intense pain.**

Mitsui: Agh!

Alice: Heheh... You'll pay for killing Mister B. Ya' little bitch...

* * *

 **Peashy had blood pooling on the ground beneath her as she crouched on the ground.**

Peashy: I... Can't...

 **She saw Terra swinging at her head for the final blow.**

Peashy: No...

?: Stay away from her!

 **She heard a clang, and looked at someone in front of her.**

Ketsuy: Listen, you don't know who I am, but listen carefully, get Plutia downtown, and go to Edo-bureau park, okay?

Peashy: O-okay...

Ketsuy: I'll take care of this wannabe.

 **Ketsuy swung her blade, knocking Terra off balance as Peashy flew off.**

* * *

 **Wrath hit the ground with a thud and Mas swung the claymore at him.**

Wrath: Whoa! Calm down!

 **He shouted, appearing behind her.**

Wrath: You should leave the big weapons for the big-kiddies, 'k little girl?

 **He swung his scythe, only to be blocked by a blood-hatchet.**

Mas: You mean more like these?

 **She knocked his scythe to the left and it hit a tree, while she swung two hatchets while rapidly dancing around Wrath, knocking him over, she walked in front of him and pointed a knife directly at his face.**

Mas: Don't move or I slice you in half.

 **In her other hand there was a glaive.**

wrath: Alright, alright, fine.

 **He said nervously.**

Wrath: I'll stop... I can't say about.

 **A shadow appeared and broke the glaive in half.**

Wrath: Her.

 **As a second one grabbed Mas' left arm.**

Wrath: Or him.

 **A third poked Mas' back with a blade.**

Wrath: Or her.

 **Mas was restrained by all three.**

Wrath: You know... Vanity's the only one technically allowed to do this, but I can't resist you my sweet.

 **He grabbed her head and put his hand on her chest.**

Wrath: Fall.

 **Mas was knocked over, she wasn't conscious, but her eyes had turned black, she wasn't moving.**

Wrath: heheh... I love soul gems...

 **He saw that a note had fallen out of Mas' pocket.**

Wrath: Hmm?

 **He grabbed it.**

Wrath: "I don't know, or care what you've done to me, or will do. I found your little assistant on the way here, not Terra, the other one, I scared her, and she listened... Look around, isn't _she_ gone?"

 **Wrath looked around.**

Wrath: Dammit! Even a freakin' slave isn't worth this! I have to leave Mas here without finishing, but maybe I'll be back in time...

 **He ran off, leaving Mas to recover.**

* * *

Nepgear: Who are you?

 **Nepgear was being carried at massive speeds away from Wrath.**

Etsel: I'm Etsel, Mas told me to help you. So, I'm bringing you back to IF and Compa. Hold on tight!

 **She ran ever faster.**

* * *

Mitsui: Agh!

 **Mitsui felt something appear in her hand.**

Mitsui: Hmm?

 **A glow radiated around her, and the swarm was gone.**

Mitsui: Take this!

 **In her hand, she held a revolver, with a threatening skull design on it.**

Mitsui: Die!

 **She shot it at the Bouncer over and over, holes appeared in it constantly.**

Alice: Mister Bubbles!

 **She ran forward and saw the Bouncer was dead.**

Alice: You bitch!

 **Alice ran towards Mitsui, Mitsui aimed the gun, and shot a laser at Alice's head.**


	43. 43: This member's Duty

Terra: Agh! What are you!?

Ketsuy: I... Am a _member_.

Terra: What does that-!?

 **Terra's head was cut off.**

Ketsuy: That's none of your freakin' business.

 **Terra fell onto the ground, dead, Ketsuy's phone rang.**

Ketsuy: Hello?

 **She walked out of the park.**

Ketsuy: Yeah, I know what my job is... I found the Vanderlux, she seems fine. I'm planning to keep an eye on her, just like Histoire told me to.

 **She walked onto a street.**

Ketsuy: Listen, I don't have time for back-talk Neptune.

Neptune: Well! I just think you should pay better attention to the fine print of your work, Ketsuy!

Ketsuy: Yeah, you're one to talk about "paying attention" you fell asleep last time Histoire had a conference.

 **She sat on a bench.**

Neptune: You have to be more careful! What if they found out?

Ketsuy: About what?

Neptune: Look, me AND Lu, both know you have been telling people you're a " _member"_

Ketsuy: What's wrong, people in other dimensions have no idea what that means.

Neptune: You are putting _Twiliptune_ at risk, Ketsuy.

Plutia: Neppy, who are you talking to?

Neptune: Ketsuy, and not right now, Plutie.

Ketsuy: Look, you know I hate pure business talk... How is everyone doing?

Neptune: Lu's annoyed... Not like that's anything new... Ciel is annoyed at Lu for being annoyed, Histoire and I are both worried about this whole Vanderlux thing.

Ketsuy: Don't worry, this girl is sweet as ice-cream, she isn't the wrong hands, trust me.

Neptune: And how do you know that?

Ketsuy; Mitsui, her name is, and uh... Her own power told me, that's how.

Neptune: Did it just directly say?

Ketsuy: Nope. But it showed genuine humanity, it didn't even seem to be just raw power anymore.

Neptune: Really?

Ketsuy: Look, Neptune, I don't know when you stopped trusting me.

Neptune: I didn't, I'm just worried that this "Mitsui" could destroy it all.

Ketsuy: Look, we all know she has the power to, but it won't happen, I gotta go. I have a Vanderlux to watch.

 **She hung up the phone and walked down an alley, and watched Mitsui.  
**


	44. 44: A helping hand

**Neptune herself walked into a room where Giari was sitting on a bed.**

Neptune: Mas jr. You 'k?

Giari: Yeah.

 **Giari turned to look at Neptune.**

Giari: I just miss Mas.

Neptune: It's alright.

 **Neptune hopped up and sat on the bed and put Giari's head on her shoulder.**

Neptune: She'll be back.

Giari: You sure?

Neptune: Well, she came back last time didn't she?

Giari: Yeah.

Neptune: Look... At me.

 **Giari lifted her head and looked at Neptune.**

Neptune: You remind me, a LOT of my own little sister, Nepgear.

Giari: Nepgear?

Neptune: Yeah, in fact, I came up with that nickname for you because I called Nepgear; Nep jr.

Giari: Really? Wow...

Neptune: My point being, Nepgear was important to me... And she never gives up hope about anything... Those two things are true about you too.

Giari: Oh... Wait! Did you just say I'm important to you?

Neptune: Why would you not be?

Giari: Oh wow... Heh, you know, I wouldn't mind actually having you as an older sister...

Neptune: Yeah?

Giari: Mm-hm... Neptune?

Neptune: Yes?

Giari: What do you think Mas is doing... Right now?

Neptune: I bet she's kickin' ass...

* * *

 **Mas stumbled onto her feet.**

Mas: Ugh... What happened... Wrath must have won...

 **She checked her pocket, nothing was there.  
**

Mas: Yup. I just hope Etsel will get Nepgear home in time.

* * *

Etsel: Almost there!

 **Etsel dashed up to Compa's house.**

Nepgear: I feel sick...

Etsel: It's alright, Nepgear. It'll be fine.

Nepgear: Mmmm...

 **Etsel walked inside.**

Etsel: Hey!

 **She went into the living room, no one there.**

Etsel: Oh shit... Brace yourself Nepgear.

 **Etsel held Nepgear tight and ran as fast as she could.**

* * *

Mitsui: Phew... I guess Sans never left me...

 **She looked at the pistol she held.**

Mitsui: It looks just like a Gaster Blaster...

 **She was sitting against a tree.**

?: Hey!

 **Someone ran up behind Mitsui.**

Peashy: You must be who that girl wanted me to bring Ploot to...

Mitsui: Hmm? Plutia?

 **She put her hand on Plutia's forehead**

Mitsui: She's fading... Thanks so much for bringing her...

Peashy: Will she be okay?

 **Mitsui put her hand on Plutia's forehead and Mitsui's hands glowed.**

Mitsui: Phew... She will be now.

 **Peashy changed into her human form and sat next to Mitsui.**

Peashy: Thanks...

Mitsui: It's not a problem... I just hope I don't have to use anymore power...

 **The heard dashing.**

Mitsui: Fantasti- Hiiii!

 **She said before she saw who was there.**

Etsel: I need hel-

 **Etsel gasped.**

Etsel: O-Oh no...

 **She set Nepgear down.**

Etsel: Look! No matter how you feel about me, Nepgear needs help!

 **Mitsui groaned and made a small frown while placing her hand on Nepgear's forehead.**

Etsel: Thank you... You don't know how much that help-

 **Mitsui's arms were around her.**

Mitsui: I'm sorry for what I did before.

 **Etsel felt a sharp energy hit her soul.**

Etsel: I...

 **Etsel rested her head on Mitsui.**

Etsel: Thank you...

 **So the three sat next to each-other with a blanket over Nepgear.**

?: Bra-vo!

 **They heard a voice.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Wrath appeared.**

Wrath: Just brilliant... So... The Vanderlux is superior to Lightforce... That must be the reason Etsel has been slipping so much.

 **Wrath approached.**

Wrath: But... Since you're all to exhausted to move.

 **He took out his scythe.**

Wrath: I'll kill you right here, and now!

 **He swung, but was blocked by a red, blue, and black sword.**

Wrath: Shit!

Mas: What do you think you're doing?

 **Wrath stepped back.**

Wrath: Alright, Mas. It's time to end this little bout between us.

 **Mas stepped away from Mitsui and the others in her CPU form.**

Mas: Gladly.

Wrath: I've been waiting to take you down..

 **His eyes flashed.**

Wrath: Prepare to get a taste of wrath!

 **He swung at Mas, she blocked and jumped up and behind him, she punched with the large sword attached to her Wrist, Wrath swung back, but hit air, as Mas had gone underground.**

Wrath: Now THIS is more like it!

Mas: Eyyaahhhh!

 **Mas came out from beneath him, knocking him into the air, she kicked him into the ground but he rolled out of the way of a punch that would've impaled him.**

Mas: Phew...

Wrath: Heheh... I love this...

 **He swung at Mas, she blocked it and turned around to cut a shadow in half, only to turn back and block another swing from Wrath.**

Mas: I can see that coming now.

Wrath: So I see... Rogue Heart truly earns her title...

 **He swung again only to hit air.**

Mas: But you see.

 **Several Mases appeared all around him.**

Mas: I've learned a few other things too!

 **Mas swung at him from all angles, cutting him several times.**

Mas: It's time for my special skill!

 **She jumped into the air and hit the ground, sending Wrath into the air.**

Mas: Abyss Impale!

 **She flung her hand in Wrath's direction and hundreds of small blades shot forward and stabbed him over and over, he fell to the ground.**

Wrath: Thanks... That was even more fun... Than fighting... Asriel...

 **He dropped to the ground. Dead.  
**

Mas: Phew...

 **She transformed into her human form.**

Mas: I really need a rest now...

 **She sat in-between Mitsui and Etsel.**

Mas: *Yawwwwwwnnnn*Good night...

* * *

Ketsuy: Wow... We really don't have anything to worry about... I could use a nap myself...

 **Ketsuy vanished, but... Not for good.**

* * *

Giari: Thanks for the story, Neptune...

Neptune: You're welcome.

Giari: It's getting late...

Neptune: Alright, get some rest Giari.

Giari: Okay.

 **Neptune got off the bed.**

Giari: Neptune?

Neptune: Yeah?

 **Neptune walked back.**

Giari: This Nepgear... She sounds really nice...

Neptune: Yeah... I really miss her...

Giari: Don't worry... You'll see her again.

Neptune: Mm-hm... Anyway, you should sleep.

 **Neptune walked to the door.**

Neptune: Good night, Giari.

Giari: Good night...

 **Giari's voice faded and Neptune started to reach for the light switch.**

Giari: Big sister...

 **Neptune let out a small grin and turned the lights off, and walked out, closing the door.**


	45. 45: Respite

_Mas successfully managed to get everyone to Compa's house, met with much question from IF and Compa, all of which was explained. And beds were found for everyone._

* * *

 **The next day, everyone talked through the morning, and games were played. The most success being achieved by Mitsui and Etsel, but that's beside the point. Everything was happy, and they all felt as though a brief rest was in order.**

Mitsui: Hmmm...

 **Mitsui sat with a mug full of tea by Mas.**

Mas: Is something wrong, Mitsui?

Mitsui: I miss my friends... I had forgotten all of their names yesterday... Now I feel like I shouldn't have gotten that far...

Mas: Who were your friends, Mitsui?

Mitsui: Teth, Ifrit... Cave, Michelle... My own little sister... I didn't remember.

 **Mitsui said looking into the kitchen where the newly, once again, blue haired Etsel was baking a cake with Compa and Plutia.**

Mas: That's okay... From what I heard... You went through a lot...

Mitsui: Yeah... But.

 **She put the mug down.**

Mitsui: I have to save my friends... And since I saved Etsel... I know I can.

Mas: Don't think about working... We're all taking a break.

 **IF walked up and tapped Mitsui on the shoulder.**

IF: I wouldn't guess that you would want to dye your hair, Mitsui... You and your sister match again.

Mas: Hmm?

Mitsui: Look, I was gonna explain later... I was gonna dye my hair... To uh... Leave my identity without a trace... So that when me, Teth, Ifrit and Etsel finally get home... I can really be myself...

Mas: Wow...

Mitsui: I want people not to think of me, when they hear about, "That girl who saved the world", I want people to think of me, when they hear about "That girl who just broke the sprinting record."

Mas: That's really honorable, Mitsui.

Mitsui: You know... My name... I actually haven't told anyone this... But, my name has been passed down for generations... People say it was the name of the first CPU's daughter... I didn't understand that until recently.

Mas: Really? I actually really like the name "Mitsui".

Mitsui: That makes sense... I guess...

IF: Anyway, Mitsui, I got the color you wanted ready.

Mitsui: Okay... I'll be back out in a bit, Mas.

Mas: Okay.

* * *

 **By the time Mitsui came back, everyone was sharing stories over the finished cake, but, when Mitsui came in.**

Plutia: Whoa!

Peashy: Holy cow!

Nepgear: What the goodness!?

Etsel: Wow...

Mas: Oh, jeez!

 **Mitsui was wearing completely different clothes, she wore a large, black and purple version of Neptune's hoodie, she wore two black D-clips on her head, and her hair had been dyed a light-purple color, that even almost glowed.**

IF: Ladies, and... Ladies, I present you with, the new, Mitsui.

 **Mitsui grinned.**

Mitsui: You like?

 **Even her eye was glowing the same, milky-white color.**

Etsel: You look great.

Mas: You look ready to kick some ass.

Plutia: Preeetttttyyyyy...

Mitsui: Thanks... Mind not staying on the subject to long, I'm still the same girl.

 **She sat down next to Etsel and Mas.**

Mitsui: I just want to rest...

Compa: Good, because the cake is finally cool enough!

 **Slices were sliced and everyone got one, along with a glass of whatever beverage that person fancied.  
**

IF: Everyone!

 **IF stood up by Compa's seat.**

IF: I would like to make a toast. To friendship. We may not have known each other long... But I feel like we should all be happy, to have such a group of friends surrounding us... And... It needs to be said...

 **IF sat down and Compa stood.**

Compa: Another toast... To Mitsui.

 **Mitsui gasped in surprise.**

Compa: Without whom. None of us would be here right now.

Everyone: Here, here!

Mitsui: Wow... Thanks everyone...

 **They all sipped their drink and began eating their cake.**


	46. 46: On my Own

Mitsui: I guess were done... it's time to go.

 **Etsel and Mas walked up behind her.**

Mas: let's go!

Mitsui: Yeah.

Compa: We wish you could stay longer...

Mas: Don't worry.

 **Mas had decided to dye her own hair to the teal she was used too.**

Mas: We'll come back soon.

Etsel: Let's go!

 **Mitsui walked out the door as everyone waved, Etsel and Mas also went outside.**

Mas: So, where to?

Mitsui: Uh...

 **She looked around.**

Mitsui: That's generally what Sans would know...

 **She muttered.**

 _Mitsui: Wait... Leanbox!  
_

Mitsui: Leanbox!

Etsel: Back there? Really?

Mitsui: Planeptune isn't in good shape, but I gave Compa something she can help it with. So naturally, I wanna save my friends.

Etsel: Makes sense.

 **They kept walking down the street.**

Mitsui: Ugh...

Mas: What is it?

 **Mitsui turned around.**

Mitsui: I have to do this on my own!

 **She said turning and activating the lightspeed dash.**

Mas: Huh!?

Etsel: Great...

 **Etsel stepped forward.**

Etsel: She used the Lightspeed dash... I keep forgetting she has that...

 **She fell to her knees.**

Etsel: Aww man!

Mas: It's okay Etsel.

 **Mas kneeled next to her.**

?: Heeheheheh... Looks like the Vanderlux left the little kittens for us to play with!

 **Two people walked out of an alley.**

Cerberus: Perfect...

Snatcher: We're gonna have some fun!

Mas: Etsel! Come on! Let's get moving!

Etsel: O-okay!

 **Mas and Etsel ran off.**

Snatcher: Ah shit!

Cerberus: It's alright, they'll be easy to track.

 **Cerberus pulled out a device with a radar on it, a dot was blinking with the words: "Black Flash" above it.**

* * *

 **Mitsui ran down the street and went left towards the borders of the city.**

Mitsui: To tired...

 **She stopped and leaned on a building.**

?: If just Black Flash was here, don't you think the rest of us would be too?

 **Mitsui looked up and saw explosives dropping towards her.**

Mitsui: Oh shit!

 **She rolled out of the way and looked at the figure jumping down the building.**

Mitsui: Oh no...

Kill-Switch: As expected, Angel. Just as sharp as ever.

Mitsui: I don't have time for this, Teth.

Kill-Switch: Heh, yeah right... You may not have much time, left on this world!

Mitsui: Uh oh!

* * *

Mas: Etsel! Don't tire out!

 **Etsel collapsed while being dragged by Mas.**

Etsel: I can't... Move...

Mas: Stay with me, girl! We have to find Mitsui.

 **She sat Etsel against a wall.**

Mas: Those two aren't far behind, so hurry up and get rested.

Etsel: How can you tell?

Mas: Because... I just have an eye for people who aren't good, that's all.

Etsel: Oh...

Mas: Anyway!

 **Mas clapped.**

Mas: We can't stay here long.

* * *

 **Neptune and the rest of the sisters were visiting Utsuro.**

Utsuro: Oh boy!

 **She let them into the cave.**

Utsuro: Boy, do I have a day planned for us!

Raito: What are we doing?

Utsuro: Last night I found a snowy place, way up north, maybe you and I can play there, Raito.

Raito: Oh boy!

Neptune: What about the rest of us?

Utsuro: A mountainous area to the west, just by it are these huge grasslands field with all kinds of weird animals!

Giari: Did you, you know?

Utsuro: Hmm? Yup, I named them, "The Fields of Virtua".

Giari: Pretty!

Mei: Sounds good, let's go.

Kodo: sounds great, come on Tansu.

 **All of them went further into the cave.**

* * *

 **Mitsui side-stepped away from several small explosions as Teth threw several grenades.**

Mitsui: Whoa!

 **She shot them with the skull-pistol, making them explode, sending shrapnel at Teth.**

Mitsui: I don't want to fight you, Teth!

Teth: Heh, and how are you gonna avoid it?

 **Mitsui was charging her sword.**

Mitsui: Like this!

 **She sent the purifying wave of Vanderlux towards Teth, Teth took out a small metal hexagon and it was absorbed into the device.**

Teth: heheh... We already have footage of what you did to Black Flash. And we had made these a while ago.

 **She held the device forward.**

Teth: Turns out... A couple days ago, three of these were stolen... Oh well, at least I got mine to keep that stuff away from me.

Mitsui: That device...

 **She looked at her lightspeed dash bracelet.**

Mitsui: It has a modified Mini-burster in it!

 **Mitsui rolled out of the way of a dark beam.**

Teth: Hehe. Good luck using your little power now!

* * *

 **Mas and Etsel were on foot again.**

Etsel: Where is she!?

Mas: This city is too big! Dammit... Etsel.

Etsel: What?

 **Mas handed Etsel a small jar.**

Mas: Bring this to Noire in Lastation, okay?

Etsel: Uh... Right!

 **Etsel ran off.**

Snatcher: There you are!

 **Mas saw Snatcher approach.**

Snatcher: You're slippery...

Mas: I normally find people who chase me to agree.

 **She rotated the nub on her glove and a hammer formed in her hands.**

Mas: So, you wanna take me!?

 **She slammed the hammer into the ground.**

Mas: Bring it on!

* * *

Utsuro: Just a little further!

 **The ground began having a light snow.**

Kodo: Wow...

Raito: I've always wanted to see snow!

Utsuro: This place feels like home to me...

Neptune: What do you mean?

Utsuro: I might not be in that cave anymore...

Giari: Huh?

Utsuro: All of you live with Firudo now, right?

Tansu: Uh, yeah but-

Utsuro: I'm going to live here... In Lowee from now on.

Firudo: You've named this place?

Utsuro: Yes. This place speaks to me... Like it's where I am meant to be. If that makes sense.

Neptune: Utsuro...

Utsuro: You can visit me here anytime.

Raito: Can we just play? Like you said?

Utsuro: Yeah, come on, the rest of you. You know where to go, right?

Kodo: Yeah.

 **Utsuro walked off into the snow with Raito.**


	47. 47: This is my home

Raito: Yay!

Utsuro: Raito! Calm down!

 **Raito had jumped onto Utsuro's back, she was covered in snow. Suddenly, all of the snow on Raito melted.**

Raito: Hmm?

Utsuro: Oops. That's my bad.

 **Utsuro stuck her hands in the snow.**

Utsuro: Ah...

 **She stood straight up, then threw a snowball at Raito.**

Utsuro: Ha! Gotcha!

Raito: Oh! I'll get you back!

 **Raito threw a snowball, but before it hit Utsuro, it was caught, it floated a few feet away.**

Utsuro: Huh?

Daku: This place...

 **Daku appeared holding the snowball.**

Daku: It's the only place I feel peaceful anymore...

 **Raito and Utsuro stepped forward towards Daku.**

Daku: When I'm here... The light snow always falling... The feeling I get when it lands on my cheeks... It calms me.

Utsuro: Daku?

 **Daku turned, her eyes were their usual blue color, and tears were rolling down her cheeks, the gauntlet faded away.  
**

Utsuro: Is something wrong?

Daku: I... I miss being a family.

Raito: Daku!

 **Raito ran forward and hugged Daku.**

Daku: Huh!?

Raito: I miss that too...

Utsuro: Me too.

 **Utsuro put her hands on their heads.**

Daku: Now...

 **Daku stepped forward away from them, then threw a snowball at Raito.**

Daku: I believe that was yours!

 **Daku ran to the left and made another snowball while giggling, she was interrupted by a snowball hitting her head, Utsuro stood behind her.**

Utsuro: Haha! Let's go!

 **Another snowball flew at Daku, but she moved her head and it hit Utsuro, knocking her over.**

Raito: Oops... Hehe...

 **Raito began giggling as well as an all-out snowball fight began.**

* * *

Giari: What's this?

 **She watched a strange dog-like creature bound away from her gaze. A creature that would be soon referred to as : A dogoo.**

Giari: Huh...

Tansu: I bet that stuff would be hard to get out of clothes...

Giari: Why would a cute little doggy want to get in your clothes?

 **Tansu shrugged.**

Kodo: Guys, come on, we're almost to the mountains!

Giari: Actually, I want to stay here.

Neptune: Okay, who all wants to stay in Virtua?

 **Giari, Tansu, and Firudo raised their hands.**

Mei: I guess that leaves me, Neppy, and Kodo.

Kodo: Alright, you three enjoy yourself, we're out.

 **Neptune, Mei and Kodo all left.**

Tansu: So, what do you wanna do?

Giari: I came prepared for that.

 **Giari took off her small backpack and opened it.**

Tansu: Hmm? What do you have in there?

Giari: Just a little...

 **She reached in and took out a blanket, instantly smoothing it.**

Giari: I packed a lunch for me and you Tansu.

Tansu: Cool!

 **Both of them sat on the blanket and took two plastic bags out of Giari's backpack.**

Firudo: You two seem to forget that I'm here.

Giari: Hmm... Oh, sorry, I didn't bring anything for you.

Firudo: That's quite alright, I will go preoccupy myself.

* * *

Kodo: Ugh!

 **Kodo had fallen onto the hard rocks of the mountains for the third time.**

Mei: You okay, Kodo?

Kodo: Yeah, I'm fine...

Neptune: Come on! I gotta see the top!

 **Neptune was eagerly climbing far ahead of them.**

Kodo: Let's pick up the pace!

 **Kodo sprung up and attempted to catch Neptune, only to stay exactly how far behind she was, however, Mei managed to catch up before Neptune reached the top.**

Neptune: And... Here!

 **Neptune pulled herself onto the last little ridge and looked out over her future home.**

Neptune: It's so pretty up here...

 **Mei came up beside her.**

Mei: What are you so happy about?

Neptune: The land we're looking over right now... This is my home

Mei: What do you mean?

Neptune: I was the goddess of this portion of the world...

Mei: Really? Wow.

Neptune: Planeptune... It's name... Planeptune.

Mei: That's a really pretty name.

 **Kodo finally got up.**

Kodo: So, Neptune, you must know what every portion's name is.

Neptune: Hmm? Yeah, the area where the cave let's out is called Leanbox. North, the snowy area is Lowee, this is Planeptune in the west, and to the east is Lastation.

Kodo: Lastation..? Sounds like my kind of name... I might set up shack there like Utsuro.

Mei: Oh yeah, you are older than Utsuro, so I guess it makes sense that you would want to live up here too.

Kodo: What about you?

Mei: If I were to be anywhere... I would want to have a family here...

Neptune: You want a family, I thought you liked...

Mei: Well yeah, but... I want a daughter so badly...

Neptune: Hmm? That's really surprising.

 **Kodo sat beside them as Mei layed her head on Neptune's shoulder as they stood.**

Kodo: Yeah, Mei's always wanted a daughter.

Mei: Plutia...

Neptune: Huh?

Mei: I would name her Plutia.


	48. 48: Fierce Friends

**Mas stood while looking directly at Snatcher.**

Mas: Come on!

 **Mas had grown impatient as Snatcher prepared to fight.**

Mas: Ergh! That's it!

 **Mas reformed her weapon into several daggers and flung them at Snatcher.**

Snatcher: There it is!

 **While Mas didn't have weapons Snatcher ran up and swung her flail directly into Mas' skull, causing blood to leak from her hairline slowly.**

Mas: Jeez! That thing is sharp.

 **Blood formed in her hand.**

Mas: I think I'll try it.

 **Mas materialized two flails, one for each hand, with fierce looking spikes.**

Mas: Take this!

 **She swung at Snatcher.**

* * *

 **Mitsui was moving quickly to avoid being blasted to bits.**

Teth: Would you stop running!

Mitsui: Ergh!

 **Mitsui was looking for an opening to escape, she couldn't see one.**

Teth: Fine! Take this!

 **Teth flung several bombs into the air, Mitsui couldn't avoid all of them, but the three closest to her exploded mid-air.**

Teth: What!?

 **The explosives went off around Mitsui and someone fell in front of her.**

Teth: And who are you!?

Uni: I don't think that matters, if you don't know who I am, you must be the arsonist I've been hearing about, and the explosives do lend a hand.

Mitsui: Uni?

Uni: That's Black Sister to you, girl.

Mitsui: O-okay.

Uni: I would run if I were you.

Mitsui: Alright.

 **Mitsui ran off.**

Uni: So, how would you like to be brought in?

Teth: Ha! Like that'll happen.

Uni: What do you-?

 **Uni was knocked over by a fist hitting her head, she was unconscious.**

Teth: Nicely done.

?: Not an issue.

 **The young girl bent down over Uni.**

?: Perfect.

 **The girl had dark purple hair tied into a small ponytail on the side of her head that dropped to her neck, she carried a staff, not for magic, but the kind that would be used for hitting.**

?: She's been infected with The Demon Flu before.

Teth: So that means...

 **The girls eyes flashed red.**

Envy: Young lady, we've bagged a CPU Candidate.

* * *

 **Neptune was sitting atop the mountain with Mei. Kodo had gone to hang out with Giari, Tansu and Firudo, but Mei and Neptune kept sitting.**

Neptune: So... You really want a daughter?

Mei: Yeah... I figured maybe me and Mas, if we end up together, could adopt twins... It sounds kind of selfish but I figured we could re-name them...

Neptune: Oh, that's fine, in my point in time that is done so...

Mei: Oh, good...

Neptune: Mei?

Mei: Yeah?

Neptune: You know how I told you... I was seeing someone?

Mei: Oh, when I kissed you?

Neptune: Yeah... Her name... It's... Plutia.

Mei: Really?

Neptune: Yeah...

Mei: Hmmm...

* * *

Mas: Yeah!

 **Snatcher stumbled backwards.**

Snatcher: So... How could you learn to use a flail so fast?

 **Blood was coming from her hairline.**

Mas: Simple. I just know my way around weapons.

Snatcher: Alright then.

Mas: So... You should surrender or...

 **Mas raised her hands above her head and the flails reformed into a single great sword.**

Mas: You know.

Snatcher: Fine...

 **Snatcher vanished.**

Mas: Phew...

 **She fell onto her knees and held her arm, her clothing fell of of her shoulders.**

Mas: I can barely hold myself up... How could so few blows bring me to such a condition..?

 **She looked around.**

Mas: If only Mei were here...

* * *

 **Etsel was running as fast as she could, she didn't know if adrenaline kept her going, or something else. She was near the border of Planeptune.**

Etsel: Oh god...

 **She stopped dead in her tracks, two people were in front of her.**

?: Hmm? Well then... A young one.

Teth: That's her, Lady Envy.

Etsel: T-Teth..? What are you doing with her?

Envy: Heheh... She's cute... So sad I missed her training.

Etsel: What are you talking about.

 **Etsel started walking backwards.**

Teth: I found you again.

 **Teth held up a tracking device, Etsel saw a beeping dot on it marked: Black Flash.**

Etsel: A tracking device..?

Envy: That's right.

 **Etsel noticed that there was a sack hanging off of Envy's collar.**

Etsel: What's in there?

Envy: None of you business.

 **Envy pointed a staff at Etsel as Etsel backed into a wall.**

Envy: There isn't anyone who can help you now...

?: Or is there!?

 **Someone dropped out of the sky, presumably from a roof, and snapped Envy's staff in half.**

Sans: I'll protect her like I protect Mitsui!

 **He thrust his hand in front of himself and Teth and Envy went flying in that direction.**

Sans: That will only have them off you for a minute or two.

 **Sans reached his skeletal hand towards Etsel.**

Sans: I'm a friend of your sister. I'm here to help.

 **Etsel grabbed his hand and they started running.**

Sans: So, you need to reach Lastation? I got you on that.

 **He stretched his arm and Etsel was thrown onto his back, he started carrying her out of the city.**

* * *

Mitsui: Shit!

 **Mitsui skidded to a stop.**

Mitsui: Agh...

 **She felt a large cut on her side.**

Mitsui: Damn grenades...

 **She looked around.**

Mitsui: Dammit... I have to get to Leanbox...

 **She jumped up and a glow appeared in her hand.**

Mitsui: Cave... You taught me this... I hope all the teaching paid off...

 **The glow went into her side and the wound healed.**

Mitsui: Phew... Thanks Cave, now I'll return the favor!


	49. 49: A Compassion

**Mitsui had actually ran up the wall of the island Leanbox sat atop, of course it wasn't an issue with her Lightspeed Dash.**

Mitsui: Phew...

 **She walked forward slowly allowing herself to rest, then, she spotted the city, rather, what was left of it.**

Mitsui: Oh no...

 **She ran into the wreckage of the city and started frantically searching.**

Mitsui: Come on! Come on!

 **She stopped in front of wreckage, the sign on top of it said: Leanbox Maximum security prison.**

Mitsui: No... Cave...

?: Beautiful isn't it?

 **Mitsui turned to see none other than Lust.**

Mitsui: You!

Lust: Ah, so you have gotten your Vanderlux under control... A little.

Mitsui: What did you do to Cave!?

Lust: Hmm? Cave? Who might that be?

Mitsui: Ergh! Damn you!

 **Mitsui unsheathed her sword and ran at Lust, who simply swatted her to the side.**

Lust: I have gained skill from my little meeting with The Guardians... Three of them escaped but the rest fell to pieces. I used that power to train one of our own who seemed like she needed it.

Mitsui: What? Who?

 **Mitsui climbed onto her feet with much effort.**

* * *

 **Sans carried Etsel into a forest an set her down against a tree.**

Sans: Here... We should be fine here. Get some rest.

 **They heard a voice.**

?: Thou cannot outrun a BloodLust Oath member.

Etsel: Oh, come on!

 **Envy emerged this time joined by Cerberus, as well as Teth.**

Envy: I'll tear you apart then show you to senpai.

Etsel: Huh!?

 **Etsel had a skull appear in front of her, it shot a laser and hit Teth against a tree.**

Sans: I have an oath to protect this family with my life... Without it the first CPU's bloodline will end!

 **Bones came out of the trees and restrained Cerberus.**

Sans: To break my oath would be unthinkable.

Envy: Ugh, get out of my way.

 **Envy hit Sans from above, but the hit went through him.**

Sans: You can't hit pure energy!

 **His eyes turned black and a bone came up from beneath Envy impaling her mid-secion, two Gaster Blasters appeared above her and shot lasers into her.**

Sans: You better stay away from Etsel, or I'll make sure to make death painful!

 **He flung his hand upwards and Envy, along with Cerberus and Teth launched into the sky.**

Sans: Phew...

 **His eyes reappeared in their sockets.**

Etsel: Will they be okay?

Sans: They'll be fine, they'll start falling and I made sure they would hit water.

Etsel: Huh...

 **Sans sat down next to her.**

Sans: Get some sleep, we'll leave whenever you wake up.

* * *

Mitsui: Envy huh? Makes sense that Lust would train Envy.

Lust: Yes I understand the irony. It's kind of why I chose her, I am the second in command.

Mitsui: There are ranks?

Lust: Vanity, Me, Sloth, Greed, Wrath, Envy, and Laziness. Those are the ranks from highest to lowest.

Mitsui: You're above Sloth? I thought he was your master.

Lust: Nothing but a clever front.

 **They stared at each other.**

Mitsui: Why aren't I dead right now?

Lust: Anyone else would kill you on sight, I feel strangely attracted to you...

 **Mitsui could tell Lust was actually blushing.**

Lust: It seems I find myself... Lusting for you.

Mitsui: Oh shit!

 **Two tendrils came out of the ground and grabbed Mitsui.**

Mitsui: Hey! Get these things off me!

 **Mitsui couldn't move her feet.**

Lust: How delightful, you struggle... But get no where.

 **Lust grabbed Mitsui's face.**

Lust: Know this, I WILL make you mine. I don't care if I have to turn your power dark. I WILL HAVE YOU

Mitsui: Huh!?

 **Before Mitsui could tell she was being kissed, deeply.**

Mitsui: Hey!

 **Mitsui grabbed Lust and head-butted her.**

Mitsui: Get the hell off me!

 **Lust fell on the ground as Mitsui drew her sword and planted her foot firmly onto Lust's chest.**

Mitsui: Write this down! I will never, I repeat, NEVER like you! You are an evil bitch and I swear, I will make sure you never speak again if you get anywhere near this.

 **She said gesturing to her own chest.**

Mitsui: Oh...

 **The glow in her eye turned dark.**

Mitsui: AND I'll cut off your hands.

 **Lust only smiled.**

Lust: Heheh... So there IS darkness in you.

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Mitsui recoiled and ran off.**

Lust: That's all the info I need for my trap...

* * *

 **Mitsui ran into a building.**

Mitsui: Oh god... It happened again...

 **She crouched in a corner.**

Mitsui: Why do I keep doing that!?

 **She put her head in her hands.**

Mitsui: Oh god...

 **She stood up and walked out of the building.**

Mitsui: I have to find Cave...

 **Mitsui saw a single large building, it used to be Blud Ving headquaters.**

Mitsui: I would bet everything she's in there!

 **Mitsui snuck around the building and found an entrance into a sort-of prison-like area.**

Mitsui: Hmm?

 **She saw only one cell was guarded, she took out the guards.**

Mitsui: Hmm? Who's in there?

 **She took keys off of the guard and walked into the cell.**

Mitsui: Hello?

 **She had her shoulder tapped.**

Iron Eyes: Hey.

 **Mitsui quickly pivoted.**

Mitsui: Iron Eyes!?

Eyes: Yeah. Good to see you again Blud Angel.

Mitsui: You can tell it's me?

Eyes: Nothing gets past these eyes.

 **They shook hands.**

Mitsui: Do you know where Cave is?

Eyes: Nope.

Mitsui: Then let's find her.

 **They checked every cell, no luck.**

Mitsui: Dammit!

Eyes: She's somewhere in the base... I just don't know where... I've heard guards talking about her...

 **They went into a hallway, now dressed in guard uniforms.**

Mitsui: Let's go find her!


	50. 50: Captive Emotions

**_WARNING, this chapter contains explicit jokes and VERY suggestive content, read at your own risk.  
_**

* * *

 **Mitsui and Iron Eyes had looked almost everywhere, with no sign of Cave.**

Eyes: I was afraid of this...

Mitsui: What?

Eyes: We have to go into the throne-room...

 **They walked through two doors.**

Eyes: Be careful... I think we have three leaders in the room right now.

 **He pointed at a table.**

Vanity: So... I assume... You have a plan?

Lust: Yes. The Vanderlux is strong, but, I know how to get her.

Greed: And how would one do that?

 **The female with long blonde hair in a fancy white dress asked.**

Lust: Simple, Greed, I need to know where Cave is.

Vanity: She's in the western catacombs. You can go get her after our meeting.

Lust: Will she resist?

Vanity: Not likely.

 **Mitsui and Iron Eyes left the room.**

Eyes: I don't know what they were talking about... But, we DO know where Cave is now!

Mitsui: Yeah.

 **They ran to the western portion of the building and went into a secret door.**

Mitsui: How did you know whe-

Eyes: My eyes, girl, honestly, you're still not used to it?

 **He took her down a stairway and they saw a single prison cell.**

Mitsui: Cave!

Cave: Hmm?

 **Cave sat inside, wearing a tattered prisoner outfit.**

Cave: Mitsui!?

 **Mitsui opened the cell and Cave came out.**

Cave: Thank you...

 **She hugged Iron Eyes and Mitsui.**

Cave: For making this so easy.

 **Cave threw Mitsui and Iron Eyes in the cell.**

Mitsui: What the!?

 **Mitsui tried to reach the door, but it was locked.**

Lust: I told you it would work.

Greed: Tricking her with her brainwashed friend... I'm impressed.

 _Mitsui: They knew we were there..!_

 **Lust walked in with Greed.**

Lust: Now... I believe you wanted some time _alone_ with her, yes?

Greed: Yes, I've heard so much about her, I would like to have a go at her.

Lust: Gladly, just don't go overboard.

Greed: Yeah, yeah, She's "Your woman".

 **The cell was opened, Mitsui had somehow been paralyzed, Lust dragged Iron Eyes out of the cell and greed stepped in.**

Greed: Heheh...

 **Greed's eye flashed gold as she looked at Mitsui.**

Mitsui: Huh?

Greed: You're gonna be goooood...

 **Greed said while licking her fingers.**

Mitsui: What?

 **In seconds Greed was bending over a lying down Mitsui.**

Greed: I well hope you enjoy this as much as I will...

Mitsui: Huh!? Noooooooo!

* * *

Vanity: So Greed is-

Lust: Yes.

Vanity: Is the Vanderlux a-

Lust: Yes.

Vanity: I thought you had called first dibs-

Lust: Yes.

Vanity: So, you're okay with Greed taking her-

Lust: Yes.

Vanity: That makes zero sense, Lust.

Lust: Look, I hate to admit it, but Greed is one of the best of us at corrupting people... It may be the fact that she's the only that uses...

Vanity: Sex?

Lust: Yeah, that. I had to make absolutely sure that the Vanderlux would be... Subjugated, so that I could have her.

Vanity: You are quite serious about this girl...

lust: So... It should take... I don't know, a few days to corrupt the Vanderlux in her core.

Vanity: With non-stop from Greed? my my, that will more time than I thought.

Lust: Non-stop? Hell no. Even Greed's libido can be satisfied.

Vanity: Yes true... None the less, how is Envy doing?

Lust: I got word that she would be returning in two days with a CPU Candidate in tow.

Vanity: Nice.

 **Greed walked in with a huge grin.**

Greed: That was fun...

Lust: You're already done... Jeez, if she satisfies that fast I can't wait.

Greed: Nah.

 **Greed sat down.**

Greed: She may be suffering blood-loss, So I decided to take a break.

Lust: I'm Lust and I think that's gross.

Greed: Everyone has their fetish.

Vanity: Can we please stop talking about sex! I already tried changing the fucking subject!

* * *

Sans: Oh jeez...

Etsel: What is it?

 **Sans had collapsed while him and Etsel were walking to Lastation.**

Sans: Her power is draining...

 **He looked at his hand and it started glowing white.**

Sans: I'm glad I took the majority of it, Otherwise... By now...

Etsel: You okay, Sans?

Sans: Yeah, I'm fine, let's move.

 **They continued walking and reached Lastation.**

Sans: Now, this will sound weird. But, I can't go in the basilicom with you.

Etsel: Why?

Sans: I just can't. Okay?

Etsel: O-okay then...

 **Etsel walked into the basilicom and instantly saw Noire running towards her.**

Noire: Phew!

 **She stopped in front of Etsel.**

Noire: You must be the transporter Compa told me about.

Etsel: Hmm? Oh! Yeah!

 **She reached into a satchel and pulled out a jar of a white, glowing liquid.**

Noire: Phew... Thank god... Lastation and Planeptune will survive...

Etsel: Huh?

 **Noire looked at Etsel.**

Noire: Didn't you hear? Both goddesses of Leanbox and Lowee are...

 **Noire set the jar on a desk.**

Noire "Gone".

Etsel: You mean?

Noire: After Lowee burned down I got a message from Mina... Blanc died in the fire, she was to weak to move. And Vert... No one has seen her for months, and anyone who goes into Leanbox disappears too.

 _Etsel: That's where Mitsui went..._

Etsel: No way...

Noire: I'm sorry for such bad news. I suppose I myself am in a dark place too. I sent Uni to help Planeptune, she hasn't returned.

Etsel: It will be okay!

 **Noire was shocked by her outburst.**

Etsel: My sister will free the nations, just like she healed me, Nepgear and everyone!

Noire: "Healed..." What does your sister look like.

Etsel: She had long blue hair, and wore this green jacket, and a blue dress.

Noire: The girl that healed Uni... Where is she?

Etsel: Leanbox. But I promise... She's okay.

 **Outside.**

Sans: My energy is draining... I can't move. Mitsui, what's going on?

* * *

Compa: Mas!

 **Mas had stumbled into Compa's house covered in wounds, Compa shouted as she collapsed.**

Plutia: What do you need Compa?

Compa: I need... We don't have enough time... She'll bleed out... No! Don't die!

?: I can help.

 **A dark looking figure outside had a glowing orb in his hand and it flew into Mas.**

?: She'll be fine.

Mas: Huh...

 **Mas stood up and looked at herself.**

Mas: What... Happened? I'm healed.

?: You can thank me Mas.

 **Mas turned when a hand was put on her shoulder, she looked and saw Wrath.**

Mas: Huh!? Wrath!

 **Mas formed a knife in her hand, very small, as she wasn't bleeding.**

Wrath: Whoa! Whoa! The name's Wry, I don't know how, but you purified me.

Mas: What do you mean?

Wry: I'll explain, after all, I told you if you won, I would explain what we were.

 **He snapped as he walked inside.**

Wry: Come on Toby.

 **The large white dog bounded in after him.**


	51. 51: Millenia

**Neptune and Mei had come down the mountain and found every sibling happily playing, even Utsuro and Raito were there.**

Mei: Hi everybody!

Utsuro: Hey!

 **Utsuro stopped and stood.**

Utsuro: Now that we're all here, I believe I need to tell you all.

Neptune: More big news?

Utsuro: Kind of.

 **Everyone sat in a line and looked at Utsuro.**

Utsuro: While me and Raito were up in Lowee, we saw Daku.

Firudo: Really?

Neptune: No way...

Utsuro: Way. Although, she spoke to us, and she was nice, like her old self... We made arrangements, me, Raito and Daku will be living there from now on.

Giari: All three of you?

 **Neptune raised her hand.**

Neptune: How do you know you can trust her?

Utsuro: I know my little sister... She was so calm. She was telling the truth.

Neptune: Fine, I won't question that.

Utsuro: Thank you.

Kodo: You know... I'm sure we'll all end up living up here sooner or later, where does everyone plan to?

Utsuro: Hmm?

Firudo: I find Leanbox particularly beautiful... I like it.

Mei: I would want to live here, in Planeptune.

Kodo: I want to see the "Lastation" area Neptune told me about.

Utsuro: Planeptune... Sounds good.

Neptune: I'll take you there if you want.

Tansu: I wanna come to.

Neptune: Okay, let's go.

* * *

 _Neptune: I don't know what happened... I uh... Kinda shacked up with Mei the year after. Me, her and Giari live in the same house in Planeptune. Utsuro lives with Raito and Daku in Lowee, Kodo and Tansu live in Lastation. And Firudo lives by herself in Leanbox. Me and Mei's relationship is... Actually a thing. We are, of course, the home-makers. Yeah, sure, it is kinda hard to support three people. Especially with zero shares. But, I keep on the positive side you know? Of course, we were just called by Utsuro... I'm wondering what happened... Trust me, we're all quite a bit older now though. In fact, some of us are over twenty now... Or, some of THEM.  
_

* * *

Neptune: Utsuro? You said you called all of us here?

Mei: What is it?

Utsuro: See for yourself.

 **Utsuro opened a door to show Raito, now fifteen-ish, playing with a child who seemed to be about five.**

Giari: Huh!?

Utsuro: Sweety come here.

Child: Hm?

 **Utsuro called the child and she ran up and jumped into Utsuro's arms.**

Utsuro: You three are the first here.

Neptune: Where did this kid come from?

 **All of the others came in.**

Kodo: Coincidental we would end up here at the same time.

Utsuro: Hi, everyone.

Firudo: A child!?

Tansu: Don't tell me that's yours...

Utsuro: No, I didn't give birth, I adopted.

Neptune: Huh!?

Utsuro: What's wrong, Nep? I heard you were helping Kodo.

Kodo: I was joking.

Utsuro: Still. This child is what I really wanted, you know?

Mei: She must have a name. Right?

Utsuro: Yup.

 **Raito walked up behind Utsuro.**

Utsuro: I'd like you all to meet...

 **The child hopped out of Utsuro's arms and started running around.**

Utsuro: Little Blanc.

* * *

 **Etsel was talking to Noire while Sans rested, of course, things weren't in the best shape in Lastation.**

Noire: Did you ever hear the story?

Etsel: What story?

Noire: About the first CPU, she had siblings. Those siblings... They made the Gamindustri we know today, sure, the CPU made sure there was justice, but... The siblings made the world what it is.

Etsel: Really?

Noire: My family, have all been CPUs, the first born always named Noire, I remember someone telling me about the CPU before me. How she was "tsundere" too, and the simple fact that blood is what truly defines a CPU, the countries are ruled by CPUs with those same attributes EVERY generation, because they need to be.

Etsel: No way.

Noire: There's only one remnant of the first "Noire"...

 **Noire grabbed a book off the shelf.**

Noire: She wrote this story based on a story her aunt wrote.

 **Noire handed the book to Etsel and Etsel opened it.**

Etsel: Unoloque... A hero... Whoa.

Noire: Yup, of course, no one knows what was really going on back then, apparently that story takes from the actual life of "Noire" as well.

 **Etsel flipped to the end, a whole different story.**

Etsel: Day 98: "Blanc stood over me, I don't know how I remember this even though I was so young when it happened, Neptune walked over and placed her hand on my head"...

Noire: What!? What's it talking about? Neptune didn't exist for several generations!

 **Noire ran over and grabbed the book.**

Noire: Okay, now I'm confused...

 **She set it down by the glass jar Etsel had given her.**

Noire: What would Neptune be doing all the way back there... Plutia was around before her.

Etsel; What's the issue?

Noire: It's in the past so it's not like I can change it, I just want to know WHY!

* * *

Mas: Spill.

Wry: Don't need to tell me twice.

 **Wry sat with everyone on the couch around a table Mas directly across, Compa IF and Plutia on the sides.**

Wry: The truth is, me and everyone else come from a good fifty years ago. We kind of met ill fate...

* * *

 _Wry: I remember when I died like it was yesterday. I was walking along with my dog, Debby. I looked both ways before crossing the street... But, thanks to some speeding idiot...  
_

* * *

Mas: You got hit by a truck?

Wry: Yup, I remember only seeing darkness after that. Then, I felt power. Immense power. Flooding into me, I saw the truck careened to the side with massive dents in it. I started to move towards Debby... She ran from me. I looked at myself, I was horrified, my own body had become twisted... I was looked for, when a basilicom worker found me... I was sealed away into a crystal.

Mas: No way...

Wry: The Great Gauntlet, it was called. BloodLust Demons are sealed inside it... A BloodLust Demon is the creature that is made when a humans dead soul gem fuses with a Demon's soul gem.

Mas: How were you released?

Wry: You.

Mas: What!?

Wry: I know a lot about every other BloodLust Demon. We escaped our seal in that crystal because of you, and Neptune. Us Demons are the only ones who truly know what happened to Neptune.

Plutia: What happened to her!?

Wry: She uh... She stole The Great Gauntlet from the cave it was kept in, she put on the gauntlet and her body was flooded with demons, she found an old man who knew of these things, and he helped her kill herself properly.

Compa: Nep-Nep...

IF: Wow...

Wry: She was protecting you all. And I used that as an excuse to attack poor Mas. Knowing she was the one who could seal us away again.

Mas: Me?

Wry: The crystal in your hand is the old crystal from The Great Gauntlet... The second one that is.

Mas: There's another?

Wry: Not anymore, it is the crystal of the destroyed Gauntlet of Raitogure.

IF: Why does Mas have the crystal? Didn't it come from Nep's hand?

Wry: Oh, you don't know?

 **Wry grinned.**

Wry: Mas is in Neptune's body.


	52. 52: Evident Calm

Noire: Neptune... Disappears after the second generation... Weird... Then re-appears after the eighth...

Etsel: Is that all you could find?

Noire: Yup.

Etsel: That's really strange, I have another place to go though...

Noire: Where?

Etsel: Lowee.

Noire: Really?

Etsel: Yes.

Noire: Good luck surviving. I heard that place is a rats-nest at this point.

Etsel: Thanks.

 **Etsel left the building, Sans was asleep next to it.**

Etsel: Sans? You okay?

Sans: Hmm? Oh, yeah.

 **He stood up.**

Sans: But... I feel really weak... Mitsui's energy is disappearing...

Etsel: You must be to far from her.

Sans: Oh... Yeah.

 _Sans: Poor kid... Her sister could be dying, and I can't tell her... She thinks I'm too far from Mitsui. But really... It's Mitsui's very life that's disappearing._

Etsel: Why don't you just use my energy?

Sans: Huh!? No way! My power would tear you apart.

Etsel: No way!

 **Etsel struck a pose.**

Etsel: Us Maxwells are very persistent, and if my sister can handle your power, then I can to!

 _Sans: She's so confident... How?_

Sans: Alright, let's try.

 **Sans seemed to fade away, then Etsel felt a strong power hit her.**

Etsel: Agh!

 **She fell to her knees.**

 _Sans: Etsel! You're alright! Just let it bond!_

Etsel: Phew! Right!

 **Etsel stood tall and began absorbing the power inside her, and she erupted into a white light.**

* * *

Lust: What!?

Vanity: You heard me! There's huge amounts of power being launched right at us!

 **The ceiling crashed open.**

Greed: You two. Leave, guard the Vanderlux, I'll handle this.

Lust: Okay.

 **A white light was in the center of the room as Lust and Vanity left.**

?: Where's my sister dammit!

 **The light faded.**

Greed: What are you?

 **A figure emerged, it was female, it had long blue hair cut off of one half of it's head it's neck was twitching, where it's hair cut of in the skin were gaps revealing a skull it had a huge wicked smile made of sharp teeth.**

Greed: You aren't even a full form.

 **The figure had on the same clothing as Etsel had been wearing for some time, and it had two skulls on it's shoulders as shoulder-plates. it held a greatsword made of sharp bones.**

Greed: Heh, I must admit, you ARE pretty threatening.

 **The figure limped towards her, it legs were missing chunks revealing bones.**

Greed: Etsel, your name was right?

 **The figure stopped.**

?: I am a fusion of power. Sansel.

Greed: Neat. You're no match for me.

 **Sansel, simply revolting, even kind of shambling, it swung the greatsword at Greed, Greed quickly jumped and pulled out a long white and gold, lever-action rifle.**

Greed: Burn!

 **She shot and the bullet hit the skull on Sansel's head, the bullet bounced off.**

Greed: Three... Two...

 **She stepped back away from a horizontal swing.**

Greed: One.

 **An explosion went off on Sansel's head as Greed snapped her fingers.**

Greed: Huh?

 **Sansel wasn't scratched.**

Sansel: You idiot!

 **Sansel swung the blade into the ground and bones began stabbing up through the floor as Greed kept moving away from them.**

Greed: Underwhelming.

 **Greed snapped and a gold aura appeared around her.**

Greed: I'm bored of this... I'll end this with my special power.

 **She jumped into the air while shooting the rifle at Sansel, she landed behind Sansel and stomped the ground, the ground split open and Sansel fell in.**

Greed: Don't mess with me.

 **The ground closed and an explosion went off under it.**

Greed: Burn in hell.

* * *

Etsel: Whatthehelljusthappened!?

 **Etsel woke up sitting beside the Lastation basilicom.**

 _Sans: Calm down Etsel, you absorbed me fine, although you've been unconscious for a few minutes..._

Etsel: My heart's racing...

 _Sans: You're okay, Etsel. Trust me._

Etsel: But... I feel strange, Sans...

 _Sans: You're body will become used to this strain, just get to Lowee._

Etsel: I-I'll try...

 **Etsel slowly stood up and began stumbling forward, she fell over after her third step.**

Etsel: Agh!

 _Sans: Damn... Etsel, are you sure about this?_

 **Etsel stood up again.  
**

Etsel: Y-yes... I have to get you to L-Lowee.

 **Etsel's nose started bleeding as she stumbled forward more.**

 _Sans: Etsel! STOP IT! Now!  
_

 **Etsel fell onto her face.  
**

Etsel: No... I have to... Ergh!

 **Etsel coughed up blood.**

 _Sans: Etsel, the power is too much for your body.  
_

Etsel: No! If my sister can do it... So can... I!

 **She stood up one last time and held her left arm, she could hear the bone crunching.**

Etsel: D-Damn it!

 **She fell onto her knees and blood started dripping from her mouth.**

Etsel: I... C-can't... Move!

 **Sans burst out of Etsel and looked at her.**

Sans: Damn.. Don't die Etsel, not after that. Not like this! I have an oath to this family! I won't give up!

 **A circle of bones came from the ground.  
**

Sans: I have to...

 **A symbol appeared on the ground beneath Etsel.**

Sans: I'll access my whole power!

 **A glow appeared around them as Sans' body began to pixelate and warp.**

Sans: I will save this girl!

 **He reached to the sky as the glow intensified.**

Sans: Live Damn it!

 **The glow erupted and Sans had vanished, Etsel stood up.**

Etsel: H-huh..? Sans? Where are you?

 **She looked around, no one was there.**

Etsel: What's with my voice...

 **She touched her throat, her voice had changed, it wasn't the sweet little girl's voice, it was now hoarse as if she had a dry throat..**

Etsel: What's going... On?

 **She turned to a glass pane in the building she was next to.**

Etsel: Is that... Me?

 **She put her hand on the glass, the un-familiar girl in the reflection did the same.**

Etsel: What the...

 **The girl in the reflection wore an orange scarf, one of her eyes was teal, the other was orange, her hair was an inconsistent mixture of Orange and blue thrown about willy-nilly.**

Etsel: *Gulp* Oh boy...

 **She wore a blue and green jacket with black and blue markings in the shape of a skull on the back, and leggings that had orange and blue stripes.**

Etsel: What happened?

 **She removed her hand from the glass.**

Etsel: Did Sans do this?

 **The skull acting as a shoulder plate on her shoulder glowed and growled, it was an inactive Gaster Blaster.**

Etsel: Hmm? Huh! He DID do this!


	53. 53: Judgement

**A ring resounded in the middle of Lowee, it came from a short figure, ringing a bell. The sound rang with incredible force.**

?: Someone may hear this bell... And come to my aid.

* * *

 **Someone did hear it, the only person determined to reach Lowee to save it.**

Etsel: What's that sound?

 **She walked past a row of charred houses and saw what seemed to be a little girl under a cloak, almost none of her was visible, although there was small amounts of brown hair dropping from the hood.**

Etsel: excuse me?

?: Someone's here?

 **The girl turned and looked at Etsel.**

?: Huh? What a strange looking girl...

Etsel: Who are you?

?: I am Lowee's Judgement. The spear-head of it's salvation. Only I know this places secrets. I am the one who will make it whole once again.

Etsel: Huh?

?: I would like your help.

Etsel: O-okay... What can I call you?

?: You may call me by the name of one of Lowee's creators. Raito.

Etsel: Okay then...

 **A deeply dark figure was standing above Etsel on a building, the only part of them visible was a garbled mess of pixelation over their right eye.**

?: She's okay... Good.

* * *

Raito: Watcha' doin'?

 **Raito was bending over Kodo's shoulder.**

Kodo: None of your business!

 **Kodo quickly sat up and bonked Raito on the head.**

Raito: Aww! Kodo!

Kodo: What?

Raito: I told you, no one else is here yet, so lets do something!

Kodo: Jeez, I get that your my little sister, but, must you bug me whenever we are alone together?

Raito: I just wanna do something...

Kodo: Oh! Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean-

Raito: N-no, it's fine.

 **Kodo quickly gave Raito a reassuring hug.**

Kodo: I didn't mean it like that Raito.

Raito: Okay.

 **A door opened behind them.**

Utsuro: Sorry I'm late. I was at Nep's when you called. Why did you want me and Raito to come over?

Kodo: Look. I know you have a kid and all... You said Daku lives with you?

Utsuro: Yeah, she isn't around sometimes but, she does generally sleep there.

Kodo: Are you sure she's the best person to be around Blanc?

Utsuro: Well, whenever Daku's with Blanc they're both really happy, so...

Kodo: Look, I was always the most careful with stuff like this. Just keep an eye on Blanc, okay? I think Daku could be a bad influence.

Utsuro: I'll keep my eye on them.

Kodo: Good... Now, I wanted some help with something...

* * *

Etsel: You need help with something?

Raito: Yes. Of course, I'll need a name for you.

Etsel: Hmmm...

 **Etsel looked up at a rooftop and saw as if something had vanished.**

Etsel: Geno.

Raito: Geno, huh?

Etsel: Yes.

Raito: Alright then, Geno, we have some work ahead of us to restore this city.

Etsel: Where do we start?

Raito: The upper district. Follow me.

* * *

Mas: So. Neptune is...

Wry: She's shacked up with your big sister. Don't worry about 'er.

 **Wry and Mas were talking on the couch, everyone else had gone to bed.**

Mas: Which one?

Wry: Mei.

 **Mas jumped.**

Mas: Mei!? But she had been acting so-

Wry: Uh-uh. Mei chilled out after seeing the surface.

Mas: The surface...

Wry: when you first came here... That's all you could think of... "I'm on the surface! I'm on the surface! It's so beautiful!"

Mas: How do you know that?

Wry: I was sealed in Neptune's body at the time, remember?

Mas: You mean...

Wry: That's why I went after you... I liked you.

Mas: Whoa you mean-!?

Wry: No! Oops, not like THAT! But, ya' know, like a buddy.

Mas: Good... Because I have an eye for someone... It's really embarrassing though...

Wry: Who? I won't judge.

Mas: Mei...

Wry: No freakin' way...

 **Wry said with a concealed, immeasurable grin.**

Mas: I know...

Wry: Ugh... I wish I could tell.

 **Wry said under his breathe.**

Mas: Hmm?

Wry: Nothing. Just thinking about what I should have for breakfast out loud.

Mas: Okay. So, it's late. Wanna head out in the morning?

Wry: Sure.

 **Wry started to walk to the door.**

Wry: Oh, and uh... Kind of embarrassing. But, I can't see your siblings anymore. Looks like you'll have to do with that info for now.

Mas: Okay...

Wry: Toby, come. I'll be back at 9:00, 'k?

Mas: Alright.

 **Toby trampled over Mas and followed Wry out the door.**

* * *

Raito: Ready?

Etsel: Definitely.

 **They both ran onto a port.**

Raito: Oh... The old port, nearly burnt to a crisp. Disease spreads by water. Question? How does one keep a disease out of water?

Etsel: I don't know... But, why disease?

Raito: The Demon Flu is what destroyed Lowee. Normal people can't be here without contracting it right now

Etsel: Oh...

Raito: Geno. Go close the flood gates.

Etsel: Alright, then.

 **Etsel ran over to a knob and turned it till it stopped.**

Etsel: Okay!

 **Raito bent forward on the ground, a magic circle appeared beneath her, and the water froze as the magic circle disappeared.**

Raito: Karin!

 **A bow materialized in Raito's hand and she aimed into the air.**

Raito: Now!

 **The huge bow let a massive arrow fly into the sky, after a few seconds it plummeted down hit the ice, the ice shattered.**

Raito: Good-bye, disease.

 **The ice was floating through the air as it shattered into microscopic bits.**

Etsel: Wow...

 **Etsel had walked over.**

Etsel: Earlier, what did you mean by "normal people".

Raito: People who haven't been previously infected, or aren't immune.

Etsel: Oh...

Raito: What happened to you? I barely survived the flu.

Etsel: I'm immune... I guess.

Raito: Fair enough.

 **Raito opened the flood gates and water poured in.**

Raito: Come on, Geno. We have a lot more work to do.

 **They left, the figure once again was watching them go. It's long orange scarf blowing in the light wind created by Raito's bow.**

?: So... This is why you were so bent on using that power to reach Lowee... I get it now, Etsel.

 **The figure vanished.**


	54. 54: An Error

**Etsel held her blade at her side.**

Etsel: Remind me why we're doing this?

Raito: The future citizens of Lowee need a strong symbol of Lady Blanc to prosper.

Etsel: Okay...

Raito: It's not an issue. We just need to make sure people revere her.

Etsel: Well, I guess that's good.

 **Etsel jumped as high as she could, above the twice her own size block of silver. She slashed down and two large chunks fell off the sides, once more, two chunks fell off the front and back of the top, once more, two more off the front and back lower down.**

Raito: Good job!

 **Etsel deactivated the beam sword and stuck it in her belt. Underneath her new Nepgear-like clothing she found in Lowee.**

Etsel: Phew...

Raito: Go rest, I'll finish up with Karin.

Etsel: quick question...

Raito: Yeah, Geno?

Etsel: Why do you call that bow, "Karin"

Raito: It's a relic from another dimension. One day it just fell through a portal and got embedded in the town square, only Lady Blanc was strong enough to get it out, so it was kept in the basilicom.

Etsel: Why do you have it?

Raito: As Lowee's grace and shining star, I should be the one to use it, no?

Etsel: Makes sense.

 **Etsel started to walk off.**

Etsel: See ya' in a bit.

 **She walked two streets over and sat on a bench.**

Etsel: I wish I had someone to guide me... Sure, Raito's a good companion but... If only like Sans were here.

 **She saw a dark all-black figure walk out of an alley.**

?: Ah-ha! Heheh. Found you, Etsel.

Etsel: Huh!?

 **The figure looked like Sans, but it's body was all black and had the word "Error" all over it.**

Etsel: What the hell are you?

 **Etsel stood up and looked at the figures barely existent eyes and saw blue trails leading to it's grin.**

?: Oh, nothing, just a part of a released power.

Etsel: You look like Sans...

?: Oh, you know that little nuisance?

 **The figure had blue strings start coming from it's hand.**

?: I wish I could get rid of him.

Etsel: Huh?

?: Unfortunately, since he is raw energy...

 **Etsel took out her sword and cut several of the threads that bolted at her.**

?: I can't do that, now can I?

 **Etsel kept slashing, barely keeping the threads at bay.**

?: Of course, if I kill you...

 **The threads all went at Etsel at once and stabbed through her chest.**

?: I might weaken him...

 **Etsel had gone limp, blood staining her clothes.**

?: Huh? Already?

 **The figure came close.**

?: Perfect...

Etsel: No...

 **The threads snapped and the wound were covered by pixelated garbles.**

Etsel: Dammit, I said NO!

 **She swung at the figure and he blocked with his arm.**

?: Holy shit!

 **More threads released and grabbed Etsel.**

?: Looks like you have his power right now... I thought Mitsui had it... Unless... Ergh! Dammit Sans, you fucking cheater.

 **He stepped back and the threads began constricting.**

?: Oh well.

 **He shrugged and saw Etsel beginning to bleed.**

?: Piercing your flesh huh? Is it painful?

Etsel: Of course it is!

?2: You get away from her!

 **A cloaked figure fell off a building and sliced Etsel down.**

?: Huh!?

?2: I have to protect those in need, my nation is safe, good thing I chose Lowee to go to next.

Etsel: Who are you?

 **The cloaked figure looked at Etsel, their only part of their face visible grinned.**

?2: Call me 32X, I'm sure we'll be meeting again.

?: 32X? Pfft! That's dumb!

 **32X turned to the figure.**

32X: This girl is important, I won't let anyone kill her.

?: Oh yeah? And what if I kill you?

 **More threads began bombarding 32X.**

32X: Ugh.

 **She blocked all of them with her broadsword.**

32X: Let's just get this out of the way. Dual Arts!

 **She swung her sword and all the threads were lacerated.**

?: What the!?

32X: Vanish! Blaze Break!

 **She swung her sword at him, leaving a trail of fire. She hit and the figure was knocked away, he stood up and ran away.**

32X: Phew... Didn't think I would use so much energy doing that. You okay?

Etsel: Yeah...

32X: You'll be fine, I'll keep an eye on ya', 'kay?

Etsel: Okay...

 **Etsel sat on the bench and slept, when she awoke Raito was looking at her.**

Etsel: Hmm?

 **Raito's blue eyes looked at her carefully.**

Raito: Are you okay?

Etsel: Yeah.

 **Etsel stood.**

Raito: What happened?

Etsel: Nothing.

Raito: The statue's all done, let's keep moving.

Etsel: Okay.

* * *

Neptune: Hmm...

Mei: What is it, Neppy?

 **They were sitting on a couch in their home.**

Neptune: I guess it's finally catching up to me... I'll be here for a while.

Mei: All you have to do is be patient...

Neptune: MMmm...

Mei: Maybe you should just go away from here?

Neptune: Huh?

Mei: Leave for a while... Things will resolve if you go.

Neptune: Maybe that is a good idea.

 **Neptune sat up and went to a room with a large bed and started taking some of her clothes out of the dresser.**

Giari: Neptune?

Neptune: Hmm? Yeah, Mas jr.?

Giari: Are you going somewhere?

Neptune: I'm leaving for a while... Maybe it's for the best.

Giari: When will you be back?

Neptune: I...

 **Neptune looked at Giari and put her hand on Giari's shoulder.**

Neptune: I don't think I will be coming back.

Giari: Huh..?

 **A tear went down Giari's cheek.**

Giari: Don't joke like that, Neptune...

Neptune: I'm not joking...

Giari: No...

 **Giari shoved her face into Neptune's chest.**

Giari: I don't want you to leave me!

Neptune: It's okay Giari. After all, I promise, Mas will be home soon.

Giari: Really?

Neptune: I don't know for sure, but my hunches are always right.

 **She held Giari's head.**

Giari: O-okay...

Neptune: Don't think of her as a replacement for me like you did when I came here, okay?

Giari: Okay.

 **Giari let go.**

Giari: I'll miss you.

Neptune: I'll miss you too.

 **Neptune left with her pack of things.**

* * *

 _Neptune: Maybe there are perks to being immortal... I said goodbye to everyone else, definitely my most heart-wrenching experience aside from... No! We don't talk about that. Anyway, being immortal also means you'll live longer than your friends..._

* * *

Neptune: Hmm...

 **Neptune stalked through a city, hiding her face in a cloak.**

 _Neptune: I hate to say it's been 100 years. Long years have been my life, living in a cave outside Planeptune... The only issue being...  
_

Nepptune: OOf!

 **Neptue was bumped by someone on the road.**

?: Oopsy... Sorry.

 **Neptune looked at the girl.**

Neptune: N-no... It was my fault.

?: Ohhhh... Still, I'll be more careful.

 **Neptune turned the other way.**

 _Neptune: Things may catch up to you.  
_

Neptune: Where you going in such a hurry?

?: I'm off to a picnic with my friend Noire.

Neptune: Ah, I see...

 _Neptune: And you might see ghosts of your old friends._

Plutia: I better get going.

 **The girl walked off.**

Neptune: Bye, Plutie...

 **Neptune muttered after she was out of ear-shot.**

* * *

 _Neptune: The only thing I can do is be patient... Like Mei told me, be patient, and I'll see my sister in my time again.  
_


	55. 55: Fruits of determination

Raito: Done!

 **"Today is the day!" Kept ringing in Etsel's head, energy was high, her and Raito had cleansed Lowee.**

Raito: Can you believe it!

Etsel: No... We've done well.

Raito: Yup!

* * *

 **32X watched over them.**

32X: why do I keep hiding myself... It's my time again dammit!

 **She kept surveying the area.**

32X: All I want is to see her again... Damn, I need to find Mas. Etsel can handle herself for now.

* * *

Mas: Phew!

 **She sat with Wry under a tree.**

Wry: Ha! Jeez, didn't think training could be so damn fun!

 **Mas stood.**

Mas: Granted... I just don't have a good feeling about this...

Wry: Why?

Mas: Because... I feel like I'm missing something, I think I get what's up... But.

Wry: Oh... The last piece of the puzzle, I told you Neptune has no way back to the present.

Mas: Yeah... But there is ONE way she could!

Wry: What's that?

Mas: Waiting.

Wry: Huh?

Mas: Neptune had her body, I KNOW that... If she waited... She could've reappeared just the second they thought she died... Why didn't she?

Wry: Do you think she died?

Mas: No... She's to strong willed and thick-headed... Even if she died her determination to live would bring her back somehow...

Wry: Heheh, Undertale

 **He chuckled.**

Mas: Shut up, it's true and you know it.

Wry: Yeah, I do.

 **A note fell through the tree in front of Mas.**

Mas: "The Truth" go to the address...

Wry: Huh?

Mas: A note fell from the tree.

Wry: And why is that?

Mas: How am I supposed to know!?

Wry: whatevs, let's go.

 **He stood up and started walking.**

Wry: Lead the way.

* * *

 **They walked into a run-down parking structure.**

Mas: Huh?

 **They saw a small table with a book on it.**

Wry: Whats that?

 **Mas looked at it.**

Mas: The writing is faded...

 **She turned the page, every time she did, she saw the same words were always written on the pages, slowly they became clear.**

Mas: "Just wait, and I'll see my sister"?

 **She turned the page and saw different writing.**

Mas: "Mas, I'm still burdened by leaving your sisters, I'm sorry, I had to wait so long... My sanity may have faded a bit. But it's back, and I want you to bring this book to Nepgear and Histoire, and show them the next page."

 **Mas closed the book.**

Mas: This was Neptune's... She used it to stay determined throughout the years...

Wry: How can you tell?

Mas: The way it's written the writing is less faded the farther you go, and it's always the same, that phrase must have given her a reason not...

 **Mas gulped.**

Mas: To end it all...

Wry: You don't mean..?

Mas: She tried to kill herself, there are bloodstains on the cover.

Wry: No! No way!

Mas: Yes... What happened? Why did she try?

* * *

 **Neptune sat in her cave, she had all the things she wanted, The Holy Fang Blade, a journal, and a small doll of Mei she had sent Neptune one day (Plutia made it).**

Neptune: Ugh...

 **Small details had came off the doll because of the seventy years she had had it.**

Neptune: I miss you Mei...

 **She set the doll aside and looked at her journal.**

Neptune: Yup... Just have to be patient.

 **She set it aside.**

Neptune: Might as well go to Planeptune again...

 **She left the cave while putting on a cloak.**

* * *

Etsel: Welcome!

Raito: Please enjoy yourselves!

 **Etsel had successfully gotten the word out and there was a decent sized crowd of people outside Lowee as they let them in.**

Girl: Wow! It looks so pretty!

Woman: Maybe even nicer than it used to be!

 **everyone ran in and they all went to the courtyard outside the basilicom, Raito and Etsel stayed behind.**

Etsel: So. You got everything ready there, right?

Raito: Yup, everyone's homes are decorated too.

Etsel: Good.

?: Excuse me, young ladies?

Etsel: Yes?

 **Etsel looked around and saw the face of Mina.**

Mina: I am Lowee's oracle. Thank you both so much for helping Lowee.

Raito: Any time.

Mina: Hmm?

 **Mina looked at Raito.**

Mina: And who exactly might you be?

Raito: Raito.

Mina: Hmm?

 _Mina: How fishy... Very few people knew of Raitogure's very existence..._

Mina: It's nice to meet you, how about you?

Etsel: My name's Geno.

Mina: Geno? How interesting.

Etsel: Thank you... I guess?

Mina: I will make sure to put plaques in the basilicom honoring both of you.

 **She walked towards the basilicom.**

Raito: Hmm...

Etsel: What?

Raito: I feel like she was just undressing me with her eyes...

Etsel: Really? I didn't feel like that.

Raito: Maybe it's just my imagination.

Etsel: Come on, no reason we don't go have fun too.

Raito: Sure.

 **A figure, the figure that had been watching over Etsel as if protecting her, watched her from a rooftop.**

?: I need to reveal myself soon... But, how will she take it?

* * *

Mas: Hellooooo!

 **Mas walked into the basilicom with Wry, they had torn the next page from the journal.**

Mas: Miss Histoire!

 **The main room was deserted.**

Wry: Jeez, it must be hard to keep up shares, after all, we just started healing people...

Mas: Histoire!

 **They went up an elevator and went into the main living area.**

Wry: Histoire! Where are you?

 **They opened a door in the living room.**

Histoire: Huh?

 **It was the share room, and Histoire was looking at the sharicite.**

Histoire: Mas? It's been some time since I saw you last.

Mas: I have something to show you.

 **Mas handed her the page.**

Histoire: Hmm?

 **She read over it.**

Histoire: This is from Neptune!

Mas: She's alive. And she's gonna come home soon. Promise.

Histoire: Okay... Thank you Mas.

Mas: Alright, we gotta show this to Nepgear.

Histoire: Mas! Wait.

Mas: Hmm?


	56. 56: Revealed Truth

Mas: What is it?

Histoire: I need to tell you something, Mas.

Wry: Should I go?

Histoire: That would be preferred.

 **Wry left the room.**

Mas: What do you want to tell me?

Histoire: It's about the first CPU. And why I didn't let you stay here when you first came.

Mas: That happened a while ago, why bring it up now?

Histoire: I did it for good reason... A reason you should know.

Mas: Oh... Why?

Histoire: The first CPU was the person who created me. She gave me my life. However, this is all I know. Because she wiped my memory of her.

Mas: Really? No way.

Histoire: When I first saw you, something snapped in my mind... While I spoke to that man, I was doing research of my memory banks. And I realized... It was you...

Mas: What!?

Histoire: You were my creator. You were the first CPU.

Mas: No! No way! That can't be!

Histoire: Because... I realized if I let you stay... I could drastically alter the present because maybe... You wouldn't find out the powers you inherited from Neptune's body.

Mas: What!?

Histoire: I've known about it the whole time. How you are in Neptune's body... Again, if I told you, I would mess the timeline up.

Mas: So... You're telling me...

Histoire: Neptune herself must have wanted you to come here... Because I can send you home.

Mas: Y-you can!?

Historie: It will take preparation. Go tell Nepgear. And come back. I will send you home.

Mas: Will I be able to come back?

Histoire: Possibly, just make sure to create me.

Mas: Okay... I might make you a bit cuter.

Histoire: Heheh... I'm fine with that, I imagine Neptune will appreciate it as well.

Mas: Okay, I'm gonna say by to Nepgear and...

Histoire: I understand, take your time.

* * *

Etsel: Whoo!

 **Etsel was jumping around, happy as she could be.**

Raito: Enjoying yourself?

Etsel: Yeah!

Raito: Good.

?: Hello, Etsel.

 **The figure that had been watching her walked through the crowd.**

Etsel: Huh? Is that?

 **She saw the form of Sans, with a long orange scarf, and a massive cut across his stomach. He had a glitch over his eye, basically a garble-y mass.**

Sans: Hey, Etsel.

Etsel: Sans!?

Raito: Who is that?

Etsel: A friend.

 **Etsel walked a bit closer to Sans.**

Sans: I bet you have a lot of questions about... This.

 **Sans shrugged and Raito walked up next to Etsel.**

Etsel: What happened to you?

Sans: heh. Long story. That form ya' have. Like it? That's my handiwork.

Etsel: What?

Raito: What's he talking about?

Etsel: I don't know...

Sans: I hate to say, that form is the only thing keeping you alive.

Etsel: Huh!?

Sans: Yup. When you tried to keep my power in your body... It was too much for ya'... It nearly killed you. I did a last-ditch effort and fused our two bodies. Of course... Now I'm here, like THIS.

Etsel: Really? Why?

Sans: This is my base state. I have pretty much none of my power. The Vanderlux itself got split into two forms.

Etsel: The... Vanderlux..?

Sans: It's the power your sister... Held. She lost it a when you tried to hold me in your body.

Etsel: You mean...

Sans: No, you didn't take it from her. She just got disconnected from it somehow.

Etsel: Oh... Good.

Sans: Anyway. I have to ask you to leave Lowee, Etsel.

Etsel: Huh?

Sans: We have to reconnect me with your sister... Before Error!Sans gets to her.

Etsel: Huh!?

* * *

 _ **The figure looked like Sans, but it's body was all black and had the word "Error" all over it.**_

* * *

Etsel: You mean...

Sans: You've seen him!? Aw damn! We gotta go, now!

 **Sans stomped on the ground.**

Etsel: So... I uh...

Sans: Yeah?

Etsel: I don't want to leave Raito.

Raito: Don't worry about it.

 **Raito put her hand on Etsel's shoulder.**

Raito: I assume you two are going to Leanbox?

Sans: Yeah.

Raito: Cool. I'll finish up my business here and catch up, 'kay?

Etsel: Alright. Sounds good.

Sans: Come on Etsel, we have to go.

 **Sans turned and walked away.**

* * *

Lust: Heheh... It's ready.

 **Lust opened a door labeled, "Hazardous environment" on it and black mist started seeping out.**

Lust: Good job, Greed.

Greed: No problem.

 **Two glowing red eyes appeared in the haze.**

* * *

Mas: Nepgear?

Nepgear: Yes?

 **Nepgear stood up from her bed at Compa's house.**

Mas: Your sister... She wants me to give you this.

 **Mas handed Nepgear the paper.**

Nepgear: "Nepgear, Histoire... I know I've been gone for a while now, but don't worry your little heads anymore. I'm coming home. And I'll be there soon... I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner. I've been held up by other things"...

 **Tears rolled down Nepgear's cheeks.**

Nepgear: Sh-she's alive...

Mas: Hmm?

Nepgear: She's alive!

 **Nepgear started sobbing, likely with joy.**

Mas: Nepgear?

Nepgear:... Yeah?

Mas: You're sister is coming home but... I'm leaving.

Nepgear: What?

* * *

 **A few minutes later Mas came out of the room and closed the door.**

Compa: Mas?

Mas: Yeah?

Compa: Wry told us you... Were leaving?

IF: How long ya' plan to be gone?

Mas: It's not guaranteed I will be back.

IF: Huh!?

Compa: Why?

Mas: I'm goin' home.

Compa: Home... Okay.

IF: Mas.

 **IF placed her hands on Mas' shoulders.**

IF: Just remember, you'll always have a home here. Okay?

Mas: Okay.

 **Mas hugged them both.**

Mas: I'll try to come back as soon as possible.

 **Mas left, without Wry.**


	57. 57: Home

Mas: Histoire?

 **Mas walked onto the balcony of the basilicom.**

Histoire: I assume you've said your goodbyes?

Mas: Yes.

Histoire: Good. The portal is ready.

Mas: I'll come back soon. Okay, Histy?

Histoire: Okay. See you soon.

 **A pillar of light appeared and when it faded away, Mas was gone.**

* * *

 **Mas was in an open field. She felt the sun on her face.**

Mas: Where am I exactly..?

 **She saw a small house in the distance.**

Mas: Guess I'll go there.

 **She walked forward, she was all intact, she felt the crystal glowing with positive energy in her hand. She looked at the door of the house.**

 _Mas: Just opening it is fine.  
_

 **Mas opened the door.  
**

Mei: I'll miss her too...

 **Mas stepped in.**

Mas: I'm home.

Mei: Huh?

Giari: Big sis...

 **Giari and Mei were sitting side-by-side on a couch.**

Mas: So? Where's my hug?

 **Giari ran forward and hugged Mas tight.**

Giari: Is that really you, Mas?

Mas: Yes. It's me.

 **Mei walked up.**

Mei: Mas..?

Mas: Hmm?

 **Giari let go and Mei grappled onto Mas.**

Mei: I'm so happy to see you again...

Mas: Mm-hm. I'm happy to see you too.

 **Mei let go and Mas smiled.**

Mas: So... This is where you're living these days?

Mei: Yeah.

Mas: How is everyone?

Mei: You won't believe this...

* * *

Utsuro: So. Why the spontaneous invite from Mei?

Kodo: No idea.

 **They knocked on the door, everyone was there. Even Firudo and Daku.**

Mei: One sec!

 **The door opened.**

Utsuro: Huh!?

Firudo: Whoa!

Daku: Mas!

Mas: Hey everyone!

 **Mas stepped to the side and everyone ran in, of course... The unexpected part was when Mas got knocked into the rocking chair by three seven-year-olds.**

Mas: Agh! Hey! Who are these little ones?

 **Mei walked up and shooed them off Mas.**

Mei: These are, Firudo, Utsuro, and Kodo's adopted kids. Noire, Blanc, and Vert.

Mas: Huh?

 _Mas: The... Names of the CPUs..._

Mei: What is it?

Mas: Nothing. They're very cute kids.

 **Everyone played with everyone basically. Everyone was happy to be a whole family again... But then it was asked.  
**

Mas: Hey, where's Neptune?

Mei: oh...

 **Everyone quieted down.**

Firudo: She left a few days ago.

Kodo: She... Said she wasn't coming back.

Mas: Oh...

 _Utsuro: Okay, the tension is almost palpable. I guess I'll ask._

Utsuro: Mas?

Mas: Hmm?

Utsuro: How come you haven't aged like at all?

Kodo: Yeah, I mean, we're all several years older looking.

Mas: Oh. Yeah, I think I have the answer right... Here!

 **She started glowing.**

Mas: Access!

 **The glow shattered off her and she was in her CPU form.**

Kodo: Whoa!

Firudo: Wow...

Mei: How'd you do that!?

Mas: Heh. I don't know how it happened. I think I inherited the ability from Neptune.

 **She changed back.**

Mas: Yeah. But you know, this form takes less energy.

 **Firudo held out her hand.**

Firudo: My, my. Is practically snowing.

 **Glowing dust floated through the air.**

Mas: Trust me...

 **Mei put her hands on Mas' shoulder.**

 _Mas: Screw it, I'll just do it!  
_

 _Mei: So what!? I'm just gonna go for it!_

Mas: Things are gonna be different from now on.

 **Suddenly, Mas and Mei kissed each other.**

Tansu: Who-now?

Giari: Ooooookay...

 _Mas: Welp, that happened._

* * *

 _Mas: I would say it's been a year. Things are great, Mei told everyone she was adopted. And technically older than Firudo. Since then me and her got married, adopted twins. And well, my work as the first CPU... I've been putting my energy into something important.  
_

* * *

Mas: So close!

 **A book with a lock on it sat on a workshop bench, burnt to a crisp.**

Mei: Whoa!

 **Mei walked into the room.**

Mei: What was that crash.

 **Mas laughed uncomfortably as the book let out several sparks.**

Mas: Turns out making a sentient being out of an empty book is pretty damn hard.

Mei: Ah.

Mas: She exploded again.

Mei: How many books does that make ruined?

Mas: Two hundred thirty three.

 **Mas threw the book into a trash can and took out another identical one.**

Mas: But... I know I can do this...

 **Mas sighed.**

Mas: Screw it. I'm bored of this for now. How are the kids?

Mei: Plutia is visiting with Noire again... And. Well...

Mas: What did she do this time?

 **Mas sat up and walked through the door behind Mei.**

* * *

Mei: Mm.

 **Mas saw a hole in the window by the door. A small child, eight-ish, sitting on the couch in front of it.**

Mas: Okay, what happened?

Mei: She threw her ball in the house, again, and broke the window.

 **Mas walked forward and picked up the child.**

Mas: Honestly, how many times must I tell you, Mitsui. No ball in the house.

 **Mas said setting the child on a bed.**

Mitsui: Aww! But mooommmm!

Mas: No buts. You're grounded.

 **Mas closed the door as she left.**

Mas: I swear, that kid...

 **She slid down and sat in front of the door.**

Mei: Well, she is the rowdy one of the two.

Mas: True. I hope she straightens out before she turns fourteen... Otherwise.

 **Mas sighed.**

Mas: Puberty's gonna be a bitch.

Mei: She's fine, she's a kid, kids do those things. I remember when you actually broke the oven by turning it up to high.

 **Mei sat next to Mas.**

Mas: Heheh... Yeah, well you made half the cupboards fall from the ceiling by climbing in them.

Mei: See? Mitsui will be fine... By the way. Where did you get that name? It's really nice...

Mas: A friend from the future.

Mei: ah, who was she?

Mas: Mitsui Maxwell. Good egg she was. She told me her name was passed down in her family...

Mei: You mean...

Mas: Yup. She was probably that kids descendant.

 **She said touching the room Mitsui was shut in.**

Mei: Well... You can't say for certain what Plutia will do. And Mitsui for at least a few generations.

Mas: Except...

Mei: Actually, Neppy told me... Not directly, but I put it together.

Mas: What awaits our little angel?

Mei: She'll be the first goddess of Planeptune...


	58. 58: Monstrous

Sans: here we are.

Etsel: Good! Let's find Mitsui!

 **They ran into Leanbox.**

Sans: Where are you!?

Etsel: Mitsui!

 **They yelled, a blast of dark energy hit the ground in front of them.**

?: Eeeehhhheeeehehehe...

 **A figure landed behind them. They looked like a human, only... Twisted, long dark purple hair, a black dress and red glowing eyes.**

Sans: What the fuck is that!?

?: Ha!

 **They swung a longsword and another energy blast flew out of it.**

Etsel: Whoa!

 **Etsel rolled out of the way.**

Etsel: So, you want a fight!?

 **Etsel drew her blade and swung at the figure.**

?: Heh.

 **It blocked it with it's sword and punched Etsel.**

Etsel: Whoa!

Sans: I gotcha!

 **A small amount of power glowed in Etsel's blade and she swung, an energy beam flew out and was met by a dark energy blast from the figure.**

Etsel: Whoa!

 **The energy exploded, and the figure was next to Etsel when the glow cleared.**

Etsel: Huh!?

 **A staff blocked a killing blow.**

?: What do you think you're doing!?

 **The staff hit the figure away, a girl helped Etsel up.**

?: I'll keep this thing off ya' 'kay?

Etsel: Okay... Thanks.

?: Kill-Switch, let's move!

 **Etsel had ran away.**

Figure: Who in the hell are you.

Envy: You've gotten disobedient. Why would you spring her? You know you aren't supposed to do that.

 **The figure was surrounded by explosions.**

Envy: It's unconscious, let's bring 'er to HQ, Kill-Switch.

Teth: 'Kay.

 **They grabbed the figure and walked off.**

* * *

Etsel: What was that..?

Sans: I don't know... It had some crazy power though.

Etsel: Lucky that girl showed up...

Sans: That's the part that seems fishy to me.

Etsel: Huh?

Sans: Why would someone show up, it would make sense if there were warriors aplenty here... But Leanbox is deserted... Why would someone strong enough to fend that thing off just up and show up?

Etsel: Good point.

Sans: I'm really curious as to why that would happen...

Etsel: I don't know. Let's keep looking for Mitsui.

 **They stood up and started walking.**

* * *

 **But, Leanbox is dangerous, and they were quickly attacked by twisted monsters of all shapes.**

Etsel: Get away!

 **Etsel swung her word and cut a pyramid shaped monster in half.**

Etsel: Jeez, they're everywhere!

Sans: How are they so powerful?

 **There were to many, they couldn't last much longer.**

?: Bloodshot!

 **Several shots rang through the air and killed nearly all the monsters, an armored figure dropped into view.**

?: Get away from that girl!

 **The armored person took out two guns and shot away all the monsters.**

?: Young miss. Are you alright?

 **Etsel was helped up by the figure.**

Etsel: All thanks to you.

?: No problem, my name is Regalia. I've been working to capture Leanbox back for Lady Green Heart.

Etsel: Really?

Regalia: Yup. Of course, we've been onset constantly by the holy four of the BloodLust Oath.

Etsel: holy four? We?

Regalia: The Holy Four: The Oath's four top ranking generals, Snatcher, Cerberus, Kill-Switch, and Black Flash. Who hasn't been seen much lately. And We, the resistance.

Etsel: Black Flash... I'm sorry.

Regalia: Why?

Etsel: I gave you hardship, I used to be Black Flash.

Regalia: No! Not a sweet young miss like yourself.

Etsel: Yup, that was me... My sister freed me...

Regalia: The only way that could've happened is if your sister had-

Etsel: The Moonlight Vanderlux.

Regalia: Holy crap!

Etsel: I carry that power for her currently.

Regalia: I gotta get you to the boss! Let's go!

 **Regalia grabbed Etsel and dragged her off.**

* * *

 **Regalia led Etsel into a church with lights coming in through ornate windows. It was a long corridor.**

Regalia: It's so long so if we get breached, we can fend them off.

 **Regalia brought Etsel into back-quarters and then into an office.**

Regalia: Boss? I brought someone you'll want to see.

?: Bring them in.

 **Etsel came in.**

?: And who are you?

Etsel: I'm Black Flash. I was freed by my sister using The Moonlight Vanderlux. Which I currently carry.

?: Really... Might I ask your help with our cause?

Etsel: Absolutely!

?: Welcome aboard!

 **The girl stood and shook Etsel's hand.**

?: My name is chika. It's surprising Blud Angel carried the legendary Vanderlux, Etsel.

Etsel: o-oh! Miss Chika!?

Chika: Yup. And uh, don't tell your sister, but we are trying really hard to find her.

 **They heard an explosion outside.**

Chika: That must be the raid we've been expecting. Etsel, come.

Etsel: O-okay!

 **Etsel quickly followed her outside.**

* * *

 **They went onto the battlefield and saw a large procession, led by two people.**

?: Let's get this done so we can go rest.

Envy: Calm down, Laziness. We'll squash the rebellion soon!

 **They ran forward with a large army of beasts following them.**

Chika: Prepare for battle!

 **Chika drew a spear, and hit the ground, her troops responded with a hardy shout.**

Regalia: Ahhhhhh!

 **Regalia drew a shotgun and ran forward with the small army of people.**

Etsel: Sans! Let's go!

Chika: Who are you talking to.

 **Etsel touched Chika's forehead and ran off, slowly Sans materialized to her view.**

Chika: looks like Etsel has some neat tricks too.

 **Sans threw several monsters onto a bed of bones emerging from the ground.**

Sans: Get dunked on!

 **He was knocked over.**

Sans: Huh!?

Error!Sans: Hello, Sans.

Sans: You!

* * *

Etsel: eyyyyyaaahhhh!

 **Etsel spun through large groups of monsters with her two beam swords, she was hit with an axe.**

Etsel: Ow!

 **She looked at who had hit her.**

Laziness: What a chore... Would you get out?

Etsel: Who are you?

 **He was less a man, more an ape. In fact, an ape. He had white fur.**

Laziness: I don't have time for this. I'm laziness, get the hell out!

 **He swung his axe at Etsel.**

* * *

Chika: Teyyyah!

 **She spun.**

 _Chika: May Vert's spear keep me safe!  
_

Chika: Kinestra Dance!

 **She zipped forward and a ball of wind erupted behind her.**

Chika: Heheh.

 **A blast of water hit her.**

Envy: Fun...

 **Chika looked at Envy.**

Envy: You must be Chika. Oracle to lady Vert?

Chika: What of it?

Envy: Enjoy being killed by her powers, Wretch!

 **Envy formed a spear in her hand and her eyes turned purple.**

Envy: Darjeeling Red!

 **She lunged forward.**


	59. 59: History

Mas: Dammit!

Mitsui: What is it, mom?

 **Mitsui came into Mas' workshop.**

Mas: Oh, sorry about the swear, Mitsui.

Mitsui: No problem. Why ya' so angry?

Mas: Just another failed attempt.

 **Mas threw a book aside and grabbed another.**

Mitsui: You shout a lot in here.

Mas: Yeah, I guess, what's our sister up to?

 **Mas said charging her power.**

Mitsui: She's making a second doll of Mei. Don't know why.

Mas: Ah. Okay... You wanna watch Mitsui?

Mitsui: Heck yeah!

 **Mitsui ran forward as Mas let her power into the book.**

Mas: Come on...

 **Glowing writing began appearing on the first and second pages.**

Mas: Work!

 **The pages were filled.**

Mas: So close...

 **The book sparked and the writing turned black.**

Mas: Shit... Although... It didn't set on fire like usual.

 **She closed the book and threw it in the trash.**

Mitsui: Aww...

 **Mitsui looked at the trash can, she heard something.**

Mitsui: Mom?

Mas: Yeah?

Mitsui: It made a noise.

Mas: Huh!?

 **Mas looked at the trash can and saw a glow appear in it, the book floated up and opened.**

Mas: It worked!

 **Glowing circles appeared above the pages, slowly, a girl began forming on it.**

Mas: Come on!

 **It was Histoire, fully formed, sitting on the top glowing circle.**

Histoire: Hmmm? Where am I?

Mas: Histoire!

 **Mas kneeled in front of her.**

Histoire: Is that... Me?

Mas: Yes, your name is Histoire, you're here to keep Gamindustri's history in your memory.

Histoire: Acknowledged.

Mas: I'm the first CPU, Mas, I created you.

Histoire: I see.

Mas: Come on, you have a ton of people to meet, Histy.

* * *

 **Neptune sat in her cave.**

Neptune: And that's two hundred.

 **She marked off another year on the wall.**

Neptune: Eighteen hundred to go.

 **She left the cave.**

Neptune: I wonder where the worlds history is now... I oughta go check.

 **She put on a cloak and went into Planeptune.**

Neptune: Hmmm, kinda warm, I'll take off my cloak.

 **She undid her cloak and walked down the street.**

Neptune: Hmm... I wouldn't know this time period... Then again, I do know my nations base history...

 **Of course, her plan went to shit, she saw herself, rather, she smacked, head first, into her past incarnation.**

Neptune: Ouch!

Neptune P: Hmm? Who are you?

?: She looks exactly like you, Nep.

Neptune: I know that, producer.

 **The man, (Who didn't seem very old) who was with past Neptune had black hair and was fairly average looking.**

Neptune: N-Neptune?

Neptune P: Oh! You must be one of my fans. Producer, check this out, gotta get a selfy with her!

 _Neptune: This must have been the idol wars I heard about in the historically accurate game: Hyperdimension Neptunia PP..._

Neptune: Oh! Yeah, my name is 32X. I uh...

 _Neptune: Time for some improv._

Neptune: I'm in the hospital a lot... But your music brought joy to my boring life.

Neptune P: No way!

Neptune: But uh... I should get going, bye.

Neptune P: H-hey! Wait!

 **Neptune ran off.**

Neptune P: Producer... I uh, forgot my shoes!

Producer: Nep! You're wearing your shoes!

 **She was gone, and Neptune returned in a few minutes.**

Producer: Finally...

Neptune: A-alright, let's do this concert!

 _Producer: This is clearly that 32X girl... What should I do._

 _1: Pry_

 _2: Ignore_

Producer: Where's Nep.

Neptune: Oh... You saw through our ruse...

 **Neptune from this era came running.**

Neptune P: I-I'm sorry! I just... Wanted to give 32X here what she always wanted.

 _Producer: Well... I doubt it._

Producer: No, you wanted to be lazy.

Neptune P: Aww...

 _Producer: What should I do about 32X... She really wants this it seems... What should I do?_

 _1: Dismiss her_

 _2: IDEA!_

Producer: I have a great idea!

* * *

 **Neptune returned to her cave that night.**

Neptune: Welp, I wasted most of my Tuesday...

 **She slumped down.**

Neptune: I only did that because I thought past self would appreciate the break. Nope! She had to work anyway... And so did I... Two Neps? Who needs that?

 **She fell onto her bed.**

Neptune: Oh well... It was fun preforming with myself...

* * *

Mas: Histy?

Histoire: Yes?

Mas: Now that uh... You've met everyone, could you do me a favor?

Histoire: What is it?

Mas: I want you to start researching time travel.

Histoire: Why?

Mas: I got my powers from the future. I made friends there, I want to be able to go back there.

 **Mas sat on the couch, it was late at night, Histoire just listened.**

Histoire: I'll do what I can.

Mas: Thank you, Histy.

Histoire: Am... I there?

Mas: Hmm?

Histoire: Is there an Histoire in the future?

Mas: Yeah.

Histoire: Is she... Me?

Mas: Yes, she is.

Histoire: Oh... That makes sense... Did she know about your power?

Mas: Stop trying to give me trick questions Histy, yes she did.

Histoire: I see...

Mas: You know... I kind of think that... The future... Is kind of screwed...

Histoire: Why?

Mas: I also have to go back to help it... Things aren't going well there... At the time I left.

Histoire: I see, so you wish to help the world for centuries?

Mas: Yeah, I don't just want to be the person who sets it all into motion, I want to see my world grow old.

Histoire: Okay. I will begin research on time travel.

Mas: Thanks, Histy.


	60. 60: Second trial of heroes

**Etsel jumped forward at Laziness preparing a swing, when she was knocked down by a shockwave from his axe hitting the ground.**

Etsel: Jeez!

 **She stood up.**

Etsel: Really? Why not shape up and just fight?

Laziness: Meh, not in the mood.

 **Etsel charged her blade and swung several times, Laziness blocked every energy blast coming his way.**

Laziness: Ergh! I wish I could kill you, but I have orders to let _her_ kill you.

Etsel: What do you mean?

Laziness: We have something... Impulsive, on our side, and I have to let it kill you.

Etsel: Impulsive?

 **A short lived question as Laziness was impolitely cleaved in two from behind.**

Etsel: What the hell!?

?: Dirty ape.

 **It was the figure that attacked Etsel and Sans.**

?: Get the hell out of my way.

 **The figure flung blood off their blade and aimed it towards Etsel.**

?: You... Die!

* * *

 **Sans side-stepped away from several blue threads jabbing into the ground.**

Error!Sans: Well, heh, looks like you're better than Etsel... But, I still have all my power, unlike you.

Sans: Shut your mouth!

 **Sans dodged more blue threads stabbing from the sky and summoned two Gaster Blasters.**

Sans: take this!

 **The Gaster Blasters fired and hit Error!Sans head-on.**

Error!Sans: Heh.

 **He was unscathed.**

Error!Sans: You really think you can hurt me?

 **Three threads hit Sans through his chest, Sans snapped the threads and thrust his hand down, summoning a Gaster Blaster above Error!Sans as he was shoved into the ground.**

Sans: Get dunked on!

 **The Gaster Blaster fired and Error!Sans was hit while simultaneously being stabbed from bones emerging from the ground.**

Sans: Ugh...

 **The dust cleared and Error!Sans had holes in his chest, but two large Gaster Blasters behind him.**

Error!Sans: Would you quit thinking you can beat me!

 **The Gaster Blasters fired.**

* * *

Chika: Shit!

 **Chika dodged to the side and swung her spear at Envy, Envy was knocked back, but slid on the ground.**

Envy: Jeez, how persistent!

 **Envy jumped forward and swung her spear at Chika, Chika blocked.**

Chika: What did you do to Vert!?

Envy: Heheh... I didn't get her powers for nothing.

 **Envy punched Chika, who was knocked to the ground.**

Envy: DO you really think a human can beat a Demon!

 **Envy thrust her spear at Chika's chest.**

* * *

Etsel: Agh!

 **Etsel was knocked backwards and skidded along the ground.**

Etsel: You're strong...

?: Heh, looks like you can't win!

 **The figure ran at Etsel, it swung, but Etsel blocked it with both her blades.**

?: Huh?

Etsel: No... I will keep fighting!

 **Etsel threw all her weight against her blades.**

Etsel: And I'll save my sister!

 **The figure was knocked back.**

Etsel: Glitz Sabre!

 **Her sword started sparking as she rapidly started stabbing at the figure.**

Etsel: Take this!

 **She stabbed her blade into the ground and a massive energy eruption went off beneath the figure.**

Etsel: Huff... Puff...

 **She dropped her blade.**

?: You bitch.

Etsel: Huh?

 **She looked up, the dust settled and the figure stood.**

?: I'll take you out, Stardust Glaive!

 **The figure drew a hook-shaped sword and swung it at Etsel's throat.**

Etsel: No!

 **Etsel closed her eyes.**

?2: No!

 **She looked up and saw someone blocking the figures blade.**

Etsel: Huh!?

 **The person hit the figures blade and knocked it back.**

Raito: I got you, Geno!

Etsel: Raito!

* * *

Sans: No!

 **Sans quickly summoned two Gaster Blasters to block the beams being sent at him, the beams impacted.**

Sans: No! I won't let you win, and get Mitsui!

 **Error!Sans' Blasters were stronger and Sans' blasts were being pushed back.**

Sans: Shit...

 **A pillar of light hit the ground, blocking the beams from Error!Sans.**

Error!Sans: What the-

?: Not on my watch!

 **The beams were flung back into Error!Sans' Blaster, which exploded..**

Error!Sans: Agh!

 **The pillar of light vanished, revealing a girl.**

Mas: Don't worry, I got this.

Sans: Th-thanks...

Mas: No problem

 **Sans ran off.**

* * *

 **Chika was being thrust at, she rolled to the left to avoid a stab.**

Envy: Would you-!

 **She stomped on Chika's chest.**

Envy: Die already!

 **She thrust.**

?: Stat multiplier!

 **Chika glowed for a second and the spear shattered when it hit her.**

Envy: What!?

 **Someone jumped out of nowhere and slashed Envy, leaving a cut on her face.**

Chika: Who are you!?

32X: 32X, go tend to your soldiers.

 **32X clamped onto her sword and ran at Envy.**

32X: Die!

* * *

Sans: Etsel!

Etsel: Yeah?

Sans: Raito?

Raito: Yup.

Sans: I need you two to retreat.

Etsel: Okay.

Raito: Let's go!

 **Raito grabbed Etsel and pulled her away.**

?: Hey! Where ya' goin!

Sans: Your fight is with me now.

?: Huh?

Sans: Yeah.

 **Two Gaster Blasters appeared behind Sans.**

Sans: By this point your forces have crumbled. Retreat!

?: Heheh... Do you think I'm scared of your pea-shooters?

Sans: Huh?

 **The figure snapped their fingers and the Gaster Blasters warped behind her.**

?: It's not like I can control them or anything.

 **They fired.**

Sans: Shit!

* * *

Error!Sans: Who are you supposed to be?

Mas: Nobody, just me, the first CPU.

Error!Sans: You mean...

Mas: You are a part of my power.

Error!Sans: Heheh, Lady Rogue Heart?

Mas: Yes?

 **Mas was tied up in threads.**

Error!Sans: I couldn't give less of a fuck about who you are.

* * *

32X: Get out of here!

 **32X hit Envy to the side.**

32X: 32 Bit Mega-Blade!

 **32X flung a large energy sword at Envy, but she rolled out of the way.**

Envy: Oh... Hehe, I get it, you're Neptune, aren't you?

32X: Huh!? That's absurd!

 **Envy grabbed her neck.**

Envy: You ARE, so... I should add your powers to my... Dormant collection.

 **Envy took out a book and held it in Neptune's face.**

Neptune: What the!?

 **Her hood fell off.**

Envy: Gimme!

* * *

 **Sans emerged from the smoke created by the Gaster Blasters.**

Sans: Jeez!

?: Yes.

Sans: How could you control those?

?: You mean you haven't figured it out?

Sans: What?

?: How do you think I know you, can SEE you.

Sans: No... You don't mean...

?: Good, wallow in despair!

 **Two Gaster Blasters were created behind her and fired.**


	61. 61: A past deal

Mas: Phew...

 **She slumped back, holding Plutia.**

Mas: You've been getting bigger, Plutia.

Plutia: Yes, that's why I jumped on you!

Mas: Heheh, Plutia...

Mei: Mas? Have you seen Mitsui around?

Mas: Hmm? No, haven't.

Mei: Aren't you worried about her?

Mas: Yeah, now that you mention it... I'll ask Histy.

 **Mas set Plutia, a small child, aside.**

* * *

Mas: Histy?

 **Mas walked into her workshop.**

Histoire: Yes, Mas?

Mas: Have you seen Mitsui around?

Histoire: No, I haven't. Where would she be?

Mas: I don't know...

Histoire: This is troubling news...

Mas: Yeah...

Histoire: I'll check over the world, you go to your sisters.

Mas: Okay.

 **Mas ran out grabbing Neptune's hoodie (As she had had it for some time.)**

* * *

Mas: Utsuro!

 **Utsuro opened a door and saw everyone inside.**

Utsuro: Yeah?

Mas: Mitsui vanished, have you seen her?

Utsuro: Uh, no.

Blanc: Mitsui is missing?

Daku: Blanc! Get back here!

 **Blanc laughed and started running outside, Daku quickly followed behind.**

Mas: Okay... Blanc looks happy.

Utsuro: Oh, yeah, she is.

Mas: Uh... And so does...

Utsuro: I know. Daku's been doing a lot better recently.

Mas: That's good...

Utsuro: Is Mei checking anywhere?

Mas: Yeah, she's going to Kodo's place.

Utsuro: Okay, you tell me the second you find Mitsui, okay?

Mas: Yeah.

 **Mas ran off.**

* * *

Mas: Firudo!

 **Firudo opened a door.**

Firudo: Yes, Mas?

Mas: Mitsui is missing...

Firudo: Huh!? That is most unfortunate.

Mas: I assume you haven't seen her.

Firudo: No, haven't.

Mas: Okay, I have to keep looking.

Firudo: Okay, tell me when you find her.

 **Mas ran away.**

* * *

 _Mas: Where is she...!?  
_

Mas: Mitsui!

 **Mas saw her sitting outside a cave.**

Mitsui: Mom?

Mas: Are you okay?

Mitsui: Mm-hm!

Mas: Please tell me you didn't go in that cave!?

Mitsui: No, but I wanna.

Mas: Well, you can't.

 **Mas picked up Mitsui and put her on her own shoulders.**

Mas: Let's get home.

 **She ran off, but echoes of footsteps came out of the cave.**

Neptune: Hmm? Maybe someone just passed by.

 **She walked back in.**

* * *

Mas: We're home!

Mei: Oh thank god!

 **Mei ran to Mas as she opened the door and took Mitsui off Mas' shoulders.**

Mei: Are you okay?

Mitsui: Mm-hm!

Mei: Thank god...

Mas: Yup, don't worry us like that Mitsui.

Plutia: Is sis okay?

 **Plutia poked out of a doorway.**

Mitsui: I'm fine, sis.

 **Mitsui jumped down, ran over and hugged Plutia.**

Plutia: Why are you so obsessed with exploring?

Mitsui: I don't know... I just enjoy exploring around, and looking for treasure.

Plutia: Treasure?

 **Mitsui pulled Plutia into their room, closing the door.**

Mitsui: Oh yeah.

 **She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small diamond-shaped object.**

Mitsui: Check it.

 **Plutia took it.**

Plutia: Pretty... What's this symbol in the middle?

 **A small power-button symbol.**

Mitsui: I don't know, but looky how pretty its shine is.

 **She took it back and held it into the light coming from the window.**

Plutia: Wow...

Mitsui: Yeah, I'm really glad I found this thing... Because...

 **She put it on a hook and put a chain on it.**

Mitsui: For you.

 **She handed it to Plutia.**

Plutia: A necklace!?

 **She grabbed it and put it on.**

Mitsui: Hehe.

Plutia: Thanks, sis.

Mitsui: You're welcome.

 **They left the room.**

Plutia: Mom! Mommy! Looky what Mitsui got me!

 **She ran to Mas and Mei.**

Mas: Huh?

Mei: Oh! A necklace.

Mas: Oooohhh... It's nice, that is awfully nice of you, Mitsui.

Mitsui: Hehe.

Plutia: Yup.

Histoire: Mas?

 **Histoire came in.**

Mas: Yeah, Histy?

Histoire: I have something I need to tell you and Mei.

Mei: Me?

Mas: O-okay, kids, go to your room.

Mitsui: Okay! Come on, Plutia!

Plutia: Alright then.

 **They went into their room.**

Histoire: Giari isn't here, right?

Mei: She's with Kodo, Tansu and Noire.

Histoire: Okay. I found out how to activate a time-warp.

Mas: Really!?

Mei: You finished?

Histoire: Yes, I finished my research on time-warps. And it turns out they are very possible.

Mas: That's good.

Histoire: But, Mas.

Mas: Yeah?

Histoire: It may affect your... Physical... Stability.

Mei: What do you mean, why only Mas?

Histoire: Her form may become unstable, and she may be weak for some time, more vulnerable, because she's a CPU. Also, Mas.

Mas: Yeah?

Histoire: I hope you realize what you being a CPU means.

Mas: What are you talking about?

Histoire: Being a CPU means you're immortal.

Mas: Immortal?

Mei: You mean?

Histoire: Mei, she will out-last you, Utsuro, everyone. All of you will die, and Mas will remain.

Mei: What!?

Mas: No! When Mei dies-!

Histoire: Mas, please. Calm. Down.

Mas: O-okay...

Histoire: If you two... Want I could research ways to make someone a CPU if you would like to keep Mei alive-

Mas: Y-yes! Of course! Please, research that!

Mei: I wanna stay with Mas...

Histoire: Okay, but it may take quite a while.

Mas: Okay... But, I have somewhere I want to go, or, some-when.

* * *

 **Mas emerged from a light pillar.**

Mas: I will have to talk to current-era-Histy to get back, but that's fine.

 **She walked into a cave.**

Mas: I just wanna check here before going to the future to help Mitsui and the others.

 **She notice blood splatters on the wall.**

Mas: I guess dangerous monsters do come in here sometimes.

 **She walked further.**

Mas: Anyone home!? It's me! Mas!

 **She heard footsteps behind her.**

Mas: Huh?

 **She looked back, but nothing was there.**

Mas: No way, not this era, that's... Just bad luck!

 **She ran backwards and turned, nope, dead-end.**

Mas: Oh no!

 **She heard something un-sheathe.**

Mas: Oh, damn!

 **She looked back.**

Mas: Good lord!

 **She saw Neptune, carrying the Holy Fang Blade her face and clothes covered with blood.**

Neptune: Play with me.

 **She said creepily. Her eyes were covered in shadow, and they were dilated.**

Neptune: Play with me!


	62. 62: Stronger Than You

Neptune: What are you doing!?

Envy: Just like Vert, looks like you have what I need.

Neptune: What are you talking about!?

Envy: In due time.

 **Envy put the book in a compartment.**

Envy: Fair well.

 **She vanished.**

* * *

 **Error!Sans walked up and put his hand on Mas' face.**

Error!Sans: Jeez, damn time, can't kill her... Or I won't exist.

 **He vanished, leaving Mas to hang**

Error!Sans: Unconscious, she may die... Like I care.

* * *

Sans: Agh!

 **He skidded back.**

Sans: Why do these-

?: Heheh, your own substance turned dark will tear you to shreds.

Sans: What?

?: Your own power.

 **The figure took out her hook-shaped sword.**

?: So... How exactly am I hurting you, truly?

 **Sans was forced into the ground, his own power.**

Sans: Huh!?

 **The figure moved towards him.**

?: You really need an eye check. How can't you tell.

 **She thrust the blade at Sans, but it phased through him.**

Sans: No.

 **He stood and grabbed the figure's throat.**

Sans: You... You talk nonsense! You can't be!

?: Heheh, oh yeah?

 **She fell through his hand hand held a gun to his head, the gun, looked like a Gaster Blaster.**

Sans: Th-the Gaster Caster... I gave that to-

?: That's right.

 **She cocked the gun.**

?: Get away from here!

 **It shot.**

* * *

 **Etsel and Raito ran into the church with all the troops.**

Etsel: Oh... Damn, where did Sans go?

Raito: Hmm?

Etsel: He must be...

 **Sans got knocked through the door right up to Etsel.**

Sans: Argh...

Etsel: Sans!

Sans: Etsel, I need my full power to beat her...

Etsel: Her?

Sans: Oh, uh, yeah. Her, no reason.

Etsel: Okay.

Sans: Come on, let's get you in a bed, getting my power back will take it's toll on ya'.

 **They walked into a back room and layed Etsel on a bed.**

Sans: Okay, don't move.

 **He put his hands over Etsel and power started flowing into them.**

Sans: Phew.

 **He shook glow off himself, he was in his normal form again, blue jacket, black pants.**

Sans: Thanks, Etsel.

 **She didn't move.**

Sans: Etsel?

Raito: Is she okay?

Sans: Huh?

 **Raito was peaking through the door.**

Sans: She's fine. She'll be fine. Keep an eye on her.

 **He left the room and stood in the main hall.**

* * *

 **Mitsui walked past a pillar.**

Mitsui: Phew...

 **She saw light shining through windows, a figure covered in shadow waited for her.**

Mitsui: Target acquired.

 **She drew her hook-sword and ran at the figure.**

Sans: Not even close!

 **His eye started glowing blue and a bone came up underneath Mitsui, she quickly dodged and kept running at Sans.**

Mitsui: So, it's you again!? Didn't get a good enough beating last time!? **  
**

 **She swung, sans side-stepped and thrust a bone up underneath Mitsui, she was impaled.**

Sans: Damn...

* * *

 **Sans saw Mitsui approaching him.**

Sans: What the hell!?

 **It was happening again, he tried the same thing.**

Sans: It's a beautiful day outside...

 **She swung at him again, the same way, he thrust a bone up underneath her, she dodged this time.**

Sans: Birds are singing... Flowers are blooming...

 **He ducked underneath a swing.**

Sans: On days like these, kids like you...

 **A black flash clouded Mitsui's vision and Sans was behind her, a Gaster Blaster fired.**

Sans: Should be burning in hell.

* * *

 **He ducked underneath her swing.**

 _Sans: How does she keep doing that!?_

 **He did the same thing again, it missed, and she swung at him again.  
**

Sans: Turn around kid, it'd be a crime...

 **He dodged again and flung her against the ceiling.**

Sans: If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you.

 **She fell to the ground.**

Sans: So don't step over that line.

 **She swung at him again and Sans warped behind her.**

Sans: Or else friend...

 **He created two Gaster Blasters behind him.**

Sans: You're gonna have a bad time.

 **They fired and hit head-on.**

* * *

 **They fired, but Mitsui quickly dodged it.**

Sans: But kids like you don't play by the rules.

 **He dodged and thrust several bones up throughout the ground at Mitsui to keep her occupied.**

Sans: And guys like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools.

 **He fired a Gaster Blaster before Mitsui swung at him, it hit.**

* * *

 **It missed.**

Sans: So let's go, let the room get chiller.

* * *

 **Etsel groaned while Raito watched her.**

 _Sans: let's go dirty sister killer._

* * *

 **Sans stood still until she swung down, he stepped right.**

Sans: Go ahead and try to hit me, if you're able.

 **He stepped left to avoid another slash.**

Sans: 'Cause you figure now, that mercy's off the table.

 **He stepped behind her as she swung again.**

Mitsui: Ergh!

Sans: I can tell you're getting really sick of trying...

 **He jumped over her as she swung at him again.**

Sans: but I think you're just mad you keep-

 **He dodged a sudden swing and sent bones up through the ground.**

Sans: Dying.

* * *

 **She dodged the bones.**

Sans: You're not gonna win.

 **She swung at him but eh side-stepped and created two Gaster Blasters.**

Sans: We'll be here together.

 **They fired, but she jumped over the blasts.**

Sans: Fighting in this judgement hall forever.

 **He impaled her with a bone as she landed.**

* * *

 **She landed to the left and turned, swinging at Sans.**

Sans: I know you just reset each time I beat'cha.

 **He dodged.**

Sans: But I'll always be right back here to meet'cha!

 **She was impaled again.**

* * *

 **Sans saw that she had withdrawn to the back of the corridor.**

 _Sans: Phew... A breather, I was getting tired.  
_

Sans: Damn...

 _Sans: I wouldn't have to do this if Etsel weren't dying in the other room..._

 **She began approaching him.  
**

Sans: Damn... Hahahahaha...

 **She swung at him, and an energy blade skimmed by him.**

Sans: This is where it stops...

 **He dodged another.**

Sans: This is where it ends.

 **He caught her blade in his hands.**

Sans: If you want to get past me...

 **She was impaled.**

Sans: Well, you better try again.

* * *

 **Her sword flew past his hands, hitting the ground.**

Sans: But no matter how I stall you...

 **He dodged again.**

Sans: You don't give up your attack.

 **He dodged again and sent bones through the ground to preoccupy her.**

Sans: Do you just like the feeling...

 **He summoned two Gaster Blasters behind him.**

Sans: Of your sins crawling on your back?

 **The Blasters sent out lasers, hitting Mitsui.**

* * *

 **She rolled to the side and ran at Sans.**

Sans: Go ahead and try to hit me...

 **He side-stepped.**

Sans: If you're able.

 **He elbowed her into the ground.**

Sans: You should know by now that mercy's off the table.

 **He sent her flying into a bed of bones.**

* * *

 **She flipped and jumped off the wall, swinging.**

Sans: Think that you can try to spare like I'm some pawn?

 **He grabbed her.**

Sans: Well you didn't spare your sister.

 **He threw her into a bone, impaling her.**

Sans: So get dunked on.

 **He blinked, nothing happened.**

Sans: I know you'll make my friends all disappear. But everything they care about is why I'm here.

 **Mitsui jumped up and swung at Sans.**

Sans: I am their mercy...

 **He hit her into the ground but she caught herself and swung again, Sans dodged.**

Sans: I am their vengeance...

 **He grabbed her and brought her to eye-level.**

Sans: I am DETERMINATION.

 **He threw her into the ground, impaling her over and over again.**

Sans: I know what your made, of...

 **He felt the world reset and he dodged her blade.**

Sans: But I think...

 **He grabbed her throat.**

Sans: I'm stronger than you...

 **He crushed her throat.**


	63. 63: In the Dark

**Mas was pushed against a wall.**

Mas: Ergh!

Neptune: You are so dead.

Mas: Neptune! It's me, Mas!

 **Mas was thrown to the other side of the cave.**

Mas: Agh!

 **She got up and ran down the cave.**

Mas: Ahhhhh!

 **She kept running and found complete darkness.**

Mas: No!

 **She ran into a wall in the darkness.**

Mas: Owww

 **She felt her head bleeding, she had hit the jagged rock wall.**

Mas: Oww...

 **She heard footsteps behind her.**

Mas: Shit...

 **She stood up and started running in the dark, she couldn't see and hit another wall.**

Mas: Dammit!

 **She stood again.**

Mas: If only I had something bright... Wait...

 **She transformed and looked down. Her suit was glowing.**

Mas: Yes!

Neptune: I can see you.

Mas: Damn!

 **She started running expertly avoiding the walls.**

Mas: There!

 **She slipped into a barely noticeable crevice.**

Neptune: Where did you go!?

 **She turned the glow off.**

Neptune: Ugh...

 **Neptune turned around and walked away.**

Mas: Phew... What's up with her?

 **She slipped back out.**

Mas: That blood on her clothes... Is this when...

 **She walked back out.**

Mas: Hmmf!

 **She started running and tackled Neptune.**

Neptune: Huh!? Get off me!

Mas: Not happening! Neptune! Seriously! Get it together!

Neptune: Ergh! How could you wait this fucking long!?

Mas: Neptune, your so close! This is only two-hundred years until you're back in your own time! You can't give up now!

Neptune: H-huh? R-really?

Mas: Think about Nepgear. Wouldn't she wanna see you again?

Neptune: Yeah...

 **Neptune got up.**

Neptune: Thanks Mas.

Mas: No problem, just remember that.

Neptune: Right.

 **Mas hugged Neptune and left.**

* * *

Mas: Yo! Histy!

 **She landed on the balcony of the Planeptune basilicom.**

Histoire: Huh?

Mas: Whaddup?

Histoire: Mas? I haven't seen you in quite a long time.

Mas: Yup. I just need some transport two hundred year ahead.

Histoire: Very well.

Mas: You haven't told anyone about me right?

Histoire: No, just like you requested.

Mas: Good.

 **A pillar of light appeared in the middle of the balcony.**

Mas: Oh yeah, before I forget.

 **She tossed something to Histoire. Histoire grabbed it and fainted.**

Mas: There. No more me.

 **She walked into the pillar.**

* * *

 **Sans quickly jumped over Mitsui to avoid a swing.**

Sans: Jeez... How much stamina do you have?

Mitsui: Heheh.

* * *

Raito: Come on! Etsel, wake up!

Etsel: Ugh... Huh?

Raito: You're okay! Thank god!

Etsel: Yeah... Where's Sans?

Raito: He's out there, keeping her at bay.

Etsel: I have to help!

 **Etsel stood and limped out of the room.**

Raito: Etsel! Wait!

Etsel: You can't stop me from doing this.

* * *

Sans: Take this!

 **He sent waves of bones at her, firing a few Gaster Blasters here and there.**

Mitsui: You're getting tired.

Sans: Tired? Yeah right.

Etsel: Big sis!

Mitsui: Huh!?

 **Mitsui looked to the right, barely dodging a shot from a Gaster Blaster.**

Mitsui: Hmm?

 **Etsel started walking forward.**

Sans: Etsel! Stay back!

Etsel: No...

 **Mitsui bolted forward.**

Sans: No!

 **He fell over.**

Sans: Oh come on... Tired now?

Mitsui: What are you doing here little girl.

Etsel: I'm here to save my sister.

 **Mitsui burst into laughter.**

Mitsui: You!? You're freakin' puny! Not to mention, almost dead anyway!

 **Mitsui swung at Etsel's head.**

Mitsui: Take this!

 **Etsel pulled out a beam sword and blocked.**

Mitsui: Stop being so persistent, wretch!

 **Mitsui started pushing Etsel down.**

Etsel: I can't...

 _Etsel: Don't worry... Strength rest within you._

Etsel: What the...

 _Etsel: Within me..._

 **She started pushing back.  
**

Etsel: No!

Mitsui: Huh?

Etsel: I won't give up on you!

 **Etsel was starting to overpower her.**

Etsel: You will not win!

 **She flung herself against the blades and Mitsui fell back.**

Etsel: I don't care what I have to do!

 **Her left eye started glowing orange, leaving a trail.**

Etsel: My sister means the world to me! I won't give up!

 **She ran forward and slashed Mitsui, hitting her backwards.**

Mitsui: What the hell!?

 **Etsel thrust her hand upwards and bones started sprouting from the floor.**

Etsel: You may be strong...

 _Etsel: You either die a hero...  
_

 **She swung again and Mitsui blocked it.**

Etsel: But...

 **She looked Mitsui in the eyes.**

 _Etsel: Or live long enough to see yourself become a villain!_

Etsel: In the dark, no one is as powerful as those in the light!

 **She took out a second blade and knocked Mitsui's sword out of her hand.**

Etsel: May the darkness in your soul be cleansed! Glitz Sabre!

 **She began stabbing at Mitsui, tearing her apart.**

Etsel: Cleansing light will bring you back!

 **She stabbed her swords into the ground and a pillar of light enveloped Mitsui.**

Mitsui: No!

Etsel: Burn away the darkness! Final Pierce!

 **She ran forwards and stabbed Mitsui, her sword went all the way through.**

Mitsui: Wh-what the-...!?

Etsel: I don't care how... I will save you.

 **Her blade started glowing.**

 _Sans: Final pierce..? Mas invented that move to pierce someone's soul gem... How is Etsel using it?  
_

 **He saw a tall skeleton phase into existence by Etsel for a split-second.  
**

 _Sans: No way...  
_

 **Mitsui fell to the ground, mere seconds later, Etsel fell on top of her.**

Sans: Etsel...

 **He walked up.**

Sans: Congrats.

 **He put a blue eyepatch on her, over her glowing eye.**

* * *

 **Envy walked into the conference hall.  
**

Lust: Dammit all!

 **Lust kicked a chair, sending it flying, narrowly missing Envy.**

Lust: A-fuckin'-nother!?

Vanity: Looks like it.

Lust: God dammit! What the fuck!?

 **Lust picked up a statue and threw it.**

Vanity: I just had that made...

Envy: Yo? Whats up?

Lust: Envy if you hadn't brought that CPU Candidate earlier your head would be on the floor by now.

Envy: Yes ma'am.

Lust: So, guess what? We had the Vanderlux under wraps.

Envy: Had?

Lust: Not anymore...

 **Lust looked at Envy, rage in her eyes.**

Lust: There's another Vanderlux.


	64. 64: Leanbox's Hope

Mas: How is everyone?

 **Mas poked her head in a door.**

Sans: Oh, hey. They're still both out-cold.

 **He stood up.**

Sans: How're your friends?

Mas: Good.

Sans: Good, you have to remember to visit them all the time.

Mas: Yeah

Sans: Mind keepin' an eye on them? I wanna go vent some stress.

Mas: Sure

 **Sans walked out of the room.**

* * *

 **Sans sat on top of the church, it was night.**

Sans: Hehe... No matter the state of what's bellow, the stars stay beautiful...

?: Don't they?

 **Sans heard a polite voice behind him, he looked back and saw a swirling bunch of glowing orbs.**

Sans: Huh?

?: Oh, this is surprising isn't it?

 **The orbs moved next to Sans and started swirling in a humanoid shape.**

Sans: Oh, I get it. You're the other Vanderlux aren't ya?

?: Yes. I am.

Sans: I saw you.

?: Hmm?

Sans: While Etsel was fighting Mitsui.

?: Oh...

Sans: How did Etsel get the Vanderlux anyway? I thought only the first-born carried the powers.

?: Normally they would, but something about Etsel... I suppose because she carried your power for a time, then it evolved.

Sans: Makes sense.

?: So, Sans?

Sans: Yo?

?: Undertale, the game Mitsui played, the game you come from.

Sans: What about it?

?: Do you remember the time Mitsui played through Snowdin while Etsel watched?

Sans: Oh yeah, that was the only time Etsel ever watched Undertale...

?: I suppose that's why I'm here.

 **Sans noticed the orbs starting to form a body.**

Sans: Heheh... You know, it seems like yesterday I kept Mitsui from the edge of suicide by talkin' about my relationship with you.

?: Ah, you acted perfectly like Sans, to keep her around?

Sans: Yup. Evidently it worked.

 **The orbs were almost finished with the body. Both stood up and faced eachother.**

Sans: Welp. I guess I can say this. Glad to have you around, Papyrus.

Papyrus: Yes.

 **They shook hands. Sans walked away as Papyrus vanished.**

* * *

Mas: Hmm...

Raito: How're they doing?

Mas: Okay... Probably.

Raito: Good.

 **Raito sat down next to Mas.**

Mas: Haven't heard your name before, what is it?

Raito: Raito.

Mas: Heheh, you're using that as an alias.

Raito: Huh?

Mas: Yeah, the real Raitogure was my sister. I'm the first CPU.

Raito: Really!? It's an honor to meet you.

Mas: Naaaahhh! I'm nothin' special, a CPU just like you.

Raito: Huh?

Mas: Nothing gets past me.

 **Mas stood and walked out.**

Mas: Keep an eye on 'em for me, Blanc.

* * *

 **Sans walked into a hallway to see Chika looking out a door.**

Sans: Huh?

 **She couldn't see him of course, she quickly withdrew into the room, Sans walked in behind her.**

Chika: Where is it..?

 **She was typing on a computer.**

Chika: I just got a strange message...

 **A picture came up with the message.**

Chika: "I think you'll want to see this"..?

 **Chika pulled up a photo on the computer of Vert hanging tide in chains to a wall.**

Chika: What the hell!?

Sans: Whoa!

 **Chika slammed on the keyboard.**

Chika: Vert!

 **She slumped back.**

Chika: Is she alive?

 **Sans slipped out quickly.**

* * *

Raito: Hmm...

 **She sat, watching Etsel and Mitsui in bed.**

Raito: Jeez...

 **Sans walked in.**

Sans: How are they?

Raito: Fine.

Sans: Good, you can go if ya' want.

Raito: No, it's fine.

Sans: You and Etsel were uh... Pretty good friends?

Raito: I guess.

Sans: Good. When you came along she really needed one.

Raito: Really?

Sans: Yup... I've seen a LOT of F'd up people. Etsel had to deal with all of 'em...

Raito: Really? That's surprising.

Sans: Imagine the trauma... Just from having to fight your sister to the death once.

Raito: I don't think I could...

Sans: She's done it at least a dozen times now.

Raito: Wow...

Sans: She's been through a lot. Granted Mitsui had to deal with a lot... She lost two sisters to the same people.

Raito: Two?

Sans: She treated one of her pupils like a little sister... That's all she's fighting for. She wants her friends to be safe.

Raito: I never knew...

Sans: Yeah...

 **Sans and Raito talked for a good few hours, just about themselves, how exactly they reached where they were.**

Sans: No joke.

Raito: So uh...

Sans: Yup, I ain't my full self yet. Got a fragment trying to get his grubby little hands on Mitsui, but now I don't think it'll happen.

 **Mitsui shot up out of bed with a scream.**

Raito: Agh!

 **Raito fell backwards out of her chair.**

Sans: Hey, 'sup?

 **Mitsui looked at Sans, then looked down, her body was covered in bandages.**

Mitsui: Wh-where am I?

Sans: It's alright. You're fine.

Mitsui: I... What happened to me?

Sans: Heheh, not sure.

Mitsui: I remember something though...

Sans: Yeah?

Raito: What is it?

Mitsui; Those guys are crazy...

 **She sat straight in her bed.**

Mitsui: They... Kept offering me things, just trying to get me to take the bait... I almost wavered...

Sans: Yeah?

Mitsui: Yes. It's like they were trying to brainwash me... But with what happened to Etsel a while back, I wasn't willing to let that happen.

Sans: So?

Mitsui: But just... How they beat me down was... Horrible...

Sans: It's okay, you don't have to talk about it.

 **He gestured to Etsel.**

Sans: She's alright Mitsui.

Mitsui: Hmm?

 **She looked at Etsel.**

Mitsui: Etsel... Why is she wearing that?

 **Mitsui pointed at the eye-patch.**

Sans: Yeah... You wore one for a while, yeah?

Mitsui: You mean?

Sans: No idea what happened really. She kept my power in her body... I guess a fragment of my own power grew from her.

Mitsui: So... She'll have to go through what I did?

Sans: Not necessarily, I was a tad reckless. Paps won't be.

Mitsui: Paps?

Sans: Oh yeah, you haven't met him.

Mitsui: I'm guessing "him" is the embodiment of her power.

Sans: Yuh-huh.

Mitsui: Wow...

Sans: Anyway, you two are Leanbox's-... No the world's hope now. Get some rest.

 **Sans and Raito left the room.**


	65. 65: Sisters

Lust: Dammit...

Vanity: Yes. We've heard. And we get it.

Lust: How are we supposed to win?

 **They had assembled nearly all of their members and workers.**

Lust: The resistance known as Scarlet Dawn is on our doorstep with TWO Vanderluxes.

Envy: So?

Lust: We've lost two members of our own. How are we supposed to win?

Cave: One often meets their destiny on the road they take to avoid it.

Lust: Huh? Why are you, a soldier, speaking.

Cave: Because. You used me, abused me.

 **Cave snapped forwards and held a blade to Lust's throat.**

Cave: I heard the tortured screams of my friends, and realized...

 **She pressured the blade.**

Cave: I won't be used anymore!

 **She tried to cut through Lust's throat only to be shot by Greed.**

Greed: Stop.

 **Greed grabbed her by the hair.**

Greed: I don't care. Die!

 **She aimed her rifle at Cave's head. Just before she pulled the trigger, she was knocked away from a blow.**

Iron Eyes: Heheh.

Greed: How did you get out of prison.

 **He pulled out a key.**

Iron Eyes: A while ago... A friend helped me out.

Cave: Iron Eyes... Get out of here.

Iron Eyes: Not without you... Come on boy... Show 'em what _she_ taught you...

 **He muttered and pulled out two qatars.**

Iron Eyes: Bring it on!

* * *

Mas: So, Sans, what's up?

Sans: Starting to get worried, Etsel still hasn't woken up.

Mas: I called my folks down, ones a nurse, so if Etsel isn't awake she'll help her.

Sans: Thanks Mas.

Mas: No problem.

 **Mas walked out of the room.**

 _Sans:. Scarlet Dawn... The name of the resistance... Specifically built to save Leanbox... Received unknown images of Green Heart... Who sent those?  
_

* * *

 **A couple hours later Mas walked in, with company.**

Mas: Here we are.

Compa: Thanks for telling me, Mas.

Mas: No problem.

IF: Huh. Etsel and Mitsui right?

Mas: Yup, they got into a fight recently.

IF: That sucks.

?: Where is she!?

Mas: Huh?

 **Mas saw Wry rushing towards the room.**

Mas: Oh shit!

 **She was promptly tackled.**

Wry: Haha! Take that!

 **They both got up.**

Mas: I expected that kind of greeting from you...

Wry: Exactly, but, I'm a bit late because I brought company.

Mas: Huh?

 **Mas looked behind him and saw a few of the available CPUs, Neptune, Noire, and Blanc.  
**

Mas: Whoa! How did you get them?

Wry: I told them the first CPU needed help.

Blanc: I helped...

 **Mas was shocked.**

Mas: That voice...

Blanc: Please, yes I was Raito. Not to mention you were the one to call me out on it.

Noire: I'm gonna ignore the use of the name of one of the founders of Lowee because I wasn't involved with it's use.

Neptune: Plus you're not from Lowee.

Noire: I was about to say that!

Blanc: Please. Let's save Vert, she's the only one of us mature enough to stop these two...

* * *

Compa: And... Done!

Mas: Hmm?

Compa: She'll be fine, she just needs more rest.

Mas: Thanks.

IF: How have you been holding up, Mas?

Mas: Fine. I finally found out a way to see my real family.

IF: Hmm? Really?

Mas: Yup, I'll bring you some time.

Compa: Sounds great.

 **Mas leaned on a a wall.**

Mas: Anyway, how's work?

IF: Fine. Actually I'm on a vacation for now, Histoire let me take one for two weeks.

Mas: Good. How about you Compa?

Compa: Great.

Mas: Awesome.

IF: Although...

 **IF was muttering.**

Mas: Hmm?

IF: I haven't seen one of my co-workers in a while, he got a vacation too... But, he hadn't been around for a while anyway.

Mas: Ya' think something happened to him?

IF: Maybe. I hope he's okay.

* * *

 **Iron Eyes swung at Greed.**

Greed: Whoo! We got a lively one!

Iron Eyes: Hey!

 **He jumped into the air and kicked down at Greed, who stepped out of the way and hit Iron Eyes to the side.**

Greed: Wanna try that again, kid?

 **He rushed at her.**

Iron Eyes: You won't see this one coming.

 **He swung at her, she dodged and hit him, it was a fake, Iron eyes fell down on top of her, leaving a gash in her back.**

Iron Eyes: Whoo!

Greed: You just made the biggest fuck-up of your life...

Lust: Oh boy, she's mad.

 **Greed pulled out her gun and shot at Iron Eyes, he blocked the shot by crossing the qatars in front of himself.**

Iron Eyes: Not if I have anything to say about that!

 **He spun.**

 _Iron Eye: Channel everything she taught you..._

Iron Eyes: Apocalypse Nova!

 **He ran forward and kicked Greed into the air, as she fell he jumped backwards.  
**

Iron Eyes: Take this!

 **He sent a flurry of hundreds of daggers at her, all stabbing straight through her.**

Greed: Agh!

 **Greed slumped over and laughed.**

Iron Eyes: What the-!?

Greed: Weapons of a mortal can't kill a BloodLust Demon!

 **She shot at him, but the shot was blocked, by Cave.**

Cave: Come along, Iron Eyes. Let's get out of here!

Iron Eyes: Right!

 **They both threw down smoke bombs and vanished.**

* * *

 **Etsel slowly rose from the pillow on her bed.  
**

Etsel: Ugh...

 **She had to use her hands to keep herself from falling over, even while sitting.**

Etsel: Why am I so weak..?

 **She looked at her hands, they looked small and pale.**

Etsel: Ugh...

 **She felt a warm touch.**

Etsel: Huh?

 **She looked to her right, Mitsui was touching her hand.**

Etsel: Hmm?

Mitsui: Mmm.

 **Mitsui was smiling, a sincere smile, she sat there, her hand on Etsel's, almost motionless.**

Etsel: Uh...

 **Etsel was still out of her senses a little.**

Mitsui: Etsel?

Etsel: Mm...

 **Etsel eyes looked flat, almost lifeless.**

Mitsui: Etsel?

 **Etsel wasn't responding.**

Mitsui: Little sis?

 **Etsel seemed to not believe her eyes, she didn't think it was real.**

Mitsui: Come on.

 **Mitsui moved herself onto Etsel's bed and held her hand tightly.**

Mitsui: Etsel? Come on, sis.

Etsel: I...

 **Tears started rolling from her eyes.**

Etsel: A-are you... I-is this... Real..?

 **Mitsui hugged Etsel into herself.**

Mitsui: Yes, it's real.

 **Etsel was crying into Mitsui's hoodie, her head in Mitsui's chest.**

Etsel: B-big Sis?

Mitsui: What is it?

Etsel: I... Well. I missed you.

Mitsui: I'm sorry for that.

Etsel: I just... I don't understand... I just want... To be with you...

Mitsui: It's okay... I'm right here. I won't leave you again. After this... Nothing will get in the way of us being happy.

 **She held Etsel tight.**

Mitsui: I won't let anything split us apart again.

 **Unannounced to them, they were being watched, but they couldn't see who was watching, they hid themselves from view.**

Sans: See?

Papyrus: Yes, I understand...

Sans: This is what we live for, die for, and protect at all costs.

Papyrus: They truly are very close...

Sans: This is our job: We protect our wielders. We make sure they stay in the game...

 **He looked quite determined to Papyrus.**

Sans: We make sure they have happy things to look forward to... And we make sure they will be happy, even at the cost of our own lives.

Papyrus: ...

Sans: Our one goal... Make the world safe... Make the world true... Make the world a happy place... Because... Without happiness. How can people live enjoyably? We protect our wielders feelings. And we make sure they are happy, and willing, even when times are hard. We make sure...

 **Sans turned and started walking away.**

Sans: That they have something... to live for... But... I understand something now I didn't before.

Papyrus: What is that?

Sans: We can't be cold to them, we have to be kind, caring, we have to laugh, cry, and smile with our wielders... When I first met Mitsui, I thought of her as a key, nothing more. Just the key to the worlds peace... Now I understand... She is a person, with feelings, with issues, with problems that I can help fix. This isn't about the world, our mission is truly about people, and their feelings, we must protect them...

Papyrus: Why do you say this? You are just power.

Sans: Not anymore. I haven't told anyone this... I've taken this form permanently, I can't shape-shift like I used to... I think I've grown into a person during my time with Mitsui... And trust me, you'll believe me, when Etsel gets under your skin, and becomes your friends, Paps.

 **They both walked out, and Sans closed the door.**


	66. 66: Power of Demons

**A few days past. And Scarlet Dawn was getting ready to assault The BloodLust Oath's base.**

Sans: Alright.

Mitsui: Yup.

 **She put on her black hoodie she had been wearing since she left Planeptune.**

Mitsui: So... Today we try to overthrow them in Leanbox?

Chika: It's looking that way. Conditions couldn't be better.

 **Many people were in the room.**

Noire: We have to be careful though...

Neptune: Yup. With that disease our shares are really low.

Etsel: Don't worry about it. Most of us don't need shares.

Blanc: Your very lucky for that.

Mas: What about me? I feel fine.

Noire: As far as I know you just resonate with Gamindustri itself. So...

Mas: I don't need shares?

Chika: That's about the long and short of it.

* * *

 **They were on the battlefield marching towards their target.**

 _Mitsui: I feel like we can do this... But... I have this creeping feeling I'm forgetting something. Granted. Ever since I woke up my memories have been foggy._

Regalia: You okay Mitsui?

Mitsui: Huh? Oh, yeah.

 **Every soldier Scarlet Dawn could possibly have was there.**

IF: Ready, Compa?

Compa: Yessy.

Mas: We got this, right guys?

Neptune: Uh-huh!

Noire: Of course.

Blanc: Gladly.

 **They saw a massive crowd of monsters come from the Oath's base.**

All: For Leanbox!

 **They all ran forward.**

Chika: For Lady Vert!

 _Chika: Don't worry Vert... We're coming!_

 **Chika was in front of the group carrying Vert's spear at her side.  
**

Chika: Take this!

 **She ran into the group of monsters and started killing as many as she could as quickly as she could.**

Mitsui: Woo!

 **Mitsui swung in a circle, grabbed Sans, threw him forwards through a group of enemies, where he was caught and set down by Etsel.**

Sans: Thanks.

Etsel: No problem!

 **She spun and cut through several monsters, a large Minotaur with a heavy ax swung down at her.**

Etsel: Whoa!

 **She blocked it's swing.**

Blanc: Uberfall!

 **Blanc crashed into the Minotaur's head and it shattered into a million pieces of ice.**

Etsel: Thanks Blanc!

Blanc: No matter the alias, I've got your back, Etsel!

 **Blanc hit a monster, sending it flying into a slice from Noire, who was with Neptune and Mas.**

Noire: Wow... Their are so many...

Mas: Not a problem.

 **Noire swung into the earth and a geyser of flame came up into the monster hoard.**

Mas: Nice!

Neptune: Awesome!

Mas: Neptune, remember thirty years ago?

Neptune: Oh! Yeah!

 **Mas grabbed Neptune's hand.**

Mas: Unison Slice!

 **They jumped forwards and swung into a the crowd of Monsters, Mas threw Neptune into the air and swung a greatsword in a circle, Neptune fell and caused a tremor knocking the monsters away.**

Noire: Whoa! A coupling skill?

Mas: Yup, we came up with it thirty years ago.

Noire: Fair enough... Drop Slash!

 **She jumped and slashed behind her, knocking monster into several gunshots.**

Regalia: Hell yeah!

 **Regalia felt a bump from behind.**

Mitsui: Ouch...

Regalia: Whoa, you gotta be more careful!

Mitsui: Thanks I got that.

 **A good hour of fighting took place, until...**

Greed: I've had enough of this!

 **Almost everyone got hit by tranquilizer darts except...**

Mitsui: Etsel, you okay?

Etsel: Yeah... But that girl hit everyone else...

 **Mitsui helped Etsel up as Greed walked towards them.**

Greed: I have to say... You two are quite the nuisance.

Mitsui: Hello Greed.

Greed: Pet.

Etsel: You know her?

Mitsui; She's the one who brainwashed me.

 **Mitsui pointed her blade at Greed.**

Mitsui: So...

Greed: Heh... You think you can win?

 **Greed shot, Mitsui blocked, but nothing hit.**

Mitsui: You missed.

Greed: Are you some kind of idiot? I wasn't aiming at YOU.

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Etsel fell to the ground behind Mitsui.**

Mitsui: What beef do you have with me?

Greed: You're the only one standing in the way of us getting what we deserve.

Mitsui: And that would be?

Greed: Revenge, this world was nothing but cruel. Forcing the ones we loved away from us.

Mitsui: Huh!?

Greed: All of us BloodLusts have died before. Wrath was hit by a truck, Laziness was killed during city expansion.

Mitsui: What?

Greed: He was a gorilla.

Mitsui: Ah.

Greed: Vanity? Exploded during a science experiment. Lust? Raped, then stabbed. Me..?

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Greed dropped her gun to her side.**

Greed: I died protecting my sister... She wanted to live. I gave that wish to her.

Mitsui: Huh?

Greed: Sure, she might not have been as happy without me... But-

Mitsui: That's why you wanted to get me...

Greed: Huh?

Mitsui: You're jealous. I have my sister who I would die protecting... In me, you saw yourself.

Greed: What are you on about?

Mitsui: Your sister... She was... Named Tiffany, right?

Greed: H-how..?

Mitsui: Listen.

 **Mitsui started walking forward.**

Mitsui: A while ago... I thought this world was unfair and cruel. It only is if we let it be.

 **She put her hands on Greed's shoulders.**

Mitsui: You have to persevere. And then it will be okay...

 **Mitsui's hands started glowing.**

Mitsui: Right..? Gia?

Greed: I...

 **Greed hugged Mitsui.**

Mitsui: I won't kill anyone I don't have to... You seemed not entirely convinced of what you were doing...

Gia: I-it's because of all that time I spent brainwashing you...

 **Her body was glowing, her soul gem cleansed.**

Mitsui: That's when I figured it out.

 **She fainted, and Mitsui's phone went off.**

Mitsui: Hmm?

 **She set Gia on the ground gently and took out her phone, she answered it.**

?: So... You got Greed too. That's not gonna fly... You listen close and you listen hard girly. The next click you hear is me hanging up... The one after that? Is me pulling the trigger!

 **The call hung up.**

Mitsui: What..?

 **The battlefield calmed and everyone started waking up.**

Etsel: Huh?

 **Mitsui stood by herself a looming figure covered in shadow.**

Noire: We did it!

Blanc: We got another leader!

Chika: But we haven't saved Vert...

?: Yes, and you won't. Not today.

 **Mitsui was shocked she felt a gun barrel on the back of her head.**

?: Hello, Angel.

Mitsui: Oh, damn...

 **She turned and saw a face, red eyes, black hair with a blue tint, and a twisted face, one eye was black.**

Noire: What the!?

 **Noire ran as Mitsui looked down the barrel.**

?: Hmm?

Noire: Uni? What are you doing?

 **It was Uni. Her finger on the trigger.**

Uni: heheh. Hello Big Sister.

Noire: What's going on!?

 **Noire was knocked unconscious.**

Uni: You all lose, that's what.

 **Everyone started getting knocked down, except for IF and Compa, and people appeared next to Uni.**

Mitsui: What the!?

Cerberus: Hello, Angel.

Snatcher: Miss me?

Teth: We have you now.

Mitsui: What the hell!? Why are you all here.

 **Mitsui looked into Cerberus' eyes.**

Mitsui: I've gotten better at identifying people... Ifrit, you too?

Cerberus: Shut your mouth!

Teth: Heheh, say goodbye.

 **Uni pulled the trigger.**


	67. 67: End of an era

**Mitsui fell backwards, a wound on her head.**

Mitsui: Ow...

Uni: Impressive.

 **Mitsui stood.**

Uni: Taking a bullet to the head and still standing.

Mitsui: Not everyone is knocked out you know?

 **Uni was grabbed and thrown backwards.**

Sans: Let's go!

 **Mitsui jumped over Sans and hit Ifrit in the head, she fell over, Sans went underneath Mitsui and swept Teth's legs, knocking her over, Mitsui spun around Sans while charging her energy and swung into Snatcher's chest.**

Snatcher: Wh-what the..?

Mitsui: Hmph.

Snatcher: How can they move... So fast?

 **She fell over.**

Mitsui: Nicely done Sans.

Sans: Thanks.

 **Mitsui was knocked over.**

Teth: Did you think you knocked me out?

 **Mitsui was unconscious.**

Teth: Three...

 **Sans ran at her.**

Teth: Two... One.

 **He fell over.**

Teth: Just as I expected... Can't function properly when his wielder is knocked out.

 **She walked over to Mitsui and looked at her.**

Teth: I thought two Vanderluxes would be an issue...

 **She was hit and fell over.**

Iron Eyes: You aren't done yet, Kill-Switch!

Cave: You still have to beat us.

Teth: Heheh? You think I can't ferkin' handle that?

Iron Eyes: "Ferkin'"?

Cave: That's the least of our problems.

 **Cave ran forward and swung her blade at Teth.**

Teth: To slow!

 **She dodged and dropped an explosive.**

Cave: Uh-oh!

Iron Eyes: Watch out!

 **Iron Eyes tackled Cave out of the way and stood up.**

Iron Eyes: Cave, get everyone to safety.

 **He pulled out the two qatars.**

Iron Eyes: I'll hold her off!

 **He swung at Teth, put one blade got stuck in the ground.**

Teth: I always was better than you.

 **Teth pulled out a small gun and aimed it at Iron Eyes' head, he fell back the second she shot, he spun and swung at her again, when she dodged he was already swinging to where she was, he put a cut in her face.  
**

Teth: Agh!

Iron Eyes: Ha! Musta' hurt!

* * *

Cave: C'mon, you have to wake up!

 **Cave woke up IF and Compa.**

Cave: Compa, help me get everyone away, IF, go help him.

 **Cave pointed at Iron Eyes.**

IF: Alright.

Compa: I'll help the best I can.

 **IF started running over.**

IF: Take this!

 **She jumped and fell onto Teth with her blades.**

Iron Eyes: Huh!?

IF: What!?

 **Teth was unconscious.**

IF: You...

Iron Eyes: H-hi, IF...

IF: Otome?

Otome: Yup, heheh...

IF: You work for Cave?

Otome: Yup...

IF: we can catch up later, we gotta help Cave and Compa.

Otome: Got it!

 **They ran off.**

* * *

 **A couple hours later they had returned everyone to the church.**

Chika: Thank you for coming Cave.

Cave: It's not a problem.

Chika: Where were you?

Cave: I was the person who sent you the picture of Vert, I was a prisoner in their base.

Chika: Then how did you find her?

Cave: I looked until I found her.

Chika: No, if you were a prisoner, how did you leave your cell?

Cave: They thought they had turned me to their side.

Chika: Oh... Let's check on everyone.

 **They walked into a room with several beds.**

Chika: How are they?

Compa: Everyone is fine right now.

Cave: Good.

Compa: And if you want to know where Otome is, he's talking with Iffy.

Cave: Okay.

 **Compa stood up and walked over.**

Chika: Who will wake up first? And when?

Compa: Hard to say... Maybe in a few hours they'll start waking up.

Chika: Good...

Compa: But, don't we have a lot more to do?

Chika: They obviously need rest. So we'll let them... clearly a frontal assault won't work again...

Cave: They have some of my old workers.

Chika: Huh?

Cave: If we can free some of my old workers from their brainwashing, we can get in no-problem, especially if we get someone by the name of Michelle out.

Chika: Why?

Cave: She can freeze time.

Chika: No way...

Compa: Wow.

Cave: If we get her, we can get in.

* * *

 **The first two to wake up were Etsel and Mitsui. Of course, by then things had escalated.**

Mitsui: No way...

Chika: Yup, their attacking every nation simultaneously.

Etsel: How are we supposed to stop them?

Chika: After everyone is awake we need to send everyone in teams.

Etsel: Oh. Okay.

Mitsui: Sounds good.

 **After not very long everyone was awake and prepared to go.**

Chika: Okay, me and Cave will hold down the fort. CPUs?

Noire: Yeah?

Chika: You'll all go to Lowee, Kill-Switch was sent there.

Mas: On it.

Chika: Mitsui, Etsel, you'll be handling Planeptune, Snatcher was sent there.

Mitsui: Cool.

Chika: And, IF, Compa, Otome, and Wry, you'll be heading to Lastation to fight Cerberus.

Otome: Sounds good.

Chika: Everyone else, stay here.

* * *

 **Mitsui and Etsel had left Leanbox and were sitting around a campfire.**

Mitsui: Etsel?

Etsel: Hmm? Yeah?

Mitsui: You mind showing me that you can create a sword beam?

Etsel: Huh? Why?

Mitsui: Heheh, just curious.

 **Etsel stood up and took out one of her swords.**

Etsel: Okay... Phew...

 **She focused her energy into the blade and it started glowing, she swung, sending a crescent-shaped wave out of her sword.**

Etsel: Like that?

Mitsui: Yeah, but...

 **Mitsui snapped her fingers and the beam flew back and hovered in front of them, upon close inspection it was vibrating and wobbling.**

Mitsui: See? It's fluctuating... It's not supposed to.

 **Mitsui copied the same process and sent her own energy beam out, again, snapping and making it float next to Etsel's.**

Mitsui: See? Mine is compact, well kept together.

Etsel: How?

Mitsui: Controlling this power takes focus.

 **Mitsui took out a small dagger,**

Mitsui: Can you do this?

 **She dropped it and bounced it's hilt off her knee, bouncing it to her other leg and doing the same, then back and forth, she kicked it into the air, jumped and kicked it backwards, it flew and planted into a tree. Mitsui wasn't looking.**

Mitsui: It hit the tree, didn't it?

Etsel: Whhaaaaaaaattt!?

Mitsui: That is the kind of concentration controlling this takes, Etsel.

Etsel: Really? Oh, well I won't ever be able to do that...

Mitsui: Heheh. Only if you say you won't.

 **She formed a small ball of light energy in her hand, and tossed it to Etsel.**

Mitsui: Show me how many times you can bounce that, like I did with the dagger.

Etsel: Okay...

 **She dropped it and bounced it off her knee, it fell to the ground.**

Etsel: Aww... How did you learn this?

Mitsui: When you find yourself not being able to really control your body... You have a lot of free time.

Etsel: Huh?

Mitsui: When I was brainwashed it was like my power was merged with a different soul, and my own was just floating in an endless abyss... That's when I learned to control my power...

Etsel: Really?

Mitsui: And... Apparently, someone was always messing me up before that... The dark side of myself, the dark side of the Vanderlux...

Etsel: Huh? It has a dark side?

Mitsui: With every light, there is a dark. You though... Are the exception that proves the rule... You got this power when Sans was separated from his dark side.

Etsel: Really..?

Mitsui: Me? I'll have to do battle with him someday, and... Will I live? Probably...

Etsel: Oh... Well...

Mitsui: Not.

Etsel: What?

Mitsui: Will I live...? Probably not.

Etsel: What!? No! Don't die!

Mitsui: I have no choice but to fight him...

Etsel: Well, you'll be stronger then!

Mitsui: Maybe, but... I don't think I could fight a dark version of myself...

Etsel: I...

Mitsui: Hmm?

Etsel: Why would you have to alone?

 **Mitsui looked at Etsel.**

Sans: You got all of us, after all.

 **Sans and Papyrus were standing behind her.**

Papyrus: I will do my best!

Etsel: So will I! If you... Have to fight, then... Take us with you!

Mitsui: Thanks sis.

 **She walked forward and hugged Etsel.**

Mitsui: But that's then, this is now... And now...

 **She let go and they both smiled.**

Mitsui: I'm frickin' tired, let's sleep.

Etsel: Heheh... Okay.


	68. 68: Correction

**Greed, or "Gia" found herself in a bit of a situation. IF, Compa, Otome and Cave all identified her as a villain, and thus she was left on the battlefield, and she ended up being found and captured by Envy.**

Envy: Hold still.

 **Envy secured two shackles.**

Gia: Get these things off me!

 **Gia was restrained to a wall.**

Envy: Please, good thing I got you before this happened...

Gia: What do you mean?

Envy: Remember that book I told you to read?

Gia: The...

Envy: The Ignus Croire

Gia: Right.

Envy: That book is more than you think.

 **She pulled out the book.**

Envy: I pulled the same trick on Laziness and Wrath, I tricked them into looking at it, hell, I only haven't gotten Lust to look.

Gia: Why are you telling me this?

Envy: Well... Because we're gonna kill you in a couple hours.

Gia: What!?

Envy: Heheh... That's right. And uh... I have more than yours in here.

 **She patted the book, then pulled a chain from her neck.**

Envy: You see...

 **There were ornaments on the chain with every nations symbol on them.**

Envy: Vert, Uni, Neptune, Nepgear, Rom, Ram, and Blanc.

Gia: You're missing...

Envy: Noire. Noire is my only target left. Along with Lust.

Gia: What are you going to do with these... Powers?

Envy: Heheh, you'll see.

 **Envy put the book away and hid the necklace in her clothes.**

Envy: Enjoy your last hours on earth.

* * *

Neptune: So this is the place?

Blanc: Lowee, my nation was restored, and it's already in this condition again...

Noire: Can't be a big issue. One versus three? Please.

Blanc: Yeah but remember? We have three pendants, we'll use these.

 **She pulled out a cylinder shaped pendant that was glowing white.**

Blanc: One should be enough to get her back on our side.

Noire: And we all have one, so.

Neptune: Yup, let's go.

 **They walked into the city.**

* * *

Wry: Hellllloooooo!

Otome: Do you really think they'll respond?

Wry: Nah, just wanted to hear the echo.

IF: We can focus on that later.

 **They were walking through Lastation.**

IF: Compa, you have the solution, right?

Compa: Uh-huh.

 **She pulled out her syringe, it was filled with white, glowing liquid.**

IF: Good, if we tag them with that, we should be good-to-go.

Wry: Awesome, but one question, where the hell are they!?

* * *

 **It was storming in Planeptune.**

Mitsui: So... This is the place where she is...

 **Mitsui was ahead of Etsel.**

Etsel: Who's here again?

Mitsui: Mitchy, StopWatch.

Etsel: Oh...

Mitsui: Don't worry, I won't let her get out of this...

Sans: Hey, it's cool, chill out, we got this. Right Paps?

Papyrus: I would love to share your optimism... But isn't she quite powerful?

Sans: Lighten up, bro. Remember what I told ya'.

 **Sans walked forward catching up with Mitsui and Etsel.**

Papyrus: W-wait for me, Nyeh heh heh!

 **He ran forward.**

Etsel: So, we can assume they're at the basilicom...

 **They heard a crash behind them.**

Mitsui: Whoa!

 **They looked into the sky and saw the basilicom covered in blue thread.**

Sans: Oh, come on!

 **Sans stepped forward and looked at the basilicom, Error!Sans was on top of it.**

Error!Sans: Like what I've done with the place, Sansy?

 **He jumped down and landed in front of the group.**

Sans: Error. Listen to me!

Error!Sans: No! You listen to me. If you wanna live, give me Mitsui.

Sans: No! You can't have a wielder for yourself! Me and you are the same!

Error!Sans: Oh really?

 **Error stomped on the ground, making it tremor.**

Error!Sans: I don't want to be held back, by a goody-two-shoes...

 **Sans grunted.**

Error!Sans: Good-fornothin'...

 **Sans' eyes disappeared.**

Error!Sans: Lard-ass!

 **Sans' left eye started glowing blue.**

Sans: That's it.

 **He was enveloped by a glow and emerged in a different form, with a white hoodie, an orange scarf, and a cut across his chest, his eye still glowing.**

Sans: You're freakin' dead!

* * *

Noire: Okay...

Blanc: Where are they?

Neptune: I bet they're close.

 **They approached the basilicom.**

Blanc: Guys, can I go in and try and find Mina?

Noire: Sure, but stay on your guard.

 **She walked in.**

Blanc: Hello?

 **She walked all the way through, and didn't find anything.**

Blanc: Hmm... There's still ONE place I haven't check.

 **She went into the main hall and opened a door, and went inside, the room where the Sharicite was kept, sure enough, Mina was unconscious on the steps leading to it.**

Blanc: Mina!

 **Blanc picked her up and sat her up against a pillar, she went up to the Sharicite.**

Blanc: Wow... It's so bright... I've never seen it this bright before...

* * *

 **IF led the group into the basilicom.**

IF: We have to find the oracle before anything else, and I have a good guess as to where they are.

 **IF led them to a hidden door and opened it, she saw Kei Jinguji, Lastation's oracle, examining the Sharicite.**

Kei: I've been expecting you.

Compa: Huh? are you psychic?

Kei: Far from it, Lastation sent out a distress signal, well... More importantly, I did.

Wry: So, you got any idea where the person attacking is?

Kei: Yes, but first, you should know that our shares are off the charts. Interesting.

 **A device in Kei's hand went off.**

Kei: Evidently, Leanbox and Lowee are also seeing high share-spikes.

Otome: Wait. Just Leanbox, Lastation and Lowee?

* * *

Sans: So, what's your plan?

Error!Sans: Heh, you see, I sent that little oath member that got here before me somewhere... Very private.

Sans: We're here for her.

Error!Sans: Heh, she IS somewhere in the city, but the second I'm done fighting you, I have some treasure to plunder.

Sans: What do you mean?

 **Blue strings flowed out of Error's hands and formed a ball.**

Error!Sans: This.

 **They unwound and something hovered above his hands.**

Sans: No!

 **It was the remains of Planeptune's Sharicite, it was dim and cracking.**

Error!Sans: Heheh, if this thing isn't back in place in a few minutes, there'll be a few... Divine casualties

Sans: No!

 **Sans ran at him, but was blocked.**

Error!Sans: And guess what, you're the only person who knows, your friends are trying to find that girl, and without me merged with you...

 **He elbowed Sans into the ground.**

Error!Sans: You're nothing but a pathetic little whelp!


	69. 69: Countdown

**IF led everyone through south-Lastation and found their target.**

IF: Halt!

Ifrit: Oh, there's who I've been expecting.

 **Ifrit, still in the guise of "Cerberus" was destroying the buildings around her with two daggers, and hundreds of throwing knifes set with explosive charges.**

ifrit: So, who wants to fight?

Wry: Ifrit.

 **He walked forward.**

Wry: Your orders are to listen to leaders of the oath. So listen to me!

Ifrit: You...

Wry: Wrath.

Ifrit: You are no longer my master!

 **She threw a dagger at him, he quickly rolled to the side and pulled out his scythe.**

Wry: Part of me was hoping to avoid fighting, but...

 **He stood.**

Wry: I guess the part of me that loves it is still in here.

* * *

Blanc: Okay everyone! Mina's safe!

Noire: That's great and all...

 **Blanc rounded a corner, she saw Neptune unconscious and Noire in the hold of Teth.**

Blanc: What the!?

 _Blanc: Where did Mas go?_

Teth: Looking for this?

 **She held out an amulet.**

Teth: I picked her off before you even got into the city.

 **She dropped the amulet and crushed it with her foot.**

 _Blanc: And we're down to three...  
_

Blanc: Teth, calm down.

Teth: You can't tell me what to do.

Blanc: Ergh...

 **She looked down, covering her face in shadow.**

Blanc: You wanna do it the hard way then?

 **He eye started glowing red.**

Blanc: Then bring it on!

* * *

Sans: Agh!

 **Sans was hit into a wall.**

Error!Sans: You're even more pathetic than I thought.

Sans: Ergh... Heheh.

 **Sans un-lodged himself from the wall and started laughing.**

Sans: You don't realize.

 **He let Error!Sans hit him again, Error yelled, ripping Sans' arm off.**

Sans: You say I'm pathetic.

Error!Sans: Huh!?

 **He kicked Error to the side.**

Sans: But you see...

 **Error looked at Sans.**

Sans: In this form.

 **His arm had grown back.**

Sans: I'm more determined than ever!

 **A Gaster Blaster appeared behind Sans, Error rolled out of the way and Sans thrust several bones up threw the ground.**

Error!Sans: You think you can win? I don't care! Every Planeptune CPU will be dead by the time you beat me!

Sans: Yeah, about that...

Error!Sans: Huh?

 **Error found that he no longer had the Sharicite.**

Sans: My friends just received a little care package.

Error!Sans: Damn you Vanderlux!

 **Error sprinted at Sans, punching a hole through him.**

Sans: Right there is where you're mistaken... My friends may be on a clock getting that Sharicite back to the basilicom... But... That doesn't mean I won't say this...

 **The hole closed around Error's hand.**

Sans: We're both part of the Vanderlux.

Error!Sans: No...

Sans: And... If this works, I don't care if I die.

 **A pillar of Gaster Blasters appeared above them.**

Sans: Nice to see you again, old friend.

 **They fired.**

* * *

 **Wry swung his scythe at Ifrit.**

Ifrit: Nope!

 **She dodged back and swung at him with her daggers.**

Wry: Whoa!

 **He blocked.**

Wry: Ifrit! Calm down!

Ifrit: Ergh! Shut up!

 **She pressured his blade.**

Wry: No...

Ifrit: Die!

 **She swung again and Wry flew back, Ifrit jumped forward but was blocked by IF.**

Ifrit: Huh!?

 **Ifrit was hit by a gun.**

Otome: Gotcha!

 **He rolled past IF and shot at Ifrit.**

Ifrit: Whoa!

 **She dodged to the side.**

IF: Take this!

 **She swung, making Ifrit dodge to the side.**

Ifrit: You've barely hit me, you're gonna lose!

 **She felt something in her arm.**

Compa: Surprise.

 **She was injected with the liquid.**

Ifrit: Huh..?

Wry: Heheh, the plan worked.

* * *

 **Blanc hit the ground, Teth had moved to the side.**

Teth: So? You wanna fight, sounds fun!

 **She threw an explosive down, when the smoke cleared she was gone, Blanc picked up her hammer.**

Blanc: Huh!?

 **She quickly jumped out of the way of an explosion.**

Blanc: Whoa!

Teth: Nice reflexes.

 **Teth pulled out a revolver.**

Teth: Because, you can't always use explosives.

 **She shot at Blanc several times, Blanc blocked most of the shots.**

Blanc: Jeez... I'm sick of this...

Teth: Huh?

Blanc: I've had it up to here with you!

 **She transformed and threw her axe at Teth.**

Teth: Whoa!

 **Teth rolled back.**

Blanc: Uberfall!

 **She came down above Teth, knocking her down.**

Blanc: Eyah!

 **She brought up her axe, Teth flew into the air on a chunk of dirt. She shot at Blanc, but the bullets didn't do anything.**

Blanc: You little bitch!

 **Blanc flew up and smashed the ground Teth was on, Teth fell to the ground.**

Teth: Agh!

 **Another amulet flew out of her pocket and was smashed on the ground.**

 _Blanc: Shit! I need to calm down, we're down to two now, and one is with Noire...  
_

 **Blanc transformed again and ran over to Noire, she was hit back.  
**

Teth: Not happening!

 **She quickly turned and shoved the amulet into Teth's face.**

Blanc: I still have mine.

 **She crushed it and the energy flew into Teth.**

Blanc: Heh...

 **Teth fainted.**

Blanc: That was close... And I nearly killed her too... She looks hurt.

 **Teth was bleeding from her chest.**

Blanc: Better get her safe...

 **She was hit in the neck.**

Uni: One shot...

 **Blanc fainted.**

Uni: One knock-out.

 **She jumped off a building.**

Uni: To easy, better get Kill-Switch back to HQ though.

 **She picked up Teth, Teth quickly woke up.**

Teth: Huh? Where am I?

 **She saw she was being carried by Uni.**

 _Teth: Oh shit!  
_

 **She elbowed Uni and fell to the ground.  
**

Uni: Ow!

Teth: Get away from me!

 **She pulled out an explosive and set it to .00001 seconds.**

Teth: Suicide mode...

 **She threw it backwards and pulled out a detonator.**

Teth: Damn it...

 **She crawled forward, Uni was following her.**

Teth: Now!

 **She set off the explosive and it flung her forward.**

Uni: Jeez... Talk about unnecessary...

 **She walked towards Teth who was unconscious again.**

Uni: Getting her back shouldn't be trouble now.

 **She picked up Teth off Noire and started walking.**

Uni: Ugh, they're gonna kill me...

Teth: Hello, Uni.

Uni: Huh?

 **She had an amulet in her face.**

Teth: I was never unconscious.

 **She crushed it and the energy went into Uni.**


	70. 70: StopWatch

**Mitsui felt something in her hand while they were running.**

Mitsui; Huh?

 **She opened her palm and saw the sharicite with a note next to it.**

Etsel: What does it say.

Mitsui: "Little tied up at the moment, mind getting this into the basilicom for me? Oh, and do it in like, two minutes. Winky face, -Sans."

Etsel: He must have used some sort of manipulation to get it to us.

Mitsui: Two minutes?

 **She looked to the basilicom.**

Mitsui: We'll never get there in time...

StopWatch: Angel.

Mitsui: Huh?

 **She was behind them.**

Mitsui: Michelle?

StopWatch: Please, you don't know what you're talking about.

Mitsui: Calm down, Michelle, I don't want to fight.

Etsel: I don't want to either.

StopWatch: That makes two of us.

 **She ran at them and pulled out a flail.**

Mitsui: Look...

 **She blocked with her sword.**

Mitsui: I really don't have time for this...

 **She swung her into the ground.**

Mitsui: So give me... That!

 **She grabbed a clock out of her pocket, then knocked her out.**

Mitusi: So let's take a rain check.

 **She pressed a button on the clock and they vanished.**

* * *

 **They got the sharicite in place within the time limit, easily.**

Mitsui: Phew...

Etsel: Come on, we gotta go find StopWatch!

Mitsui: Right...

 **Etsel stalled.**

Etsel: You okay?

Mitsui: I'm fine...

 **She was looking down.**

Etsel: Mitsui, what's wrong?

Mitsui: Nothing...

 **She was holding the clock.**

Etsel: Tell me.

 **She looked at what Mitsui was holding, on the back of the clock it said "I'll make sure you stay safe -Mitsui"**

Etsel: Oh...

Mitsui: Etsel...

 **Mitsui put the clock in her pocket.**

Mitsui: I always try to keep my promises...

Etsel: Hmm?

Mitsui: I promised myself I would save you and Teth... I promised myself I would forgive Ifrit... I promised Sans that I would keep my power in check...

Etsel: Yeah, and you did all those things.

Mitsui: I promised to keep Michelle safe...

Etsel: Huh?

Mitsui: And...

 **Tears ran down her cheeks.**

Mitsui: And I failed... I failed to protect her...

Etsel: But you can still protect her.

Mitsui: No. The only thing I can do is put her in harms way...

Etsel: You can save her.

Mitsui: And how could I do that without fighting her?

Etsel: You-...

Mitsui: Exactly...

 **Mitsui sat down.**

Etesl: Mitsui.

 **She sat by Mitsui.**

Etsel: You saved me, you saved Teth, you saved everyone you could... So... Go save your little sister.

Mitsui: Huh!?

Etsel: Go, she needs you, Mitsui. You're the only one who can help her.

 **Mitsuis stood up.**

Mitsui: You're right. There's only one thing I can do.

 **She clutched the clock.**

Mitsui: I'll never give up... I'll find a way... I won't give in!

 **She vanished out of Etsel's vision.**

* * *

Mitsui: Michelle.

 **She saw Michelle looking over a crevice.**

StopWatch: Angel. Good to see you.

Mitsui: I never said that rain check would last that long.

StopWatch: So? I don't care.

 **She swung at Mitsui, the blow went through her.**

StopWatch: What the!?

Mitsui: There's an old saying...

 **She grabbed Michelle's hand before she was hit again.**

Mitsui: You can live your life one of two ways...

 **Michelle started freaking out, she couldn't shake Mitsui's hand off.**

Mitsui: You can slog through... Believing that miracles don't exist...

 **Her hand started glowing.**

Mitsui: Or you can take it as a fact...

StopWatch: Huh!?

 **The glow started spreading up Michelle's arm.**

Mitsui: That EVERYTHING is a miracle!

 **The glow enveloped them both.**

* * *

 **The sky above Planeptune started glowing.  
**

Etsel: She did it...

 **Etsel looked on, as the clouds cleared, and joy seemed to flow back into Planeptune's air.**

Papyrus: She really did do it...

Etsel: Of course she did.

 **Someone watched above them.**

Sans: Don't you see? The Vanderlux has no reason to do evil.

Error!Sans: Of course.

Sans: The truth is...

 **He looked at Error.**

Sans: Just a few weeks ago, no one would've dared call me a believer... But something about Mitsui...

* * *

 **Mitsui held Michelle in her arms.**

Mitsui: Welcome back...

 _Sans: Just makes me believe there's a good reason to keep going._

* * *

Error!Sans: She's a good kid.

Sans: Yeah...

Error!Sans: Sorry, bro.

Sans: What is it?

Error!Sans: I guess I wasn't different than you... I was just in denial.

Sans: And now...?

Error!Sans: Heheh, I get that this world can be saved.

Sans: Good. Let's go greet her.

 **He held his hand towards Error.**

Sans: Together.

* * *

Chika: And that's all.

Cave: What?

Chika: Three confirms in less than three minutes.

Cave: Everyone's coming home?

Chika: Yup, and our force grows stronger... Strong enough to save Vert.

Cave: Good.

* * *

 _Chika: Granted, there's still one thing bothering me..._

 _Cave: What?_

 _Chika: The girl Mitsui said she saved... Gia, I think..._

* * *

 **Gia woke up, her shackles were loose.  
**

Gia: Perfect!

 **A few minutes later two soldiers came in.**

Gia: Hmph.

Soldier: Come with us.

Gia: You know... The Vanderlux is interesting...

Soldier: Huh?

 **She shackles snapped.**

Gia: I still have all my powers!

 **She threw two blades at them and shot past the guard standing by the door.**

?: Yah!

 **Gia blocked a swing.**

?: You said the Vanderlux was interesting.

 **The person who swung at Gia spun her blade and stepped back, she had a girl holding a bow behind her.**

Ketsuy: The name's Ketsuy, and this is Ethel, we're here to bust you out.

Gia: Huh?

Ketsuy: Come on, I'm a friend of Mitsui

Gia: Okay.

Ketsuy: My bosses forced me to come back after a second Vanderlux popped up, I insisted on bring Ethel with me.

Gia: Why?

Ketsuy: She lost her bow, Karin a while back, she's been looking ever since, I happened to know it was here.

Ethel: Ethel knows that I am the only one who can bring Karin forth from it.

Ketsuy: Stay back, Gia.

 **Guards charged in.**

Ketsuy: Ethel? Wanna show what you meant?

Ethel: Gladly.

 **Ethel stepped forward.**

Ethel: Fairize!


	71. 71: Reunited

_**The next day...**_

* * *

 **Mitsui sat in a bed, she had met up with everyone, and returned to Scarlet Dawn's base, she was resting.  
**

Mitsui: Hmm...

 **She looked at a shelf and picked up a book off of it.**

Mitsui: "Night of Knights"... The book Michelle read to me...

 **She put it on the small table by the bed and sat on the bed.**

Mitsui: Heheh... First time alone in forever, yet... I don't know what to do...

 **She heard a knock on the door.**

Mitsui: Hmm? It's open.

 **Noire came in.**

Mitsui: Noire?

Noire: Yes, as you know everything is calm right now, not to mention, Mas went home for a little while so...

Mitsui: You mean back in time?

Noire: Yes. But I'm sure she'll be back soon.

Mitsui: How is everyone?

Noire: Fine, Teth actually woke up, she can't really move though, she told me how she was the one who saved Uni...

Mitsui: Good job on her part.

Noire: I don't think you get it.

Mitsui: Huh?

Noire: She was bleeding out, nearly dead, but was brave enough to throw herself in front of an explosion... Just to save my sister...

Mitsui: No way...

Noire: I'll tell you everything that happened.

 **Noire pulled up a chair and sat.**

* * *

Mas: I'm home, everyone!

Giari: Big sis!

 **Giari ran to her and hugged her.**

Mas: Heheh, looks like ya' finally outpaced my height.

Giari: Yeah, I guess.

Maas: Where is everyone?

Giari: Oh, Histoire told me to give you this if you came back.

 **Mas was handed a piece of paper with writing on it.**

Mas: "Mas, we found out how to make someone a CPU, we need a CPU memory, they've been popping up throughout the world recently. Thanks to Blanc for finding this out"?

Giari: Yup, you aren't the only CPU around anymore.

Mas: You mean, Blanc-?

Giari: Uh-huh.

Mas: Where is everyone though?

Giari: Mei took Plutia and Mitsui to look for one nearby.

Mas: Oh, okay.

Giari: They'll be back soon.

Mas: Cool.

* * *

 **Plutia looked under a rock.**

Plutia: Nothing...

Mitsui: You realize we aren't even sure what one of these things looks like?

Mei: Yeah but, we can just look for sparkling things.

 **They kept looking, all they found was a rock cliff going up in front of them.**

Mei: Aw man...

Plutia: Nothing.

Mitsui: Well, hey, we can look again.

 **They started walking back, but Mei heard something.**

Mei: Kids! Look out!

 **She quickly moved them aside and a fenrir jumped out, hitting Mei.**

Mei: Agh!

Mitsui: Mom!

 **Mei rolled back.**

Mei: I didn't bring a weapon... Dammit.

 **She stood up.**

Mei: So, you think it's fun to just jump out and attack some girls?

 **The fenrir growled and hit her with its claw.**

Mei: Agh!

 **Plutia ran forward.**

Mitsui: Wait!

Plutia: Mom! Are you okay?

 **Mei had a cut on her stomach, it was bleeding fast.**

Plutia: No, no no!

 **Something on her chest started glowing.**

Mitsui: Huh?

Plutia: You just made the biggest mistake of your life.

 **She grabbed a chain around her neck.**

Plutia: Prepare to die.

 **It was the necklace Mitsui had given her, it was glowing.**

Mitsui: No way!

Plutia: Eyyyah!

 **She burst into a glowing light.**

Mitsui: Whoa!

 **Mitsui looked on as Plutia emerged from the light.**

Iris Heart: Prepare to get cut down.

* * *

 **Mas heard the commotion and came running, she had been looking for them.**

Mas: Whats going on?

 **She saw the fenrir explode into a million pieces.**

Mas: Mei!

 **She ran to Mei's collapsed body.**

Mas: Mei! Are you okay!?

 **The cut was gone but it was clear it had been there.**

Plutia: She'll be fine.

 **She looked behind her.**

Mas: Whoa!

 **She saw Mitsui standing by Plutia, Plutia was transformed.**

Mas: Heheh... I take it you found a CPU memory?

Mitsui: Nah, I did a while ago apparently.

Mas: Oh...

Plutia: It's fine.

 **She transformed into her human form.**

Plutia: I healed her.

Mas: Phew... Thanks, Plutia...

Mitsui: Yeah, if it weren't for you...

Mas: Mei probably would've died...

 **Mas picked up Mei.**

Mas: Lets get some ice-cream.

Plutia: Yay!

Mitsui: Hell-yeah!

* * *

 **Mitsui sat in her bed, suddenly someone came in, Noire had left.**

Etsel: Sis?

Mitsui: Hmm? What is it?

Etsel: I uh... Think this is a bit overdue.

 **She opened the door wider, and in came Ifrit and Teth.**

Mitsui: Huh?

Teth: Hi.

Ifrit: It's been a while.

Mitsui: It has...

Etsel: Maybe, you know, it's about time we just hung out a little

Mitsui: Sure.

 **Everyone came in and sat with Mitsui, Teth and Ifrit sitting in chairs, and Etsel sitting right by Mitsui.**

Etsel: I've been thinking a lot...

Ifrit: Hmm?

Etsel: Since we came to the surface, so much has happened... A lot has changed.

Teth: You're right. I guess you could say things are different now...

Ifrit: Yeah, like me not being in constant conflict with Mistui.

Mitsui: Yeah...

Teth: Do you guys remember when we were all kids..?

Mitsui: Yeah... I think i know when you mean.

Teth: When... My parents died.

Etsel: Oh..

Ifrit: I remember...

Teth: You remember how nice your mom was to me?

Mitsui: Mm-hm.

Teth: Jeez, look at me, I'm practically crying...

 **She looked at the group**

Teth: Really, it's weird going from childhood friend, to sister over night.

Mitsui: Yeah, you did ask to keep your last name though.

Ifrit: I feel bad to say I don't actually know Teth's last name.

Teth: Cressida.

Ifrit: Teth Cressida...

Mitsui: Hmm...

Etsel: I guess you don't always tell your friends everything.

Ifrit: I just assumed her last name was Maxwell up 'till now...

Teth: I can't blame you for that.

Mitsui: Granted... Teth's parents weren't the only ones who died.

Teth: Right...

Etsel: Our fifth?

Mitsui: Yup...

Ifrit: I remember her...

Mitsui: She was so nice, always calm...

Teth: She died not long after my parents... That was a trying couple months.

Etsel: Did we ever find out how she died?

Ifrit: We were told that she was in a mineshaft when it collapsed...

Mitsui: But she wouldn't be caught in one of those... She was so scared of them...

Etsel: Hmm...

Mitsui: What is it?

Etsel: What was her name, I was too young to remember...

Mitsui: Her name was passed down through her family, like me, ya' know?

Teth: her name was Utsuro.


	72. 72: New Light

**Sans stepped into the room everyone was in.**

Sans: How's it goin'?

 **Mitsui looked at him.**

Mitsui: Oh, hey, Sans.

Ifrit: Who you talking to?

Mitsui: Oh right, you can't see him.

Etsel: I got it.

 **Etsel touched Ifrit and Teth's heads.**

Teth: Whoa! Who's that?

Mitsui: That's Sans. He's the embodiment of my power.

Ifrit: Ooooh... Interesting.

Sans: How's it going with all of you?

Mitsui: Fine, we're just hanging out.

Sans: Good for you. Etsel, ya' seen Paps?

Etsel: Uh... I think he was going to clear his head when I last saw him.

Sans: Heheh, 'kay, thanks.

 **Sans walked out of the room.**

 _Sans: I think I know where he is._

 **Sans went up on to the roof and saw Papyrus.**

Sans: 'Sup bro?

Papyrus: Oh, hello, Sans.

Sans: Whats up?

 **Sans sat next to him.**

Papyrus: Just thinking...

Sans: About what?

Papyrus: About... How much danger we put our wielders in.

Sans: Huh?

Papyrus: Just think. How many times would Mitsui have been attacked if you weren't around.

Sans: True... But... The times it... Wasn't me, how many times do you think she would've died if I wasn't around?

Papyrus: I suppose both sides have their points... My point being... Etsel is such a nice girl... I don't want her to be in danger.

Sans: look, Paps, we have three sides, the light, the dark, and what happens when you merge those two sides. Don't think like your doing something bad or...

 **Sans held his head.**

Sans: I guess... That's why Error split from me...

Papyrus: Huh?

Sans: I was constantly worried that I was putting Mitsui in danger... And that I just wanted her to be safe... Then, when I had to give Etsel my power, in a small window my dark side split from me, all because I let him...

Papyrus: Wow...

Sans: I'm not putting Mitsui in that kind of danger again...

Papyrus: I see...

 **Papyrus looked out over the land.**

Papyrus: What is that?

* * *

Chika: That's not good...

 **Chika was looking at a screen.**

Chika: Get Mitsui and Etsel, we have company.

Cave: Okay.

 **Cave left the room.**

* * *

 **Mitsui and Etsel stood in the entry hall.**

Mitsui: They'll be here soon.

 **They saw the door open.**

?: Well! If it isn't my favorite wielder!

 **Mitsui recognized the voice.**

Gia: Mitsui!

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Gia ran forward and hugged Mitsui.**

Mitsui: Greed, I mean uh, Gia, good to see you're okay.

Gia: Thanks to these two.

 **She gestured at Ketsuy and Ethel.**

Ketsuy: 'Sup, Mitsui?

Mitsui: Huh..? I don't believe we've actually met...

Ketsuy: Oh yeah, I've uh, spoken with Sans. I was sent here a while ago to scout whether or not you were safe to wield the Vanderlux.

Mitsui: Hmm? Then why are you here now?

Ketsuy: Same reason, I'm scouting a Vanderlux wielder.

Mitsui: Oh, you mean-?

Ketsuy: That's right, I'm here for your sister. And of course, she doesn't have as... "Clean" a history as you, so I was sanctioned to stay here for a while to keep her in check.

Etsel: Really?

Ketsuy: Nah, don't think of me as a threat, after all I'm Sans' bud, right?

 _Sans: She's got a point._

Mitsui: Alright then.

Ethel: Ethel wants to find who had Karin.

Ketsuy: Oh, okay, and uh, by the way this is Ethel, she came to get her weapon back.

Ethel: Karin is my bow.

Etsel: Huh? Karin?

Ketsuy: You know the bow?

Etsel: Y-yeah, one of my friends used it a while back...

Ethel: Then Ethel would like to speak with them.

Etsel: Okay, I'll bring you to her.

Mitsui: In the meantime, lets talk everyone.

Gia: Sounds good.

Ketsuy: I'm down.

* * *

 **all of them went into a small area with seats and got comfortable.**

Mitsui: So...

Ketsuy: Okay, so, I would assume your a bit worried about my reason for being here.

Mitsui: Yeah...

Ketsuy: Look, my only job is to keep worlds safe, I never told anyone, my job, as a member is to keep worlds in check. Make sure everything stays safe, ya' know? Well one day...

 **Ketsuy held her head, as if in pain.**

Ketsuy: A dimension I was responsible for slipped under my radar and...

 **She slammed her hands on the table.**

Ketsuy: I won't let that happen again.

Mitsui: What happened.

 **Ketsuy pulled out a hologram generator, The figure of Nepgear appeared with a deadly looking purple sword was projected.**

Ketsuy: This happened.

 **She touched the device.**

Ketsuy: _Conquest..._

Misui: Huh?

Ketsuy: This... Sad story... Happened because I didn't pay enough attention.

Mitsui: No way...

Ketsuy: Think about what will happen if I screw up here.

Sans: Things won't go well.

Ketsuy: Huh?

 **Sans walked up.**

Sans: If the Vanderlux loses control and turns dark... They could destroy a world without lifting a finger, they could bring everything out of existence... I saw this when I fought Mitsui, she had the ability to warp time and space to where whenever I killed her she just came back.

Ketsuy: I see...

Sans: The Vanderlux is a power that could bring peace, or destruction, that's why it's so important we don't lose Etsel again, it's why we have to protect her from herself.

Ketsuy: Exactly.

Sans: Etsel needs a guide, that's why we exist, our wielders need someone to keep them on the right path. And... Not lose control of their powers.

Ketsuy: The Vanderlux can manipulate time and space easily, no one knows why, so with a second one around, there's no choice but to keep an eye on both.

Mitsui: I understand... Do you really think Etsel will turn bad?

Ketsuy: No, not personally. But still it's worth keeping an eye on her.

Mitsui: Okay, sounds good. I won't complain.

Ketsuy: She has a companion to right?

Sans: Yeah, Papyrus.

Ketsuy: Now that's life imitating art, sister and sister, brother and brother, it's almost funny.

Sans: Yeah...

Ketsuy: Anyway, let me tell you guys about my friends, I got some hilarious stories.

Mitsui: Sounds good.

* * *

Etsel: Blanc?

 **Etsel walked into a room.**

Blanc: Etsel? Hmm? What is it?

Etsel: Someone wants to talk to you.

Blanc: Who?

Ethel: My name is Ethel.

Blanc: Hmm?

Ethel: Ethel wants to talk to you about Karin.


	73. 73: Karin

Mas: Mei?

 **Mei slowly rose out of bed.**

Mei: Mas..?

Mas: Oh... Thank god, you're alright...

Mei: What happened?

Mas: You got hit pretty hard, you could've died...

Mei: Why didn't I?

 **Mitsui and Plutia came in.**

Mei: Hmm?

Mitsui: Is she okay?

Plutia: Is she?

Mei: I'm fine.

Plutia: Good.

Mas: It was thanks to Plutia, that you lived.

Mei: Why? How did she-

 **Plutia transformed.**

Mei: Wow...

Plutia: Is that enough of an answer?

 **She changed back.**

Mei: So now...

Plutia: Uh-huh, I'm a CPU now.

Mei: H-how..?

Mitsui: Heheh, I'll tell that one.

* * *

Blanc: You wanna talk about Karin?

Ethel: Yes.

Blanc: Why?

Ethel: Karin is my weapon.

Blanc: How? Karin has been held in Lowee for-

Ethel: Five months and eight days.

Blanc: Huh..?

Ethel: Ethel accidentally dropped Karin into a dimensional gate, apparently Karin wound up here.

Blanc: Oh...

Ethel: Thank you for taking good care of her.

Blanc: Her?

 **The bow started glowing, a girl with white hair came out of the glow, she wore a white and blue kimono, she had fox ears.**

Ethel: This is Karin.

Karin: Nice to meet you.

Blanc: Uh... You too?

Karin: I get that this is a surprise, but I am a fairy, that bow is a Fury, fairies reside in Furies. Naturally my form comes from the universe of Fairy Fencer F, as does Ethel.

Blanc: You two were created to be exactly like other people?

Karin: That's about right.

Blanc: Wow...

Ethel: Thank you for taking care of Karin.

Blanc: You're welcome.

* * *

Sans: Hmm...

 **Sans was pacing in a hallway.**

Sans: aww man...

Papyrus: What is it?

 **Papyrus had practically appeared behind him.**

Sans: Oh, hey, Paps.

Papyrus: Is something wrong?

Sans: Heheh, nothing, I was just wondering...

Papyrus: What?

Sans: What exactly will happen if we win?

Papyrus: Huh?

Sans: We'll live yeah, but when will everyone be put in danger again?

Papyrus: All worlds aren't free of conflict, Sans, things will keep arising, but good will rise against them.

Sans: Yeah... You're right.

* * *

Envy: I'm so happy I could come with you, Lust.

Lust: We need to squash this rebellion where it stands, therefor...

 **They saw Scarlet Dawn HQ in the distance.**

Lust: We crush it at it's source, without them knowing.

* * *

Ketsuy: And she literally, throws the control back and says "I didn't expect to be put under this much pressure!"

 **Ketsuy finished a story.**

Mitsui: HA! Wow...

Ketsuy: Told you I got some interesting stories.

Mitsui: So... Gia went to bed... She needed rest.

Ketsuy: Yeah, I get it.

Mitsui: Hm?

Ketsuy: What?

Mitsui: Shush.

 **Mitsui listened.**

Mitsui: Explosives.

* * *

 **Yup, explosives, all over the church, all set to 2 minutes.**

Chika: Shit! We only have time to disarm like, two!

Mitsui: If we could freeze them, they would take a lot longer.

Chika: And how, would we do that!?

 **Everyone was in a main room.**

Chika: Come on! Does anyone have some kind of ice-magic?

 **Blanc raised her hand.**

Blanc: I can, Rom's better than me, but I can still do something as simple as freezing something.

Chika: Yeah, that's fine, but you can't move quickly enough, we need at least two people.

Ethel: Ahem.

 **Ethel had also raised her hand.**

Chika: Huh?

Ethel: Ethel can do ice magic.

Chika: Really? Okay, both of you, get to it!

 **Everyone started scrambling to help Blanc and Ethel freeze the bombs, after they were frozen a team disarmed them but...**

Mitsui: Phew, I should check on Michelle...

 **She walked into a room, well, she was awake, except.**

Michelle: Help!

Mitsui: Whoa!

 **She was in the strangle-hold of Lust.**

Lust: Hello, angel.

Mitsui: Hello...

 **Mitsui's eye glowed.**

Mitsui: Layla.

Lust: Huh?

 **She squeezed Michelle's neck.**

Lust: Why did you call me that?

Mitsui: It's your name, don't deny that.

Lust: Ergh! Shut up! I am Lady Lust!

Mitsui: No, Layla, calm down. You don't have to do this!

Lust: No, I do! I will get my revenge!

Mitsui: Revenge doesn't solve anything, Layla, wouldn't your brother be sad if you killed just for some stupid revenge?

Lust: M-my brother..?

Mitsui: His name is Kevin, right? You know, he's still alive, crazy huh? He's just... Seventy-eight.

Lust: K-kevin...

Mitsui: He was your role-model, you looked up to him... What was that he used to say?

Lust: "revenge is poison, even if you're content for a short time after, your guilt will torment you..."

Mitsui: Quite a wise guy wasn't he?

Lust; Y-yeah...

 **Lust let go of Michelle.**

Lust: Thank you...

 **Something stabbed through Lust.**

Mitsui: What!?

Envy: Betraying the Oath's penalty is death.

 **Lust fell to the ground.**

Mitsui: Ergh! You!

Envy: Hello, Vanderlux, it's been a while, I'm starting to regret not letting you kill your sister.

Mitsui: Die, dammit!

 **Mitsui swung her blade at Envy, Envy rolled out of the way.**

Envy: Come on, I've already harvested power from every Bloodlust demon, and every CPU, I could destroy you in a second.

Mitsui: Then do it!

Envy: Mm... Okay.

 **Her eyes glowed blood-red and an energy blast hit Mitsui.**

Mitsui: Agh!

Envy: Painful isn't it?

Mitsui: Agh!

Envy: Heheh, finally, give it to me!

 **Envy walked forward.**

Envy: Yours is the last power I need to transcend life itself, I will be like a god only... Better.

 **She pulled out a book.**

Envy: _The Ignus Croire... Lovely isn't it?_

 **Her voice sounded warped.  
**

Envy: _Heheheheh, it's time for me to take this world, and I won't let anything get in my way.  
_

 _Karin: Executing Waxing Crescent.  
_

Ethel: Slash!

 **Ethel appeared and swung her weapon at Envy, it had formed into a scythe.**

Envy: Huh!?

 **Ethel hit Envy and she was frozen in a crescent moon-shape, it shattered, flinging Envy back.**

Envy: Ow...

 **She had blood coming from her mouth.**

Envy: But, you'll have to try harder than that.

Ethel: Karin, let's go.

 _Karin: Right!_


	74. 74: Ice-Cold

**Ethel shot an arrow at Envy, Envy quickly moved to the side.**

Envy: What are you even doing?

 **She ran at Ethel and swung her staff, Ethel jumped and came down with a scythe, Envy rolled out of the way.**

Envy: You have no reason to fight me.

 **She pulled her staff to the side.**

Envy: You have no reason to protect her!

 **She jumped.**

Envy: Drop Slash!

 **She swung up, and swung down at Ethel, Ethel was knocked back.**

Ethel: Ethel fights because she knows what the world needs.

 **She pulled out her bow.**

 _Karin: Exocuting Shooting Star!_

Ethel: Targeted.

 **Ethel shot the bow, an energy beam came from it, hitting Envy, the energy burst, knocking Envy back.**

Envy: So...

 **She wasn't scratched.**

Envy: Is that the best you have?

Ethel: Karin...

 _Karin: Ethel, your tension is high-enough, use Fairize._

Ethel: Right.

 **Ethel walked forward.**

Ethel: Fairize.

 **She shot an arrow upwards, it came down and stabbed through her chest.**

Ethel: Now!

 **She jumped up and armor appeared around her, she started glowing.**

Envy: Oooh, fancy.

Ethel: I'll do my best.

 **She jumped forward and swung her scythe at Envy, Envy blocked.**

Envy: You're a LOT more powerful now... I like that!

 **She hit Ethel back, Ethel ran at her shooting arrows into the air.**

Envy: Huh!?

 **She created a water shield above her, the arrows were blocked, but Envy was hit by Ethel's scythe.**

Envy: Agh!

 **She skidded back, she had a cut across her chest.**

Envy: Nice, but...

 **She started glowing.**

Envy: Stat multiplier!

 **Ethel hit her again, Envy just stood, she was hit.**

Envy: Heheh...

 **She grabbed the scythe and snapped it in half.**

Ethel: !?

 **Ethel gasped and was hit back.**

Ethel: Karin!

 **She grabbed the pieces and fit them together.**

 _Karin: Despair Heal!_

 **The scythe reformed and transformed into a bow.**

Ethel: It's time to end this!

 **She spun backwards and shot several times.**

Envy: This is just bothersome now... I have what I wanted.

 **She vanished.**

Ethel: Phew...

 **She saw Mitsui on the ground.**

Ethel: That took a lot of energy.

 _Karin: Good job, Ethel._

 **She picked up Mitsui and took her to another room.**

Etsel: Sis!

 **Etsel ran up after Ethel put Mitsui in bed.**

Ketsuy: Nice job, Ethel.

Ethel: Thanks.

Etsel: Sis, are you okay?

 **Mitsui was barely conscious.**

Mitsui: Y-yeah...

Etsel: Thank god...

 **She clutched Mitsui's hand.**

* * *

 **Envy walked into the main hall of the Oath's HQ.**

Vanity: Envy, welcome back...

Envy: You saw what happened?

Vanity: Yes, evidently we've lost Lust.

Envy: You know who else we lost?

Vanity: Who?

Envy: Me.

 **She cut Vanity in half.**

Vanity: E-envy...

Envy: You're pathetic. I have all the power in the world. I've absorbed every BloodLust Demon's power into my Ignus Croire. Not to mention every CPU's powers too. And now...

Vanity: The only thing that can kill a BloodLust demon...

Envy: That's right...

 **She looked Vanity in the eyes.**

Envy: I absorbed The Moonlight Vanderlux too.

 **Vanity dissipated.**

Envy: I am my own power now...

 **Her eyes glowed red.**

Envy: The world will kneel to me.

* * *

Mas: By, kids.

Plutia: Bye!

Mitsui: Will you be home, soon?

Mas: Should be.

Mei: By Mas.

 **Mei kissed Mas' cheek.**

Mei: Be safe.

Mas: Bye.

 **Histoire activated a time-warp.**

* * *

Mitsui: Okay.

Chika: Good, we need to make a final strike, almost every member of the Oath is gone, or on our side.

Mitsui: So?

Chika: I hate to say it, but you and Etsel have to go in alone.

Etsel: Huh!?

Chika: A smaller group would be harder to detect.

Mitsui: I get it, but that's still four people...

Chika: Don't worry, two won't show up on radar, making this very safe.

Mitsui: Got it.

 **Mitsui took Etsel into a room to get ready.**

Mitsui: Phew...

Etsel: What?

Mitsui: it's just... Been so long, and it's finally almost over.

Etsel: Yeah, we'll see peace again.

Mitsui: Yeah, I'm excited.

Etsel: Me too.

 **The door opened.**

Mas: new plan, we're coming with you.

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Mitsui turned and saw Neptune and Mas.**

Etsel: Why?

Neptune: Simple, we asked.

Mas: And prodded a little.

Mitsui: Fair enough but-

Mas: No buts, we're leaving in fifteen.

 **Neptune and Mas left.**

Mitsui: Eh, the more, the merrier

Etsel: Mitsui?

Mitsui: Yeah?

Etsel: Why do you want this to end.

Mitsui: So that peace can be throughout the world, and so me and my friends can be happy.

Etsel: Heheh, sounds like someone completely different, before we went to the surface, you would've said "So I can go take a nap"

Mitsui: Heheh... Yeah, I guess.

* * *

Mas: You ready?

Etsel: Uh-huh.

Sans: You up for it, bro?

Papyrus: Always!

Sans: That's the spirit.

Mitsui: Come on, we got work to do.

Neptune: Off we go!

 **They went through the door.**

* * *

 _Envy: Heheh... Just as I planned..._

* * *

 **About an hour later Mitsui and everyone else looked at the Oath's HQ.**

Mitsui: Okay, let's go.

 **Mitsui activated her bracelet, she bolted down and knocked open a door.**

Mas: Yah!

 **Mas ran in and hit several guards back with a greatsword.**

Mas: Now!

 **She grabbed Neptune and threw her at the next door.**

Neptune: Hahah!

 **Neptune was in the main room, Etsel just walked through, whistling and twirling her sword.**

Mitsui: Freeze!

 **Mitsui pointed her blade at Envy.**

Envy: Whoa!

Mitsui: Sudden? Yup.

Envy: Heheh.

 **Envy walked around a table.**

Envy: You think you can win here.

 **Mas slid over the table and hit Envy, she was knocked back by a force-field.**

Mas: Agh!

 **Mitsui caught Mas.**

Envy: Shame, you can't see what's going on when all the evidence is in front of you.

Sans: I have a bad feeling about this...

 **Mitsui jumped forward and swung at Envy, her blade went through.**

Envy: Hey, idiot.

 **Envy phased in and out of existence.**

Envy: I'm not actually here, and... Did I mention I killed Vanity?

Mitsui: Huh?

Mas: What are you!?

Envy: I am Ultimus.

 **Envy completely vanished.**

Mas: Dammit!

Mitsui: We were tricked... Where is she?

Sans: I knew I couldn't feel any presence...

Papyrus: This could be very bad.

 **Mitsui turned.**

Mitsui: Come on, before she does what she's planning.


	75. 75: Crash

Chika: I hope it's going well...

Blanc: I'm sure they're fine.

Karin: We probably don't have to worry.

 **Chika fell over.**

Ethel: Are you okay?!

 **Everyone ran tpwards Chika, almost everyone dropped.**

Karin: Wh-what's going on!?

Ketsuy: I don't know...

 _Envy: Weird, you three stayed up._

Ethel: Huh?

 **Envy appeared.**

Envy: Oh well.

Ketsuy: What did you do!?

Envy: that's not important.

 **She opened a portal beneath them.**

Envy: Bye-bye!

 **They vanished.**

Envy: Now to get to work.

* * *

Mitsui: oh my god...

 **The church was in ruins.**

Mas: What's going on?

Etsel: Only one way to find out.

 **They ran to it and went among the rubble.**

Mitsui: Anyone!

Etsel: Are you okay!?

Sans: oh jeez...

Neptune: Guys! Where are you!

Mitsui: Weird...

 **Mitsui walked as far as she could.**

Etsel: No one's here...

?: Not quite.

 **Envy walked up behind them.**

Mitsui: Huh!?

 **Mitsui ran forward and swung her sword, Envy blocked.**

Envy: Really?

 **She flashed and kicked Mitsui from behind, back-flipping and kicking Etsel, who had ran at her.**

Envy: Anyone else?

 **Neptune ran at her and swung.**

Neptune: Huh!?

 **It went through her.**

Mas: Take this!

 **She tackled Neptune out of the way and slashed Envy.**

Envy: How many times must I show you.

 **She grabbed Mas' blade.**

Envy: That WON'T work!

 **She crushed the blade and it shattered.**

Mitsui: Ergh! Stop it!

 **Mitsui jumped up, Envy let the stab hit her.**

Mitsui: Gotcha!

Envy: Or was it I who got you?

 **They switch positions, Envy holding Mitsui's weapon.**

Mitsui: Huh...?

 **Blood came from Mitsui's mouth.**

Etsel: Sis!

 **Etsel was blocked by a forcefield.**

Envy: Don't even try.

 **Etsel hit the forcefield.**

Etsel: Sis!

Envy: Sorry kid.

 **Mitsui fell to the ground.**

Envy: She's long gone.

 **Etsel's eye started glowing orange and the forcefield shattered.**

Etsel: You bitch!

 **Etsel growled.**

Etsel: How dare you!

 **She ran at Envy, she swung but Envy dodged, suddenly, time slowed down around Etsel.**

Envy: Is that the best you've got?

 **She kicked Etsel against the ground, then grabbed her and threw her at Mas and Neptune.**

Envy: Hahah!

 **She swung at Mas with her staff.**

Envy: I've had enough of people getting in my way!

Mas: Nuh-uh!

 **Mas threw something down and light swallowed the group.**

Envy: Huh!?

 **They were gone.**

* * *

Mas: Phew...

Etsel: Where are we?

Mas: Histy gave me a "return capsule"

Neptune: Meaning...?

Mas: Heheh, welcome everyone.

 **They walked up to a lone building in a snowy area.**

Mas: Hey!

 **The door opened.**

Utsuro: Huh? Mas? Neptune? What are you doing here and... Who's the new girl?

Mas: I'll explain in a second, can we come in?

Utsuro: Uh, sure.

 **They went inside and explained the situation to Utsuro, Daku and Raito.**

Utsuro: I see...

Mas: Do you realize why I tell you this?

Utsuro: No.

Mas: Neptune told me you died while I was gone... And mysteriously came back...

Utsuro: You aren't saying...

Daku: She's right.

 **Daku spoke up.**

Raito: Huh?

Daku: Utsuro turned into a BloodLust demon.

Raito: No way...

Mas: That's some crazy intuition you have there, Daku.

Daku: Nah, you know the story...

 **Daku's eyes glowed black for a second.**

Daku: These...

 **She pointed at her eyes.**

Daku: See EVERYTHING.

Mas: Wow...

Daku: Just like I can see that "Special power" inside Miss I Won't Say A Word, here.

Neptune: Wow. That's impressive.

Mas: Be more sensitive Daku, as far as we know, her sister just died.

Daku: Ooooh... Tough break... Hey! Why not ask Neptune how that feels?

Neptune: Stop trying to be funny.

Daku: Sorry.

Etsel: I-I'm okay...

Mas: Huh?

Etsel: I-I am, really.

Neptune: You don't look it...

Mas: I'm disappointed because... We have to go back to the future soon and...

Raito: Likeliest outcome is you dying?

Mas: Heheh, yeah.

Utsuro: Don't worry about it.

Daku: It'll be fine.

 **Daku winked.**

Daku: Trust me.

* * *

Mas: That's the long and short of it...

Mitsui: Hmm...

Mei: that sucks.

Plutia: Yeah it does...

Histoire: I'm sorry to hear.

Neptune: Mas, is your Histy more adorable than mine?

Mitsui: Hmm...

Mas: I doubt it.

Mitsui: Hmm...

 **Mitsui had been distracted, staring at Etsel.**

Mitsui: What's wrong?

Etsel: Nothing.

Mitsui: Yes there isssss.

Etsel: Really, I'm fine.

Mitsui: Uh-uh.

Etsel: Mas, who exactly is this?

Mas: Oh, say hello to your ancestor, this is Mitsui.

Etsel: Holy-!

Mitsui: Huh? What do you mean?

Mas: Heheh, spoilers.

Mitsui: Fourth-wall... Broken. Poof. Bye bye, see ya' next week.

Etsel: She reminds me of her alright...

Plutia: Welp, I guess you should all head back.

Mas: And end this.

Neptune: Once and for all

Etsel: Okay!

* * *

 **They all time-warped.**

Etsel: Papyrus? Can you sense her?

Papyrus: Yeah she's..

 **Papyrus stood for a moment.**

Papyrus: In the center of the world.

Neptune: In the crater?

Papyrus: Yes, there.

Etsel: Good job, Papyrus.

Papyrus: Nyeh-heh-heh! It was nothing for the great Papyrus!

Etsel: Heheh, okay, let's go.

* * *

 **In a couple hours, they saw Envy in the crater in the middle of gamindustri.**

Envy: I've been expecting you all.

Mas: We've come to end this, Envy.

Envy: Envy? Please. That name is so... Un-glorious.

 **She stood full up, revealing a long tail, her head had gained small horns and a black halo floated above her head.**

Envy: My form has changed, therefor, as has my name.

Etsel: Fine! Who are you?

 **Etsel pointed her weapon at Envy.**

Envy: I am now, Ultimus.


	76. 76: An Ending

Etsel: Ultimus?

Envy: Yes.

 **Envy looked to the side.**

Envy: Hey you! I'm talking to you, fix that!

 **Ultimus looked back.**

Ultimus: Thank you.

Etsel: So.. Ultimus? What do you plan to do?

Ultimus: Make this world bow to me.

Etsel: Well, with us...

Mas: We won't let you do that.

Neptune: We will never stop trying to stop you.

Etsel: This is our home!

Ultimus: And it will soon be your deathbed!

 **Ultimus ran forward and vaulted over Etsel, hitting Mas on the way down, Neptune swung her sword at Ultimus, Ultimus' eye glowed and the damage from the cut appeared on Neptune's side.**

Neptune: What the!?

 **Ultimus hit Neptune into a wall, and grabbed Mas' hand as she stood up.**

Ultimus: Uh-uh.

 **Her eyes glowed and Mas vanished.**

Etsel: Huh..?

 **Mas dropped from the sky on top of Ultimus, knocking her into Etsel, who kicked her and into Neptune's blade.**

Ultimus: Really? Did that work last time?

 **Ultimus was impaled, her eyes glowed again and Neptune's clothes had a red stain grow on them.**

Neptune: Wh-what...

Ultimus: That's one.

 **She pulled Neptune's sword out of her chest and ran at Etsel.**

Papyrus: No!

 **Bones came up from the ground, stalling Ultimus long enough for Etsel to pull out her swords.**

Mas: Abyss Impale!

 **Mas came up behind Ultimus and threw her into the air, Mas threw her hands in Ultimus' directiong and hundreds of blades flew at her.**

Ultimus: Heheh...

 **She spun and all of the blades were caught in some kind of hold.**

Ultimus: Nice try.

 **The blades flew at Mas, stabbing her into the ground.**

Ultimus: That's two.

 **She fell to the ground and looked at Etsel.**

Ultimus: I barely even want to put in the effort with you.

Etsel: Y-you killed them without even trying...

Ultimus: Just like you.

 **Ultimus ran forward, Etsel blocked, but felt nothing hit her swords.**

Ultimus: Uh-uh!

 **Etsel was stabbed through the heart from behind.**

Etsel: What... How did you...?

Ultimus: The Vanderlux can manipulate the universe... I am stronger then some child's plaything!

 **She ripped her staff out of Etsel's chest.**

Ultimus: Heheh... The world is mine!

* * *

 **Dark clouds spread over Gamindustri.**

Child: What's going on..?

Mother: I don't know...

 **Every screen flashed.**

Ultimus: Citizens of Gaminustri.

 **Ultimus appeared on every screen.**

Ultimus: I am Ultimus, and I will be ruling the world from now on.

 **Every screen in all the nations.**

Ultimus: All of you will bow to me or pay the price. Your world will be destroyed, along with everyone in it... Granted following someone isn't that hard is it?

* * *

 _Sans: The Vanderlux can manipulate the universe and bend it to it's will. One thing the Vanderlux can't do? Heheh, I don't think that exists. The Vanderlux was created with this purpose in mind: if the world lost to chaos... The Vanderlux would save it, granted... I think it's a bit late for ANY Vanderlux to change anything at this point... So, there you go. The End_


	77. 77: Today is the Day

_Sans: Wait... What's going on? This timeline should be over... Wait a second, you aren't telling me..?_

* * *

 **Mitsui found herself in a dark wasteland, she couldn't feel anything.  
**

Mitsui: Where am I...?

 **She looked over the expanse of black sand.**

Mitsui: Am I... Dead?

 **She put her hand on her own chest.**

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Nothing. Her heart wasn't beating.**

Mitsui: Yup... I'm dead... I'm sorry Etsel.

 **She fell to her knees and started crying.**

Mitsui: I couldn't save you...

 **The tears dripped into the sand.**

Mitsui: The world is ending and your gone... The world is at it's end... And I'm all alone...

 _?: You're not alone._

Mitsui: Huh?

 **Mitsui saw someone standing behind her.**

?: Everyone who's departed from life is here, Mitsui.

Mitsui: A-alice..?

Alice: Yup, it's me, the leader of the Guardians.

 **She was standing in front of her old companions.**

Alice: You see, there were four guardians... The reason you lived is because, our fourth... The Mariner, sought for your power to keep it away from me.

Mitsui: The Mariner?

Alice: Yup, The Mariner was the wisest of us all in the end, he saw what the world was coming to and gave it a fighting chance.

Mariner: And here I am.

 **He appeared by Alice.**

Alice: You see... The reason I came after you was because I wanted your power for my own gain... I thought you couldn't use it properly.

Mitsui: Well, you turned out to be right.

Alice: See, that's the thing... I was wrong, you were the right person.

Sans: She's right.

 **The Guardians left and Sans walked forward, except, there were three of him.**

Sans: You were the right person to save the world.

Error!Sans: You were the perfect person, you knew you had limitations.

 **The third Sans was Sans' form where he was his raw power, her had a gash across his chest, a glitched eye and an orange scarf.**

Geno!Sans: You knew exactly how to help normal people because you were one.

Sans: You were the only person who could wield us properly.

 **They walked away.**

Mitsui: Heheh but-

Mei: Hey, we haven't gotten our words in yet.

Mitsui: Huh!?

 **It was all of Mas' siblings.**

Raito: Come on, Mitsui, do you really think you were the wrong person to use that power?

Daku: You were the only one strong enough to use it.

Firudo: Any person would've failed.

Kodo: You didn't.

Tansu: You kept going, and you never stopped.

Utsuro: The only reason we say this..?

Giari: Because it isn't over.

Mei: You still have a chance.

?: Mitsui?

 **Mitsui stood and saw an almost exact version of herself.**

Mitsui P.: Hey, I'm Mas' kid. My name was the first time anyone had it.

Mitsui: Mitsui?

Mitsui P.: That was me, look, there's one thing I know, I would never give up and...

 **She looked Mitsui in the eye.**

Mitsui P.: I know you got that from me.

 **All of them walked away.**

Mitsui: Heheh... Everyone is all like... "You can do it" and shit... How am I supposed to do it when I'm dead?

?: That's the thing.

Mitsui: Huh?

?: Things never change, do you really think I would give up on you, I supported you and your sister all the time.

 **Someone sat by Mitsui.**

Mitsui: And Teth too...

?: I never wanted to die but... I think it helped you realize who you were.

Mitsui: Huh?

?: You were always super shy, after I died you came out of your shell because "If no one knows the real me when I die-

Mitsui: What kind of life would I have..?"

?: Exactly, so why don't you just use that determination of yours to do what you know you can?

Mitsui: I...

?: If your afraid because you THINK you might fail, go for it, fear is normal, you know what else is?

Mitsui: Courage...

?: The only way to move forward is to face what you truly fear. Look, my family was tasked with guarding this.

 **She handed Mitsui a gauntlet.**

Mitsui: What's this?

?: The Great Gauntlet. It's the only thing in this world stronger than Ultimus.

Mitsui: Ultimus...

?: Go get her, I know you can.

Mitsui: Thanks...

?: Together we'll overcome.

 **Mitsui's eye started glowing.**

Mitsui: Today is the day...

 **It was glowing golden.**

Mitsui: I believe in myself...

 **She clenched her fist.**

Mitsui: I'll defeat all my enemies.

 **She started glowing.**

Mitsui: I won't give this time.

 **A portal opened.**

Mitsui: That I'll take what is mine!

 **The person walked away.**

Mitsui: Today is the day...

 **She stepped through.**

Mitsui: Of the rest of my life.

* * *

Ultimus: All of you will bow to me or pay the price. Your world will be destroyed, along with everyone in it... Granted following someone isn't that hard is it?

* * *

 **Dark clouds spread over Gamindustri.**

* * *

Ultimus: The Vanderlux can manipulate the universe... I am stronger then some child's plaything!

* * *

Etsel: Y-you killed them without even trying...

* * *

Ultimus: That's two.

* * *

Ultimus: That's one.

* * *

Ultimus: And it will soon be your deathbed!

 **Ultimus ran forward and vaulted over Etsel.**

Etsel: Huh!?

 **Ultimus was hit down into the ground.**

Mas: Huh!?

Ultimus: What happened?

 **Mitsui was standing over her, her clothes had changed she wore a bigger version of Neptune's hoodie with white and red on it, her hair was a glowing golden color, and her sword had formed into a glaive.**

Mitsui: Hello, Ultimus.

Ultimus: Heheh... Vanderlux, how did you survive?

Mitsui: The Vanderlux can manipulate the universe...

 **She started intensely glowing.**

Mitsui: I manipulated myself back into existence!

 **She swung at Ultimus**


	78. 78: End of the world

_Mitsui I've had a pretty shitty day... I died, I had to fight a demon, the world is ending... But I guess it could be worse... Oh right... I'm falling to my death. Guess it can't... But still, I should think about how I got here..._

* * *

Ultimus: Your power has gone up.

 **Ultimus jumped back.**

Ultimus: I see what you are wearing...

 **She looked at Mitsui's hand where she held her glaive,**

Ultmius: The Great Gauntlet... That thing is strong...

 **She looked directly at Mitsui.**

Ultimus: But, you're still no match for me!

 **Ultimus jumped at Mitsui, Mitsui blocked her, turned around and blocked her again.**

Mitsui: Etsel Get out of here!

Etsel: Okay! Mas, Neptune, let's go!

 **They left.**

Ultimus: Heheh, you think you're so smart.

 **Ultimus put a barrier over the crater they were in.**

Ultimus: In mere minutes I'll bring this world to an end.

Mitsui: Not if I have anything to say about it!

 **Mitsui spun her glaive and slashed Ultimus.**

Ultimus: Agh!

 **Ultimus rolled back, a small cut on her stomach.**

Ultimus: You shouldn't be able to pierce my skin-!

 **Mitsui stabbed down from above Ultimus, she rolled away.**

Mitsui: I'll never let you destroy this world!

 **Mitsui spun the glaive and slashed at Ultimus, Ultimus blocked it.**

Ultimus: I must admit, you're pretty impressive, but...

 **Her eyes flashed.**

Ulimus: Let's see how you deal with THIS!

 **Ultimus swung up, knocking Mitsui into the air, she quickly jumped after her, Mitsui blocked her swing.**

Mitsui: Shit!

 **Mitsui slashed at Ultimus.**

Ultimus: Heheh! This is fun!

 **Ultimus blocked and shoved Mitsui back. then stabbed at her.**

Mitsui: Nope!

 **Mitsui landed and rolled just in time to avoid the stab, Ultimus hit the ground.**

Mitsui: You're really strong...

Ultimus: Likewise, I'm actually impressed.

Mitsui: So...

 **Mitsui stabbed her weapon in the ground.**

Mitsui: Must we fight?

Ultimus: Pppffff- Do you really think I'll give?

Mitsui: Nah, but it's worth a try, I still see a flicker of humanity in you.

Ultimus: Ha! Funny.

Mitsui: Like it or not, there's still a remnant of Eve in that rock you call a soul.

Ultimus: Yeah, not a fan of that name...

Mitsui: Yeah right, it feels nice to hear, doesn't it?

Ultimus: No, and I'll prove it!

 **Ultimus jumped forward and hit Mitsui.**

Mitsui: Agh!

 **Mitsui activated her bracelet and ran around Ultimus, quickly elbowing her back.**

Ultimus: Jeez, you're fast...

Mitsui: Lightspeed Dash.

Ultimus: Heheh. Are you gonna try and fight me without a weapon?

Mitsui: I won't need to try.

 **Mitsui pulled out a gun.**

Mitsui: I have this.

 **She pointed the gun at Ultimus.**

Ultimus: Shit!

 **Ultimus jumped as Mitsui fired a laser from the gun, the place where it hit exploded.**

Ultimus: Now that's awesome!

 **Ultimus phased and landed behind Mitsui.**

Ultimus: Take this!

 **She swung at Mitsui, but Mitsui brought up her arm, the Great Gauntlet blocked the blow.**

Ultimus; Huh!?

 **Mitsui's arm hit her back.**

Ultimus: Jeez, that thing is strong.

Mitsui: Heheh.

 **Mitsui jumped back and shot at Ultimus, who dodged and phased behind Mitsui.**

Mitsui: What the!?

 **Mitsui started phasing, but she quickly grabbed Ultimus.**

Ultimus: No!

 **They phased thousands of feet above Gamindustri.**

Ulimus: Are you kidding me!?

 **Ultimus zipped down.**

Mitsui: Take this!

 **Mitsui shot down at Ultimus.**

Ultimus: Shit!

 **One of the laser whizzed by her face and cut her hair.**

Mitsui: Come on...!

 **She shot again, Ultimus dodged and spread out, she went passed Mitsui, above her.**

Ultimus: I've had enough of this!

 **Ultimus kicked her down, Mitsui dropped her gun, falling incredibly fast towards Gamindustri.**

* * *

 _Mitsui: So, that's how it happened... Guess it's time for me to accept I've been beaten.  
_

 **Mitsui saw Ultimus falling towards her.  
**

 _Mitsui: But wait... Why would I come back from the dead..._

 **She watched Ultimus prepare a blow for her.  
**

 _Mitsui: Why would I even be here!?  
_

 **She spun, making Ultimus miss.  
**

Mitsui: I have one chance!

 **She kicked Ultimus down.**

Mitsui: It's time to end this!

 **Mitsui formed a large sword out of light and fell after Ultimus, the ground was approaching fast.**

Mitsui: I just have to believe...

 **They hit the ground.**

* * *

 **Etsel looked at the large cloud of dust.**

Etsel: Holy crap!

 **She saw the dust clear.**

Etsel: Aw yeah!

Mas: Hell yes!

Neptune: Go, go go!

* * *

 **Mitsui was standing in front of Ultimus.**

Ultimus: But... You did your best to save everyone... Even me.

 **The sword was stabbed directly through Ultimus.**

Ultimus: I-... I can't make the damage hit you... What's going on..?

Mitsui: Light energy, your dark power can't reverse it.

Ultimus: Why... Are you killing me.

Mitsui: That small portion of Eve is long gone.

 **Mitsui's eye flashed.**

Mitsui: You don't belong in my world, asshole!

 **She swung the blade, tearing Ultimus in half.**

Ultimus: Agh!

 **Ultimus shattered and faded away.**

Mitsui: Phew... It's... Finally over...

 **She fell over and reverted to her normal form.**

Etsel: Sis!

* * *

 _Mitsui: That was my hardest experience in life... Hard to think I'm already at a wedding, two weeks later. Hell, I'm even the maid of honor._

Priest: You may kiss the bride!

 **Wry and Gia kissed and everyone applauded.**

Wry: Whoo!

 **He jumped into the air slightly.**

Wry: Off to the resort!

 **He picked up Gia.**

Gia: We'll be back soon everyone!

 **She was carried off.**

Mitsui: Jeez... Those two...

 **Mitsui walked off the alter.**

Etsel: I don't think they'll ever cease to surprise us...

Ifrit: Who cares?

Teth: Yeah, I mean really. Gamindustri is peaceful enough that the probably biggest hero in it has time to relax like this? Ha! Of course it's the perfect time for a wedding.

Mitsui: I'm just glad everyone's okay.

 **Mas walked over from another seat.**

Mas: Yup, I mean even all the CPUs found time to come.

Mitsui: Oh, could you guys excuse me for a minute?

 **Mitsui left the group and walked over to Michelle.**

Mitsui: Mitchy?

Michelle: Huh!?

 **She was wearing a large hat, like a mage's hat.**

Michelle: Oh. Hi, Angel.

Mitsui: Will you ever stop calling me that? That time's long past.

Michelle: Heheh, sorry I just got used to it.

Mitsui: Meh, it's no problem.

 **Mitsui sat by her.**

Michelle: So, how's your sister?

Mitsui: Fine, thanks or asking.

Michelle: I guess with her back, you don't really need me, huh?

Mitsui: What do you mean?

Michelle: Remember... Back in Leanbox a while back...

Mitsui: Oh... Well obviously things will be different. Things always change after time but...

Michelle: Huh?

Mitsui: That doesn't mean I don't think of you in a sisterly way.

Michelle: Really?

Mitsui: Of course, you're a young one I was tasked with taking care of, and I won't be stopping.

Michelle: Unless Cave tells you to.

Mitsui: Heheh.

 **They heard a voice in the crowd.**

Cave: But that won't be happening!

 **Both Mitsui and Michelle started laughing.**

Mitsui: Heheh, come on, little sister.

Michelle: Mm-hm.

 **They walked into the big group.**

* * *

 _Mitsui: Heheh, I guess things do change. But some things don't, granted we won't be saying goodbye just yet, if you think the story is over, it's not THE END. We'll see ya' soon. We have a bit more of this story to tell._


	79. 79: Brand New Day

_Sans: So, truly all things must end, but stories don't cut off without answering questions._

* * *

Mas: So, it's time...

Mitsui: Bye, Mas.

Neptune: Good to meet ya'.

Mas: Don't worry...

 **She winked.**

Mas: I'm sure we'll see eachother again.

 **A pillar of light covered her.**

Mas: Whoo!

 **Mas felt the grass underneath her, she was surprised to see a small city in front of her.**

Mas: Wow... How did that go there?

?: The disturbance came from down there!

 **She saw someone land in front of her.**

Plutia: State your busi- Mom!

Mas: Uh, hi?

Plutis: It's been a while.

Mas: You kidding? I've been gone like, three days.

Plutia: I think something must have been calculated wrong. It's been a year since I've seen you.

 **Plutia changed into her human form.**

Mas: No way!

Plutia: Really.

Mas: where's Mei?

Plutia: Oh... Uh, she...

 **A tear ran down Plutia's cheek.**

Plutia: Two months ago, she died from a disease after seeing Utsuro.

Mas: What!?

Plutia: I'm sorry...

Mas: I-... I can't...

 **Mas started crying.**

Mas: NO! I don't want to lose her!

Plutia: I'm sorry, she wanted me to give you this though, I've always carried it with me.

 **Plutia undid a necklace and handed it to Mas.**

Mas: I...

 **Mas looked at it, it was a small, golden ring.**

Mas: Our wedding ring...

Plutia: She said "When Mas comes back, make sure you give her this".

Mas: I...

Plutia: On the bright side, sis is still okay, so are all your other siblings.

Mas: Where's Mitsui?

Plutia: She moved underground after mom died, said she wanted to keep Narrow River Rock's heritage alive.

Mas: Heheh... That girl...

Plutia: You should go see Utsuro, there's nothing for you to do in Planeptune.

* * *

 **Mas went to Lowee and found another city there, it was slightly larger than Planeptune.**

Mas: Wow... It's really pretty here...

 **She was approached by someone who looked like a child.**

Blanc: It's been a while since I've seen you, Aunt Mas.

Mas: Huh?!

Blanc: Plutia sent word you were coming.

Mas: Oh, okay.

Blanc: Come on, I'll give you a lift to the basilicom.

Mas: No thanks, I can fly myself.

* * *

 **After they got to the basilicom, they went inside.**

Blanc: I assume you're here to see mom?

Mas: Uh, yeah.

Blanc: Okay.

 **She brought Mas to a room.**

Blanc: Mom!

 **Utsuro opened the door, no one had noticed, Utsuro hadn't aged the same way Mas hadn't.**

Utsuro: Mas?

Mas: Hey, Utsy.

Utsuro: Good to see you.

 **They hugged as Blanc left.**

Utsuro: Did you help the future?

Mas: Well, kinda, it wasn't me. It was another girl.

Utsuro: Fair enough.

Mas: So, how have Raito and Daku been?

Utsuro: They've been fine, how are your kids?

Mas: Fine.

Utsuro: I'm uh, sorry about Mei. We did all we could.

Mas: It's fine, I think I'll get over it.

Utsuro: You better, you're immortal after all.

Mas: Yeah.

* * *

 **Mas stayed there for the night, but she was awoken by the noise of a door opening.**

Mas: Huh?

 **She followed it, it was Daku, leaving the basilicom.**

Mas: Huh? Daku?

 **She followed Daku into a field, Daku stopped moving.**

Daku: Mas, I know you're there.

 **Mas came out.**

Mas: Why are you out so late?

Daku: I woke you up on purpose, I want someone to see this.

 **Daku started radiating dark energy.**

Mas: D-Daku?

Daku: I've been holding this in for so long, Mas. I just want to let it out, no matter what happens.

 **The energy exploded off Daku and she fainted, Mas was quickly greeted by black snow.**

Mas: Black snow..? Wait! Lowee was the birth place of-!

 **A black pillar of energy hit the ground.**

?: Mmhhhmmmm HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Mas: Ergh! You!

?: Oh, the first CPU... How annoying.

Mas: I know who you are! I know you're...

 **The figure came out of the flying snow.**

Mas: Arfoire.

Arfoire: You are quite perceptive.

Mas: I've heard stories about you, about how you're gonna try to destroy Gaminsustri.

Arfoire: So why not do something about it?

Mas: Because I know things won't go how they're supposed to if I do.

Arfoire: So?

Mas: I know I won't be called Utaimasu for a few thousand years from now on though.

Arfoire: What?

Mas: I've spread the name of the first CPU pretty well, and with the lineage of CPUs and my trusty assistant Histoire...

 **Arfoire recoiled as Mas jumped at her.**

Mas: It will be known that the first CPU, Callius, will seal you away!

 **Mas started glowing.**

Arfoire: Shit!

 **The area was covered in a blinding glow.**

* * *

Mitsui: Let's go.

Etsel: Mm 'kay.

 **They walked into the Planeptune basilicom.**

Mitsui: So, are you happy?

Etsel: Of course, we get to visit Neptune and Nepgear.

 **They went up the elevator, they were matching again, Mitsui's hair was blue again, and her clothing was normal.**

Mitsui: Hello?

Nepgear: Hi, Mitsui, Etsel! Come in!

Etsel: Okay.

 **They walked in.**

Mitsui: So, what's up?

Nepgear: Oh the usual.

 **Nepgear moved her head to the side and a controller flew by it.**

Nepgear: Neptune's playing a rage game.

Etsel: Fair enough.

 **Neptune walked over to them.**

Neptune: Damn game, hi guys!

Mitsui: Hey, Neptune.

Nepgear: Oh! I almost forgot! Histoire needed to tell you two something.

Etsel: Hmm? Why?

Neptune: Something she said was "Urgent"

Mitsui: Ah jeez... Oh well.

 **Nepgear left.**

Etsel: So, Neptune, how are you?

Neptune: Pretty good.

Mitsui: Well, as long as you take breaks from that game.

Neptune: Heheh, I guess.

Histoire: Hello.

 **Nepgear came in with Hstoire**

Histoire: I'm glad to see you two.

Mitsui: Why?

Histoire: It appears I was programmed to remember a message from Mas on this date, it's... Something for you two, and it's... A bit disturbing.


	80. 80: She's playing Piano

Plutia: Okay...

 **Plutia walked through Lowee.**

Blanc: Yeah, it's super cool.

 **They walked into an open, snowy field.**

Plutia: So... This is it?

Blanc: Yeah, Daku told me about it.

Plutia: Ah.

 **They saw a glowing crystal in the middle of the field.**

Blanc: Yeah, it's cool.

 **Plutia went close and touched it. She heard music.**

Plutia: Huh!?

Blanc: What?

Plutia: Come here and touch this.

 **Blanc walked to it and touched it.**

Blanc: Whoa!

 **She heard the music too.**

Blanc: Mmmm...

Plutia: It's really peaceful...

Blanc: Mmm...

Plutia: Heheh...

Blanc: We should show this to everyone.

Plutia: Okay.

 **They walked off.**

* * *

Mitsui: What!?

Histoire: Yes, it appears Mas manipulated how news was spread back then, and put herself under the guise of a different name to confuse every record we have of Arfoire's creation.

Etsel: No way...

Histoire: She sealed Arfoire away, and gave me a disrupted message, telling me to tell you to release said seal.

Mitsui: Won't that release Arfoire?

Histoire: With that you're mistaken, the old efforts of the organization known as ASIC broke the seal, but Mas stayed in the seal.

Etsel: So she's alive?

Histoire: Yes, but she won't be able to return to the past again.

Mitsui: Why?

Histoire: I've deduced that she herself is too unstable to be put in a time-warp safely.

Etsel: Wow...

Histoire: I believe she is aware of this as well. But that's fine, freeing Gamindustri of such an evil is a very good thing she did.

Mitsui: So what!? I can crack that seal in freakin' seconds!

Histoire: Yes, she knew the only power that could break the seal, was her own, which she passed down with Mitsui.

Etsel: Okay! Let's go to Lowee!

Mitsui: Yup, let's go! I've been hankerin' for an adventure for the last week anyway.

* * *

 **Blanc looked at the crystal questioningly.**

Utsuro: So, we don't know what it is?

Daku: Meh.

Raito: I think it's pretty.

Blanc: I agree.

Plutia: Yeah, but, how did it get here.

 _Daku: Don't break you pace Daku, you know what that is, but if they knew..._

Blanc: Oh well. Here, here. Touch it.

* * *

 **Mitsui was stretching while walking.**

Etsel: I noticed something.

Mitsui: Hmm yeah?

Etsel: I haven't seen Sans since you died.

Mitsui: Hmm... Yeah, I haven't either...

Etsel: That's strange, and Papyrus seems to have vanished too.

Mitsui: I'm not worried about it.

 **They walked out of a forest.**

Mitsui: We're almost there. Let's make quick work of this seal.

 **They saw a large golem rise from the ground.**

Etsel: Whoa...

Mitsui: Looks fun.

Etsel: Fun?

Mitsui: Yeah, ya' mind letting me handle this?

Etsel: No, go ahead.

Mitsui: Cool.

 **Mitsui stepped forward and cracked her knuckles, as she did she changed to the form she had fought Ultimus in.**

Mitsui: Heheh.

 **The golem swung it's huge arm down at her.**

Mitsui: Woop!

 **She stepped to the side and stabbed her glaive into the ground.**

Mitsui: Let's go!

 **She vaulted into the air.**

Etsel: Whoa! She went crazy high!

 **The golem tried to swat at Mitsui but instead, she landed on it's head and rolled out of the way, it's arm hit it's face.**

Mitsui: Hahah!

 **She stabbed into it's back and swung around to it's front, creating a cut around it's body.**

Mitsui: This should be easy!

 **The golem swung at Mitsui, she didn't have time to move.**

Etsel: Not happening!

 **A sword beam cut the swinging arm off at the elbow.**

Mitsui: Thanks!

Etsel: No problem!

 **Mitsui spun her glaive and stabbed it deep into the golem's stomach, the golem burst as power exploded inside it.**

Mitsui: Woo!

 **Mitsui flipped and landed by Etsel, changing to her normal form and sheathing her hook-blade.**

Mitsui: Phew, that was just the stretch my bones needed.

 **Mitsui stretched.**

Mitsui: Come on, I bet we're close.

 **She gestured to Etsel and Etsel followed, sure enough, they saw a large teal crystal sticking from the ground.**

Etsel: Wow...

 **They walked up and touched it.**

Mitsui: Do you hear that?

Etsel: Uh-huh.

 **Mitsui stepped back, unsheathed her sword and swung an energy beam at it. A glow enveloped the area.**

Etsel: Whoa!

 **They looked into the glow and found themselves in an endless white expanse.**

Mitsui: Wow...

 **They saw a piano, coming from it was very peaceful music.**

Etsel: Wow... It's so nice...

 **They approached the piano.**

Mitsui: hello?

 **Sitting in front of it, playing the same looping music, over and over, was Mas.**

Mas: Hmm?

 **She stopped.**

Mas: Who's there?

 **She said without looking.**

Mitsui: it's me, Mitsui, and Etsel.

Mas: Heheh, yeah, I know those names.

 **She started playing again.**

Etsel: She's totally out of it...

Mitsui: How do we snap her out of it?

Etsel: Hey Mitsui?

Mitsui: Yeah?

Etsel: Can I handle this one?

Mitsui: Okay, good plan.

 **Mitsui walked away and Etsel drew her swords.**

Etsel: Sorry about this, Mas.

 **Etsel backflipped into the air and crashed down on the piano, shattering it.**

Mas: I see...

 **Mas stood up and slid her gloves nub along her wrist, forming a blade on her hand.**

Mas: You want to play it that way, stranger?

 **The white of the room turned black.**

Mas: I'll teach you the way I play that song.


	81. 81: Back on Track

Etsel: Whoa!

 **Mas rolled back, away from Etsel's swing.**

Mas: Heheh, gotta say, Stranger, you got some skills!

 **Mas ran forward and swung at Etsel, Etsel blocked.**

Etsel: Mas! It's me! Etsel! Calm down!

 **Mas pressured Etsel's weapon, and it flew out of her hand.**

Etsel: Whoa!

 **Etsel ducked under a slash from Mas and stepped back.**

Etsel: Mas! I don't want to fight you!

Mas: That makes one of us, you started it!

 **Mas slid the nub on her wrist again, and another blade formed on her other hand.**

Etsel: Uh-oh...

 **Etsel was hit back.**

Etsel: Agh!

 **Mitsui quickly caught her.**

Mitsui: You okay?

Etsel: Yeah... She's really strong.

 **Mitsui helped Etsel up.**

Mitsui: You got this, sis. Trust me.

 **Mitsui winked.**

Etsel: Okay.

 **Etsel ran to the side and picked up her missing sword, jumping forward at Mas.**

Mas: Shit!

 **Etsel hit Mas full-force, knocking her over.**

Mas: Huh?

 **She was pointing her blade at Mas' throat.**

Etsel: I don't want to fight you Mas, we're friends.

Mas: I don't know you! All I know is how long I've been here!

Etsel: Huh?

Mas: I've been in here for a good couple thousand years. HOW should I know something from before that!?

Etsel: Huh..?

Mas: Look, I don't care if I knew you before I came here.

 **Etsel relaxed and Mas stood up.**

Mas: Just go away.

 **Mas walked away.**

Etsel: Huh...

Mitsui: It's okay Etsel.

Etsel: Okay, Mitsui.

Mitsui: I don't think she wants to leave.

 **Something formed behind the two.**

Mitsui: Huh?

?: This is a land between time and space, let me talk to her.

Etsel: O-okay...

 **The person walked up to Mas.**

?: Mas?

Mas: Hmph, go away.

?: Mas, it's me.

Mas: No. Go. Away.

?: Mas, before that, touch your necklace.

Mas: Huh?

 **Mas took off a necklace and looked at it.**

Mas: Yeah, a ring, so what?

?: I'm sad you don't remember, Mas.

Mas: Yeah, right.

?: Can you tell me what that ring was for?

Mas: Uh... Yeah, it was for... A wedding.

 **Mas gasped lightly.**

Mas: Our... Wedding...

?: Don't you understand, Mas? You did good by sealing Arfoire away, but it's time to come home.

Mas: I... Mei...

 **Mas turned around and hugged the girl behind her.**

Mas: Mei, I'm so sorry!

Mei: it's okay, Mas. I'm proud of you.

Mas: Hmm...

 **Mitsui and Etsel had watched in awe.**

Mitsui: Wow...

Etsel: Who would've seen that coming.

Mas: You're... Coming with me..? Right, Mei..?

Mei: No... I'm not, I died, that can't be changed. But... I'll always be with you.

Mas: Don't make this a cliche, Mei.

Mei: Sorry, just remember who you always fought for. Okay?

Mas: Right.

 **Mas walked past Mei and looked at Mitsui and Etsel.**

Mas: heheh... It's actually like I'm looking my grandkids in the face.

Mitsui: Come on, Mas. We have friends who miss you.

Mas: Okay.

 **Mas looked behind herself, Mei was gone.**

Mas: Let's go.

* * *

 **Someone watched the group emerge into the field in Lowee.**

?: Heheh. Good.

 **They sat on top of a cliff.**

?: Welp, I guess we're at the end of this tale then...

 **It was the old man, from the beginning of this very story.**

Old: I'm glad everything turned out well.

 **Of course, they had dropped the disguise. The reason this one person knew so much about what would happen you ask?**

Utsuro: I guess it's time for me to wait for the next adventure to begin.

 **Utsuro stood up, and walked away.**


	82. 82: Finally, Closed

_Mitsui: Well then, it's finally over..._

 **Mitsui looked over Leanbox, thinking.**

 _Mitsui: What do I do now though?_

 **She sighed.**

 _Mitsui: For a while I wanted to go back home underground but... I've made so many friends up here..._

 **She layed her cheek in her palm.**

Mitsui: I guess that's it huh?

 **She stood up.**

 _Mitsui: Endings always get us thinking._

 **She walked away from the cliff.**

 _Mitsui: What comes next?_

 **She walked into Leanbox.**

 _Mitsui: What's waiting for us on the other side?_

 **She opened doors to the basilicom.**

 _Mitsui: What will happen in, a month? A year?_

 **She sat among her friends.**

 _Mitsui: I guess that's the beauty of endings. A free future, a blank slate to write our own stories on... A small tale doesn't make up someone's life... But... For some reason... I can't help but think... What if it all happened again, and again? what if this is the only part of us anyone remembers..? I guess that's what I don't like here._

 **She sat calmly speaking with everyone.**

 _Mitsui: The fact that I won't be remembered for anything other than... I did that ONE thing. I guess it's a little selfish but... I just wish my whole life could be shown... Maybe someone would enjoy the story. Oh well._

 **She walked out to a balcony with Etsel.**

 _Mitsui: In the end it's all about taking what's given to us. We can consider it a great accomplishment if we manage to make even one person, feel a little better. But, if only things could be told, so many stories, so many days of adventure. But I guess it's time to relinquish this feeling that I'm important, and pass it on... To the next hero that comes along._

 **She laughed as the sun set.**

* * *

 **In the distance.**

Sans: Heheh...

Papyrus: What is it, Sans?

Sans: I was just thinking...

 **He looked at Papyrus.**

Sans: They grow up fast, don't they?

Papyrus: Sans... You are not readable at all...

Sans: Meh, I just thought it's about time we hand their lives back to 'em, right?

Papyrus: I agree.

Sans: Good. Three. Two. One.

 **Glowing balls appeared in each of their hands.**

Sans: Welp, goodbye, Mitsui.

Papyrus: Goodbye, Etsel.

 **The balls flew into the sky and dispersed.**

Sans: Come on, Paps, lets go.

Papyrus: To the next world...

 **They walked backwards and faded away.**

* * *

Mitsui: Look!

 **She pointed into the sky.**

Etsel: Whoa!

 **The night sky sparkled beautifully with speckles of white.**

Mitsui: I guess that's the last of the story for us...

Etsel: Yup, but that's fine.

Mitsui: I am happy now, you feel it too right?

Etsel: Uh-huh. No more of our power...

Mitsui: Uh-huh, now... We can have a normal life.

Etsel: I'm excited.

Mitsui: Me too, sis.

 _Mitsui: Goodbye, Sans._

 _Etsel: Goodbye, Papyrus._

 **They went inside the Leanbox Basilicom.**

* * *

 _ **THE** **END**_

* * *

 _Gamindustri: The Great Gauntlet and the nine sacred souls wasn't a solo effort, the story was written over a very long time and carefully directed to be proper._

* * *

 _Character/Name Credits:_

* * *

 _Sans - Undertale - By Toby Fox._

 _Papyrus - Undertale - By Toby Fox._

 _Undyne - Undertale - By Toby Fox._

 _Error!Sans - ErrorTale - By LoverofPiggies / Crayon Queen._

 _Geno!Sans - Aftertale - By LoverofPiggies / Crayon Queen._

* * *

 _Mitsui "Blud Angel" Maxwell - Inspired by Neptune and Rinka Urushiba - Hyperdimension Neptunia / Tokyo ESP._

 _Etsel Marie "Blue Flash" Maxwell - inspired by Nepgear and Kirito - Hyperdimension Neptunia / Sword Art Online._

 _Teth "Kill-Switch" Cressida - Name inspired by Cressida Cowell, author of How To Train Your Dragon._

* * *

 _Dakugure - Name inspired by Dawko._

 _Utaimasu - Inspired by Neptune and Mirai Kuriyama - Hyperdimension Neptunia / Kyoukai No Kanata. (Beyond the Boundary)_

* * *

 _Wrath/Wry - Minorly inspired by Eternalclaw._

* * *

 _Ethel - Fairy Fencer F - Idea Factory - Compile Heart._

 _Karin - Fairy Fencer F - Idea Factory - Compile Heart._

* * *

 _Scarlet Dawn (Leanbox Resistance) - Name inspired by From The Depths "Scarlet Dawn"_


End file.
